Nobles intenciones
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena es una pobre huérfana medio americana recogida por sus severos tíos Luna y Artemís. Con tendencia a expresar pensamientos que es mejor callarse en voz alta y a sufrir accidentes debido a su natural torpeza. Hasta que se encuentra con Darien...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! comienzo nuevo fic. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es adaptación de la novela Nobles Intenciones de Katie MacAlister. Contiene lemon. Me pareció una historia muy divertida, porque la protagonista, (en el fic es Serena), es una completa cabeza de chorlito que traerá a Darien por el camino de la amargura. Las situaciones que se crean son muy graciosas, y aunque la novela es corta, me pareció divertido adaptarla. Espero que la disfruteis tanto como yo. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme. Espero vuestros reviews para saber si os divierte.**

**Argumento**

Darien Chiba sufrió mucho en manos de su primera esposa, y se niega a caer de nuevo en la misma trampa. Esta vez intenta casarse con una mujer tranquila y manejable que no llame la atención sobre sí misma o pueda causar un escándalo.

La honestidad y la risa espontánea de Serena Tsukino le atraen inmediatamente. Poco importa que tenga tendencia a sufrir accidentes; él le puede proporcionar la guía necesaria para evitarlos. Pero siendo tan poco convencional hasta la punta de sus pies medio americanos, su nueva novia se vuelve contra él, creando el caos en su ordenada vida. Siempre un paso detrás de su esposa, Darien sufre un golpe en la cabeza, un moratón en un ojo, e incluso le rompen la nariz antes de darse cuenta de que Serena ha sanado su alma y ha demostrado que su unión no es algo sin compromiso alguno, sino una unión de amor verdadero.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El primer evento social de Serena Tsukino en la Temporada comenzó con lo que muchos miembros de la aristocracia definieron como una extraña advertencia de las «cosas venideras».

—Bien, qué demonios. Esto no me va a granjear la simpatía de la duquesa.

Serena observó consternada que las llamas envolvían las cortinas de terciopelo dorado a pesar de sus intentos por sofocarlas con un cojín de seda y borlas. Los chillidos y gritos de horror le permitieron concluir que otras personas presenciaban sus actos, aunque había tenido la esperanza de que pasaran desapercibidos hasta tener controlado el fuego. Dos lacayos se apresuraron con cubos de agua y pronto extinguieron las llamas, pero era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. El elogiado salón Dorado de la duquesa nunca sería el mismo. Serena apretó un cojín tiznado contra su pecho y observó abatida las cortinas ennegrecidas que eran enrolladas rápidamente ante pequeños grupos de personas que hablaban atentas, mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

—Estoy sellando mi destino como paria social, sin duda alguna —murmuró para sus adentros.

—¿Quién...? ¿Y qué demonios ha pasado aquí? Lady Hino dijo algo sobre que estabas incendiando la casa, pero ya sabes cómo exage... ¡Dios mío!_ Serena exhaló un suspiro y sonrió lánguidamente cuando su prima, y mejor amiga, vio la pared tiznada.

—Me temo que es cierto, Rei, aunque no me proponía incendiar la casa; fue sólo uno más de mis «desafortunados accidentes»._ Rei examinó la pared que hasta hacía poco había estado recubierta con paneles dorados, se mordió el labio, y miró a su prima.

—Bien, creo que has logrado que todos hablen de tu debut. ¡Mírate! Estás llena de hollín, tus guantes están hechos un desastre. Y podrías limpiarte el corpiño._ Serena no pudo resistirse y estornudó, mientras Rei intentaba arreglarse un poco su tiznado vestido de muselina verde.

—Yo no quería hacer ningún debut. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tu madre insistió en que sería muy extraño que yo permaneciera en casa mientras tú disfrutabas de la Temporada. Tengo veinticinco años, Rei; ya no soy ninguna jovencita como tú. Y en lo que se refiere a ser la comidilla de toda la nobleza, estoy segura de que así será, dirán que soy una americana torpe que no puede dejar de asistir a los eventos sociales sin hacer estragos._ Rei puso los ojos en blanco, tomó a su prima por la muñeca, la condujo entre los grupos de invitados que conversaban animadamente, y salió con ella del salón.

—Sólo eres mitad americana, y no eres torpe. Sólo eres... entusiasta, y ligeramente proclive a tener «desafortunados accidentes». Pero como dice mamá, todo tiene un final feliz. Repondremos las cortinas, y estoy segura de que la duquesa comprenderá que el fuego sólo fue uno de esos sucesos inevitables. Ven, volvamos adentro. Ha sucedido algo emocionante: ha llegado el Conde Negro.

—¿Quién?

—El Conde Negro; lord Chiba. Dicen que quiere echarse novia otra vez.

—¿En serio? ¿A eso ha venido? No podemos perdérnoslo. ¿Y lo va a hacer aquí mismo?

—¡Serena! —dijo Rei frenando en seco en pleno corredor, obstruyendo el paso en ambas direcciones. Sus ojos negro azabache adoptaron una expresión de verdadero horror—. ¡No puedes decir _eso _en compañía de gente educada! Eres muy escandalosa, ¡y no permitiré que lastimes mis delicados y castos oídos!_ Serena le sonrió y la empujó suavemente para que se pusiera en marcha.

—Sinceramente Rei, no veo cómo puedes fingir de una manera tan pasmosa sin pagar las consecuencias.

—Es la práctica, Sere; cada mañana dedico una hora a perfeccionar un aspecto tímido y recatado. Si hicieras lo mismo, te vendría de maravilla, podrías incluso conseguir esposo, lo que seguramente no harás si sigues siendo tan...

—¿Honesta?

—No.

—¿Directa?

—No**._ **Serena se mordió los labios.

—¿Modesta? ¿Sencilla? ¿Franca?

—No, no. Desfachatada: eso es lo que eres. Completamente desfachatada y sin el menor sentido de la etiqueta social. No puedes seguir diciendo lo que piensas; eso no se hace en los círculos refinados.

—Algunas personas valoran la sinceridad.

—No en la alta sociedad. Deja de perder el tiempo y adopta una expresión adecuada._ Serena suspiró y trató de adoptar el aire recatado que se esperaría de una mujer de su edad.

—Ahora tienes un aire terco —le dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño, y le sonrió con picardía. Pasó el brazo por el hombro de su prima y la condujo al salón—. No te preocupes, tu cara no tiene la menor importancia. Ven, no queremos perdernos a lord Chiba. Mamá dice que es todo un libertino y que ya no es bien recibido entre la buena sociedad. Me muero de impaciencia por ver su aspecto depravado.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que hasta los viejos verdes, los vividores y lujuriosos que abundan en la aristocracia lo rechacen?_ A Rei le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

—Lady Mizuno dice que asesinó a su primera esposa tras encontrarla en brazos de su amante. Se rumorea que le pegó un tiro en la cabeza, y que erró el disparo que le lanzó a su enamorado.

—¿En serio? ¡Es fascinante! Debe de ser un hombre terriblemente emotivo y descontrolado para ser incapaz de tolerar una aventura de su esposa. Yo creía que ese tipo de conducta era de rigor entre la élite.

Esquivaron pequeños grupos de invitados elegantemente vestidos, y se detuvieron en las puertas que conducían al salón. Una multitud atestaba el reducido lugar y lo hacía sofocante y falto de aire. Rei se abanicó vigorosamente con las manos y le siguió contando a Serena todo lo que sabía del conde.

—Sólo viste de negro; y se especula que en señal de culpa, pues no ha dejado de llevar luto aunque hace más de cinco años que mató a su esposa. Cuentan que ella lo maldijo y que también por eso se viste así. Además se dice algo acerca de un hijo..._ La voz de Rei se convirtió en un susurro confidencial y a Serena le costaba oírla debido al parloteo de un grupo de señoras que había cerca. —... y que es ilegítimo.

—¿Un bastardo? —preguntó Serena confundida.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Rei, quien mirando consternada a las señoras, condujo a su prima hacia las puertas del salón—. ¡Cielos! Eres menos civilizada que un piel roja. Debió de ser viviendo entre ellos como te volviste tan informal. ¡Cuida esa lengua!_ Serena murmuró una disculpa fingida y siguió pinchando a su prima.

—¿Quién es ilegítimo? ¿El conde?

—¡Sere! No seas idiota. ¿Cómo va a ser ilegítimo un conde? Trata de prestar atención. Te estaba diciendo que lord Chiba asesinó a su primera esposa porque se negó a darle un hijo y se refugió en su amante. ¿No te parece emocionante? Se dice que ella le pidió el divorcio para casarse con su enamorado, pero él le dijo que si no era suya tampoco sería de ningún otro hombre, y acto seguido le disparó ante la impávida mirada de aquél. —Rei suspiró—: ¡Es tan romántico!

—Definitivamente tu idea del romanticismo es muy distinta a la mía —dijo Serena, mientras miraba a los dandis, italianos estirados, petimetres, ancianos con pantalones de seda, y otros miembros de esa pequeña élite, quienes poseían la fortuna, el rango y la reputación para ser considerados como miembros de la aristocracia.

—¿Y ese hombre está aquí? ¿Quién es? ¿Es jorobado, tiene aspecto macabro, mirada taciturna, camina con bastón? ¿Se _come a _las mujeres con los ojos?_ Rei frunció el ceño.

—No seas ridícula. El conde no es un monstruo, por lo menos no en su aspecto. Es muy apuesto, si te gustan los hombres grandes e imponentes; a mí me encantan así: si son condes, por supuesto, o tal vez vizcondes, pero no menos, ¿entiendes? —Y se anticipó a las preguntas de su prima avanzando hacia las puertas—. Ven; comprobaremos si el rumor es cierto.

—¿Qué rumor?, ¿que el conde asesinó a su esposa o que está buscando otra?

—Lo último. Y muy pronto lo sabré: los hombres no pueden guardar un secreto como ése por mucho tiempo.

—Mmm, no, supongo que no. Si sus intenciones no se revelan claramente en las miradas inquisitivas que les lanzan a todas las mujeres casaderas, lo manifiestan por la forma en que examinan los dientes y movimientos de su futura novia._ Rei se esforzó en contener la risa.

—Mamá dice que no debo escucharte, que eres incorregible y una mala influencia._ Serena se rio con su prima mientras entraban al salón agarradas del brazo.

—Menos mal que ella no sabe todo lo que he aprendido de ti, querida prima. Y bien, después de que veamos a ese sinvergüenza de primera línea, me dirás quién te llama la atención. Como le dije a tía Luna, estoy decidida a que termines tu Temporada comprometida con alguien que valga la pena, pero no podré contribuir a tu felicidad si no me dices quién quieres que sea tu víctima.

—Ah, eso es sencillo —replicó Rei con una beatífica expresión de inocencia, perturbada tan sólo por una sonrisa completamente malvada—. Es bien sabido que los hombres disolutos son los mejores esposos. Creo que elegiré al peor de todos, uno que esté lleno de vicios, malos hábitos, y una reputación que haga desmayarse a mamá y despotricar a papá; luego me encargaré de reformarlo.

—Parece un trabajo excesivo, sólo para encontrar un esposo adecuado.

—Realmente no. —Rei abrió su abanico y fingió una expresión tímida—. Bien, ya sabes lo que dicen.

—No, ¿qué dicen?

—Que la necesidad es la madre de la intención.

—Invención, Rei.

—¿Qué?

—La necesidad es la madre de la _invención._ _Rei la miró de soslayo y le dio un golpecito en la muñeca con su abanico.

—No seas ridícula, ¿de dónde habría de sacar yo una invención? Intenciones tengo muchas, suficientes, gracias. Ahora ven; veamos a ese conde encantadoramente libertino. Si es tan malo como dice mamá, me vendrá como anillo al dedo._ Serena se rio y cruzaron el salón iluminado. Tres hombres que estaban cerca se dieron la vuelta al escuchar sus risas y se deleitaron contemplando la bonita escena que entre las dos componían.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —El más bajito de todos, elegantemente ataviado con pantalones de satén color salmón y un chaleco bordado de seda marfil, levantó su monóculo y miró a las dos mujeres—. Ah, es la mocosa de Artemís. ¿Quién es la otra mujer?_ El más alto del grupo arqueó sus cejas.

—No tengo la menor idea, Drew. Tú, que eres el experto en los círculos sociales, nos dirás quién es._ Sir Andrew Furuhata jugueteó con su vaso.

—Tú lo sabrías, si vinieras más a menudo a la ciudad, Chiba. Ni siquiera has asistido a las sesiones del Parlamento en los últimos cinco años. No te hace nada bien encerrarte tanto en el campo, amigo mío. Un hombre de tu nivel debería estar en la ciudad y tomar el lugar que le corresponde en sociedad. Tu título y tu familia te lo exigen._ El Conde Negro le lanzó una mirada indulgente. Drew siempre había sido un poco romántico, y parloteaba sobre la época de la caballería y los derechos de la nobleza.

—Te pareces a mi madre, Drew —le dijo, todo lo cortésmente que pudo, y se dio media vuelta para observar a las dos mujeres—. Ahora estoy aquí, y ya es suficiente._ Sir Andrew se sonrojó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en la ciudad? Y no me mires de ese modo. Es muy importante que te ayude a facilitarte la entrada en sociedad.

—Lo que sea necesario; en cuanto a facilitarme la entrada... ya te lo he dicho, Drew, me tiene sin cuidado lo que la nobleza piense de mí. Estoy aquí por un solo motivo y cuando haya logrado mi meta, regresaré a Nethercote.

—Drew, pregúntale a St. Clair quién es esa amazona. Él conoce bien a Artemís y seguramente lo sabrá. —El tercer miembro del grupo, que también había estado observando a las dos mujeres dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto del salón, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que conducía a la sala de juegos. Sir Andrew se giró para observarlas con atención, pero una voz suave lo detuvo.

—Preséntanos._ Sir Andrew miró con sorpresa a su saturnino amigo.

—¿Hablas en serio, Chiba? ¿Quieres atarte de nuevo? Creí que después de Esmeralda..._ Las palabras se desvanecieron en su boca mientras lord Chiba le echaba una mirada que prefirió no interpretar. —Mmm..., sí. ¿A cuál de las dos?

—¿Cómo que a cuál? —preguntó Chiba con voz cansina. Sir Andrew se sintió aún más nervioso y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Chiba era aún más peligroso cuando parecía aburrido.

—¿A quién quieres que te presente?_ Chiba le lanzó una mirada despreocupada a las dos mujeres, quienes se habían unido a un grupo de chicas.

—A la rubia.

—¿No crees que está un poco entrada en años? ¿Que está para vestir santos? —Sir Andrew se arrepintió de su comentario apenas lo hizo; era mejor no averiguar qué había detrás de los actos de Chiba. Aunque sus ojos zafiros podían expresar un aparente desinterés, sir Andrew conocía la rapidez con que podían enfriarse. Las manos dejaron de sudarle y se transformaron en un par de bloques de hielo.

—Drew —le advirtió el tercer hombre, cumpliendo con su habitual papel de mediador—. Tú haz las presentaciones; Chiba ha despertado mi curiosidad. Además, la amazona,es una preciosidad, aunque te saque la cabeza._ Sonrojado de nuevo, sir Andrew asintió cortésmente al marqués y se escabulló para adquirir la información.

—Nicolás, no me digas que tú también andas buscando esposa._ Lord Kumada hizo una mueca al pensar en la posibilidad, se acomodó los anteojos y miró de nuevo a las debutantes de ese año.

—Por supuesto que no, pero nunca se sabe cuándo alguna adorable criatura estará dispuesta a darte carta blanca.

—Estás mirando hacia el lugar equivocado, amigo mío. Déjame rescatarte de las vírgenes. Las viudas y las esposas aburridas están al otro lado del salón._ Kumada ignoró el amable comentario y continuó su pesquisa.

—Si no me hubieras dicho que querías casarte de nuevo, no lo habría creído. Supongo que lo haces por Endimión._ Chiba tomó dos vasos de whisky de la bandeja que llevaba un lacayo, y le entregó uno a su amigo.

—Mi hijo es una de las razones; mi bienestar, la otra. Ya va siendo hora.

—Es una verdadera lástima que no te casaras con la madre de Endimión._ Los ojos azules de Chiba se volvieron de gemas heladas, pero Kumada no se dejó intimidar por la hostilidad casi evidente que emanaba del hombre que tenía junto a él; habían vivido muchas cosas juntos como para ocultarse sus sentimientos.

—Si recuerdas bien —dijo suavemente Chiba mirando a la amazona—, yo estaba casado.

—Ah, sí. Con la encantadora Esmeralda.

A Chiba se le puso un nudo en el estómago, una sensación que tenía cada vez que oía su nombre, y apretó los labios en una cruel parodia de sonrisa, intentando ocultar la amargura y el intenso dolor. No dejaba de sorprenderle sentir tanta pena, y durante los últimos cinco años era la única emoción que rompía con ese entumecimiento helado que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. «La encantadora Esmeralda». ¡Por Dios!, se aseguraría de que su segunda esposa no se pareciera en lo más mínimo a esa bruja cruel y despiadada. Se sorprendió traduciendo sus pensamientos en palabras.

—Mi futura esposa será una mujer callada, modesta y sumisa; no llamará la atención ni montará escándalos. Se conformará con vivir en el campo, cuidar de mi hijo y darme herederos._ Nicolás sonrió.

—En otras palabras, será un dechado de virtudes, todo lo que no fue tu primera esposa._ La sonrisa de Chiba, helada como un fiordo en invierno, reflejaba la frialdad que sentía por dentro.

—Exactamente. —Dirigió espontáneamente su mirada hacia la espigada rubia, que sobresalía entre un grupo de dandis que no cesaban de reparar en su compañera morena.

—¡Kumada! Qué alegría verte. —Una voz profunda tronó detrás de los dos hombres. Kumada y Chiba se giraron para saludar al duque de Black, pero el saludo se quedó congelado en sus labios cuando el duque dijo con frialdad—: No puedo decir lo mismo de tu compañero. Qué mala compañía tienes, Kumada..., qué mala compañía._ Kumada miró consternado al duque, que ya se alejaba, y le dijo al conde:

—Ése fue un golpe directo._ Chiba bebió un trago de whiskyy asintió, frotándose las manos para calentarlas.

—Sí —dijo mirando de nuevo en dirección a la sala de baile.

—Pero ha sido muy injusto. ¡Es tu primo! Ojalá me dejaras contar lo que sucedió aquella noche..._ Chiba hizo un gesto brusco.

—No tiene importancia, Nicolás. Black es un idiota. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense.

—Pero, Darien, las cosas están empeorando. Llevas un día en la ciudad y hablan mal de ti en la calle, en los clubes, y ahora aquí. Si no reaccionas pronto, no te aceptarán en la alta sociedad._ Chiba bufó, complacido porel ardor que le producía el whisky_: _al menos eso era algo que podía sentir.

—La alta sociedad... Nicolás, el día que me importe lo que piense la alta sociedad dejará de arder el infierno._ Chiba frunció el ceño al ver que sir Andrew y otro hombre se acercaban a la mujer que le había llamado la atención. Drew reparaba demasiado en la rubia, mirándola como si fuera la mujer más fascinante de la Tierra.

—Parece que Drew ha despejado el camino. ¿Vamos? —le dijo lord Kumada a su amigo, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

—Sí. —Sorprendido por una dosis de emoción tan grande y parecida a los celos, Chiba se deshizo del manto de aburrimiento que siempre llevaba encima y siguió tranquilamente a su amigo por el suelo de madera, en dirección al bullicioso grupo de mujeres.

Los ojos atentos y ansiosos de Rei, siempre alerta ante algún noble disoluto, vieron a los dos hombres entrar en el salón. Las miradas que el Conde Negro le había dirigido a Serena le dieron la certeza de que pediría ser presentado, pero no lograba decidir cómo actuar ante tan inesperado suceso. Una rápida evaluación del buen número de pretendientes que tenía alrededor fue suficiente para mitigar sus planes de reformar al Conde Negro, de modo que se dispuso a planear la futura felicidad de su querida prima sin el menor sentimiento de malestar o arrepentimiento. Un golpe de vista le bastó para saber que su prima estaba tan desarreglada como siempre: tenía los guantes tiznados, los mechones salían desordenadamente de la que momentos atrás fuera una impecable diadema, y su vestido parecía haber perdido la batalla contra el fuego. Desafortunadamente, no hubo tiempo para llevarla al tocador de mujeres para que pudiera arreglarse, pero Rei nunca se rendía sin presentar batalla, y menos cuando lo que estaba en juego era el futuro de su prima.

—Sir Andrew, ¿le importaría traer una taza de ponche? Me temo que el calor de la noche le ha producido sed a miss Tsukino, y es muy tímida para pedírsela personalmente._ Rei le sonrió de manera encantadora mientras él miraba con curiosidad a Serena, que estaba igualmente sorprendida; pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando él se alejó para satisfacer su petición. En cuanto estuvo lejos, Rei se acercó a su prima y comenzó a limpiarle el corpiño.

—Pellízcate las mejillas.

—¿Cómo dices ?_ Rei miró por encima de _su _hombro y vio que los dos hombres se aproximaban.

—Olvídalo; están muy cerca. Muérdete los labios._ Serena se preguntó si el calor sofocante estaría afectando a la salud mental de su prima.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rei? ¿Es por el calor? Estás completamente colorada. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre ?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya sabes cómo es; arma un escándalo por todo y monopoliza la conversación. —Rei se abanicó vigorosamente y se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Monopoliza la conversación con quién? —Serena empezaba a preocuparse. Aunque Rei era muy vivaz y sumamente testaruda, tenía la costumbre de adoptar un aire tímido en público con el objetivo de, como ella misma decía, conseguirse un esposo. Sin embargo, ahora sonreía de tal manera que podría asustar incluso a un leopardo.

—Sonríe —le susurró Rei—. Pon cara amable; te ha estado mirando, creo que está interesado en ti._ Serena comprendió de inmediato. Obviamente, su prima había sido víctima de un trastorno temporal. Puso su mano en el hombro de Rei y la apretó.

—Está bien, querida. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que llegues a casa sin que tu madre perciba tu... lamentable estado.

—¿Mi qué?_ Serena se hizo cargo de la situación y suavemente hizo que Rei se diera la vuelta, decidida a marcharse antes de que notaran el triste estado mental de su prima, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que sir Andrew se acercaba con dos hombres altos. Abrió los ojos apenas vio al hombre oscuro que se detuvo frente a ella, y se quedó sin aliento.

—Lady Rei, miss Serena Tsukino; permítanme presentarles al conde de Wessex y al marqués Kumada.

Serena abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Los ojos zafiros del conde tenían pequeños puntos plateados y estaban enmarcados por las cejas y pestañas más oscuras y sensuales que había visto en su vida. Notó que le temblaban las piernas cuando el «señor de la voluptuosidad» le tomó la mano y la acercó a sus labios, y cuando se estremeció con el contacto, agradeció al cielo que sus guantes se hubieran estropeado. El conde arqueó una de sus adorables cejas.

—Sí, la presentación se hace mucho más personal cuando la dama tiene la mano desnuda._ Serena se sonrojó al comprender que su «desafortunada costumbre» se evidenciaba de nuevo.

—¡Diablos!_ El conde arqueó la otra ceja, y el rubor de Serena se reflejó en su rostro. —Lo siento, milord; se trata de mi «desafortunada costumbre». Ya ve, me hace hablar antes de pensar. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada, pero sólo sonrió tímidamente.

Al conde le temblaron los labios, y Serena por poco pierde el equilibrio al observarlos. Intentó apartar la mirada de su boca, pero estaba fascinada con la sensual curva de su labio inferior. Unos labios así deberían prohibirse. Mientras blasfemaba al cielo por dejar suelta a una criatura tan asombrosa ante unas mujeres tan desprevenidas y susceptibles, hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por controlar el desaforado latido de su corazón_. _No es que fuera una chica tonta e ingenua que no supiera nada de la vida; todo lo contrario: ¡había estado en Boston! Era una mujer con experiencia en asuntos mundanos. Y no se culparía si expiraba en el acto, abrumada por semejante belleza masculina.

El hombre de anteojos que acompañaba al «señor Adonis» se inclinó sobre su mano, pero ella no oyó lo que le dijo, aturdida como estaba por el conde. Recorrió con su mirada aquellos rasgos angulosos y varoniles, y se preguntó qué pensaría él del efecto suavizante que su mentón partido le daba a su rostro, que de lo contrario tendría un aspecto severo. Sintió un deseo ardiente de llenarlo de besos e introducir la lengua en su boca... ¡Cielos! ¿Qué hacía?¿Cómo podía tener pensamientos tan pecaminosos? Otra oleada de calor la invadió mientras se apretaba las manos para intentar controlar su imaginación. No debería estar pensando en besar a un conde, especialmente a uno que, si los rumores eran ciertos, posiblemente había asesinado a su esposa. El conde movía su fascinante boca; le estaba hablando pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Perdón?_ El conde frunció los labios, ella no supo si en señal de irritación o de agrado, pero confió en que fuera por esto último.

—Da la impresión de que estaba en la Luna._ Ella le sonrió, satisfecha de que hubiera entendido.

—Sí, creo que lo estaba. Es otro de mis malos hábitos. ¿Qué decía?

Por un segundo le pareció ver que sus ojos zafiros se suavizaban, pero no fue así: era un conde libertino y ella no era nadie, tan sólo una chica mitad americana sin un centavo. Serena creyó conveniente hacerle saber que no formaba parte de la aristocracia.

—Le preguntaba si me concedería el honor de bailar el siguiente vals conmigo._ Serena supo que no podría apartar su mirada de los ojos del conde ni aunque le fuera en ello la vida. Observó los puntos plateados, salpicados con sus pestañas negras, y el efecto era hipnotizante.

—Me temo que no sé bailar el vals, milord._ El conde pareció ligeramente molesto.

—¿No sabe o no quiere, señorita Tsukino?

—No sé, lord Chiba. —Serena le puso la mano en el puño de la camisa y se inclinó—. Ya sé que es vergonzoso, pero crecí en Boston, y me criaron mis tíos._ Chiba se acercó un poco más. Ella se ahogaba en sus ojos, alegre, ansiosa, voluntariamente. Percibió su aroma intenso y embriagador, y lo aspiró con avidez, sintiendo que le penetraba hasta los huesos; tuvo la certeza de que si expiraba allí mismo, moriría feliz.

—¿Acaso no bailan el vals en Boston? —Su voz resonó con un aire de intimidad, y Serena notó la boca completamente seca.

—Sí —consiguió balbucir.

—¿Entonces? —Chiba le tomó la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Serena sintió que una corriente de calor le subía por el brazo y se le alojaba en el cerebro—. ¿Por qué no baila conmigo?

—Eh... —Ella estaba extraviada en sus fascinantes ojos plateados y azules. ¿Por qué intentaba distraerla con su conversación? ¿De qué le hablaba? ¿Bailar un vals? ¿Qué era eso?—. Mi tío no me permitió aprender; era un hombre muy religioso; de hecho pertenecía a la secta de los Shakers._ Serena abrió los ojos y retrocedió ligeramente bajo la influencia de la sonrisa súbita y salvaje de Chiba.

—En ese caso, concédame el privilegio de enseñarla. ¿En el próximo vals? —le preguntó, apretándole suavemente la mano.

—No, milord. No debería. —Ella jadeó, aterrorizada por la idea de aprender a bailar en un lugar tan público. Teniendo en cuenta los accidentes que parecían perseguirla de manera inexplicable, no sería extraño que él terminara con una pierna fracturada o algo peor.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Aún no le han dado permiso para bailar? Hablaré con lady Luna._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—Milord, no me importa si me dan permiso para bailar. Es que..., mejor dicho, debería advertirle que... —Miró a su prima en señal de ayuda, pero Rei se había dado la vuelta con la obvia intención de darles intimidad. Serena se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante—. Lo que sucede es que yo no debería estar aquí, en la fila de las vírgenes.

—¿En la fila de las vírgenes? —El conde torció ligeramente la boca y Serena lo observó fascinada. Haría cualquier cosa excepto asesinar por poder tocar esa boca.

—Sí, así lo llamo yo. No vine aquí a pasar la Temporada; simplemente estoy acompañando a mi prima, lady Rei. No tengo ninguna herencia, ni familiares ilustres aparte de mi tío. Tampoco soy «original» ni «incomparable», así que no tiene que sentirse obligado a bailar conmigo.

El conde volvió a torcer la boca, y Serena parpadeó, complacida de ver la sorprendente calidez de la sonrisa del «señor radiante», y sintió que sus labios también se arqueaban a modo de respuesta; quizá se había apresurado a descartar el asesinato.

—Señorita Tsukino; le aseguro que no tengo ningún requerimiento que estipule que mis compañeras de baile deban ser herederas, nobles o «incomparables».

—¿Ni «originales»? —preguntó Serena con aire decididamente travieso. Chiba observó con interés que sus ojos azules celestes tenían pequeños puntos dorados y brillantes que parecían destellar cuando, sonreía._ Le apretó la mano y luego la soltó.

—Querida; sospecho que hace honor a ese adjetivo. Escuche, parece que va a sonar un vals. ¿Bailamos? —le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Mmm... ¿está seguro? No quisiera lastimarle —dijo, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Chiba percibió la delicada estructura ósea de su cara en forma de corazón. Era muy pecosa; obviamente, era una de esas rubias que se llenaban de pecas cuando se exponían al sol; y si la dorada tez de su piel no mentía, pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. En vez de parecerle un defecto, supo que quería estrechar su piel sedosa y cubierta de pecas. La calidez de su presencia lo atraía como el fuego a una polilla. Le tomó la mano, la apoyó en su brazo y la condujo a la pista de baile.

—Le aseguro que he sobrevivido a situaciones mucho peores.

—No conmigo —murmuró ella. Parecía contrariada, pero esa expresión dio paso inmediatamente a otra de puro terror.

—Déjese llevar —le susurró Chiba al oído—. Y escuche la música; el vals se baila de tres en tres tiempos.

El conde se esforzó en aparentar que su pánico le divertía, pero realmente se sentía atraído por el cálido resplandor que parecía envolverla. La rudeza con que transmitía sus emociones parecía cautivarlo, pues si no expresaba verbalmente sus pensamientos, se reflejaban en su rostro sonrojado. Chiba encontró refrescante tal candor en una sociedad que se afanaba por ocultar la honestidad y la veracidad.

—¡Cíelos! —jadeó Serena mientras él la conducía con desenvoltura. Y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando seguirle el paso. A pesar de su rigidez y de sus movimientos torpes, el conde notó que un súbito destello de lujuria le desgarraba como un cuchillo, y concentró su atención en los labios de la chica, espejo de sus emociones, pues esbozaban una expresión de arrepentimiento cuando daba un traspiés, o dibujaban una sonrisa increíblemente radiante cuando seguía el ritmo de la danza.

—No se mire los pies; míreme a mí —le ordenó con suavidad, deseando sumergirse de nuevo en aquella gloriosa sonrisa. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le lanzó una sonrisa picara que él sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Lo lamentará, milord. O, mejor dicho, sus tobillos lo harán.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —le preguntó Chiba antes de detenerse.

—Veinticinco. ¿Y usted?

—Soy diez años mayor —le respondió Chiba, complacido por el desparpajo de la chica. Estaba claro que era atrevida, y no había visto en ella señales de que fingiera inocencia para agradarle. Una mirada a sus ojos cándidos le bastó para saber que era realmente «original»: abierta, honesta, y completamente ajena a la corrupción propia de la nobleza. El resplandor de su inocencia y su delicada feminidad lo envolvieron en una súbita y agradable sensación de calidez. Se complació imaginándola sentada junto a la chimenea de su biblioteca, la cabeza inclinada sobre algunas fruslerías femeninas, pasando sus noches en su callada y serena compañía.

Rei los veía bailar con una sonrisa en los labios. En su opinión, Serena y el Conde Negro hacían buena pareja, y la estatura de su prima estaba en armonía con la de él. Hizo una mueca cuando Serena lo pisó, sofocó una risita cuando su prima se rio de la respuesta del conde, y observó con sorpresa cuando éste dio un traspiés y se detuvo momentáneamente antes de retomar el ritmo del vals. ¿Qué le habría dicho Serena para desconcertarlo tanto?

Serena no podía creer que su boca hubiera dejado escapar las palabras que había estado pensando. Los ojos del conde brillaron como la plata mientras ella contenía el aliento esperando su respuesta, con la esperanza de que comprendiera que no pretendía ser impertinente, sino que era curiosa por naturaleza. Si él no la hubiera distraído mirándola a los labios, se habría concentrado en la conversación. Pero él la hacía perder la razón cuando la miraba así. Él tenía la culpa de que ella balbuceara de ese modo.

—Querida mía, debo declinar la oportunidad de responder a su pregunta.

«Ponte en mi lugar, y hazlo ya», pensó Serena aliviada, y sucumbió al placer de estar en los brazos del hombre más apuesto del salón. No le importaba lo que dijeran de él; ella se vanagloriaba de ser una excelente jueza de las personas y estaba muy segura de que él era inocente del crimen que la sociedad le atribuía. Ningún hombre podía ocultar un alma capaz de un hecho tan atroz detrás de unos ojos tan hermosos, abiertos y expresivos.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quiera saberlo? —A Chiba le parecía curioso que una joven tan bien criada le hiciera semejante pregunta; debía de haber oído los rumores, y sin embargo, tenía el valor de preguntárselo. Su valentía le molestaba y agradaba al mismo tiempo.

—Normalmente pregunto por alguna razón —respondió Serena con aire ensoñador, ignorando la expresión del conde, y entregada a la música y la magia del baile. El conde tenía razón: una vez que contabas atentamente, era fácil seguir el vals. Se alegró de haber aprendido tan rápido, pues sólo lo pisó unas ocho o nueve veces, y se preguntó si Rei habría sido testigo de su triunfo. —¡Discúlpeme! Se me ha olvidado contar. ¿Le he lastimado mucho?

La mueca que se le dibujó al conde en los labios contradijo su intento por restar importancia a aquella disculpa. Serena maldijo su torpeza cuando la música terminó y el conde la llevó junto a su tía. Chiba expresó su agradecimiento por habérsele permitido bailar con Serena, se inclinó ante la mano de la atónita lady Hino, y se retiró con un gesto amable. Lady Hino se miró las manos como si varios insectos peludos estuvieran caminando por ellas, pero rápidamente recobró la voz y la compostura.

—Querida, ¿crees que eso ha estado bien? Vale, se trata de un conde, pero... Si Setsuna está segura de que... Ay, ¿por qué no estaba Artemís aquí cuando te pidió el baile?_ Serena frunció el ceño tratando de entender las disparatadas ideas de su tía.

—¿Lord Chiba? ¿Por qué habría de objetar el tío Artemís que yo bailara con él?_ Lady Hino miró a su sobrina como si ahora fuera ella quien tuviera insectos encima.

—Querida Serena, seguro que lo sabes... Tengo la certeza de que Rei te advirtió. Claro, a fin de cuentas la única compañía que has tenido en la vida es la de los indios piel roja... Y la de ese hombre tan apuesto. Trágico: siempre está de negro. ¡No, es cierto! Y dicen que el duque de Black... ¡esta misma noche! ¡Su propio primo! ¡Después de todo no es un aristócrata correcto, ni siquiera con una renta de ochenta mil libras al año!

Se necesitaba tener una gran fortaleza mental para seguir los pensamientos de su tía, pero Serena estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo. Si no se la escuchaba con atención o se perdía el hilo aunque sólo fuera por un instante, era imposible recoger la información necesaria para responderle.

—¿Quieres decir que no debí bailar con él porque se dice que asesinó a su esposa? Tía, me sorprende que creas algo tan ridículo y completamente falso. Basta pasar un momento en su presencia para saber que es inocente. De todos los hombres calumniados que conozco, el conde es el que más ha sufrido a manos de quienes deberían respaldarlo y ofrecerle su apoyo y ayuda, en vez de destruir por completo su reputación. La sociedad debería avergonzarse de sí misma por calumniarlo de esa manera. Por mi parte, no toleraré mentiras tan bajas ni insinuaciones tan crueles como las que parecen deleitar a la nobleza, y también debo decirte que me sorprende que te hayas dejado persuadir de creer semejantes falsedades, y espero que no apoyes unas invenciones tan viles y condenables. De hecho, espero que hagas algo para ayudar a que ese pobre hombre recupere su impecable reputación, manchada por la muerte inesperada de su muy amada esposa. Por mi parte, sé que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

Lady Hino se sintió apabullada por el ataque devastador de su sobrina y Serena se arrepintió de haberle levantado la voz; realmente, parecía como si la mitad de los ocupantes del salón la hubieran oído y contuvieran el aliento esperando a que continuara con su diatriba. Afortunadamente, el Conde Negro no estaba presente para ser testigo de su brusca manera de actuar. Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a su tía.

—¿No es una agradable velada? —dijo en voz alta, para beneficio de las personas que intentaban escucharla—. Y el clima; hace una temperatura deliciosa para ser junio. Cálida y placentera, ¿verdad que sí, tía?

—Sí, es cálida. Hay lilas y lirios; la gente camina por los jardines y hacen meriendas a la orilla del río... en Oxford, ya sabes. Ah, allí está Su Excelencia. Le ofreceré mis... sí, claro que sí.

Lady Hino emprendió la fuga, y Rei se separó del grupo de admiradores para hablar con su prima. Puso su mano enguantada en el hombro de Serena, le lanzó una sonrisa a un admirador que pasaba, y haciendo gala de una fuerza que haría sentirse orgulloso a cualquier estibador, la condujo a un lugar apartado y enmarcado por dos grandes palmeras.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Serena?_ Ella sintió como si se hubiera tragado un vaso de plomo; había sido muy descortés con su tía y su comportamiento era inexcusable. Sabía que su prima la iba a regañar, y bien merecido que se lo tenía.

—Lo siento, Rei. No debí hablarle así a tu madre._ Rei la miró extrañada, y con un gesto de la mano quitó importancia a las disculpas de su prima.

—Déjate de rimbombancias; mi madre me vuelve loca a mí también. ¿Por qué has dejado ir al conde? Pronto servirán la cena y creo que te habría pedido que lo acompañaras. Deberías haberlo mantenido a tu lado contándole anécdotas divertidas y ocurrencias graciosas.

—¿Como cuáles?_ Rei saludó con la mano a un par de ancianas que pasaban.

—Ya sabes; historias de tu vida con los pieles rojas, anécdotas de tu peligroso viaje camino a la civilización. Seguro debes de tener una amplia colección de cuentos horripilantes que te permitan hacer algo tan simple como entretener a un hombre durante una hora._ Serena reprimió su risa.

—Los únicos cuentos horripilantes que conozco son los que me narraron los marineros del barco en el que vine, y dudo que sean del interés de un hombre con tanto mundo como lord Chiba. Me sorprende que hubieras querido que lo entretuviera; tu madre me dijo que es un aristócrata despreciable. _Rei miró a su prima con aire de incredulidad.

—¿A quién le importa eso? Lo único que interesa es que es un conde. Bueno, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Te pidió permiso para visitarte?_ Serena se sonrojó completamente al recordar de qué manera había metido la pata.

—Me enseñó a bailar el vals y me preguntó que cuántos años tenía._ Rei abrió sus ojos negros, cerró su abanico y golpeó a su prima con él. ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso significa que está interesado en ti!

—No seas ridícula —le dijo Serena, quien de repente se sintió cansada y quiso estar en casa, donde no la acecharan hombres disolutos con ojos de zafiro, ni la atormentaran pensamientos lascivos ni deseos extraños—. Él es un conde, y yo..., bueno, yo soy yo; nadie en particular. Aunque por un momento hubiera estado interesado en mí, lo cierto es que ya no lo está.

—¿Quién es la ridícula? —le preguntó Rei sonriendo—. Por supuesto que aún debe de estar interesado. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho durante el baile para desinteresar a un hombre con semejante reputación? No podrías lograrlo por más que lo pisaras.

—Me temo que lo hice varias veces —reconoció Serena, notando un incipiente dolor de cabeza—. Pero es que he ido mucho más allá —dijo frotándose la frente. Rei hizo un gesto de interrogación y Serena sonrió lánguidamente. —Le he preguntado si asesinó a su esposa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo dos capítulos más, el 3 contiene lemon. Espero que disfruteis de las disparatadas situaciones que crea Serena. Espero vuestros reviews. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Capítulo 2**

_Señorita, solicitan su presencia en la casa. _Serena, que estaba acuclillada sobre la paja, levantó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Jedite, no puedo ir ahora. Creo que Ofelia tiene cólicos de nuevo._ El lacayo respiró hondo, frunció el ceño, paseó la mirada por el establo y vio dos grandes figuras recostadas contra un fardo de heno.

—Perdóneme, señorita, pero creía que Neflyte había dicho que los perros de caza de usted no podían entrar al establo. Creo que dijo que lo dejaban inhabitable, tanto para hombres como para animales._ Serena le acarició la cabeza a la potra que tenía en el regazo.

—Así es, pero lord Hino los echó de la casa debido a sus... «desafortunadas tendencias»; pero tienen que estar en algún lugar. Los he criado desde que eran cachorros y me adoran._ Jedite aspiró de nuevo, palideció y retrocedió ligeramente. Aunque era normal que los establos tuvieran un olor fuerte, el problema de los perros era evidente.

—Como usted diga, señorita. ¿Qué le digo a lady Hino?

—Puedes decirle que estoy cuidando a mi potra porque está enferma.

—Sí señorita; pero lord Chiba pensará que...

—¿Lord Chiba? —El grito de Serena asustó a la potra, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y rebuznó en señal de protesta. Los gruñidos provenientes de un rincón del establo indicaban que los perros estaban reaccionando como lo hacían cuando se les asustaba. Serena calmó a su potra con una mano y se abanicó el rostro con la otra. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí el «señor de la frialdad»? Jedite hizo un gesto de repulsión y retrocedió aún más.

—Sí, señorita. Es lord Chiba. La ha mandado llamar.

¡Bah! Seguramente habrá venido para ignorarla a propósito y prestarles atención a las personas que no le preguntan por su difunta esposa y las oscuras circunstancias que rodearon su muerte. Bueno, pues esas personas le darían la bienvenida; ella permanecería allí con sus animales, a quienes no les importaban las preguntas que les hiciera.

—Dile a mi tía que regresaré cuando me asegure de que Ofelia está fuera de peligro._ Serena sonrió al escuchar a Jedite murmurar algo parecido a que la potra se comportaba como una niña malcriada, y siguió arrullándola con suavidad. —Me pregunto por qué habrá venido, Ofelia. —Serena la acarició detrás de la oreja, mientras intentaba descifrar el motivo de tan inesperada visita. Como le había sucedido durante todo el día, la imagen del hombre oscuro de rostro apuesto y ojos azules y plateados se le vino a la mente—. Debe de haber venido a ver a Rei. La verdad es que salió corriendo en cuanto le pregunté por su esposa. Alguien ha debido de contarle la discusión que tuve con tía Luna, y ha venido a pedirme que no lo defienda en público._ Naturalmente, Ofelia declinó hacer comentario alguno. Los perros gruñeron, emitiendo declaraciones periódicas que Serena se resistió a considerar como comentarios sobre su situación. —Bien que me lo merezco por tratar de ayudar a un hombre tan loco y obstinado. No... —Su enfado se transformó rápidamente en tristeza mientras meditaba en su penosa situación—. Lord Chiba debe de haber venido a visitar a Rei. Después de todo, él es conde y yo soy...

—Absolutamente fascinante._ A Serena se le subió el corazón a la garganta cuando el «señor de la magnificencia» apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta del establo. Lo miró y contuvo el aliento: no era justo; a ningún nombre se le debería permitir ser tan atractivo. El conde levantó la ceja izquierda. —Gracias, me halaga que así lo piense._ Serena se sonrojó y ocultó la _cabeza, _entre las manos. Su «desafortunada costumbre» apareció de nuevo.

—Milord, ¿es posible morir de vergüenza?

—Si así fuera, quedarían muy pocas personas. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué es ese olor?_ Serena se sonrojó aún más y lo miró por entre sus dedos.

—Son mis perros. Tienen problemas intestinales._ En seguida, los perros emitieron sonidos que demostraban lo dicho por su ama. —Cada semana les cambio la dieta —dijo agitando la mano para espantar el olor— pero parece que aún no he encontrado la combinación adecuada._ Chiba retrocedió.

—Siga intentándolo. ¿Qué hace con ese potro en el regazo?_ Ofelia miró a Chiba y emitió un rebuzno agudo.

—Está enferma. Le dan cólicos cuando no la monto.

—Mmm. —Chiba entró en el establo, se arrodilló junto a la potra y le acarició la panza. Serena no pudo apartar la mirada de los muslos largos y musculosos que tenía frente a ella. El conde llevaba botas negras y pantalones de montar de ante que parecían una segunda piel, chaleco y chaqueta azules y una sencilla corbata que remataba su atuendo informal. Se preguntó qué pasaría si extendiera la mano y se la pasara por los muslos. —¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, bien. Gracias —alcanzó a decir Serena, apartando sus ojos y su mente de fantasías tan impropias—. Casi me atraganto. Creí que siempre se vestía de negro.

—¿Cómo dice?

—De negro. Me dijeron que siempre vestía de negro en señal de penitencia, pero veo que hoy tiene pantalones de ante.

—No debería creer todo lo que oye._ Otro sonido proveniente del rincón demostró una vez más la veracidad de su declaración. Serena fingió no haber visto a los perros y apartó el aire disimuladamente.

—¿Se ha estado mordiendo ella misma?

—¿Qué? Ah, no. Está muy contenta aquí conmigo. Le gusta que le acaricie la cabeza._ Chiba miró rápidamente el delgado vestido de muselina que llevaba Serena, prestando particular atención a las curvas redondas de sus pechos y a sus largos muslos.

—Sí, se ve que le gusta. ¿Le está dando algo?

—No, nunca come cuando tiene cólicos. Neflyte, el mozo de cuadra, dice que ella está fingiendo, pero no le creo. Él y Ofelia no se llevan bien, y ella trata de morderlo siempre que él se le acerca._ El conde aplaudió con fuerza y retrocedió cuando Ofelia se puso de pie. Le extendió una mano a Serena y le dijo:

—El mozo tiene razón, señorita Tsukino. Tu potra está bien. Ven conmigo.

Chiba tardó un poco en convencer a Serena de que su potra no estaba enferma. Luego la acompañó por el largo corredor y salieron en dirección a la casa. Serena observó el carruaje escarlata y negro frente a ella.

—Su tía me ha dado permiso para que vayamos al parque. Creo que no le vendrá mal tomar el aire, especialmente después de haber estado confinada con esos perros.

—No milord, por supuesto que no. Me gustaría dar un paseo, pero no tengo el atuendo apropiado. Tendría que cambiarme._ Chiba la examinó de arriba abajo.

—Está encantadora así. Vamos, que mis caballos llevan quietos mucho tiempo._ Sorprendida por la autoridad que había detrás de sus suaves palabras, Serena aceptó su mano y subió al carruaje. Sólo intentó una vez más atenerse al decoro.

—¿Y mi sombrero?_ El conde recibió las riendas de su criado y la miró de reojo.

—¿Se quema con facilidad?

—No, pero me salen pecas.

—No le hace falta sombrero. —Los caballos se pusieron en marcha y Serena se sintió animada; el Conde Negro había ido a visitarla a ella, para invitarla a dar un paseo por el parque en plena tarde, cuando todos los miembros de la sociedad debían de estar visitándose unos a otros.

Serena parloteaba animadamente, mientras Chiba conducía los caballos con destreza a través de las atestadas calles en dirección a Hyde Park. Él la escuchaba a medias, más preocupado por la creciente fascinación que sentía por ella que por prestar atención a sus historias de mujer.

—No sé por qué en Inglaterra piensan que vivimos con los indios, pero le aseguro que no es así. Aunque sí tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un indio muy interesante que estaba alojado en la casa de un comerciante en la calle que vivo; me explicó la técnica que utilizaban para arrancar cabelleras, y hasta prometió darme una, pero nunca lo hizo. —Serena pareció decepcionada por un instante—. Sin embargo, Boston es una ciudad muy civilizada.

Parecía esperar una respuesta a todo lo que decía, y Chiba murmuraba en señal de asentimiento, mientras continuaba pensando en el problema que suponía la creciente atracción que sentía por ella. Era una locura permitir que ocupara todos sus pensamientos, pues no era más que una mujer. Bonita, alegre y divertida, ciertamente, pero detrás de su inocencia y de su alegría era igual a todas las mujeres: manipuladora, intrigante y en absoluto digna de confianza.

—Milord, le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver con la detención y el arresto de aquel hombre. Fue pura coincidencia que nos chocáramos cuando él escapaba de la joyería y se fracturara el brazo. No hay razón para que el joyero dijese que yo era una heroína.

—Por supuesto —comentó Chiba sin pensar, y siguió evaluando sus pensamientos. Si ella tenía tantos defectos, ¿por qué se sentía él como un cascarón de hielo vacío cuando no estaba en su presencia? Negó con la cabeza en señal de confusión y decidió analizar fríamente el cúmulo de emociones que estaban nublando su buen sentido y su salud mental.

—Realmente, milord. No entiendo por qué los marineros pensaron que el mástil se quebró por mi culpa. Puede que el capitán tuviera razón cuando me culpó por dejarlo flojo, pero estoy segura de haber apretado los nudos tan bien como cualquiera. —Dejó de hablar mientras Chiba le hacía una venia a un conocido, quien hizo un gesto de desprecio y apartó la mirada en señal de respuesta. El conde la miró de nuevo y vio que sonreía. —Descubrí que los marineros son muy supersticiosos, y por eso creen que las mujeres a bordo de un barco traen mala suerte. ¿No le parece ridículo, milord?_ Posó su mano brevemente en el brazo de Chiba al hablarle. Él sonrió, dijo algo incomprensible y se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe. La deseaba.

Era una locura; y sin embargo era muy explicable: llevaba mucho tiempo sin compañía femenina. Aunque recientemente se había echado una amante, la simple necesidad física debía de ser la respuesta; no podía existir otra razón para que le abrumara el deseo de poseerla, de disfrutar del calor de su sensualidad inocente, de insistirle hasta que reconociera que era suya y sólo suya. Volvió a menear la cabeza; era sencillamente descabellado. Conocía sus deberes como cualquier hombre, se suponía que debía escoger a una mujer adecuada entre aquellas que la sociedad consideraba elegibles: hijas de otros condes, o tal vez una viuda noble, pero no una mujer sin un céntimo, sin relaciones y tan poco convencional. Haría mejor eligiendo una mujer entre las muchachas insípidas y tontas que se pavoneaban ante él, no podría casarse con Serena por más que le gustara su sonrisa espontánea, por más que sus ojos resplandecieran cuando reía, y por más dorada que apareciera a la luz del sol, con su cabello como un halo de oro danzando alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué demonios no? —dijo el conde casi sin darse cuenta. Serena lo miró, sorprendida por la rudeza de su voz, pero sus adorables labios rosados esbozaron una sonrisa al preguntarle:

—¿Por qué demonios no qué, lord Chiba?_ A él le encantaba su desparpajo.

—Nada; no tiene importancia. Salude a lady Meiou, está tratando de llamar su atención.

Detuvo el carruaje para que Serena pudiera hablar con la hermana de su tía y la observó atentamente mientras conversaba; era la nieta de un conde, y sus modales eran agradables, si bien un poco bruscos. Podría corregir su torpeza educándola, pero supo instintivamente que sólo quería domesticar su espíritu, no destruirlo.

¿Por qué no pedir su mano? Era una compañía agradable, parecía haber leído considerablemente y estaba enterada de los temas más recientes, algo que ella misma manifestó cuando reconoció tímidamente que leía el periódico de su tío siempre que podía. A Chiba le gustaba su mente inquisitiva y su curiosidad natural, aunque hasta cierto punto; él se encargaría de que aprendiera su deber y su lugar como condesa. Sería una buena madre, concluyó mientras azotaba al caballo, y le daría el heredero que necesitaba. Su carácter agradable y modesto le garantizaba la felicidad; viviría dichosa en el campo, sería una esposa obediente que se encargaría de sus necesidades y no interferiría en su vida. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más dificultades tenía para encontrarle defectos. Era inteligente, divertida, y al mismo tiempo tenía un carácter suave y una dignidad que...

—¡Deténgase! —Le gritó ella al oído, obligándolo a obedecer. Lo asió del brazo, saltó por encima de él y se apeó del carruaje.

¡Dios mío! Estaba arriesgando su vida al caminar así en medio del tráfico. Chiba maldijo; le entregó las riendas a su criado y salió tras su futura prometida antes de que la atropellaran. Estaba jadeando cuando la alcanzó, aunque no sabía si de rabia o de temor; sospechó que de ambas y apretó las manos para no estrangularla en ese instante. Tomó aire, se calmó, se limpió la humedad de la frente con el pañuelo y se recordó a sí mismo que era un hombre calmado y plácido, un hombre con un dominio perfecto de sus emociones y que sería un desgraciado si permitía que esa amazona tonta le dominara.

—¿Qué diablos hace saltando así del carruaje? —le gritó—. ¿Es que no tiene cerebro, mujer? ¡Habrían podido matarla!_ Serena estaba arrodillada en el andén, al lado de una golfilla; levantó la mirada y le dijo:

—Silencio, milord. Está asustando a la niña._ Chiba se quedó pasmado. ¿Ella le había ordenado callarse? Negó con la cabeza. Nadie, ni siquiera una mujer claramente perturbada como Serena sería tan tonta.

—Señorita Tsukino —le dijo con los dientes entrecerrados, tratando desesperadamente de contener la furia volcánica que se acumulaba en su interior, pues le había quitado al menos diez años de vida asustándolo con sus actos irresponsables—. ¿Sería tan amable de informarme por qué consideró oportuno abandonar la seguridad de mi carruaje para deambular de manera imprudente por la calle?_ Serena arrullaba suavemente a la golfilla, que estaba extremadamente sucia. Chiba pudo saber que era una niña, pero sólo por el ramo de violetas marchitas que empuñaba.

—Milord, seguramente se dará cuenta de que esta pobre criatura está sufriendo y necesita de nuestros cuidados._ La diablilla lo miró con sus ojos marrones y suaves a través de una cortina de pelo enmarañado, y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle mientras se acercaba más a Serena. Chiba contó hasta diez antes de dirigirse nuevamente a ella, que seguía arrodillada.

—Aprecio el hecho de que tenga un carácter amable y sensible, señorita Tsukino, pero no creo que sea el momento indicado para impresionarme con sus buenas acciones. Podrían haberla matad...

—¿Impresionarlo con mis buenas acciones?_ A Chiba le dio la sensación de que el brillo en los ojos de la mujer que se incorporaba lentamente expresaban enfado. El conde asintió y le hizo un gesto a la niña, que tenía la mirada clavada en la cadena de su reloj.

—Me parece evidente que busca mi aprobación y que quiere demostrar su preocupación por los más desafortunados, pero no es necesario.

Serena lo miraba boquiabierta. ¡Santo cielo! ¡La arrogancia de aquel hombre era impresionante! ¡Decir que ella quería impresionarlo! Si él no hubiera turbado sus pensamientos al estar allí de pie, exhibiendo cada centímetro de su belleza, le habría echado una buena reprimenda, por lo menos con la poca lucidez que él le permitía conservar. Sin embargo, un leve tirón en su camisa le recordó su deber.

—Milord, una moneda por favor.

—¿Una moneda? —Chiba frunció el ceño ante su mano extendida.

—Sí, una moneda para la niña._ Le sorprendió tanto su petición que se la dio sin pensarlo. Ella se arrodilló ante la niña. —No te preocupes, cielo. Me ocuparé de ti y ya no tendrás que vivir más en las calles, expuesta al frío, al hambre y a los abusos de extraños. Estoy segura de que mis tíos se alegrarán de recibirte y velar por tu bienestar. Tendrás una educación, y probablemente recibirás instrucción para ser doncella. ¿Te gustaría? Creo que sí. ¿Hablas francés? No importa, dame la mano, cariño. Lord Chiba nos llevará a un sitio donde puedas comer, luego nos dejará en casa, te ducharás y..._ Chiba se dispuso a interrumpirla, pero se detuvo cuando la niña profirió un insulto, le arrebató la moneda a Serena y se perdió entre la multitud. Ella vio alejarse a la niña, cerró la boca de golpe y miró al conde.

—No diga nada._ El la miró un momento, como si estuviera dispuesto a no hacer caso de su orden, pero le ofreció la mano y sin decir palabra la condujo de nuevo al carruaje.

Una hora después la dejó frente a la casa de su tío. Ella no pudo parar de temblar al ver su rostro frío e impasible. Por supuesto que un hombre que hubiera pasado por tantas dificultades como él durante un paseo debía demostrar algún tipo de emoción: enfado por la escena con la golfilla, exasperación cuando discutió acaloradamente que iban en el sentido equivocado basado en la posición del sol y la dirección del viento, y finalmente, por el doloroso incidente con sus caballos..., pero no, era mejor olvidarse de todo eso. El «Señor de granito» le sujetó la mano un poco más de lo adecuado, y cuando ella lo miró, él le sostuvo la mirada. Su mente no albergaba otros pensamientos que no fueran los del hombre que tenía enfrente. Él le alzó la mano lentamente y se la llevó a los labios. Serena tragó saliva al sentir el contacto e intentó pensar en alguna forma de disculparse por su desastroso comportamiento, pero el penetrante escrutinio de sus ojos azules y plateados no la dejó articular palabra.

—Mañana, señora. —El conde le hizo una venia y se dio la vuelta. Serena subió los escalones y cruzó la puerta, limitándose a saludar brevemente al lacayo. ¿Mañana? ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

—¿Qué habrá querido decir? —preguntó Serena tres horas después tumbada en la cama de Rei, meciendo los pies en el aire y observando cómo una criada le hacía largos bucles a su prima en su abundante cabellera.

—¡Válgame Dios, Serena! Pero ¡qué pava eres! No puedo creer que tengas siete años más que yo. Es obvio que te está cortejando; y de una manera tan peligrosa como lo hizo Raoul con Beatrice en _El castillo de Almería._ _Serena parecía pensativa al coger el suave chal que había frente a ella.

—¿Esa es la novela que comienza con la heroína bañada en sangre que cree haber asesinado a su padre, quien intentó violarla, y que luego se hace amiga del vegetariano amable?

—No, ésa era Louisa, la protagonista de _La casa del páramo._ _Serena se llevó un dedo al labio.

—¿ La novela en la que lobos y hombres acosan a la heroína después de que la raptaran los secuaces de su padre, y a la que luego violan en un castillo francés?_ Rei meneó la cabeza y le dijo:

—No; ésa es _El romance del bosque_

—Entonces debe ser ésa en la que la heroína estrangula al noble infame que intenta manchar su virtud, y en la que la villana malvada contrae una desagradable enfermedad debido a su lujuria.

—Sí, ésa es _Almería, _pero no entiendo por qué madame de la Rogue resultó ser una mujer tan malvada; entiendo su fascinación por el conde, y por el lacayo rubio. Y por supuesto, por ese sinvergüenza del jardinero. Sin embargo, te decía que lord Chiba está hecho del mismo material romántico que Raoul; así como éste combatió a secuestradores, piratas y a los malvados monjes de Clermont para estar con su verdadero amor, asimismo tengo la certeza de que lord Chiba luchará por estar contigo._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco y resopló de una manera impropia de una dama.

—Ah sí, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta? Claro, tiene mucho sentido: él es un hombre acaudalado y sumamente atractivo, aunque se sospecha que es un asesino, pero tiene un título nobiliario. Y claro, se enamora perdidamente de una mujer pobre, pecosa, sin títulos, terca y torpe como yo. ¿Cómo ha podido pasárseme algo tan evidente ?

—No seas sarcástica, prima. Tienes muchos encantos aunque no tengas dote ni títulos. Tal vez lord Chiba se ha enamorado de ti. Después de lo que me has contado sobre el paseo, un gesto tan romántico encaja perfectamente con sus actos.

Serena se mordió el labio y pensó en el comentario de Rei. Se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente para comprender que la atracción que sentía por el Conde Negro iba más allá de lo aceptable en una amistad casual, y en un arrebato de sinceridad incluso le puso un nombre a esa emoción. Esa misma sinceridad la obligó a reconocer que un afecto tan instantáneo y abrumador era muy extraño y que nunca, por regla general, se daba de manera análoga en el hombre. El orgullo le hizo desear que el conde pasara el tiempo en su compañía no porque estuviera aburrido y no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, sino porque creía que era inteligente, divertida y absolutamente cautivadora. Le hizo un gesto a su prima, que estaba sentada frente al tocador.

—¿Qué encantos?

—¿Perdona?

—Dijiste que yo tenía muchos encantos. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_ Rei despidió a su criada y miró a su prima.

—Ponte de pie._ Serena suspiró y se levantó de la cama, tratando de alisar sin éxito las arrugas de su nuevo traje de noche.

—Eres alta —le dijo Rei tras mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Lo sé —replicó Serena con aspereza—. Soy más alta que la mayoría de los hombres.

—Pero no más que el conde. De hecho le llegas a la nariz, y eso está bien._ Serena puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco pero se guardó sus comentarios. —Te desenvuelves bien.

—Anda ya, prima. ¡Si me tropiezo con mis propios pies!

—Sólo cuando no miras adonde vas. Por lo tanto, y en especial cuando estés en presencia del lord, debes mirar por dónde caminas.

—Eso es ridículo. —Serena movió la mano en señal de desaprobación—. Él no está realmente interesado en mí; sólo está pasando el rato mientras encuentra la mujer adecuada para casarse.

—¿Por qué habría de pasar el tiempo contigo cuando hay mujeres adecuadas y disponibles que se rendirían a sus pies?_ Serena se quedó pensándolo. Sus esperanzas estaban separadas de su realidad por un abismo oscuro y profundo.

—Creo que se divierte conmigo. Siempre está torciendo la boca, como si quisiera sonreír pero se esforzara en no hacerlo.

—¡Aja! Eso se llama compatibilidad y es muy importante en el matrimonio. Ahora veamos... —continuó Rei—. Eres inteligente, hablas tres idiomas y has leído mucho.

—Sólo a los clásicos, aunque he disfrutado con las novelas que me prestaste. Tío Zoycite no quería que las leyera; decía que eran pecaminosas, depravadas y que ese tipo de libros supondrían la decadencia de la sociedad tal y como la conocemos.

—Sin duda Chiba es alguien que aprecia la inteligencia en una mujer, no importa lo que ella lea —replicó Rei—. No me lo imagino con una imbécil como Beryl Metalia, ¿y tú?

—Tiene una gran dote, y unos pechos aún más grandes; a los hombres también les gusta eso.

—También es hija de un marqués, pero tiene menos cerebro que una rana. Estoy segura de que tu inteligencia agrada a lord Chiba, y tus pechos son tan grandes como los de ella, así que cumples con ese par de requisitos. —Rei inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera evaluando a su prima—. Espero que no temas expresarle tus sentimientos._ Serena sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez has visto que me haya mordido la lengua?_ Rei aún parecía pensativa.

—No, pero tampoco veo que vayas a tener problema con eso, creo que Chiba sabe apreciar la sinceridad.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que reúno todos los requisitos para ser la esposa ideal del Conde Negro?

—Eso creo —le respondió Rei alegremente y se miró en el espejo ovalado.

—Salvo uno.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no está enamorado de mí._ Rei se dio la vuelta y le lanzó a su prima una sonrisa amable y lastimera.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el amor con que el conde te pida que te cases con él?

—¡Rei! Yo no podría casarme con un hombre que no me amara. —Rei la miró con una expresión que reflejaba una sabiduría muy superior a sus dieciocho años. Serena se miró las manos, dándole vueltas a la gasa dorada de su sobrefalda—. Supongo que un matrimonio por amor es imposible: ya nadie se casa por amor.

—Sólo los románticos y las mujeres de baja posición —coincidió Rei. Serena soltó la gasa, su mirada se encontró con la de su prima a través del espejo y sonrió.

—Como si eso importara. Estamos hablando de tonterías, querida Rei. No soy la única paloma que el conde tiene para desplumar._ Rei se estiró el vestido y se dio la vuelta.

—Veremos lo que sucede mañana. Si te visita de nuevo, es porque va en serio. Mamá no le permitiría coquetear contigo si no tuviera intenciones serias. ¡Cielos!, ha sonado el segundo campanazo. ¡Papá se enfurecerá si la cena se retrasa por nuestra culpa!_ Las dos mujeres se apresuraron por el corredor. —¿Qué te pondrás mañana? —le preguntó Rei, deteniéndose ante un espejo que había al final de las escaleras.

—¿Qué importancia tiene?_ Rei hizo un sonido desaprobatorio y comenzó a descender.

—¡Lo que tú te pongas tiene mucha importancia! No querrás que el conde te vea de nuevo con otro de tus vestidos de trabajo —le dijo levantando los hombros—. Deberías procurar lucir sofisticada y elegante, como yo.

—Un vestido no me hará sofisticada ni elegante —dijo Serena sonriendo. Se miró al espejo, hizo un gesto, se volvió y descendió las escaleras—. Tengo pelo rubio, ojos azules y pecas, Rei, y no soy sofisticada ni elegante en lo más mínimo. Puedes estar segura de que, por más que creas que hacemos buena pareja, el conde no me hará la corte._ Rei le lanzóuna sonrisa misteriosa, y entraron en el comedor.

Ignorando ser el objeto de discusión, Darien Chiba, conocido en los círculos aristocráticos con el misterioso sobrenombre de _El Conde Negro, _se sentó en la humeante sala de juegos de White, y procedió a ganarle casi toda la fortuna familiar a Malaquite, lord Dark. A pesar de su reputación de frío y despiadado depredador, Darien no disfrutaba destruyendo a los hombres, ni siquiera a jóvenes tontos como lord Dark.

—Mis letras, lord Chiba. —Al joven le temblaban las manos mientras garabateaba su firma.

—Vendrás mañana por la mañana a redimirlas, claro está —dijo Chiba, arrastrando las palabras mientras jugueteaba con el mantel. Tenía la firme intención de negarse a aceptar el dinero del vizconde, pero quería hacerle pasar una noche de insomnio y que recapacitara sobre las consecuencias de su imprudente conducta. Lord Dark, pálido y visiblemente indispuesto, asintió y salió trastabillando de la sala de juegos, pidiendo un vaso de whisky_._

—¡Muy bien, Darien!; no has perdido facultades. Espero que el joven sepa apreciar el hecho de haber salvado su fortuna de hombres como Mansfield y otros buitres que lo han acechado toda la noche.

—Gracias, Nicolás. —Chiba agradeció el elogio de su compañero y lo invitó a él y a sir Andrew a sentarse con él—. ¿Brandy_, _caballeros? ¡Mozo! Tres brandys_._

El marqués Kumada se acomodó los anteojos y cogió el vaso de brandy que se le ofrecía. Vestía de negro, al igual que Chiba, creando un contrapunto sombrío con el chaleco esmeralda y el abrigo y pantalones azul índigo de sir Andrew. Chiba pensó que parecía un pavo, al verlo lanzar miradas nerviosas para ver quiénes habían asistido y jugar con la cadena de su reloj, su monóculo y los dos grandes anillos de esmeralda en sus dedos regordetes; incluso sabía que las piedras eran imitaciones.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Kumada al conde y se echó hacia atrás—. Creí que habías asistido con Karmesite a la obra de teatro en el Lyceum. Ella y Berjerite no han hablado de otra cosa hoy.

Chiba se pasó un dedo por los labios, mientras el brandy descendía por su garganta y le calentaba el estómago. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio acercarse a un conocido, quien al verlo se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala: otro golpe; cada vez eran más osados.

—¿ Crees que nuestras amantes hablarán abiertamente sobre nuestros planes privados?_ Sir Andrew resopló al ver a Kumada hacer una mueca.

—Son mellizas y les gusta hablar. Supongo que es natural que nos compartan, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Supongo, aunque no importa. Mañana le diré a Karmesite que se vaya. —Chiba sacó una caja de plata de su abrigo y le ofreció un puro a sus amigos. Un camarero se acercó para darles fuego.

—¿Ya te has cansado de ella? —le preguntó sir Andrew sorprendido. Aunque a Chiba no solían durarle mucho las queridas; con Karmesite sólo llevaba dos semanas.

—Sí, estoy cansado de su incesante parloteo, pero ésa no es la razón por la que la dispensaré de sus servicios. Voy a casarme dentro de tres días, y aunque la aristocracia se sorprenda si se entera, quiero honrar mis votos matrimoniales._ Kumada y sir Andrew se atragantaron con el brandy_. _Cinco minutos después, cuando Kumada pudo respirar sin jadear, se quitó los anteojos y observó a su amigo.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Serena Tsukino.

—¿Tsukino? ¿La amazona?_ Sir Andrew soltó un grito y por poco se le cae la copa.

—Santo cielo, Chiba. ¿Has perdido la razón? Ella no es nadie. No puedes casarte con ella, pese a su parentesco con Hino._ En medio de su angustia, sir Andrew no percibió la amenaza implícita en la súbita quietud del conde, aunque el marqués sí.

—Drew... — comenzó a advertirle. Chiba levantó la mano.

—No, Nicolás. Déjalo que continúe. Quiero escuchar las sabias palabras que nuestro joven amigo tiene que decirme._ Sir Andrew balbució ante la mirada de los burlones ojos azules.

—Caramba, Chiba, debes estar de guasa. No puedes hablar en serio; un hombre tan importante como tú no puede casarse con una pobre chica de las colonias, por mucho que quieras llevártela a la cama; ofrécele tu casa en Kensington, si es que no lo has hecho ya, pero por el amor de Dios, no desperdicies tu nombre con alguien como ella.

Chiba no apartó los ojos de los del sudoroso baronet que tenía enfrente. Aunque su rostro impasible no revelaba ninguna expresión, Kumada notó que los largos dedos con los que sostenía su copa estaban tan tensos que se le habían puesto blancos.

—Ten cuidado, Drew; estás hablando de mi futura esposa —le advirtió Chiba con una voz suave y peligrosa.

Kumada se removió con impaciencia en su silla. Aunque los conocía a ambos desde hacía varios años, no creía que la antigua amistad pudiera impedir que la situación terminara en un desafío si Drew seguía en esa tónica. Y decidió resolver la situación lo mejor que pudo.

—Estoy seguro de que Drew no quería interferir. Simplemente está tan sorprendido como yo por tu anuncio. No has desperdiciado tu tiempo eligiendo a la condesa adecuada. Sé que eres un maestro de la eficiencia y la organización, pero ¿no crees que son necesarias más de dos visitas para conocer debidamente a esa joven?

—No._ La mirada que Chiba le lanzó a su viejo amigo estaba cargada de advertencia, pero Nicolás sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Hay que considerar la elección de tu esposa. Discúlpame, pero ¿no especificaste hace tan sólo dos días la lista de atributos que debía poseer tu futura esposa?

—Así es. —Kumada sintió alivio al ver que Chiba torcía ligeramente la boca. Nicolás era el único que tenía licencia para bromear y desafiar al conde, particularmente debido al hecho de que habían crecido juntos, pues sus propiedades colindaban entre sí. Eso y el innombrable accidente que cinco años atrás los había acercado más que a un par de hermanos.

—Debo admitir que la señorita Tsukino tiene un cuerpo particularmente voluptuoso —dijo sir Andrew, ignorando el gesto de advertencia de Chiba—, pero no creo que tenga atributos para ser condesa. Seguramente debe de haber otra chica de noble cuna que sea más apropiada para ti._ Kumada, quien siempre hacía las veces de mediador, se apresuró a distraer a su amigo.

—A mí me gusta, Drew. Ella no es exactamente una «original», pero estoy seguro de que Darien sabe lo que quiere._ Chiba hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento. Sir Andrew se entretuvo con la cinta de su monóculo y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía los ojos brillantes, casi febriles, y miró al conde de cerca.

—¿Por qué ella? —le preguntó de improviso—. Sólo la has visto dos veces._ Chiba miró el brandy que agitaba distraídamente.

—Cualquier hombre inteligente y con la mente bien puesta debería escoger a su esposa durante el primer encuentro, y como me precio de lo segundo, si no de lo primero, no me pareció difícil echar un vistazo a la oferta disponible y hacer una elección racional.

—¿Sabes que fue ella quien le prendió fuego a la casa de los Lincoln la otra noche? Por lo que dice lady Hino, tu pretendida no es la más hábil de las criaturas —señaló sir Andrew.

Chiba torció la otra esquina de su boca mientras recordaba el vals que habían bailado. Ella se había esforzado mucho, pero lo había pisado más a él que a la pista de baile. Sin embargo, percibía en ella una gracia innata y oculta, y observó que, cuando no era consciente de sus actos, era tan ágil y graciosa como un cisne. Adicionalmente, debía tener en cuenta la calidez que ella generaba, y que atravesaba todas las capas de hielo que le cubrían el corazón, dejándolo con un suave ardor en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

—Nos llevaremos bien.

—¿Y qué... ? —Kumada dudó si mencionar el tema, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera tomando una decisión apresurada—. ¿Qué pasará con Endimión?_ Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasará con él?_ Kumada observó a Furuhata y de nuevo a su amigo.

—¿Se lo confiarías a ella?

—Creo que se llevará muy bien con Endimión. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debiera confiarle a mi hijo?_ Kumada observó su copa.

—No, claro que no. Me preguntaba si... te sentirías cómodo con que ella tuviera contacto con él, después de todo lo que ha sufrido el pobre chico tras perder a su madre cuando sólo tenía un año, y luego con..._ Chiba sintió que un viento helado lo estremecía.

—¿Esmeralda?_ Kumada asintió y frunció el ceño.

—Juraste que nunca volverías a dejarlo con ninguna mujer. Me resisto a creer que después de sólo dos encuentros tengas en tan alta estima a miss Tsukino como para confiarle su cuidado.

—Será una madrastra excelente —respondió Chiba, y la expresión de su mandíbula demostró la terquedad de su respuesta. Kumada se inclinó hacia delante.

—Darien, ¿qué tiene ella para que te haga actuar de una manera tan... espontánea?

—Nicolás, sabes muy bien que nunca actúo de manera espontánea. Como le dije a Drew, soy un hombre de orden y autodominio. Analicé la oferta disponible, tuve en cuenta características deseables, como temperamento, inteligencia y docilidad, y se las atribuí a una mujer en especial. No hubo ninguna espontaneidad de por medio._ Kumada lo miró durante un minuto, y luego, cuando Chiba se levantó y le ofreció su mano, se puso de pie.

—Espero que me permitas ser tu padrino de boda.

—Por supuesto. Pediré la licencia especial por la mañana, y luego les daré las buenas nuevas a la novia y su familia._ El marqués se rio tanto que comenzó a toser.

—¿No has pedido su mano?_ Chiba apartó una partícula infinitesimal de polvo de su impecable puño. Sir Andrew vaciló un instante, luego se unió a ellos y bajó con ellos por las escaleras que conducían al salón.

—No; no lo he hecho. ¿Crees que hay alguna razón por la que debería preocuparme? —preguntó Chiba con un tono que rayaba en la indiferencia.

—No, salvo por el hecho de que podría rechazarte —respondió Kumada—. Darien, los rumores sobre la muerte de Esmeralda se han extendido entre toda la aristocracia. Muchas personas prominentes te han retirado la amistad, e incluso tú mismo has reconocido que tu reputación constituye un gran obstáculo. El tío de la amazona podría negarse a que pidas la mano de su sobrina._ El conde le lanzó a su amigo una mirada llena de incredulidad, mientras cogía su capa, sombrero y bastón, y salía por la puerta principal.

—Ya sabes que me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mí los aristócratas. No pueden hacerme daño, así que me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan. En cuanto a lo otro, dudo que Hino rechace el arreglo matrimonial que pretendo hacer.

—Por la amazona —dijo Sir Andrew con la voz cargada de emoción. Los tres hombres se detuvieron fuera. Y Darien se frotó las manos mientras observaba la luna resplandeciente.

—Sí, por la amazona, como tú dices._ Kumada observó con curiosidad el rostro del baronet_, _intrigado por la expresión de sus ojos verdes. Se dio la vuelta y subió al carruaje de Chiba. ¿Drew sabe que lo estás salvando de la bancarrota?

—No, y preferiría que siguiera ignorándolo. Si descubre que le ofrecí más de lo que vale la tierra, se avergonzaría mucho._ Kumada observó al Conde Negro.

—Darien, salvarle el pellejo evitando que el banco ejecute la hipoteca va más allá de la amistad._ Chiba miró hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tenía una deuda de honor con su padre.

—La cual pagaste en su totalidad cuando rescataste a Drew del problema que tuvo con aquel lío de apuestas hace dos años._ Darien volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Con respecto a la otra situación... —Kumada sucumbió a la risa que llevaba media hora intentando contener—. Es probable que hayas hecho la elección adecuada. Sin embargo, quiero advertirte que además de asegurarte de que sea muy buena con Endimión, también debes hacer que tu amazona sea muy buena contigo. —Se tocó el sombrero y se apeó para dirigirse a su carruaje silbando una tonada alegre.

Sir Andrew los vio partir antes de subir al suyo y darle a su cochero una dirección en Kensíngton.

La tarde siguiente, Serena se sentó en la silla de la criada en la trascocina para pensar un poco.

—Los restos de comida no están ayudando mucho._ Una mujer delgada y pelirroja, del tamaño de una niña de siete años, se subió a una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

—No, señorita, más bien parecen empeorar las cosas.

—¿Y qué tal si seguimos los consejos de «míster místico»? El _Times _afirma que es un genio para curar molestias digestivas. Lo que funciona para los humanos debe de funcionar también para los perros, ¿no crees? —dijo Serena señalando el folleto que había comprado en la calle.

—No preste atención a lo que lee en los periódicos, señorita —exclamó la diminuta mujer—. Los escritores son una panda de pillos y canallas: eso es lo que son. La solución está aquí. No se preocupe, señorita, la encontraremos. —Se dio un golpecito en su pequeña cabeza y su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa.

—Pero lo hemos intentado todo, Molly. Ya no sé qué hacer. Piddie está bastante mal y Erp ya parece el leproso de los perros._ La cocinera de los Hino apretó los labios y contó con los dedos.

—Les hemos dado comida, carne de caza y vegetales hervidos; patatas, nabos y judías._ Serena se estremeció.

—Las judías fueron un desastre. ¿Con qué nos falta probar?

—¿Maíz?

—Lo intentamos hace dos meses y no funcionó_ La cocinera miró alrededor de la cocina evaluando la despensa.

—¿Arroz?_ Serena se enderezó en su asiento.

—Arroz... Creo que no les hemos dado arroz. ¿Crees que les sentará bien? Tal vez si..._ Jedite, el lacayo, interrumpió la discusión sobre la dieta de los perros para decirle a Serena que lord Hino la esperaba en su estudio.

Sabiendo que no había nada que despertara más el enfado de su tío que la tardanza, Serena prometió retomar la discusión y se apresuró a subir. No tuvo tiempo de recogerse los mechones de pelo que se le habían desprendido del moño, ni de cambiarse su vestido arrugado.

—Milord, aquí está la señorita Tsukino —anunció Jedite, y ella respiró hondo.

Milagro de milagros: tío Artemís estaba sonriendo, y Serena parpadeó en señal de sorpresa. Su tío no solía reparar mucho en ella, y mucho menos le veía cualidades agradables, pero ella le lanzó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Una silueta oscura se retiró de la pared y avanzó hacia ella; su sonrisa se desvaneció y dio paso a un jadeo casi imperceptible que sólo Chiba oyó. Por alguna razón, la reacción de la chica le encantó.

—Querida, creo que sabes la razón por la que lord Chiba está aquí —dijo su tío en tono malicioso.

A Serena se le puso un nudo en el estómago. Sí, lo sabía. El «señor de los traidores» debió decidir que la forma en que ella se había comportado ayer había sido tan censurable que se sentía obligado a informar a su tío. Ella le hizo un gesto de desaprobación: ¿Acaso no le había prometido guardar silencio sobre el vergonzoso incidente con la golfilla? ¿No había aceptado sus disculpas cuando uno de sus caballos le pisoteó porque ella lo había asustado? ¿No había dicho él que sólo se trataba de una herida leve, que ya conseguiría otras botas, que Kelvin su cochero realmente quería irse a descansar en el campo y que por eso la pequeña herida que recibió en la espalda fue una bendición, pues así podría descansar tres o cuatro semanas, dependiendo de las recomendaciones del médico? ¡Él se lo había dicho! Recordaba claramente que insistió en que había sido un accidente, y que ella no tenía la culpa. Sin embargo, allí estaba dispuesto a delatarla. Serena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente decidió fingir indiferencia. Daba igual lo que le hubiera ido contando a su tío, ella negaría tener conocimiento de todo ello.

—Sí, creo que sé por qué ha venido el conde —respondió, con una dignidad que llenaría de orgullo a una reina. Lo frenaría en seco: eso haría. Imitando su irritante gesto, Serena levantó una ceja y lo miró con frialdad.

—Excelente. ¿Y qué tienes que decir con respecto a la situación? —le preguntó lord Hino.

—¿Que qué tengo que decir? —exclamó Serena soltando una risita y mirando a su tío—. ¡Nada! El asunto es tan trivial que no es digno de consideración._ Artemís Apolo, lord Hino, miró a su sobrina como si hubiese perdido la razón.

—¿Un asunto tan trivial que no es digno de consideración?_ Serena retrocedió al percibir que la voz de su tío era un poco más alta de lo normal, pero decidió seguir fiel a su plan. Sin mirar a la oscura figura que había a su derecha, irguió los hombros y levantó el mentón.

—Eso es lo que he dicho; un asunto trivial. Tanto que ni lo recuerdo bien. Infinitamente trivial, ya me entiendes._ Se distrajo pensando cómo era posible que la cara de una persona se enrojeciera tanto como la de su tío, pero reaccionó cuando éste pareció sucumbir a un ataque de apoplejía. Lord Hino abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; sus ojos estaban desorbitados y tenía el cabello erizado. —¿Tío? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Trivial? —fue la única palabra que escapó de los labios del conde.

—Iré a buscar a tía Luna —dijo Serena y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero una mano la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y la detuvo.

—Creo que me debe una explicación, señorita.

—¿Que le debo una explicación? —Serena estaba a un paso de echar chispas—. ¡Cómo se atreve! Prometió que no lo mencionaría y, sin embargo, me ha delatado ante mi tío. Si hay que dar explicaciones, es usted quien tiene que darlas, no yo._ Chiba dejó de apretarla y entrecerró sus fascinantes ojos.

—Pero ¿de qué habla?_ Serena miró a su tío, que parecía a un paso de desmayarse, luego se acercó al conde y le susurró al oído:

—De lo que sucedió ayer con sus caballos. ¡Yo los asusté pero me dijo que no tenía la menor importancia!_ El estruendo de la risa sacó a lord Hino de su postración, que al igual que Serena abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa. El Conde Negro se estaba riendo. No, no sólo se estaba riendo; estaba apoyado contra la pared secándose las lágrimas. —Yo no le veo la gracia —señaló Serena con una mirada reprobatoria, observando cómo el conde se secaba los ojos—. No es usted quien tiene que vivir con estas cosas.

—Al contrario, querida mía. Me temo que soy yo quien tendré que vivir con estas cosas. Lord Hino, ¿podría permitirme un momento con su sobrina?_ Serena esperó a que su tío saliera, y luego miró al conde con cautela.

—¿Lo soy?_ Él avanzó hacia ella:

—¿Que si eres qué?.

—Querida para ti._ Chiba se detuvo y miró fijamente sus ojos celestes.

—Tu tío me ha dado permiso para pedirte la mano. No se la pediría a una mujer a menos que la quisiera mucho.

—Oh. —Serena inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se preguntó cómo no habría salido flotando con semejante sensación de felicidad—. Muy bien; acepto.

La momentánea sorpresa del conde la hizo sonreír; suponía que no era fácil desconcertarlo, y disfrutó haciéndolo. Se sintió un poco atolondrada y lo vio hacer una venia, besarle la mano, e informarle sin mucha pompa que a menos que ella tuviera objeciones, se casarían de inmediato. Él había obtenido una licencia especial y sugirió que la boda se celebrara en dos días.

—No tengo ninguna objeción, milord: su plan me resulta de lo más grato._ Chiba la miró, sorprendido por tan rápido consentimiento. Sabía por experiencia que incluso las novias más ansiosas exigían declaraciones de amor o votos de devoción eterna antes de aceptar a un hombre.

—¿No tienes preguntas? ¿Inquietudes? ¿Comentarios ?_ Serena notó el énfasis que puso en esto último. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, ninguno. ¿Y tú?_ El conde torció la boca.

—No; creo que todas mis preguntas han sido respondidas. Serena... —El conde avanzó hacia ella y le retiró un mechón de la mejilla. Serena contuvo el aliento; el suave roce le había erizado la piel—. ¿Te sientes bien con tu decisión? No quiero que sientas temor; a pesar de lo que has oído, no soy un hombre cruel ni maltrato a nadie que dependa de mí.

El conde la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Serena tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que debía respirar, mientras el fuerte aroma del «señor de los milagros» la envolvía. Lo miró fijamente y deseó que su corazón dejara de latir tan deprisa y que no le temblaran las rodillas.

—Me siento bien, milord. Creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla. Sin embargo, pareces ligeramente preocupado por mi reacción. ¿Estás pensando algo?

—No, Serena. Y ahora que estamos comprometidos, ¿te parece bien llamarme por mi nombre de pila?

—Por supuesto, milord. ¿Cuál es?

—Es Darien._ Serena sonrió.

—Ah, tu nombre es Darien, ¡qué interesante! ¿Y tiene alguna historia?

—No.

—Ah._ Los dos se miraron. Chiba se sintió obligado a romper el silencio y se acercó a ella.

—Serena..._ Al oírlo pronunciar su nombre con aquellos maravillosos labios, un escalofrío la recorrió desde los brazos hasta la espalda. Habría apostado lo que fuera a que iba a besarla. —Yo no haría esa apuesta —le dijo sonriendo antes de inclinarse y posar brevemente sus labios en los de ella. La vergüenza que sintió al darse cuenta de que otra vez había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta fue remplazada rápidamente por la indescriptible emoción de sentir su boca. El retrocedió y la observó con detenimiento.

—Oh —dijo ella. Las palabras le fallaron. Se preguntó qué haría él si ella se le echara en los brazos y le pidiera los besos con los que había soñado todas esas noches. —Milord, ¿crees que alguno de nosotros podría morir en un futuro cercano?_ El conde arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo ignore?

—No, sólo que creo que hay que vivir con plenitud. No me gustaría morir dejando algo a medias._ Chiba la miró un momento, y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿Qué es lo que querrías hacer?

—Esto —respondió ella, y se lanzó sobre él. Desgraciadamente, eso era lo último que el Conde Negro esperaba; perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, derribando una mesa y un gran jarrón de flores que le cayó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

Dos días después, Serena Elizabeth Luna Tsukino se casó con Darien Edward Alexander Endimión Chiba, decimosegundo conde de Chiba, gracias a una licencia especial. El novio, que tenía un aspecto dramático debido a las vendas que le envolvían la frente, se veía digno y tan inexpresivo como siempre. La novia, a causa de cierto estado de _shock, _logró terminar la ceremonia sin herir ni dejar inválido a nadie.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Por la ventana abierta del carruaje, Serena observó la figura de un hombre grande que montaba un caballo gris moteado, y luego lanzó una mirada a los dos perros de caza que viajaban junto a ella. Realmente no culpaba a Darien. Aunque había comenzado a alimentar a Piddle y a Erp con una dieta a base de arroz, pollo hervido y vegetales, era muy temprano para saber si había surtido efecto, pues los perros aún pasaban gran parte del tiempo encerrados. Una mirada a los dos sabuesos le había bastado al hombre con quien se había casado dos horas antes para asegurar que prefería dirigirse a Nethercote cabalgando. Aunque Serena hubiera querido aprovechar el viaje de cuatro horas para conocerlo, entendía perfectamente su reticencia. Se asomó por la otra ventana y continuó observando las anchas espaldas de su marido.

—Es mi esposo —les dijo a los perros. Pronunciar lentamente esa palabra le produjo una sensación agradable, masculina y completamente emocionante. —Tengo un esposo; es un conde: el «señor de los besos». —Mientras más lo decía, más le agradaba la sensación, especialmente cuando recordó el beso que selló sus votos matrimoniales. —Creo que lo pillé por sorpresa —les dijo. Erp movió la cola, pero Piddle se limitó a mirarla con su melancolía habitual—. Espero que los labios le sanen pronto. —Pensó un momento y agregó—: Y la cabeza. Ah, y también el dedo que le magulló el caballo.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana; realmente era un hombre increíble. Serena estaba deseando que anocheciera, momento en el que él finalmente respondería a todo lo que ella se había preguntado después de que tía Luna se sentara a hablarle de la vida matrimonial. Sabía que su tía tenía buenas intenciones, pero que seguramente debía de estar algo confundida. Serena no era ingenua, después de todo tenía veinticinco años y había salido de la escuela hacía mucho. Bien, aquella noche tendría la mente despejada. Sonrió al pensar en tener a Darien sólo para ella, sin distracciones; y cuando recordó su propensión a los sucesos desafortunados, tomó nota mental de sacar todos los objetos potencialmente letales de la habitación, pues no tendría sentido golpear accidentalmente a su esposo mientras intentaba saciar su curiosidad. Tres horas después, el carruaje cruzó dos enormes puertas de hierro y avanzó por un sendero circundado de robles altos.

—Nethercote —suspiró. El corazón le latía deprisa y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para mirar por primera vez su nuevo hogar. Doblaron la última curva y finalmente vio la casa: era una construcción de cuatro plantas con alas en los extremos y fachada de piedra de color cálido. Decenas de ventanas resplandecían bajo la luz del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, encandilándole los ojos. —¡Torreones! —exclamó Serena mientras su esposo le daba la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje.

Darien observó su expresión divertida y sintió el pecho invadido por una oleada de placer. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción y sus ojos del color del cielo a la luz del sol, ella era la alegría personificada. Lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa radiante. Su sensación de placer aumentó al apoyar la mano de Serena en su brazo para presentarle al personal que estaba reunido en las escaleras de la entrada.

—Tremayne, mi mayordomo._ Serena le lanzó al conde una mirada risueña.

—Tu mayordomo, ¡claro!, milord. ¡Tira del otro caballo, Tremayne, el que lleva campanas! ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo has hecho para llegar tan rápido desde Londres?

—Querida, este no es Tremayne, mi cochero principal; es su hermano.

—¿Cómo? ¿En serio? Son idénticos. —Darien asintió y le presentó a la señora Mónica, la ama de llaves, y luego al resto del personal femenino. Cuando Tremayne la conducía para presentarle al personal masculino, ella se detuvo y sonrió.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad, Tremayne? Seguro que has galopado todo el trayecto para llegar antes que nosotros —le dijo, señalándolo con el dedo. Darien respiró hondo. A veces sentía que su vida era una verdadera farsa.

—Querida, éste es mi ayudante de cámara**; **no es Tremayne el cochero._ Serena retiró su mirada del ayudante y reparó en el mayordomo.

—¿Acaso son trillizos? Los tres son idénticos._ Los dos hombres asintieron y Serena se mordió los labios para no reírse. Chiba suspiró de nuevo, tomó a su esposa del brazo y la condujo ante dos personas que estaban aparte del personal.

—Él es Rubeus, el tutor. Y Endimión, mi hijo —dijo el conde mientras ella les hacía una ligera venia. Creyó que le fallaban las rodillas, pero se contuvo y lo miró.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿Tienes un hijo y no te molestaste en decírmelo? ¿Un hijo_, _Darien?_ Darien entrecerró los ojos y vio que el rostro de Serena pasaba de la sorpresa al asombro y luego al enfado. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante. El conde iba a sugerirle que entraran para seguir conversando, cuando ella se le abalanzó y lo besó en el mismo lugar en que lo había mordido durante la boda. Luego se separó de él para abrazar a su hijo. —Imagínate; yo tenía un hijo y no lo sabía. —Le dijo Serena en tono cantarín al niño de nueve años, que estaba tan pasmado como su padre—. Eres igual que tu padre; tienes los mismos ojos azules y hermosos y las pestañas negras. Y el mismo mentón. ¡Me siento tan feliz! ¡He conseguido hijo y esposo el mismo día!_ Serena tomó a Endimión del brazo, y entró con él en la casa sin parar de hablar. Darien la siguió, un poco confundido, preguntándose cuándo se daría cuenta de que su hijo era mudo.

—Prepare una cena fría, señora Mónica —le dijo a la ama de llaves—. Querida, la señora Mónica te mostrará tus aposentos. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en la biblioteca. Endimión y Rubeus, por favor id a mi estudio.

Darien esperó a que Serena subiera las escaleras, con los dos perros arrastrándose tras ella; luego siguió a su hijo y al tutor hasta el estudio. Estaba seguro de que su malcriado retoño rechazaría a la madrastra, pero hasta el momento sólo percibía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Si sus presentimientos se cumplían, Serena sería el antídoto que Endimión necesitaba para volver al mundo de los vivos.

Darien sabía muy bien por qué se había quedado sin habla, y aunque había sido paciente y seguido los consejos de los médicos, el chico aún se negaba a decir palabra. Como el propio Darien había levantado formidables barreras contra el dolor y la angustia de su hijo, sabía que Serena tendría muchas dificultades para vencer sus defensas, pero abrigaba la esperanza de que si había alguien capaz de hacerlo, era ella. Sin prestar atención a su hijo y a su tutor, se puso a mirar por la ventana y a pensar en su esposa. Tenía una forma de eludir sus defensas que le hacía sentirse extremadamente incómodo. Su plan de dejarla un mes en la casa mientras él finalizaba algunos asuntos en la ciudad se le hacía más atractivo a cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía. Ella se establecería en Nethercote y comenzaría a obrar maravillas en su hijo, mientras él permanecía a salvo del peligro que suponían su inocencia y su mente vivaz.

Se dio la vuelta y le pidió un informe al tutor. Luego habló largo y tendido con su hijo sobre el comportamiento que esperaba de él hacia su nueva madrastra y le preguntó qué tenía en mente. El chico se encogió de hombros y miró impasiblemente a su padre. Aunque Darien no tenía manera de saberlo, la mirada de su hijo era igual que la que él mismo adoptaba en público. El tutor adivinó sus pensamientos, y como sentía un gran aprecio por su pupilo y por su patrón, imploró en silencio que la nueva condesa tuviera éxito con ambos, algo que ninguna mujer había logrado.

—¿Qué te han parecido tus aposentos? —le preguntó Darien a su esposa poco después, sentados frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Un viento frío circuló entre ellos.

—Giré a la derecha cuando subí las escaleras —respondió Serena. El conde estaba partiendo unas lonchas de jamón y la miró.

—Ésa es una vieja historia, señora._ Serena sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. En realidad milord... para ser sincera, no me agradaron._ El conde levantó una ceja. Serena movió los dedos, intentando contener el deseo de acariciarle el cabello que le cubría los ojos y tocarle las cejas.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque son rosadas, milord.

—Me llamo Darien.

—Porque son rosadas, Darien; muy rosadas, y me veo horrible con ese color. —Darien partió un pedazo de carne de pato y lo sirvió en el plato de ella—. Serena, ahora eres la condesa de Chiba, la ama de esta casa y de otras tres. Si algo te disgusta, puedes cambiarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo cambiar lo que quiera?— Darien asintió.

—Mientras sea razonable, claro está.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Serena. Para tranquilidad suya, su esposo estaba ocupado con su plato y no vio la especulativa mirada de su esposa.

La cena, un breve recorrido por la casa y una visita al establo para dejar a los perros hicieron que la noche transcurriera rápidamente. Serena se sorprendió al encontrarse sola en su recámara repulsivamente rosada, vestida con su mejor pijama y una bata un poco vieja, esperando que apareciera su esposo. Se desconcertó ligeramente por la mirada lastimera que le había dirigido su nueva criada al retirarse, pero no se preocupó mucho, pensando en la culminación del día; esperaba no hacer nada que lastimara a Darien antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de explicárselo todo.

—¿Otra vez estás en la Luna, querida?_ Serena se incorporó de un salto y vio que su esposo cerraba la puerta. Llevaba un batín de terciopelo azul que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos. Serena le miró los pies, los tenía descubiertos igual que ella.

—Sí, estaba en la Luna. Estás descalzo.

—Tú también. —Darien le tomó las manos, la atrajo con suavidad y la recostó contra su pecho—. Tienes derecho a estar asustada, querida, dadas las circunstancias. Te doy mi palabra de que trataré de no lastimarte, pero temo que la primera vez es un poco molesta.

Serena miró sus ojos azules y se preguntó cómo pudo haber creído que tenían una expresión fría, pues resplandecían con un fuego intenso que le calentó hasta los pies. No le importó la molestia que pudiera sentir; era libre de golpearla, torturarla, arrojarla a la mazmorra, siempre y cuando pudiera ver aquellos espléndidos ojos. Él la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó.

—No hay ninguna mazmorra en Nethercote. ¿Tu tía te explicó los procedimientos nocturnos?

—Intentó hacerlo, pero me temo que perdí el hilo de lo que me decía. Confiaba en que tú me lo explicaras.

Serena tenía un aire tan melancólico que Darien no pudo dejar de sonreír. Por la forma en que había reaccionado su mujer a los castos besos que habían compartido, él sabía que en ella había una fuente de pasión incontenible, represada bajo la superficie, y supuso que al igual que la mayoría de las vírgenes, ella debía de estar horrorizada con la noche de bodas.

—Creo que en lugar de explicártelo te lo mostraré —murmuró el conde apoyado en su pelo, mientras le quitaba la bata. Serena se estremeció al sentir que el aire se colaba por la delicada tela de su pijama. —¿Tienes frío, querida? —le preguntó Darien, besándola en su cuello de marfil y en la clavícula. Serena lo agarró del cabello y cerró los ojos; no tenía ni idea de lo que él le hacía, y tía Luna no le había mencionado que la lamería_, _pero no quiso dejar de sentir algo tan maravilloso. Él introdujo su lengua detrás de su oído y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Santo cielo! —gimió ella. Seguro que aquello no estaba bien. Darien no debería hacerla arder de deseo lamiéndola de aquella manera. ¡Cielos, la estaba lamiendo! Serena sintió un escozor en la piel, mientras el pijama le resbalaba por los hombros, descendía por las caderas y caía finalmente sobre sus pies. Antes de tener tiempo para hacer un comentario sobre su vergonzosa desnudez, él la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la cama, pero se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la llevó a su habitación. Serena no llegó a ver el dormitorio antes de ser extendida en el lecho con extrema suavidad. Se apoyó en un codo y muy de cerca lo miró desnudarse. —¡Pues bien! ¡Eso responde muchas preguntas! —murmuró ella al ver su excitación. Luego, y para absoluta sorpresa, asombro y eterna gratitud de Darien, ella se acercó y lo tocó. —¿Te hago daño? —le preguntó con preocupación tras escuchar su grito de dolor.

Con mucha suavidad, Darien retiró las manos de su esposa de sus partes pudendas y, apretando los dientes con la determinación de no avergonzarse tan sólo diez minutos después de comenzar su noche de bodas, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se tendió a su lado jadeando levemente.

—Estás sudando. ¿Tienes mucho calor? ¿Quieres que abra una ventana? ¿Te traigo una bebida fría? ¿Quieres que te abanique? —Serena se acercó y le puso una mano en el pecho. Distraídamente, sus dedos dibujaron círculos alrededor de un pezón plano color castaño. Él posó una mano sobre la suya y la detuvo. No conseguiría aguantar toda la noche. Si antes no quedaba en evidencia, ella lo mataría con su inocente y erótica seducción. El conde apretó los dientes, intentando apartar el pensamiento de entrar en ella.

—No, tú échate ahí. No te muevas. Y si tienes un poco de piedad en el alma, deja de tocarme ahí._ Serena retiró su mano.

—Lo siento; creí que estaba permitido._ Darien intentó pasar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

—Está permitido y es bienvenido en circunstancias normales, pero ésta, esposa mía, no es una circunstancia normal.

—Oh. —Ella se tumbó a su lado y se preguntó si la respiración de Darien era siempre tan entrecortada. Seguramente no le haría ningún bien respirar de ese modo. Quizá se calmaría y su respiración volvería a la normalidad si lo acariciaba como a sus perros cuando sentían alguna molestia. Serena le pasó la mano con suavidad desde el hombro hasta el ombligo.

—Oh, Dios. —Ella no creía que él estuviera rezando; sonaba más como un quejido de agonía. Seguramente le dolía la cabeza. Se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron a un milímetro de los de su esposo.

—¿Te duele algo, Darien?_ Él gimió suavemente contra su boca y le tomó la cabeza con una mano para besarla. —¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó Serena, y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Ahora su propia respiración era errática, algo que no podía controlar, pues Darien recorría su boca como un explorador entusiasta en una caverna particularmente húmeda. Incapaz de soportar la oleada de deseo y emociones que sentía en su cuerpo, se estrechó contra él, que dejó escapar otro gemido. Serena se tumbó de espaldas y él se tumbó sobre ella.

—Te juro que quería hacerlo bien —dijo él mientras se colocaba—. Pero me estás matando. ¡Diablos! Yo también soy un ser humano, y no me puedes culpar por ello. ¡Dime que no me culpas!_ Él parecía necesitar algún tipo de afirmación, y ella le acarició suavemente los brazos y la espalda.

—No te culpo de nada. Eres hermoso, Darien. Tus músculos son adorables, eres muy diferente a mí._ Chiba la miró por un momento que se le hizo eterno. Lentamente, con una paciencia que creía más allá del control humano, entró en ella.

—Bien, creo que esto responde a todas mis preguntas —jadeó Serena, y su voz fue al mismo tiempo más alta y ronca que nunca. Sintió una punzada de dolor, que rápidamente desapareció entre otras sensaciones mucho más agradables.

Su esposo no le respondió, incapaz de proferir palabra alguna en aquel momento. Lo único que le importaba era hacer suya a Serena, adherirse a ella, unirse hasta dejar de ser dos personas y fundirse en una sola. Serena pronunció su nombre en un breve grito y se arqueó debajo de él. En los ojos de Darien hubo una explosión luminosa mientras arremetía contra ella y la estrujaba, sintiéndola en su alma como seguramente ella lo sentía en la suya. Darien y Serena dejaron de existir; ahora eran una pareja unida. Juntos, entrelazados, un solo cuerpo, una sola respiración y un solo latido del corazón.

Una infinidad después, Serena suspiró complacida y abrazó al hombre que yacía extenuado sobre ella. Era su esposo, su vida, su «señor de los amantes». Siempre sería suyo y sólo suyo. Pasó la mano por los húmedos músculos de su espalda, y envió una profusión de plegarias de gratitud al cielo. Luego detuvo su mano súbitamente.

—¿Darien? —Lo sacudió pero él no se movió. ¡Cielos! ¡Seguramente lo había matado! —¿Darien? —Su voz se convirtió casi en un grito. Él se incorporó e inhaló desesperadamente, como alguien que intentara tomar aire para no ahogarse. Serena se sorprendió de que aún quedara oxígeno en la habitación. —¡Creí que te había matado! —dijo gritando de alivio, y le palpó el corazón. Le latía de manera desenfrenada.

—Casi lo haces —respondió él con firmeza; luego se rio, la abrazó y los dos se quedaron tumbados de costado.

—Es increíble lo bien que nos acoplamos, ¿no te parece? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo grande que eres.

—Mmm._ Ella se hundió en su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo de nuevo?_ Darien respiró profundamente.

—Creo que en nueve o diez años me habré recuperado lo suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo. Veremos qué sucede mientras tanto._ Serena giró la cabeza para ver si estaba bromeando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban torcidas. Ella se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro; él estaba bromeando.

—... y fue así como conocí a tu padre. ¿No te parece una historia romántica? —Serena caminaba un día después con Endimión y con sus dos perros por el jardín.

Endimión la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. Serena ya sabía que su nuevo hijo tenía un problema muy serio, pero decidió dejar que se lo contara cuando quisiera en vez de obligarlo. A fin de cuentas, las madres tenían instintos para esas cosas. Ya llegaría el momento en que él se lo explicaría todo.

—Piddle, no creo que al jardinero le vaya a gustar eso. —Serena ignoró la risa disimulada del niño y evitó mirar a los perros. Los amaba profundamente, pero parecían tener una inclinación a abochornarla en los peores momentos. Lo único que faltaba era que Darien apareciera y viera el regalo que el perro..., no, que los dos perros habían dejado en medio del inmaculado jardín.

—Señora..._ Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz ronca y se dio la vuelta; sintió que tenía el corazón a un paso de salírsele del pecho.

—Tremayne..., mmm... ¿Qué Tremayne eres tú?

—El mayordomo, mi señora.

—Ah, Tremayne _dos. _Bien Tremayne, me has asustado. ¿Lord Chiba me manda a llamar?_ El mayordomo pareció molesto por algo; tal vez había visto lo que habían hecho los perros.

—No, señora. El señor ha regresado a la ciudad. Me pidió que..._ Serena hizo como que no veía lo que Erp estaba depositando sobre un fragante rosal y observó al mayordomo.

—¿Qué? Debes de estar equivocado; acabamos de regresar de la ciudad. Quizá ha ido a la aldea o a visitar a los inquilinos._ Tremayne _dos _negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, señora mía. El señor ordenó que le empacaran sus cosas y partió esta madrugada con su ayudante. Le ha dejado esta carta...

—¿Me ha dejado? ¿Un día después de nuestra boda?_ Serena lo miró con una indescriptible mezcla de terror y enfado. Tremayne la observó, fascinado por la capacidad de hacer que sus ojos pasaran de un azul brillante a un tono casi negro. —¿Después de la noche de bodas más placentera de toda la historia de la humanidad, y me ha dejado, Tremayne?

—Me temo que no sé nada sobre su noche de bodas, mi señora. Pero su señoría le ha dejado una...

—¡Pobre hombre!— gritó Serena a pleno pulmón. Tremayne parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Qué dice, mi señora?

—¡Ese pobre hombre, malaconsejado e insensato! —gritó ella.

—¿Malaconsejado, mi señora? ¡Ese hombre la ha abandonado después de su noche de bodas! ¡A usted, una inocente y joven esposa! —Tremayne estaba gritando tan fuerte como Serena, quien al advertirlo le dijo al niño que se fuera a la casa, respiró profundo y trató de aplacar al exaltado mayordomo.

—Cálmate, Tremayne. No pasa nada; entiendo la decisión del señor.

—¡La ha abandonado, señora! ¡Empacó sus cosas y la ha dejado como si usted fuera el desayuno del día anterior! ¡Un hombre tan cruel y despreocupado no merece su afecto!

—Tremayne; entiendo que...

—¡Debe de estar loco para dejar sola a su esposa un día después de la boda! ¡Especialmente a usted, señora! ¡Y sobre todo después de la noche de bodas más placentera en toda la historia de la humanidad! ¡Ha perdido la razón, eso es lo que ha sucedido!_ ¡Cielos! Se quedaría sorda si él seguía defendiéndola.

—¡Tremayne!_ El mayordomo interrumpió su diatriba y la observó pisotear la hierba. —Deja de hablar así de lord Chiba. Es tu patrón, es un conde y es mi esposo. No permitiré que lo critiques de ese modo cuando no está aquí para defenderse._ El mayordomo la observó incrédulo.

—Pero, señora... —dijo lánguidamente, moviendo las manos en señal de impotencia. Serena observó el sobre que estaba en la bandeja de plata.

—¿Es para mí?

—Mmm... Sí, señora. Es de... —Respiró profundamente y terminó— del señor.

Serena leyó el contenido de la carta. Constaba de tres renglones y decía que Chiba creía importante estar en Londres durante las sesiones del Parlamento, y como él sabía que Serena sería infinitamente más feliz en el campo con sus perros, confiaba en que lo pasaría bien hasta que él regresara.

Dobló la carta con cuidado, haciendo caso omiso del interés reflejado en el rostro de Tremayne, se dio la vuelta y observó el terreno exuberante y perfecto de Nethercote. La vida era cómica; un momento te sentías completamente feliz con todo y con todos, y un instante después esa felicidad parecía hacerse añicos. Serena se sintió como si estuviera frente a un umbral: un paso adelante y su vida seguiría un rumbo, un paso atrás y continuaría en otra dirección. Qué camino elegir era una pregunta que sobraba: seguiría a Darien. El la necesitaba, lo supiera o no, y lo había demostrado la noche anterior. No había dos personas que después de compartir una experiencia así, dudaran ser compañeros del alma, destinados el uno al otro desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Ella dejó escapar un gran suspiro: otra cosa sería hacerle ver esa realidad al «señor de la terquedad». Él había levantado unos muros formidables alrededor de su corazón, y ella no sabía cómo los podría escalar. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Sin embargo, tengo una gran agilidad para trepar árboles, y no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre una cosa y otra.

—¿Decía algo, señora?_ Serena se dio la vuelta y observó la expresión confundida del mayordomo.

—No importa, Tremayne. ¿Podrías decirle a mi criada que prepare el equipaje para efectos de mi viaje a Londres?

—Por supuesto, mi señora. Ya mismo lo haré. Permítame decirle que me alegro por usted, mi señora._ Ella le sonrió.

—Asegúrate de que también prepare el equipaje de mi hijo. Endimión vendrá conmigo. Creo que iremos cabalgando en lugar de viajar en el carruaje.

—Muy bien, señora. Ordenaré que... ¿Ha dicho que irá a caballo?_ Ella asintió y se dirigió a la casa.

—Partiremos en una hora. Puedes viajar después con los baúles y con los criados que se necesiten en la casa de Londres. Ah, me olvidaba de Piddle y Erp. No sería justo dejarlos aquí con personas desconocidas... Tremayne, creo que...

—No, señora. Yo no podría hacerlo. Por favor, no me pida eso.

—¿Por qué? Son perros muy educados, y jamás pensaría en dejarlos solos.

—No tengo objeciones con respecto a su comportamiento, mi señora._ Serena se mordió el labio.

—¿Lord Chiba tiene algún carruaje viejo que no utilice con frecuencia?_ El mayordomo la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, señora. En ese caso me encargaré de llevar a los perros a Londres.

—Pettigrew los aprecia mucho —dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia la casa—. Dile que necesitamos un sirviente en la ciudad, y que se encargue de los perros durante el viaje.

—Como desee la señora._ Serena se detuvo ante las escaleras que conducían al porche y miró las piedras que recubrían la casa.

—No te preocupes, Tremayne _dos. _No he perdido las esperanzas con él.

—Se lo agradeceré eternamente, señora.

Intercambiaron una breve sonrisa, Serena subió las escaleras y entró a la casa para ponerse su ropa de montar. Cabalgar era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar la cabeza.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! dos capítulos más, el 5 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena pasó una pierna por encima de la montura, y se apeó del caballo de una forma que recordaba a una jauría de perros de caza. Contuvo un gemido que amenazó con escapársele y se dirigió cojeando hacia Endimión para ayudarle a bajar del suyo. El chico lo hizo sin ayuda y observó a su alrededor, fresco como una lechuga a pesar del penoso viaje de cuatro horas.

—¡Estos niños! —se quejó ella entre dientes y le pasó las riendas al mozo que había viajado con ellos—. Endimión, por favor, utiliza la aldaba —le dijo, y se dirigió cojeando a la entrada, intentando arreglarse y tener una apariencia propia de una condesa. Una condesa sudorosa, cubierta de polvo y desaliñada que tenía por costumbre lastimarse al cabalgar, pero, se recordó Serena mientras levantaba el mentón y trataba de adoptar un aspecto altivo, una verdadera condesa.

—¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? ¿Acaso no ven que en la entrada no hay aldaba? ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡No queremos a nadie por aquí! _Endimión había golpeado la puerta con sus puños, y se quedó tan sorprendido como Serena cuando ésta se abrió de improviso y apareció una figura monstruosa y gigantesca.

¡Cielos! Era inmenso, aún más alto que Darien, tan oscuro como el pecado y con una expresión que hubiera podido chamuscar el sol. Pero lo que realmente preocupó a Serena fue el extraño aparato que destellaba en su cintura; en lugar de su mano izquierda tenía un brillante garfio de metal.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Los piratas se han apoderado de la casa de tu padre! —gritó Serena, agarrando a su hijo, y ocultándolo detrás de ella en un gesto protector—. ¿Qué has hecho con mi esposo, bestia abominable? ¡Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que si le has hecho daño te machacaré!_ La expresión del gigante se hizo aún más adusta. Negó con la cabeza, y el aro de oro que pendía de su oreja se meció.

—Yo no le he hecho nada al señor; trabajo para él. Además, poco daño podría causarme usted, como no sea dejarme sordo si continúa alzando el gallo._ Dio un paso hacia ella y agitó el amenazante garfio frente a su rostro. ¿Gallo? ¿Por qué hablaba ese pirata descomunal de la cena a aquellas horas? El gigante miró a Serena con una expresión que sólo podía definirse como de disgusto.

—Nadie ha hablado de cenar, señorita. Si no quiere conocer mi lado desagradable, mejor será que me diga rápidamente quién es usted y qué quiere de mi señor. No tengo todo el día para conversar con usted, por más agraciada que sea. — Serena sintió que el estómago se le contraía hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una nuez; ese bárbaro estaba amenazándola con hacerle daño; de eso estaba segura. Bien, se ganaría una buena reprimenda por su falta de modales con los visitantes. Estaba convencida de que Darien no tenía la menor idea de que su pirata respondía con semejante descortesía a quienes llamaban a la puerta.

—Soy lady Chiba. Por favor, hágase a un lado, que mi hijo y yo queremos entrar a nuestra casa._ El pirata pareció impresionado por un instante. Sus pobladas cejas negras parecieron replegarse a ambos lados de su frente mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Serena, y se rascaba pensativamente el mentón con la desagradable punta afilada de su garfio. Ella observó la punta, hipnotizada.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡La duquesa de Fife! —exclamó sorprendido.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de reproche; aunque sus principios no le permitían contratar piratas para recibir a los visitantes, era un empleado suyo, y por lo tanto ella era responsable de su bienestar físico y moral. Concluyó que su desafortunada calamidad había afectado su salud mental, y teniendo esto en cuenta suavizó el tono de su voz y le dijo:

—No. Soy la condesa de Chiba. La esposa de lord Chiba. Me llamo Serena, lady Chiba, para ser exactos.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Usted es el problema y tormento del señor._ Serena hizo caso omiso de la deficiente salud mental del hombre y respondió airada a su injusta acusación.

—Sólo llevamos casados un día, señor, por lo cual he tenido muy poco tiempo para causarle problema alguno a lord Chiba, y mucho menos tormentos. Pero al margen de que sea así o no, ciertamente no es asunto de su incumbencia. Suspenda de inmediato esas críticas tan ridiculas y completamente injustificadas y déjeme pasar a un lado de su descomunal y, siento decirlo, desagradable figura._ El gigante parecía confundido.

—No se enfade, mi señora; no estaba haciendo ninguna crítica.

—¡Acaba de decir que yo no soy más que problemas y tormentos!

—Sí, así es; problema y tormento, pudin de grosellas.

—¡Un pudin! ¿Ha dicho que soy un pudin?

—Sí, pudin de grosellas. —El pirata la miró disgustado y agitó su garfio hacia a Serena—. ¿Está sorda, mujer?_ Serena pensó en la extraña conducta de aquel hombre; no se había imaginado entrar así en su nueva casa, frente a sus nuevos empleados.

—No soy yo quien no oye, señor _pirata. _¿Podría dejar de agitar esa cosa en mi cara? ¿Acaso su madre no le enseñó que era de mala educación señalar a las personas con su garfio?_ El gigante la miró embobado, con las mejillas completamente encendidas. —Así está mejor. Debería ser más cuidadoso con ese... aparato, podría sacarle un ojo a alguien. Por favor, apártese, que después me explicará su tendencia a hablar con acertijos.

—Mmm... si me permite, señora... Él quiere decir que usted es la esposa de su señoría; «problema y tormento», «pudin de grosellas» y «duquesa de Fife» son términos populares que significan esposa. —Un hombre bajito y rechoncho echó al gigante a un lado y se inclinó hasta lo que sería su cintura si no tuviera forma de naranja—. Lady Chiba, soy Devereaux, el encargado de asuntos internos de su esposo. Bienvenida a la casa Chiba. No sabía que lord Chiba la estuviera esperando. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que sencillamente debió de olvidársele.

Mientras hablaba, el hombre pequeño y refinado le hizo una seña a ella y a Endimión, y los condujo amablemente por un corredor cubierto de paneles de roble. Serena le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pirata, haciéndole saber que no estaba satisfecha con su comportamiento. Se quitó los guantes y miró a su alrededor. El salón también tenía unos elegantes paneles de roble color miel, y el suelo de madera era el más bonito que había visto.

—Debería excusar a Crouch, señora. No quiso ofenderla; simplemente se sorprendió como yo por su inesperada aunque bienvenida visita.

Endimión estaba al lado del coloso y sus ojos reflejaban una admiración evidente, mientras lo observaba coger un trapo despreocupadamente, escupir en el garfio y sacarle brillo con un gesto grandioso. Serena observó la mirada aprobatoria de su hijastro, y tomó nota mental para dejarle en claro que era impropio expectorar en público, y aún más sobre un aparato personal.

—Bien, señor Devereaux. ¿Podría tener la amabilidad de llevarme ante lord Chiba? Luego discutiré con el mayordomo el comportamiento de Crouch._ El gigante sonrió, haciendo que la abultada cicatriz que tenía en el puente de la nariz se le frunciera y que uno de sus ojos se viera más bajo que el otro: era una expresión que no producía el menor asomo de risa.

—Crouch es el mayordomo, mi señora —dijo el hombre rechoncho con suavidad, retorciéndose las manos por la incomodidad de darle esa noticia.

—Sí, señora. Llevo cinco años trabajando para el señor._ El gigante asintió de una manera tan enérgica que su aro se balanceó estrepitosamente de un lado a otro. Serena sonrió, decidida a no dar demasiada importancia a la excentricidad del personal de su marido, y miró al hombre de buenos modales.

—¿Y mi esposo?

—No está aquí, señora.

—¿Regresará pronto?

—Me temo que no lo sé, mi señora..

—¿Adonde ha ido?

—No puedo decirlo, mi señora.

—¿No puedes, o no quieres?

—Ay, señora. No puedo. El señor es más bien reticente cuando se trata de compartir información.

—Entiendo. ¿Exactamente cuándo salió?_ Devereaux la miró con pena.

—No estoy seguro de la hora precisa de su partida, mi señora, pues no nos vimos en persona.

Serena se sintió extrañamente decepcionada por las noticias, aunque también se había preparado para no encontrar a Darien, pues sabía que él había regresado a la ciudad con el único propósito de realizar negocios. Sin embargo, le gustaría verlo de nuevo, especialmente después de pasar la mayor parte del duro viaje pensando por qué se sentía tan incómoda en la silla de montar. Sin embargo, bien valía la pena, concluyó distraídamente, mientras le permitía al mayordomo—pirata presentarle al personal de la casa y mostrarle la primera planta. Se moría por ver si otro encuentro íntimo con su esposo le haría decir en medio de gritos que sólo era un ser humano. Esperaba que así fuera, pues estaba segura de que le haría bien perder el control del cual se vanagloriaba, sobre todo cuando era ella quien recibía sus magníficas demostraciones.

—¿Mi señora?_ Ella parpadeó y miró a su alrededor justo cuando el mayordomo retiraba las telas que cubrían los delicados muebles de color rosado. —¿A qué demostraciones se refiere la señora? —preguntó el pirata—mayordomo. ¡Cielos! ¿Nunca aprendería a pensar sin abrir la boca?

—No es nada. Continúa.

—Ésta es la sala de estar, señora._ Ella retrocedió disgustada.

—¿Es de color rosa?_ El pirata observó el cuarto, con la mano y el garfio en la cintura.

—Sí, así es. De una desagradable tonalidad rosada, en mi opinión.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Crouch.

—Era el color preferido de la condesa. Es decir, de la difunta condesa, ya que usted es la nueva.

Serena respiró profundamente y le sonrió a su hijastro, quien observaba fascinado y boquiabierto un cuadro ligeramente indecente en el que aparecía un animado grupo de sátiros, ninfas y querubines. Ella lo sujetó con firmeza de la espalda, lo condujo hacia la puerta, siguiendo al mayordomo, y le ordenó que se lavara el polvo del viaje y que luego se dirigiera a la planta baja. Veinte minutos después, el silencioso chico entró en un pequeño cuarto alumbrado con varios candelabros y una chimenea avivada.

—¿Tienes hambre, Endimión? —Serena le dio una loncha de queso y le señaló el plato de comida que estaba sobre el escritorio de caoba. Ella se sentó a examinar la correspondencia, intentando encontrar señales del paradero de su esposo—. Espero que tu padre venga a cenar, pero mientras tanto creo que deberíamos comer algo. —¿Qué es esto? —Un elegante sobre de color lila sobresalía entre una pila de papeles. Serena lo sacó para examinarlo y arrugó la nariz. —Conque está perfumado...

Endimión apartó la vista del queso y del pan al oír su tono disgustado. Serena leyó cuidadosamente la dirección que aparecía en el sobre, suspiró y lo agitó con suavidad mordiéndose el labio.

—Endimión, quiero que sepas que no es ético leer una carta que no va dirigida a ti._ Endimión se encogió de hombros y se llevó un gran pedazo de queso a la boca. —Cariño, mastica con la boca cerrada. Estás arrojando pedazos de queso al escritorio de tu padre. Como te decía, esto no es ético y probablemente sea ilegal._ Serena examinó de nuevo los dos sellos púrpuras que había en el respaldo del sobre. Habían sido cortados, lo que indicaba que Darien ya había leído la carta. Serena miró a su hijastro de reojo. —No te gustaría que tu correspondencia privada estuviera al alcance de los demás, ¿verdad que no?

El chico no lo pensó ni un momento, negó con la cabeza_, _y engulló un gran mendrugo de pan que tragó con un sorbo de té con leche. Serena observó la escena, y le recordó a una descomunal serpiente suramericana que había visto el año pasado. Apartó esa imagen de su mente, y le dio un golpecito al sobre.

—Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones se hace necesario romper el protocolo; como en un caso de emergencia. Por ejemplo, si supieras que una persona cercana a ti corre peligro, digamos por ejemplo tu padre, y que podrías salvarlo si tan sólo supieras dónde está, y lograras determinar su paradero leyendo una carta dirigida a él en un sobre decididamente femenino y tan perfumado que un caballo podría olerlo a treinta pasos de distancia. ¿Verdad que tendrías todo el derecho a leer esa carta, aunque no se te pasara por la mente hacerlo en circunstancias normales?

Endimión ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba a su madrastra y asintió de nuevo; se preguntó por qué simplemente no la leía en vez de andarse con tantos rodeos. Se volvió a encoger de hombros y se llevó a la boca una porción completa de tarta de manzana.

—Me alegra mucho que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Endimión. Creo que nuestra empatia será legendaria. Ahora, y ya que coincidimos en saber cuándo es apropiado dejar la etiqueta a un lado, creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que la situación de tu padre entra claramente en la categoría de las emergencias._ Endimión la miró entre las migas de la tarta y levantó una ceja en un gesto idéntico al de Darien. —¿No estás de acuerdo en que debería leer la carta?_ Endimión parpadeó. —¿O no crees acaso que tu padre se ha extraviado?_ Él asintió.

Serena movió suavemente la carta meditando en ello. Pensó en explicarle que su padre se encontraba en un estado mental sumamente frágil, y en contarle su plan para escalar las murallas que Darien había levantado alrededor de su corazón. Pensó en explicarle que había ciertas cosas que ella, que era una adulta, sabía que él desconocía. Pensó si debía inventar más excusas, decidió que no y leyó la carta.

Dos minutos después, y una vez saciado su apetito, Endimión observó a Serena caminar por el cuarto y decir palabrotas entre dientes. Creía que sentiría aversión por la mujer que su padre iba a llevar a casa como su nueva madre, pero Serena tenía algo que le hacía sentirse relajado. Era muy diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, y no entendió por qué lo había aceptado de inmediato como hijo suyo. Y a pesar de que su padre intentaba aislarlo de lo peor, también comprendía los horribles términos con que los aldeanos se referían a él. Endimión sabía que era un ser anormal y que no era el heredero que su padre necesitaba, pero dejó de pensar en ello, pues le producía muchos recuerdos dolorosos de su otra madre y de una terrorífica noche que pareció durar años.

Observó a Serena, que seguía caminando de un lado a otro y murmurando para sus adentros. ¿Estaba hablando de su padre? Endimión concluyó que sí, pero su actitud no tenía mucho sentido. Decía algo sobre un hombre digno de lástima, que había sido engañado y que había sufrido tanto que no sabía amar, pero un instante después amenazaba con castrarlo si la engañaba, especialmente después de la noche de bodas más satisfactoria en la historia de la humanidad. Endimión se preguntó qué significaba exactamente la castración, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Serena, no debía de ser nada agradable, y se reclinó de nuevo en la silla, resignándose a observarla. Parecía darle vueltas a algo mientras veía cómo se oscurecía el cielo a través de la ventana y se llevaba un dedo a los labios; luego asintió dos veces y lo miró.

—He decidido salvar a tu padre.

Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Su padre necesitaba que lo salvaran? Endimión no pudo imaginar cómo alguien tan grande y fuerte como su padre podría necesitar ayuda, y frunció el ceño; aunque era alta, Serena era delgada y poco musculosa, por lo que dudó que pudiera ayudar a su padre.

—Necesita que lo salven, Endimión, y yo soy la mujer adecuada para hacerlo. Es muy testarudo y no lo reconoce, y probablemente eso se deba a que aún no nos conocemos muy bien. Sin embargo, él es mi esposo y le debo mi ayuda y lealtad. Deja de menear la cabeza, Endimión. Ya lo he decidido, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

La obsesión que su padre tenía por el orden y el control había hecho que la vida en Nethercote fuera agradable, pero aburrida y monótona. La llegada de Serena le había dado una dosis de aventura que agradaba profundamente al chico. Endimión sintió deseos de preguntarle a su madrastra adonde irían, pero las visiones de aquella noche funesta todavía eran demasiado fuertes, y se limitó a asentir. Ella le devolvió el gesto, avanzó hacia la puerta y dijo por encima de su hombro:

—Volveré en un momento. Me cambiaré de ropa para no dar de qué hablar. Creo que la del mozo de cuadra me servirá, somos casi de la misma talla.

Serena se frotó el cuello por el escozor que le producía la corbata, se recostó en el precario asiento del carruaje que había alquilado y observó a través de la ventana mugrienta y cubierta de insectos la casa del fondo. Era una casa de ladrillos rojos, situada en un barrio tradicional y agradable. Miró la fachada adusta y se mordió el labio; no esperaba que su esposo mantuviera a su amante en semejante domicilio. Miró la casa de nuevo y le pareció que algo no encajaba: los habitantes de ese barrio no permitirían que una persona del bajo mundo viviera allí. ¿Todas las amantes vivían así de bien?

—Bueno, no hay más remedio que llamar a la puerta —murmuró, se estiró el chaleco del cochero, irguió los hombros y ayudó a Endimión a apearse.

—Por favor espere aquí. Lo necesitaré enseguida._ El cochero asintió. Tratando de conservar su precaria confianza en sí misma, Serena subió los peldaños de la entrada junto a su hijo y tocó vigorosamente la aldaba.

—A lo mejor están en la cama —le dijo a Endimión dos minutos después. Como era su costumbre, el chico arqueó una de sus cejas en una fiel imitación de su padre. Serena contuvo una sonrisa y tocó la aldaba de nuevo, golpeándola ruidosamente contra la puerta blanca. —Parece que no hay nadie en casa —comentó, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y miraba de reojo al chico. La puerta se abrió. Serena y Endimión entraron en el oscuro corredor y escucharon un golpeteo sofocado que provenía de la segunda planta.

—¿Buenas noches? —Serena se sintió avergonzada de su voz temblorosa, pues no tenía por qué sentir miedo. A fin de cuentas, esa casa era de su esposo y eso le daba derecho a estar en ella sin importar a quién hubiera decidido él instalar allí. Serena notó que había tomado a Endimión de la mano y lo apretaba con fuerza. Lo soltó, dejó escapar una sonrisa y avanzó un poco. —¿Hay alguien aquí?

Su voz produjo un eco misterioso en el pequeño corredor, tenuemente iluminado por las lámparas de las calles. A su derecha había una escalera blanca que debía de conducir a la planta superior, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron los peldaños que se desvanecían en una oscuridad total. Intentó conservar la compostura pero se quedó petrificada cuando Endimión se apartó de ella y desapareció entre las espesas sombras.

—¡Vuelve aquí enseguida! No sabes qué clase de... Ah, gracias. —Serena se sintió aliviada al oír que su brillante e ingenioso hijo encendía una hilera de velas que había sobre una mesita en la base de las escaleras. Alumbrado por la débil luz de las velas, el corredor dejó de tener un aspecto amenazante. Endimión encendió otro candelabro, la tomó de la mano y señaló en dirección a las escaleras mirándola con aire inquisitivo.

—Supongo —le dijo Serena mientras avanzaba por el corredor— que quieres investigar los misteriosos sonidos provenientes de algún lugar en la segunda planta._ Endimión asintió y le extendió su mano. Serena se conmovió con el gesto y lo agarró de la mano. —Eres muy valiente, ¿lo sabías? Mucho más que yo. Tengo que admitir que aunque soy tan curiosa como tú, siento como si mis rodillas fueran de agua. Ven, mi valiente caballero, ya veremos a qué se deben esos sonidos._ Endimión le regaló una de sus escasas sonrisas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras con decisión.

—¡Demonios! —Un violento maullido sacudió a Serena, que debió ejecutar un intrincado baile para no pisar al pequeño felino negro que tenía entre los tobillos. Endimión la agarró de las solapas del abrigo mientras ella trataba de desprender las garras del gato de su pierna. —Lo siento, gatito, no te vi la cola. Aunque debo decir que estabas en un lugar inapropiado. —El gato le lanzó una mirada beligerante, y bajó las escaleras con la cola lastimada, como si se quejara de que la gente no mirase por dónde caminaba. Serena y Endimión se sonrieron mutuamente, pero sus sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando el sonido se hizo más audible.

—Creo que proviene de la segunda planta —dijo Serena tras oír por un momento el rítmico sonido. Comprendió que no se trataba de una contraventana mecida por el viento como había pensado inicialmente. Era evidente que alguien estaba haciendo ese ruido. —Probablemente sea otro gato encerrado en un armario —dijo ella, esperando que se le calmaran sus alterados nervios mientras subían otro peldaño de las escaleras. Endimión no parecía estar de acuerdo—. Sigúeme, Endimión.

Los dos observaron el oscuro corredor. El sonido provenía definitivamente de una habitación del lado derecho; de una recámara_, _concluyó ella. Serena buscó nerviosamente algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, puso a Endimión detrás de ella, respiró profundamente y avanzó por el corredor.

—Llama al cochero si hay algún problema —le susurró al oído—. Dile que traiga al guardia._ Endimión asintió y señaló la puerta cerrada que había enfrente. Los sonidos ahogados se hicieron más fuertes; era evidente que provenían de ese cuarto.

Serena se dispuso a abrir la puerta y sintió la boca reseca. ¿Qué podía ser ese sonido tan sordo y desagradable? ¿Se trataba acaso de un cadáver colgado de las vigas chocando contra la pared? ¿De una bestia enorme que deambulaba por el cuarto y mordía con sus mandíbulas babosas todo lo que encontraba a su paso? ¿Un ser deforme y mutilado, demasiado horripilante como para dejarlo salir del cuarto y que se veía obligado a arrastrar su torso sin piernas por la improvisada prisión apoyado en sus brazos retorcidos y grotescos? Serena estuvo a un paso de desmayarse tras pensar en los horrores que podría encontrar ahí dentro, hurgó de nuevo en sus bolsillos, miró rápidamente a Endimión, que estaba a varios pasos de distancia, y abrió la puerta mientras levantaba el candelabro.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Serena al observar semejante atrocidad. ¡Era algo terrible, atroz! ¡El abominable espectáculo que contempló le puso los pelos de punta!

Era su esposo, desnudo y explayado como un águila, y encadenado a la cama. Si su expresión hubiera sido un indicio de sus intenciones, se podría decir que estaba dispuesto a matar a la primera persona que encontrara.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Darien? ¿Se trata de algún juego extraño? Mi tía me había dicho que a algunos hombres les gustaban las prácticas rudas en la cama, pero realmente, esposo mío, no pensé que tú fueras uno de ellos._ Darien también estaba amordazado, algo que ella agradeció de momento, pues le lanzó una mirada tan corrosiva que habría podido descascarar pintura. Endimión miraba desde el vano de la puerta con una clara expresión de asombro. Serena se acercó sigilosamente a la cama tratando de evadir la furiosa mirada de su esposo.

—Tu silencio me hace suponer que tu participación en este... acto no ha sido voluntaria. _Darien golpeó el respaldo de la cama con la cabeza. —Me imagino que un solo golpe quiere decir no._ Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella observó su cuerpo desnudo para ver si había indicios de alguna lesión. No vio ninguna, salvo...

—¡Santo Dios, Darien! ¡Estás... fracturado! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¡Malditos villanos! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? ¡Pobre de ti! ¡Lo que habrás sufrido!

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle el órgano que yacía flácido sobre su muslo, con la intención de acariciar esa parte herida y amada, pero los fuertes movimientos de Darien y los golpes que dio con la cabeza la detuvieron. Qué cruel y desconsiderada estaba siendo; era obvio que él se sentía avergonzado y no quería semejantes señales de aprecio en un momento tan apremiante como aquel, y menos cuando su hijo no le quitaba ojo de encima. Ella se esforzó en contener una lágrima, hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su esposo y observó los grilletes que tenía en los tobillos.

A decir verdad, aunque semejante posición parecía incómoda y su esposo parecía estar claramente disgustado, también resaltaba sus atributos masculinos. Lástima que esos canallas le hubieran partido una de sus partes más interesantes. Serena se lamentó brevemente por ello y luego admiró sus musculosos muslos y pantorrillas, pero otra protesta sofocada le hizo percibir las esposas que tenía en las manos.

—Las tienes encadenadas —dijo ella. Serena no había observado cuan voluminoso era el pecho del «señor de la masculinidad», aunque probablemente parecía más ancho al tener estirados los brazos. Lo observó detenidamente y se imaginó entre ellos; no se trataba de ninguna ilusión óptica: su pecho realmente era muy amplio. Se preguntó brevemente cuántos palmos de ancho tendría, y comenzó a acercarse para satisfacer su curiosidad cuando otro ruido furioso y sofocado la hizo detenerse de inmediato. Darien golpeó dos _veces _el respaldo de la cama con su cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, por supuesto. La mordaza. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te la retirara? Ven, levanta la cabeza...

El nudo estaba muy apretado, y Serena, extendida sobre su pecho, tuvo que emplear varios minutos para retirarle el desagradable trapo de la boca. La sarta de obscenidades que siguieron a continuación confirmaron sus presentimientos: él estaba sumamente enfadado. Serena le lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Endimión, que observaba a su padre con una expresión plácida que no la engañó ni un solo instante, y finalmente interrumpió la que parecía ser una larga disertación de Darien acerca de las torturas que le iba a infligir a quien lo había dejado en aquella posición.

—Creo que tu plan con la _dama de hierro _y el nitrato de potasio es bueno, pero primero tendré que liberarte._ Varios minutos después, cuando Darien pudo hablar sin mencionar más planes de venganza, respondió bruscamente a lo que había dicho Serena.

—La llave está en el tocador. La he estado mirando toda la maldita noche._ Endimión se dirigió al mueble y Serena se sentó en la cama al lado de su esposo, poniendo distraídamente una mano en su pecho desnudo. Estaba caliente, muy caliente.

—Darien, ¿quién te ha hecho esto tan horrible?_ El Conde Negro cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé, pero tengo una sospecha.

—¿No viste quién te desnudó y te encadenó a una cama en la casa de tu amante?

—No. Me golpearon en la cabeza cuando entré._ Se quejó un poco mientras Serena le acariciaba el pecho para consolarlo. Sin embargo, concluyó que aunque lo confortara, la presencia de su esposa estaba teniendo otro efecto que se haría demasiado evidente si ella continuaba con sus atenciones. _¿La presencia de su esposa?_

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —gritó Darien, sacando a Serena de su ensueño. Ella saltó, y sus dedos quedaron enredados en el vello de su pecho. Darien gritó de nuevo, esta vez de dolor—. ¡Se supone que deberías estar en Nethercote! ¡No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir de allí!_ Serena miró hacia el tocador; Endimión sostenía la llave con expresión burlona y ella meneó la cabeza.

—No sabía que yo fuera una prisionera que tuviera que permanecer cautiva hasta que tú decidieras liberarme.

—Maldita sea, no eres una prisionera. Pero cuento con que permanezcas donde se te diga. Si te doy una orden, debes cumplirla sin objeción alguna. —Darien respiró profundamente: ¡Cielos! Ella era hermosa, aunque estuviera vestida con la estridente ropa del mozo de cuadra. Sin embargo, era un desastre como disfraz: se le salían largos mechones de pelo dorado de la cachucha azul, y ningún hombre que tuviera sus cinco sentidos podría engañarse con las curvas femeninas que sobresalían por el chaleco y los ceñidos pantalones. Endimión se movió y Darien recordó que su hijo estaba allí. El calor que le encendía las mejillas se enfrió de inmediato como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de hielo.

—Ya entiendo —respondió Serena. Desenredó los dedos y se dirigió a los pies de la cama—. No sabía que me hubieras dado una orden, milord.

—Te la di y la desobedeciste.

Serena guardó silencio, pero por su expresión supo Darien que no le había agradado el comentario. Era obvio que ella necesitaba instrucción sobre cómo ordenar su vida, de tal suerte que dejara de encontrarse en situaciones que estaban más allá de su control. Y no había momento más adecuado que ese para comenzar su entrenamiento.

—Esposa mía, si no hay orden, hay caos, y no podemos tolerarlo en nuestras vidas: nos hace perder tiempo, nos roba energías que podríamos utilizar en otros asuntos, genera preocupación e inquietudes cuando la mente debería estar serena y pacífica. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Serena abrió los ojos, y los labios le temblaron al escuchar sus palabras. Era evidente que su esposo, con su gran dominio de la palabra, la había abrumado. Se limitó a asentir, se cruzó de brazos haciendo que su chaqueta se viera más corta, y apoyó la suave curva de sus caderas contra la pared. Darien carraspeó y continuó:

—Me estoy esforzando al máximo para transformar en orden el caos que parece seguirte a todas partes, pero Dios sabe que no es fácil. —La noche anterior sus piernas no se le habían antojado tan largas. Los pantalones parecían prolongarse indefinidamente, estirándose sobre sus muslos extensos y voluptuosos. Darien pensó por un instante en la forma en que esas piernas se habían apretado contra las suyas, concluyó que efectivamente eran así de largas y volvió al asunto del que estaba hablando; no pensaría en sus piernas mientras su hijo estuviera presente; no pensaría cuan largas eran, ni por qué el delicioso contorno de sus pantorrillas lo dejaba con la boca seca, ni en la tersa sensación de sus piernas frotándose contra las suyas... ¡Rayos! Darien estaba a un paso de ponerse en evidencia y se imaginó escenas de guerra, pestes y mutilaciones—. Para que tu vida sea la existencia serena y agradable que sé que anhelas —continuó con voz firme y mandíbula tensa—, debes cumplir con mis reglas y no cuestionarlas. Conmigo podrás dominar tu vida y no estar sujeta a las desagradables experiencias que has tenido desde que te conozco. Eres indisciplinada, esposa mía, pero aún tienes la esperanza de ser redimida.

Endimión se acercó a Serena y ella apoyó un brazo en sus hombros, haciendo que su corta chaqueta se subiera aún más. Los pantalones no podían ocultar la adorable silueta de su trasero. De hecho, pensó Darien casi con pánico, la resaltaban aún más. Ni siquiera la imagen de su hijo podía alejar el recuerdo de la calidez de aquellas nalgas acurrucadas contra él íntimamente cuando se despertó por la mañana, ni cómo lo había poseído el deseo de satisfacer a su esposa de modo que pudiera dejarla sonriente durante todo el día. Los cuatro ojos que lo inspeccionaban cuidadosamente le hicieron recordar que le estaba dando una reprimenda a su esposa, desnudo y esposado a una cama.

—Serena, las llaves._ Ella las tomó de las manos de su hijastro.

—Por favor, Darien. Tengo una o dos preguntas.

—Suéltame y estaré encantado de responderlas._ Serena asintió y se inclinó sobre sus pies, pero en vez de abrir el cerrojo, le acarició distraídamente el empeine.

—Es sobre la noción de orden que tienes. —Serena frunció el ceño—. No creo que la entienda del todo. Cuando hablas del caos, ¿te refieres a esas pequeñas sorpresas que hacen que la vida sea tan interesante?

Serena le deslizó sus dedos desde los tobillos hasta la punta de los dedos. Darien pensó que ella ni siquiera debía de estar dándose cuenta de que lo acariciaba; él nunca había imaginado que los pies fueran más que unas extensiones útiles, pero los miles de nervios que ignoraba poseer cobraron vida y vibraron bajo los dedos mágicos de Serena. Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, luego escuchó jadear a su esposa y sintió que le apretaba el pie.

—Darien..., esa parte de ti; la fracturada: ¡se está moviendo!_ Darien hizo un esfuerzo descomunal pero no miró, y evitó la mirada de su hijo: mantuvo su voz serena y pensó en los efectos de la peste bubónica en el cuerpo humano.

—Serena, abre los malditos cerrojos —dijo con aire forzado.

—Pero... ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Creo que la lesión que tiene tu... parte... está produciendo un efecto retardado. Se hace más grande, y luego se reduce de tamaño: no me vas a decir que eso es normal. _Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados: no tenía energía para explicarle el cómo y el porqué de la anatomía masculina. Por lo menos no ahora, cuando la cabeza le palpitaba, los brazos le dolían y le ardían los pies.

—¡Serena! ¡La llave!_ Ella miró por última vez sus partes pudendas, como si esperara que en algún momento pudieran levantarse y ponerse a bailar.

—Estoy tratando de entenderte, Darien. Realmente lo estoy intentado. Si sólo pudieras responder a mi pregunta y explicarme a qué te refieres con el caos..._ Darien dio un golpe en la cama con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de fuego.

—¿Me soltarás si lo hago?_ Ella abrió sus ojos con inocencia.

—Por supuesto, querido.

—Entonces la respuesta es sí: esas «pequeñas sorpresas», como tú las llamas erróneamente, son lo que hace que tu vida sea tan frenética y caótica. Ninguna otra mujer de las que conozco saltaría de un carruaje en movimiento para consolar a una golfilla ladrona.

—Pero...

—Ni conozco a nadie que haya incendiado una casa mientras asistía a un baile.

—Sólo fue un accidente...

—Heriste a mi cochero y asustaste a mis caballos.

—¡Uno de ellos estaba cojo! Intentaba mostrarte que debía de tener una piedra en la herradura._ Darien gruñó en señal de negación.

—¿Y qué me dices del día en que nos casamos?_ Serena adoptó una expresión provocadora.

—Fue otro accidente.

—Querías que te besara. Si te hubieras controlado y me lo hubieras indicado de un modo discreto, te habría complacido con el mayor gusto. El problema que tienes, Serena, es que le das rienda suelta a cuantos planes y pensamientos absurdos se te pasan por la cabeza.

—Darien.

—Si quieres aprender a enfrentarte a las cosas de un modo tranquilo y organizado, querida esposa, serás recompensada con la serenidad y la tranquilidad.

—Darien...

—Aún eres joven, así que no me referiré a tu naturaleza obstinada ni a la manera irresponsable con la que vas por la vida; es lo único que sabes. Por supuesto que tu educación tiene la culpa. Será para mí un placer instruirte en la alegría de una vida temperada y bien ordenada.

—¡Darien!

—¿Qué? —dijo molesto por la interrupción. ¿Acaso ella no entendía que estaba tratando de ayudarla a organizar su vida para que fuera más satisfactoria?

—No soy yo la que está desnuda y encadenada a la cama de mi amante con la parte varonil rota.

—¡No está rota! —bramó él y la miró desafiante. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una incredulidad total y observó deliberadamente la parte en cuestión. Darien sintió que ella lo tocaba.

—Mira, se te está inflamando de nuevo. Traeré un poco de agua fría; lo que necesitas es una compresa. —Se dirigía hacia la puerta pero el grito de su esposo la hizo volver. Mientras abría los cerrojos, él continuó explicándole que no se había fracturado nada. Miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y prometió explicarle la situación en un momento más oportuno.

Cinco minutos después, Darien se frotaba las manos intentando recuperar el sentido del tacto, mientras Serena y Endimión inspeccionaban el armario, que estaba tan vacío como los cajones de la cómoda. Diez minutos después deambulaba de un lado a otro del oscuro corredor, completamente desnudo y con un candelabro en la mano, profiriendo órdenes y maldiciones mientras Serena y Endimión examinaban todas las habitaciones en busca de ropa.

Quince minutos después el cochero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver salir de la casa a un hombre furioso cubierto sólo con una sábana enrollada en su voluminoso cuerpo, seguido por una mujer vestida con ropa de niño, y un chico que parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa.

—¡Llévanos a casa de inmediato! —ordenó el hombre enfundado en la sábana con un tono que no admitía objeción. El cochero pensó expresar su admiración por la forma en que había anudado la sábana en su hombro izquierdo, pero los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre le hicieron desistir. A pesar de su inusual apariencia, la línea apretada y severa de su boca, por no mencionar los músculos descubiertos de su pecho que se asomaban por la sábana, le hicieron suponer que ese hombre estaba muy poco dispuesto a enfrascarse en una conversación amigable.

—Malditos ricachones —murmuró el cochero para sus adentros, azotó al caballo con su látigo y se pusieron en marcha en la cálida noche.

Darien siguió murmurando obscenidades durante el viaje a casa. Cada sacudida del desvencijado carruaje hacía que la cabeza le palpitara con mayor fuerza, y sentía como si alguien se hubiera sentado en sus hombros y utilizado su cabeza como yunque. Lo único que deseaba era recostarse en el regazo de Serena y dejar que pasara sus dedos largos y fríos por su dolorida cabeza. _¿ Cómo había terminado así?, _se preguntó mientras miraba a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados, no sólo deseando, sino _necesitando _caricias femeninas. Intentó alejar esas sospechas, pero su sentido de la honestidad lo obligó a reconocer la existencia del sentimiento incómodo y restrictivo que tenía en el pecho: el deseo por su esposa iba más allá de lo puramente físico.

Darien se sintió molesto consigo mismo; nunca había buscado en las mujeres otra cosa que no fuera un alivio físico. ¿Acaso no había aprendido con Esmeralda que permitirles algo más sólo conducía a un dolor indescriptible? Dios sabía que las lecciones que él había aprendido eran suficientes para que un hombre evitara la compañía de las mujeres; éstas no eran de fiar, por más recatadas que fueran; por más inocentes, ingenuas e íntegras que aparentaran ser, incluso cuando vestían como sirvientes. No, él podría ser lo suficientemente débil para anhelar en secreto más de lo que debía, pero no iba a permitir que esa debilidad se apoderara de su vida: había mucho bienestar en una vida ordenada y estructurada. Varios años atrás había aprendido a suprimir esos sentimientos de necesidad, el deseo de ser auxiliado, el ansia perfectamente olvidable de ser querido y amado. No permitiría que unas emociones tan inoportunas cobraran vida de nuevo, por muy tentadora que le pareciera su mujer.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, Darien?

La pregunta fue formulada con suavidad, pero pareció flotar brevemente en el aire nocturno antes de envolver a Darien en su cálido manto. Él pudo mover la mandíbula, pero las palabras de negación se le detuvieron en los labios.

Serena se levantó de su silla y se acercó, rozándolo con sus esbeltos hombros. Por un momento pensó en apartarla, pues sabía muy bien que sería un verdadero disparate permitirse el lujo de caer en una situación en la que una mujer ofrecía más que un simple alivio físico, pero su caricia había sido tan suave como sus palabras. Lo tendió con delicadeza sobre el asiento y le apoyó la cabeza contra sus pechos. ¡Cielos! Qué bien olía, incluso con ropa de jinete.

Serena le hablaba con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Era extraño, pero sus caricias parecían mitigar el dolor que sentía en las sienes. Darien sabía que debía reprender a su esposa por su indisciplina y advertirle sobre los peligros que existían en Londres en horas de la noche. También sabía que debía prohibirle salir de la casa sin la compañía de algunos lacayos, y que debía preguntarle cuáles fueron las razones por las que lo siguió hasta la ciudad cuando él la había dejado en Nethercote. Sabía todo esto, pero por primera vez desde que había sido tan brutalmente traicionado por Esmeralda, decidió anular el lado más recto de su conciencia.

Serena percibió el momento en que Darien dejó de luchar con sus demonios interiores. Tenía la cabeza contra su pecho, pero ella se deleitó con su peso, su cercanía y su confianza. Acarició con suavidad el oscuro cabello de su esposo y le maravilló que ese hombre tan dominante, arrollador y grande tuviera un cabello que se deslizara por entre sus dedos como la seda, una seda color negro salpicada con visos azules. Ella le acarició el contorno de la frente y dejó que sus dedos resbalaran por los ángulos de sus mejillas: Darien suspiró. Su piel era áspera debido a la barba incipiente, una textura extrañamente agradable que pareció encender sus dedos. Le acarició el hoyuelo del mentón, algo que siempre le causaba placer, subió por la mandíbula y le tocó un punto sensible detrás de la oreja. La curvatura negra de sus pestañas —concluyó que debería haber una ley que prohibiera unas pestañas tan largas y gruesas— se movió ligeramente, pero siguieron posadas sobre la piel bronceada de sus mejillas. Continuó moviendo los dedos camino de los pómulos y luego al punto inflamado que tenía en la sien. Lo presionó suavemente y suspiró aliviada cuando notó que su herida no era grave.

Aprovechando la inesperada condescendencia del «señor de la dicha», Serena le exploró el rostro a su antojo. El carruaje dio una sacudida al tropezar en un bache de la carretera, ella levantó la mirada y vio que los brillantes ojos de su hijastro la miraban.

¿Qué habría pensado Endimión cuando vio la impotencia de su padre y su vulnerabilidad —entre otras cosas— expuestas de aquel modo? Tuvo que ser un golpe fulminante para un chico que adoraba a su padre, aunque no se hubiera inmutado o comportado mal para llamar la atención, como siempre habían hecho los hermanos de Serena. Endimión simplemente los observaba con un silencio extraño y el rostro impasible. Serena sintió lástima de esos dos hombres, pues Darien intentaba a toda costa negar su necesidad de afecto, mientras que su hijo mantenía su tendencia a la negación y al autocontrol. Si ella no reaccionaba y acababa de una vez por todas con esa intolerable situación, pronto sería demasiado tarde y los perdería a ambos. Serena apretó el cabello de su esposo: no tenía la menor intención de permitir que eso sucediera.

Un suave ronquido la hizo observar los sutiles rasgos de su esposo. Darien parecía tan joven dormido, tan imperturbable descansando apoyado en ella. Un repentino arrebato de egoísmo la invadió mientras lo veía dormir; _«es mío», _pensó. _«Es mío y no permitiré que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño: a ninguno de los dos», _corrigió, mirando hacia el rincón del carruaje donde Endimión se había reclinado con los ojos cerrados. Sintió que el pecho le ardía mientras juraba hacer felices a sus seres más queridos. Si Darien deseaba una vida sin complicaciones y estructurada, la tendría. En adelante, Serena se iba a asegurar de que su esposo fuera más feliz de lo que jamás había soñado. Sus vidas iban a ser un remanso de paz y serenidad, y si no era así, por Dios que descubriría el porqué.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sus vidas eran caóticas y confusas. La determinación que tenía Serena de llevar una vida tranquila salió por la ventana junto con un extraño jarrón de porcelana. Desgraciadamente la ventana estaba abierta en el momento en que fue lanzado. Y lo que era peor, el carruaje alquilado acababa de detenerse ante la casa de Darien cuando el delicado jarrón se estrelló contra los adoquines, tan cerca de ellos que el caballo se asustó, relinchó y casi derriba el carruaje.

Serena y Endimión se agarraron a la silla, el conductor apaciguó al caballo y el carruaje quedó otra vez sobre sus cuatro ruedas. Serena rezó para que Darien no se despertara, pues justo cuando el cochero estaba apeándose, la puerta de la casa se abrió y varios hombres salieron a la acera, gritando y golpeándose entre sí. Serena dejó a Darien sobre la silla para ver a los dos mayordomos que intentaban estrangularse. Como Crouch le sacaba medio metro y muchos kilos de peso a Tremayne _dos, _éste no conseguía agarrar a su compañero por el cuello.

Devereaux bailaba entre los dos y alentaba al pirata a exhibir una conducta más violenta. Serena tomó nota mental para discutir luego con Devereaux su tendencia a la brutalidad y sujetó a Endimión por la espalda, quien se asomaba peligrosamente por la ventana del carruaje.

Detrás de Tremayne _dos _había otro Tremayne, que intentaba rescatar a su hermano del gigante con lo que parecía un atizador de hierro, pero _dos _se aferraba al gigante como un cardillo al espeso pelaje de un poni escocés. Se oyó un rugido: un tercer Tremayne —Serena no sabía si el _uno _o el _tres_— se abalanzó desde las escaleras y cayó sobre los dos luchadores. El marco de la ventana rota se abrió y dos criadas lanzaron un grito de advertencia, mientras los cuatro hombres se tambaleaban, caían al suelo y rodaban como erizos enloquecidos, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas en todas las direcciones, tratando de despedazarse. Las cosas se deterioraron rápidamente.

Los tres Tremaynes dejaron de pelear sólo cuando Darien se apeó del carruaje y vociferó su disgusto con los cuatro. Serena no supo si los hombres reaccionaron a causa del volumen y la retahila de improperios que salieron de la boca de Darien, o si fue al verlo envuelto en una sábana blanca. Por la expresión de sorpresa que tenían y por sus bocas abiertas, sospechó que era por esto último, pero no tuvo oportunidad de verificarlo, pues Darien echó a un lado a algunos de sus empleados y avanzó con dificultad hacia la casa.

—Creo que fue por la sábana —dijo ella un par de horas después, sentada en la cama de su esposo, observándolo caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto—. Crouch dijo que le había agradado mucho el nudo que te habías hecho en el hombro, pero los Tremaynes _dos _y _tres _te miraron como si te hubieran crecido setas en la cabeza._ Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato; él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la miró de una forma que habría enorgullecido a la mismísima Medusa. Serena movió cautelosamente sus piernas para asegurarse de que no se le hubieran petrificado. —Por otra parte, tanto Tremayne _uno _(o por lo menos creo que era él, tan difícil me resulta diferenciarlos...; por cierto, sería bueno ponerles una marca que los identificara) como el señor Devereaux parecieron aceptar tu atuendo tan poco convencional con mucho humor.

El admirable cuerpo de Darien se tensó. Una vena del cuello latía con tanta fuerza que podía verse desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era vergonzoso, murmuró Serena para sus adentros; el pobre hombre había tenido una noche terrible y era evidente que ella no estaba cumpliendo con su deber de ofrecerle solaz y consuelo. A fin de cuentas, su labor era ayudarle a relajarse para que olvidara sus problemas y disfrutara de la tranquilidad y serenidad de su hogar. Serena dejó escapar una lágrima al pensar en las tribulaciones de su esposo y procedió a alegrarle aquel humor de perros.

—Querido, cuando dije que lo habían aceptado con mucho humor, no quise decir que se hubieran burlado de ti —le aseguró. Sin embargo, el silencio y la expresión de Darien se hicieron más severos—. Aunque he de admitir que se estaban riendo, estoy segura de que no era de ti, sino contigo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Era obvio que él no compartía su opinión. También era evidente que tenía dificultades para no estrangularla. Pero como Serena no se quería conformar con una sola noche de felicidad conyugal, decidió no ahondar en el tema. Hablaría con él al día siguiente, cuando su actitud fuera menos beligerante. Seguramente se alegraría de que ella se interesara tanto por su bienestar y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, respondería a las preguntas que la llenaban de curiosidad. Sonrió de manera dulce ante los sonidos ahogados y guturales que Darien emitió como respuesta a sus intentos por reconfortarlo. Era obvio que estaba profundamente agradecido por su tierna diligencia.

—Señora —dijo Darien cuando sintió que la mandíbula se le había desentumecido—. Espero que tengas la amabilidad de no volver a mencionar la maldita sábana delante de mí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que te refieras de nuevo a los incidentes acaecidos esta noche. Te olvidarás por completo de lo sucedido. Aléjalo de tus pensamientos, bórralo de tu memoria. No quiero que vuelvas a recordarme los humillantes sucesos que han hecho de este día uno de los más desgraciados de mi amarga existencia.

Las imágenes del cuerpo musculoso, masculino, encadenado y desnudo de su esposo desfilaron ante sus ojos; dudaba mucho que pudiera borrar una imagen tan fascinante y también dudaba de querer hacerlo. Le pareció sumamente difícil decidir si negarse a acatar la orden de su esposo de olvidar esa imagen, o pasar la vida entera sin esa estampa en su galería mental. Sin embargo, el enfadado hombre que veía ante ella con las piernas separadas y las manos empuñadas en la cintura le indicaron con claridad que negarse a obedecer no era una posibilidad.

—¿Bien, milady? Estoy esperando tu conformidad. —Tenía la expresión de un asesino, pero ella no iba a comenzar su matrimonio diciendo falsedades y fomentando la desconfianza.

Como no fue capaz de aceptar su exigencia, Serena se encogió de hombros. Uno de los extremos de su pijama resbaló de su hombro y la mirada de Darien se concentró en la carne que quedó al descubierto. Las pulsaciones de su garganta se aceleraron súbitamente mientras los ojos zafiros de su esposo le acariciaban la piel de un modo que la hizo erizarse.

Un destello de sabiduría femenina floreció y se propagó por su interior. ¿Sería así de fácil? Darien era un hombre inteligente, y seguramente no sería susceptible a algo tan mundano como un fragmento de piel desnuda. Ella hizo un movimiento deliberado, levantó el otro hombro y el pijama se deslizó por sus brazos: no tenía nada debajo. Darien contuvo la respiración. Serena sintió que le ardía la piel aunque él no la había tocado. Con gran determinación se levantó y el pijama cayó a la altura de sus caderas. Darien profirió un sonido ahogado e incoherente.

No podía ser tan fácil, pero evidentemente lo era. Su «señor de los ojos», que momentos antes parecía no pensar más que en estrangularla, había dejado de hablar y le devoraba el torso con la mirada. Un torrente de emoción hasta entonces desconocida la envolvió: debía de ser el poder de la seducción. Era algo realmente emocionante. Serena se sintió aturdida con su nueva sabiduría, se levantó intencionadamente de la cama y se quedó completamente desnuda ante su esposo. Le pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza y deslizó los dedos por su cabello sedoso.

—Respira, Darien —le murmuró y le lamió la comisura de los labios con la punta de la lengua. Él cerró los ojos. Ella lo besó hasta llegar a su oreja y le lamió el lóbulo antes de susurrarle —¿Estás respirando, amor mío?

—Lo dudo. —Su voz sonó como piedras resquebrajándose, pero ella sonrió al sentir en el cuello su respiración entrecortada. Darien se puso rígido y apretó las manos mientras ella le susurraba:

—Debe de ser por la ropa que llevas; te queda muy apretada. —Lo lamió desde la mejilla hasta la mandíbula, luego asentó la lengua en su mentón y descendió hasta su nuez. En lugar de su ropa habitual al llegar a casa, Darien optó por unos pantalones, camisa y chaleco. Serena agradeció que no se hubiera puesto pañuelo, pues habría interferido en sus exploraciones. Le acarició el cabello con una mano y le desabrochó los botones del chaleco con la otra, se lo retiró y lo besó en el pecho. Darien gimió.

Ligeramente perturbada al descubrir que su respiración se agitaba progresivamente, Serena agradeció la calidez que parecía emanar de él, la cual le produjo un ligero ardor en el estómago que luego se extendió a sus extremidades. Ella estaba consumida por el fuego, pero anhelaba que el calor de él lo avivara aún más. Soltó uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y luego lo besó en las partes descubiertas de su pecho. El vello le produjo un ligero escozor en la nariz, pero le fascinó la ondulación de los músculos que se tensaban con su sendero de besos. Siguió descendiendo, le quitó la camisa y se arrodilló ante él, dejándolo petrificado. A Darien se le nubló el pensamiento al ver a su mujer arrodillada ante él, con una mano en la cinturilla.

Serena se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. No sabía si a él le agradaba su atrevimiento, pero el fuego que la cercanía de su esposo había encendido era demasiado fuerte como para detenerse. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de pasión como si esperara instrucciones. Él rechinó la mandíbula dos veces, gesto que ella interpretó como licencia para proceder. Le desabrochó los botones del pantalón, lo bajó por sus caderas torneadas y musculosas, y luego hasta sus muslos de acero, le quitó las zapatillas y el pantalón se deslizó por sus largos pies. Serena levantó la cabeza y observó sus genitales; verlos la llenó de alegría.

—Tenías razón, Darien. No estás roto. Tienes buen aspecto..., mejor que bueno. —Extendió la mano para abarcar su tersa dureza y disfrutó cuando él jadeó de placer—. Mira, rebota cuando hago eso._ Darien se estremeció. Ella lo sujetó con ambas manos. Con una tiraba de la parte blanda suavemente hacia abajo, y con la otra lo rodeaba en toda su extensión. —Estás ardiente, más que el fuego que has detonado en mi interior.

Se inclinó hacia delante con extrema delicadeza y besó suavemente la punta. Darien sintió que había muerto e ido al cielo. Esperó que San Pedro no viera su extensa lista de transgresiones hasta que su esposa, deliciosamente desinhibida, no hubiera terminado su exploración. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en recobrar el control. Recordó las experiencias que había tenido con mujeres, su control férreo, el hecho de ser un hombre sofisticado y no un animal rastrero movido por deseos primitivos, así como la ira que había sentido con su primera esposa, y calculó que le quedaban menos de diez minutos de vida.

—Espero que no te ofendas, y que no te importe si yo... es decir, si... —Le pasó la lengua por la parte más sensible y notó que él se estremecía. Darien calculó nuevamente; tendría suerte si vivía cuatro segundos más.

Serena se sorprendió ante la expresión extática de su esposo, pues creyó que le daría placer, y sin embargo era evidente que sus caricias habían tenido un efecto más intenso del que había pensado. No tuvo tiempo de profundizar en sus pensamientos, porque tres segundos más tarde él la apartó, y con un movimiento tan rápido que ella tuvo dificultad para seguirlo, la tumbó sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella con su masculinidad endurecida.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo roncamente antes de poseerla.

Darien se apartó de su esposa y se tumbó exhausto boca arriba. Podría haber expresado el placer inmenso y abrumador que ella le había dado, pero no tuvo fuerzas para mover sus labios, y mucho menos la lucidez para pronunciar más de dos palabras que tuvieran sentido. Un pensamiento se le coló en la cabeza, y rondó su conciencia hasta que finalmente se apoderó de él: ¿por qué al hacerle el amor experimentaba una satisfacción que le estremecía el alma? ¿Por qué el calor de ella parecía penetrar incluso en los rincones más helados de su ser? No estaba bien que un hombre se ocupara tanto de pensar en su esposa, y que su control fuera tan pobre. Si ella le podía hacer eso tan sólo dos días después de haberse casado, ¿qué clase de poder tendría sobre él después de una semana, un mes, o un año de matrimonio?

Serena le golpeó suavemente con el codo. Él sabía lo que ella quería, pero los pensamientos que acababa de tener le habían estremecido y_, _aunque había intentado aplacarlos, sabía que surgirían de nuevo. Esa horrible certeza, esa negra verdad, esa oscuridad que se escurría en su interior con una lentitud insidiosa, le despertaba una sensación familiar de frialdad y temor; cerró los ojos y la aceptó con desazón. Si permitía que ella se apoderara de su corazón_, _seguramente lo traicionaría. Serena le dio otro codazo, y se incorporó sobre su brazo tras percibir su expresión.

—¿No has disfrutado? Ya no se te mueve esa parte. Creí que eso significaba que habías disfrutado. ¿Lo he hecho mal?

Él no podía sucumbir a esa atracción; no le daría la oportunidad de destrozarle el corazón como lo había hecho Esmeralda: no sería capaz de soportar de nuevo ese dolor; aunque con su primera esposa la experiencia había sido traumática, sabía instintivamente que con Serena sería insoportable. La traición de Esmeralda le había destrozado el corazón, pero la de Serena lo destruiría por completo.

—¿Darien? —Ella le puso la mano en el pecho y sintió que su corazón aún latía desaforadamente—. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Serena parecía dolida y confundida al mismo tiempo. Darien apretó los dientes para contener el deseo de atraerla hacia él y susurrarle palabras reconfortantes, de hundir la cabeza en su cuello perfumado, de abrazarla hasta que esa cosa fría y oscura que acechaba en su interior desapareciera al calor de su luz, pero se contuvo: no podía darle lo que ella quería; no podía permitirse ser vulnerable de nuevo. Un dolor ardiente le desgarró el pecho, penetrando su capa de hielo, sus músculos y huesos, y se alojó justo en el centro de su corazón. Levantó la mano para tocarse allí y sintió la humedad de una lágrima. Abrumado por la culpa, contuvo el aliento, la abrazó y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, sabiendo que estaba condenado y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Calla, mi amor. Duérmete; no has hecho nada que me haya molestado._ Ella murmuró algo que él no llegó a oír, pues la sangre le palpitaba frenéticamente en los oídos.

Serena percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Darien, y luego lo sintió relajarse lentamente con ella entre sus brazos, con los labios apretados contra el cuello palpitante de su esposo. Sus demonios interiores habían regresado para vengarse y lo habían alejado una vez más de ella. Sabía que la intimidad de sus actos amatorios los despertaba; esa unión tan abrumadora y esa expresión de amor seguramente hacían que todo el dolor que aún sentía por la muerte de su primera esposa aflorara a la superficie. Serena oyó que el corazón agitado de su esposo se calmaba lentamente, y se estabilizaba en un latido fuerte y continuo mientras ella pensaba en un futuro que súbitamente le pareció interminable y desolado: ¿cómo habría de combatir un fantasma que Darien se negaba a admitir que existía? ¿Cómo podía hacer que la amara cuando era obvio que todavía se lamentaba por su primera y adorada esposa? Por enésima vez se preguntó qué había sucedido la noche en que Esmeralda murió, y por qué culpaban a Darien de su muerte. ¿Cómo era que un hombre que aún lloraba a su esposa fuera considerado un asesino brutal y despiadado?

La única manera de sacar de su cama matrimonial el espectro de Esmeralda era hacer que su espíritu encontrara sosiego. Darien emitió un ronquido suave, luego gruñó, se dio la vuelta y la arrastró hacia él. Serena acercó la espalda contra su pecho; él se apretó contra ella, acomodó las piernas contra las suyas y descansó el brazo en su cintura. Ella sonrió con somnolencia, dejando que su calor la envolviera. Se aseguraría de que el fantasma de Esmeralda no acechara más su matrimonio. El tenue bosquejo de un plan se formó en los rincones de su mente somnolienta y confusa: seguiría el ejemplo de una de las novelas de detectives de Rei e investigaría la misteriosa muerte de Esmeralda y quién quería hacerle daño a Darien. Cuando supiera la verdad, podría ayudarle a vencer sus temores y le enseñaría a abrir su corazón de nuevo. Se volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho cálido y se dispuso a dormir; al día siguiente comenzaría sus investigaciones y se aseguraría de que sus vidas fueranordenadas y serenas.

—No dejaré que se contravengan mis órdenes, esposa. Terminaríamos llevando la más desordenada, caótica y turbulenta vida que se pueda imaginar, y no pienso permitirlo. Tendremos orden y estructura en nuestra vida, y tú obedecerás mis mandatos.

—No los estoy contraviniendo, esposo; te estoy pidiendo que los reconsideres._ Con el cuchillo que había utilizado para esparcir mermelada sobre una tostada, Darien señaló los dos perros que estaban sentados a su lado. Tenían los ojos anhelantes y de sus fauces caían cascadas de saliva.

—Pides demasiado, Serena. ¡Charles! Haz algo útil y lleva estos perros al establo. Piddle está mojando la alfombra.

—No, es Erp el que babea. Piddle se está lamiendo. Verdaderamente, Darien, si al menos vieras que mi presencia aquí...

—Por lo menos ya no ofenden por otros medios —renegó él, mirando con desprecio a los perros que seguían al lacayo. A Serena se le estaba formando un nudo en el estómago alrededor del desayuno. Era por el bien de Darien, y algún día se arrodillaría ante ella y se lo agradecería. Simplemente tenía que ser fuerte hasta que así sucediera. Serena enderezó la espalda y le miró fijamente a sus encantadores ojos zafiros.

—Si me envías a Nethercote, simplemente volveré._ A Darien se le nublaron los ojos y la mandíbula se le puso tensa. Era extraño que ella nunca lo hubiera notado.

—¿Me estás amenazando, señora?_ Ella supo que tenía que elegir las palabras con cuidado para que él no creyera que lo estaba desafiando. Había descubierto que los hombres odiaban que los desafiasen.

—No te estoy amenazando; te estoy pidiendo que lo reconsideres. Sólo llevamos tres días casados y sencillamente no quiero separarme de ti._ La preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Darien aumentó. Sin hacer caso de la presencia del lacayo que aún permanecía en la habitación, atento a cualquier orden, Serena puso una mano encima de la de su esposo.

—Si me envías de vuelta a Nethercote, te echaré de menos._ Darien retrocedió como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. Furioso, hizo señas al lacayo para que se retirara antes de enfrentarse a su esposa.

—¡Otra vez me estás amenazando! ¿Y qué harías para poner fin a tu soledad? ¿Buscarías consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre?_ Serena se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado a ella.

—¿Amenazando? Claro que no, Darien. No puedo creer que pienses que soy tan desleal que procuraría las atenciones de otro hombre._ Él apretó las mandíbulas al oír aquello. —¿Crees que es posible que yo me abandone a esas... cosas tan maravillosas y emocionantes que hicimos anoche... con otro? ¿Cómo puedes imaginar que querría hacerlo? ¿Acaso no valoras cuánto an...? —Se detuvo antes de terminar la palabra. Era evidente que él no estaba preparado para oírla.

—¿No valoro qué, señora? —Si hubiera arqueado las cejas un poco más, se le habrían salido de la cara.

—¿No valoras cuánto..., cuánto... anhelo tus caricias? —Había utilizado la palabra adecuada: anhelo. Eso le haría sentir que ella se interesaba por él.

—Eh... sí. Por supuesto, pero eso no es lo que yo...

—Realmente no te estoy amenazando, milord. En cuanto a lo otro, es cierto que me sentiría sola, pero nunca buscaría consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre; sólo quiero estar con mi esposo.

Serena esperó que él no hubiera notado su voz temblorosa. El deseo que sentía de abalanzarse sobre él y cubrirlo de besos hasta mitigar el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos era casi abrumador. Sin embargo, tal inclinación también fue temperada con una saludable dosis de autocompasión: ella también estaba dolida. El hecho de que él amara tan profundamente a Esmeralda que no pudiera dejarla entrar en su vida la desgarraba profundamente, pero se consoló al saber que él necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de comprender la suerte que había tenido casándose con ella; tendría paciencia. Bastaría una semana o dos para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Dudo que una semana o dos sean suficientes para resolver cualquier asunto relacionado contigo, querida. Pero soy un hombre razonable. Puedes quedarte quince días más —le dijo de mala gana, retirando la mano y concentrándose de nuevo en el desayuno—. Para entonces la Temporada ya habrá terminado, y regresarás a Nethercote.

Ella se sonrojó al percatarse una vez más de su «desafortunada costumbre», pero ahora tenía preocupaciones más importantes que su tendencia a expresar sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué planes tenía él pasados esos quince días, pero se tragó las palabras y murmuró una frase que dejó ver que había comprendido.

—Darien, respecto a lo de anoche..._ Su esposo se sonrojó. —Deseo hablar de lo que sucedió anoche, si pudíera. No estoy segura de entender...

—Dickon, puedes dejar eso —ordenó Darien y frunció su masculino ceño. Serena vio al lacayo dejar un plato de lomo ante el conde y retirarse.

—Querida, preferiría que no comentaras nuestras..., eehh..., actividades nocturnas delante de los criados. Con respecto a tus preguntas: estoy seguro de que tienes varias sobre lo que hicimos anoche, pues se trata de algo..., mmm..., nuevo para ti. Estoy seguro de que estás tan sorprendida de tus actos como yo, aunque fueron muy estimulantes y agradables.

—No soy tan novata como piensas —le interrumpió ella, mientras vertía mermelada sobre el pan con una cuchara—. Ya lo había hecho antes, ¿sabes?_ Darien sintió como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado con un pez mojado; tal vez con un salmón. O mejor aún, con un lenguado grande. Jadeó.

—¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho que ya lo habías hecho antes ?

—Sí, una o dos veces. Mi tío decía que yo era una chica particularmente traviesa, pero yo no podía evitarlo. Algunas veces tenía que hacerlo. Es una sensación tan... diferente. Ah, no sé cómo describirlo. Supongo que no tenía que hacerlo, pero tú conoces muy bien esa sensación._ El rostro de Darien se oscureció como una nube gris; parecía tener dificultades para tragar.

—¡Claro que sé lo que se siente, pero no sabía que mi esposa llegaría a mi lecho nupcial con ese tipo de conocimientos!_ ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al «señor de la furia»?

—Darien, en realidad sé que no es lo más adecuado, pero no sabía que te molestarías por ello. No volveré hacerlo, si tanto te disgusta.

—¡Espero que no! —bramó Darien, ignorando el recuerdo del enorme placer que le había dado su boca—. Quiero que me digas los nombres de aquellos con quienes incurriste en semejante conducta._ Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Nunca lo hice con hombres, Darien.

Él soltó el tenedor y negó con la cabeza. Seguramente no la había oído bien: ése debía de ser el problema. Tal vez tenía agua en los oídos o estaba alucinando; tal vez estaba viviendo la pesadilla más real de su vida. Pensar que su esposa, la encantadora e inocente Serena, había incurrido en actos orales con otro hombre le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero pensar que lo había hecho con otra mujer era inconcebible. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y respiró muy profundo.

—Serena...

—De veras, esposo mío, yo no tenía ninguna relación cuando lo hice. Sólo quería saber lo que se sentía, y, bueno... —Se encogió de hombros—. Como estaban disponibles, aproveché la oportunidad.

—¿Qué? _¿_Estaban disponibles? ¿En plural?

—Bueno, sí. No pensarás que podía ser de otra manera..., ¿verdad?_ Lo había asaltado la locura; esa debía de ser la explicación: se había vuelto loco y no se había dado cuenta. —No creerás que quería parecer indecente.

Él intentó formular las palabras, pero el cerebro le falló. Simplemente observó a su esposa terminar con calma el desayuno e informarle que había tenido relaciones de naturaleza sexual con más de una mujer para no parecer indecente. Estaba loco, o en el infierno, podía estar muerto y ése era el infierno. Cualquiera de las dos explicaciones bastaba.

—Así que no pude resistirme cuando se presentó la oportunidad anoche. Pero espero que hayas notado que lo hice como es debido.

A Darien dejó de funcionarle el cerebro; parpadeó algunas veces. Sí, lo había notado: ella lo había hecho mejor que bien. Le había hecho perder el control pocos segundos después de besarlo _ahí. _El fuego que ella había encendido con sus labios y su lengua todavía lo quemaba por dentro, y le derretía capas de hielo que ni conocía.

—Y por supuesto, estaba con Endimión, así que todo salió bien._ Su mente pareció despertar de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba con Endimión._ Él empezó a sospechar algo.

—Serena, ¿de qué estás hablando exactamente?. _Ella frunció el ceño mientras se servía otra porción de lomo.

—De que anoche fui a rescatarte vestida con ropa de hombre._ Ah, la ropa de jinete. Ella quería decir que se había puesto las ropas del mozo de cuadra, pero él pensaba que estaba refiriéndose a... Darien sintió una oleada de alivio y se rió de sus absurdos pensamientos. Sin embargo, a veces sucedía. —¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo?

Lo estaba, pero sintió un alivio tan grande que decidió ser magnánimo; dedicó un momento a explicarle la magnitud de su generosidad y perdonarle sus transgresiones. Serena soportó el sermón lo mejor que pudo, y luego decidió aprovechar el cambio de humor del «señor de las sonrisas» y preguntarle por lo que tanto la desvelaba.

—Darien, ¿quién quiere hacerte daño?_ Él retiró el plato y frunció el ceño.

—No es asunto tuyo, querida, pero te aseguro que te protegeré.

—¿A mí? —Serena lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella si era evidente que él era la víctima de un plan siniestro ?—. No fue a mí a la que golpearon en la cabeza y amarraron...

—Sí, sí. Ya sabemos lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder. Y para tu seguridad, le pediré a Crouch que te acompañe siempre que salgas. ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

—Pero, Darien; si dejaras que te ayudase, estoy segura de que entre los dos podríamos averiguar quién...

—Agradezco tu ayuda pero no la necesito —le dijo con firmeza, y luego levantó una ceja de forma desafiante. Realmente era exasperante; si comprendiera que ella podía ayudarlo, que la necesitaba... Serena suspiró y respondió su pregunta.

—Pensaba visitar a Rei, y tal vez ir a la librería Lackington. Espero contar con tu aprobación. — Darien asintió.

—Siempre y cuando te acompañe Crouch. —Se puso de pie y se quedó parado como pensando algo—. Sí; Crouch y uno de los lacayos. Será suficiente con dos. Con respecto a esta noche, he aceptado una invitación de la condesa Lieven; habrá un baile. ¿Tienes intención de ir?

Serena parpadeó. No era posible que él no estuviera dispuesto a pasar el día con ella, y peor aún, que quisiera asistir a un baile, al primero desde que se habían casado, sin ella. Además, se trataba de un baile importante, organizado por la famosa condesa Lieven. No, no era posible: él no podía ser tan frío e insensible. No cuando era el mismo hombre que unas horas antes la había envuelto en su calidez y elevado su espíritu en una de las experiencias más sensuales de su vida. No. No su Darien. Ella sonrió.

—Me gustaría ir al baile contigo.

—Excelente. Entonces nos veremos allá más tarde. —Avanzó hacia la puerta y se detuvo— Querida, esta tarde estaré fuera. No dudo que tus tíos asistirán al baile y se alegrarán de acompañarte. Por supuesto, yo te acompañaré de vuelta a casa si así lo deseas.

¿Que si ella lo deseaba? ¿Acaso no iba a desear que el esposo con quien llevaba apenas tres días casada la acompañara de vuelta a casa? ¿Y en su primera aparición pública como condesa? Serena lo miró, sorprendida y herida por su frialdad. Los ojos se le humedecieron. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así con ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible cuando esa mañana había sido tan afectuoso? Darien asintió como si ella le hubiera respondido y abandonó el soleado salón del desayuno. La furia se apoderó de Serena; lanzó el tenedor y vio cómo chocaba contra el papel pintado de la pared y caía al suelo.

—¡Que si quiero que me acompañe! ¡Ooooh! Lo... —Golpeó la mesa, incapaz de pensar en algo lo suficientemente horrible para aplacar su ira; agarró el plato y lo lanzó contra la silla de Darien. Los huevos, el lomo, la mermelada y los restos de arenque resbalaron por la tela de la silla. Se sintió mejor. Darien quería sacarla de su vida, ¿verdad?, dijo observando pensativa un plato de avena.

—Ya he terminado —le dijo minutos después al sobresaltado lacayo que observaba desde fuera con expresión preocupada—. Puedes decirle al ama de llaves que la silla de su _señoría _tiene un pequeño problema, y que hay un par de manchas en la pared. Bien, hace un día hermoso. Me siento llena de energía, creo que saldré a caminar. ¡Piddle! ¡Erp! Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder._ Serena salió con sus dos perros, mientras el lacayo se apresuraba a limpiar el desorden, y Crouch y Tremayne _dos _miraban horrorizados el salón del desayuno.

A su regreso, Serena le dijo a la niñera que quería hablar con Endimión y subió a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba haciendo una lista de los asuntos que quería discutir con Rei cuando oyó un altercado en el corredor. Los gritos y golpes sordos se mezclaban misteriosamente con dos sonidos lastimeros que cada vez se hicieron más fuertes y agudos.

—Maldita sea. ¿Qué sucede ahora? —exclamó Serena recogiéndose la falda y apresurándose al corredor. Era lo único que faltaba: sus dos perros estaban causando problemas, precisamente cuando ella tenía dificultades con Darien.

Bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera con la rapidez de una gacela y se detuvo sorprendida al ver que los tres Tremaynes estaban enfrascados en una batalla, golpeándose con una energía que la sorprendió. Hasta entonces, los Tremaynes, con la notable excepción del desacuerdo que habían tenido la noche anterior, siempre habían exhibido un comportamiento digno, el cual le recordaba a Serena a un viejo pingüino que había visto en el parque zoológico. Sin embargo, allí estaban los trillizos, lanzando golpes y llenando el aire de imprecaciones, de gruñidos y gemidos sofocados que indicaban cuándo habían recibido un golpe. Crouch, el pirata—mayordomo, corría por los bordes, dándoles consejos e interponiéndose entre ellos. Los dos perros aullaban sentados en un rincón. Serena notó la presencia de otra persona en la refriega cuando uno de los Tremaynes le dio un golpe particularmente fuerte en los ríñones a uno de sus hermanos.

—¿Quién es ese caballero? —le preguntó a Devereaux, quien estaba acompañado por una falange de lacayos que observaban la batalla con un resplandor malsano en los ojos.

—¿Perdone, señora? ¿Ah**, **aquel caballero**, **el que está allí?

—Sí, Devereaux, el que está tendido en el suelo; al que los trillizos han golpeado hasta dejar inconsciente; el mismo que parece sangrar profusamente por la nariz._ Devereaux se rascó su pequeña cabeza calva.

—Ah, aquel caballero. Bien, señora. Tendría dificultades para establecer su identidad. Es probable que Crouch lo sepa. ¡Crouch! Atiende un momento a la señora condesa.

—Sí, señora. ¿Me llamaba? —Crouch esquivó un puntapié y levantó la voz para que ella le oyera.

—Sí— respondió Serena, levantando también la voz. Realmente, el ruido que estaban haciendo los tres hombres era prodigioso. Serena no comprendía por qué Darien se había valido de sus servicios. ¡Piddle! ¡Erp! ¡Dejad de ladrar inmediatamente! Crouch, ¿sabes quién es ese caballero?_ Crouch miró sorprendido a su alrededor, y su arete se agitó con fuerza.

—¿Ese caballero? ¿A cuál se refiere mi señora?

—Al que está sangrando en el suelo.

—¿Sangrando en mi maldito suelo? —El rugido de Crouch fue tal que los tres Tremaynes se quedaron paralizados por un instante, pero uno de ellos no tardó en empujar al otro y los tres se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro cayendo al suelo y encima del desgraciado hombre que yacía sangrando.

—¡Ya basta! Ese puerco me está manchando el suelo. ¡Charles! ¡Dickon! ¡Llevaos de aquí a este maldito _trasseno!_

—_¿ Trasseno? _—Serena hablaba italiano, pero nunca antes había oído esa palabra—. No es una ocupación que me suene familiar. ¿Exactamente qué es un _trasseno? _

—_Trasseno, _señora, significa «rufián». —Crouch se sintió satisfecho al ver que los dos lacayos recogían al caballero.

—Ah, entiendo. —Serena no entendió realmente, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que no estaba actualizada con este tipo de terminología. —¿Acaso ha pasado algo con su _trasero?_ _Crouch arqueó las cejas y la observó con detenimiento.

—No debería usar esas palabras, mi señora. No está bien que usted sepa esas cosas, al señor no le gustaría._ Serena se volvió a Devereaux a la vez que dos de los Tremaynes, después de haber golpeado a su hermano, se miraban el uno al otro.

—¿Un _trasseno _es alguien con una ocupación repudiable?

—Sí, señora. Es un indeseable._ Serena iba a insistir en el significado de _trasseno, _pero Darien salió de un cuarto en el que había estado ocupándose de asuntos personales.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Los Tremaynes han sorprendido a un _trasseno, _milord. Realmente es encomiable de su parte._ Darien miró a Serena con incredulidad y avanzó para observar al hombre que sangraba, sujetado por los dos lacayos. Lo agarró del pelo y le levantó la cabeza.

—¡Diablos! ¡Es Diamante! —dijo. Le hizo un gesto a sus lacayos para que lo soltaran, y el pobre escoces se desplomó como un saco de harina. Gimió y murmuró algo mientras intentaba mover sus extremidades.

—¡Charles! ¡Dickon! ¡Habéis dejado caer al _trasseno!. _¡Levantadlo inmediatamente! —exigió Serena. El hombre podría ser un _trasseno, _pero era un caballero, eso era evidente por sus ropas elegantes. Los dos lacayos se inclinaron y lo recogieron.

—No en mi casa. Dejadlo en el suelo —les ordenó Darien. Los lacayos sonrieron y soltaron a Diamante, quien gimió más fuerte y levantó la cabeza. Tenía un ojo cerrado y completamente hinchado, así como un corte en la frente de donde manaba la sangre que le cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro.

—Oh, pobrecito —dijo Serena arrodillándose junto a él y limpiándole la herida con su pañuelo. _Charles, Dickon, levantadlo. Está herido. —Diamante, lord Blackmoon, gimió de nuevo y se sentó precariamente

—Gracias señora, pero lo intentaré por mis propios medios.

—Esposa, deja de ayudar a ese sinvergüenza y retírate de este salón —le ordenó Darien, que se acercó al escocés y le dio un puntapié—. Me encargaré de que esta basura sea arrojada pronto.

—Es cierto, condesa. Apártese, que Crouch y yo nos encargaremos de este caballero —dijo uno de los Tremaynes, amenazándolo con sus puños. Tremayne _uno, _supuso Serena.

—Sí, señora. Nos encargaremos de este tío. Lo pondremos en salmuera._ Serena sonrió a Crouch, que ayudó al escocés a incorporarse, levantándolo bruscamente por el chaleco.

—Es un gesto muy dulce de tu parte, Crouch, pero no creo que eso le apetezca ahora al caballero. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más, señor? ¿Quiere que le traigan una buena bebida reconstituyente? _Diamante rechazó la ayuda de Crouch, tropezó con Tremayne e intentó colocarse el chaleco.

—De veras, señora. No necesito su ayuda ni bebida reconstituyente alguna. Sin embargo, le agradezco su interés, el cual es un agradable oasis en este desierto de hospitalidad._ Serena le preguntó por la herida y le ofreció su pañuelo.

—¡Fuera! —rugió Darien, parándose ante Serena para protegerla.

—¡Cuida tus modales, milord! —Serena le dio un golpecito en señal de que se retirara pero Darien permaneció en su sitio. Serena volvió a darle—: Se trata de un invitado que ha sufrido un desafortunado accidente._ Crouch se rió disimuladamente. Charles y Dickon se rieron disimuladamente. Tremayne _uno _y _dos _se rieron disimuladamente, se miraron sorprendidos y luego observaron a Tremayne _tres, _que estaba roncando en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo! —rugió Darien.

—¡Darien! —Serena se abrió paso e intentó excusarse—. Señor, le pido dis...

—¡No! Mi esposa no tiene por qué pedirle disculpas a este asesino._ El escocés se limpió el labio superior que tenía partido e hizo un gesto que Serena interpretó como una sonrisa.

—No debería preocuparse por esto, señora. Las disculpas que me dio la primera condesa de Chiba por el comportamiento de su esposo me bastan para el resto de mi vida._ Darien lanzó una maldición y le dio un puñetazo en el mentón. El escocés retrocedió y habría caído al suelo, pero Crouch, que estaba detrás, lo agarró y lo sujetó por si el conde quería darle una buena paliza.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a mi esposa —le dijo Darien agarrándolo del pañuelo y levantándolo hasta tenerlo a su altura— te arrancaré lo que te queda de corazón y lo arrojaré en las montañas de Escocia.

—Puedes intentarlo —gruñó el escocés, que no pareció intimidado por la amenaza de Darien. Serena pensaba darle una excelente calificación por su valor, pero tuvo que rebajarle la nota por su falta de sentido común. Nadie sería tan insolente con el Conde Negro a menos que quisiera ser sentenciado a muerte—. Ya lo has intentado, Chiba, pero no has podido. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo ahora?_ Darien le apretó el pañuelo; el rostro de Diamante se tornó completamente rojo e intentó zafarse de Crouch, que lo sujetaba firmemente.

—Ahora tengo una razón poderosa por la cual luchar. Te advierto, Diamante: desaparece de mi vida, o prepárate para perder la tuya._ Darien lo soltó tan bruscamente que el escocés hubiera caído al suelo si Crouch no lo estuviera sujetando. —¡Crouch! ¡Deshazte de esta basura! —le dijo Darien y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

—Chiba, ¿creías que lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente? ¿Crees que te permitiré asesinar a otra mujer inocente como hiciste con Esmeralda? ¿Crees que te dejaré torturar a esta mujer igual que a tu primera... ?

Serena retrocedió cuando uno de los Tremaynes, que estaba ayudando a Crouch a sacar al escocésde la casa, le dio accidentalmente un codazo en la boca. Ella tomó nota mental de hablar con su personal sobre la forma en que ayudaban a los invitados heridos a salir de su casa, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca. En cuanto a Darien, si creía que ella iba a guardar silencio ante aquella situación, estaba muy equivocado. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta; él estaba de espaldas. Serena se disponía a hablarle cuando él dio un puñetazo en el escritorio.

_«Ay, Dios». _Él no hizo el menor gesto, aunque era evidente que se había lastimado. Ella volvió a cerrar la puerta con suavidad y observó a sus empleados, que estaban limpiando el suelo del corredor. De repente todos esquivaron su mirada, a excepción del Tremayne que yacía en el suelo, e intentaron escapar de su presencia.

—Tremayne _dos _—dijo señalando al mayordomo—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto, señora —respondió él, arreglándose los puños y el cuello de la camisa—. En cuanto termine de ayudar al señor Crouch.

—Ahora mismo, Tremayne —dijo Serena procurando imitar la expresión de Darien cuando estaba enfadado. No fue una imitación muy exitosa pero cumplió su cometido. Tremayne intentó escabullirse, pero Serena lo conminó a subir las escaleras y a dirigirse a la sala de estar. —Eres el empleado más antiguo de lord Chiba —le dijo intentando mantener la voz firme, pero la cara larga del mayordomo la estaba haciendo sentir como la más desagradable de las arpías—. ¿Podrías explicarme lo que ha sucedido en el corredor?

—En realidad, Hippy es el empleado más antiguo de su señoría —dijo Tremayne moviendo un pie.

—¿Hippy?

—Hipócrates. Es mi hermano mayor, el cochero de su señoría. Mi madre tenía una mentalidad clásica y ecléctica.

—Ya veo. Ah..., disculpa la curiosidad, ¿cómo se llama Tremayne el valet?

—Plutarco, mi señora.

—¿En serio? Bueno, es un nombre curioso. ¿Y tú?_ Tremayne levantó el mentón y la miró con un gesto de desagrado.

—Odiseo, mi señora._ Serena meditó la información recibida y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas. Tragó saliva y logró hablar sin que le temblara la boca.

—He notado que, al parecer, tú y tus dos hermanos tenéis una disputa. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirme de qué se trata?_ Tremayne continuó moviendo el pie y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es una larga historia, señora._ Serena reparó en el reloj de mesa que había en la chimenea.

—No tengo tiempo para historias largas, así que te agradecería que la resumieras._ El mayordomo volvió a aclararse la garganta y estrechó las manos, como un niño que se dispusiera a recitar su lección. Serena suspiró: era evidente que no escucharía una versión resumida.

—Todo comenzó hace muchos años, señora, cuando vivíamos en Oxfordshire. En una casa contigua a la nuestra vivía una dulce chica que se llamaba Clara.

—¡Ah, hay una mujer involucrada! —dijo Serena con satisfacción—. Me encantan las historias llenas de romance. ¿Qué edad tenía la dulce Clara?

—Tenía ocho años, señora, cuando ocurrió el _malentendido._ _Serena lo miró.

—¿Ocho años, o dieciocho?

—Ocho años, señora. Como le dije, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué pudo haber sucedido para producir semejante ruptura fraternal en la que aún continuáis enfrascados?_ Tremayne hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Ella..., es decir, Clara, prometió ir a la feria conmigo, mi señora.

—Supongo que no hizo honor a su compromiso.

—Así es, mi señora.

—¿Asistió con Tremayne _uno?_

—No, mi señora.

—¿Con Tremayne _dos?_

—No, mi señora. Asistió a la feria en compañía de Jabez Willson._ Serena se sintió ligeramente confundida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó cuidadosamente— ¿os habéis estado peleando hasta el día de hoy si ella os despreció por igual?

—Es una buena pregunta, mi señora._ Serena esperó que él siguiera hablando, pero nolo hizo.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella.

—Me temo que eso es todo lo que recuerdo._ Serena sintió deseos de estrangularlo, decidió no seguir investigando el origen de la disputa, y retomó la pregunta inicial.

—Tremayne, ¿quién era ese caballero?

—Se trata de Diamante, señora. Hace poco recibió el título de lord Blackmoon.

—Bueno, eso no me dice quién es realmente. No sé si me entiendes._ Tremayne parecía confundido. —¿Qué tiene que ver con lord Chiba?_ Tremayne pareció obstinarse. —¿Por qué lord Chiba se enfadó tanto con él?_ Tremayne parecía inseguro. Serena lo miró disgustada y se disponía a increparlo cuando él se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Mi señora, lord Blackmoon es un viejo conocido de lord Chiba.

—¿Y?

—Tuvieron un altercado hace cinco años.

—Ah, ¿una desavenencia que terminó con su amistad?_ Tremayne hizo una mueca.

—Algo así, señora. Con su permiso, señora. Tengo que enseñarle al señor Crouch cómo afilar debidamente el cuchillo del pescado. La idea que tiene de afilarlo desplumaría a cualquier loro.

—Está bien, gracias. —Serena se mordió el labio cuando Tremayne se retiró. El Conde Negro había demostrado tener un temperamento que hacía honor a su nombre. Ella estaba dispuesta a creer que su esposo hablaba en serio cuando había amenazado a ese caballero; creía que su comportamiento había sido rudo, pero revaluó su impresión. La furia de Darien emanaba de un fuego más caliente que el del mismo infierno. Sin embargo, la relación de Diamante con el conde era sólo otro artículo más en la lista que pensaba investigar. Serena exhaló un suspiro y fue a buscar al «señor del inframundo».

—¿Darien? —Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca y le dijo con suavidad—: ¿Estás ocupado?_ Darien estaba leyendo la correspondencia que había recibido esa mañana. La miró y le dijo:

—Lo estoy.

—Sí; ya veo que lo estás, tienes una carta en las manos y lo que parece ser un pincel, si no estoy equivocada. Quería preguntarte algo...: ¿tú pintas?_ Darien parpadeó.

—¿Me has interrumpido para preguntarme si pinto?

—En realidad, no. Te he interrumpido para decirte que iba a visitar a mi prima Rei; pero he visto que tenías un pincel en la mano. —Serena entró a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Darien parecía más intrigado que enfadado, lo cual le produjo un gran alivio a ella—. Me parece que es un artículo muy curioso en una biblioteca: un pincel. A menos que pintes, claro está. Sin embargo, como no veo ninguna paleta, lienzo ni óleos, me inclinaría a suponer que si acaso pintas, lo haces en otro lugar, y como creo haber mencionado, eso hace curioso que tengas un pincel en la mano. Es decir, aquí, en la biblioteca._ Hizo una pausa para respirar y esperó que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba balbuceando incoherencias sobre un pincel. Darien arqueó ligeramente las cejas mientras dejaba cuidadosamente la carta y el pincel en su escritorio. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué demonios estás balbuceando incoherencias sobre un pincel, mujer?

—Yo..., bueno, es que tienes ese pincel...

Darien se detuvo muy cerca de ella y frunció el ceño. Serena se sonrojó intensamente. Realmente, no era justo que él lograra desconcertarla con una simple mirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ella cuando se casó con el «señor de la masculinidad y la virilidad»? ¿Cómo pensaba llevar una vida pacífica a su lado si él hacía que se le erizara la piel y las rodillas le temblaban al verlo, si se le entrecortaba la respiración cuando la miraba de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante y se le comprimía el estómago al oler el perfume de su crema de afeitar que le emanaba del cuello y las mejillas?

—Oh, Darien —jadeó ella y se abalanzó sobre él. Darien retrocedió, sorprendido por la reacción impulsiva de su esposa, pero recobró el equilibrio y le devolvió las caricias que ella había comenzado a darle. Ese pobre hombre tenía mucha necesidad de ella; Serena no podía evitar demostrarle cuánto la necesitaba. Le lamió la oreja, se la mordió suavemente y él la apretó contra su cuerpo—. Te pido disculpas por haberte interrumpido, milord —le susurró jadeando, y levantó la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran con los de él.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —gimió él, besándole la boca, los labios y la lengua. Ella jadeó y sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que él también parecía perder el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo. Serena no fue consciente más que del súbito deseo mutuo que estalló en llamas.

—Creo que debería disculparme —murmuró mientras él le daba un beso cálido y ella descendía con la boca hasta su clavícula. ¿Cómo diablos se había atado el pañuelo? ¿Con nudos acaso? Serena dejó escapar un gemido mientras hacía un intento desesperado por soltarlo. Tiró con fuerza, el pañuelo se aflojó y el cuello le quedó al descubierto. Darien la siguió besando hasta llegar al borde del vestido; miró el ribete del cuello y se preguntó si podría bajárselo o tendría que arrancárselo. De cualquier manera, le dejaría al descubierto sus adorables pechos.

—Ya te he dicho, querida, que no tienes que disculparte. Estoy dispuesto a que me interrumpas cuando quieras.

—Realmente es muy amable de tu parte, milooooooooorrd. —El susurro de Serena se convirtió en un grito cuando Darien le besó los pechos, encendiendo en ella un fuego que se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Le retiró el vestido de los hombros y lo bajó hasta la cintura, dejando su torso al descubierto.

—No tiene importancia —susurró, feliz de habitar un mundo en el que sólo existían los pechos desnudos de Serena. —¿Querías hablarme de algún pezón en particular?

—¿Algún qué?

—¿Qué? —¿Por qué le molestaba con tanta charla? ¿Acaso no veía lo ocupado que estaba?

—¿Me has preguntado que si quería hablarte de algún _pezón _en particular?

—Sí, preciosa mía —murmuró él, absorto en sus pechos. Tenía unos pezones pequeños, rosados, deliciosos, adorables.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡No tiene importancia! —dijo Serena, incapaz de sostener un pensamiento durante más tiempo de lo que se tardaba en coger aire, pues el «señor de las lenguas» le lamía los pechos desaforadamente—. Yo, ah... oh... Endimión. Yo quería... oh, cielos... Darien, hazlo otra vez.

El se llevó a la boca su pequeño pezón rosado y lo mordió suavemente. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Darien pensó en lo fácil que era excitar a una mujer, pero apartó ese pensamiento cuando ella le metió las manos por dentro de la camisa. A decir verdad, apartó todos los pensamientos, sobre todo cuando ella lo puso boca arriba, montándose a horcajadas encima de él, con los pechos bailándole jovialmente mientras intentaba desabrocharle la camisa. Luego se agachó y se llevó una de sus tetillas a la boca. ¿Por qué nunca había reparado él en sus propias tetillas, y cuándo se habían encendido de aquella manera?

—¿Querías hablar conmigo sobre Endimión? —preguntó él jadeando, acariciándole los muslos sedosos y levantándole el vestido. ¡Santo cielo! Sus piernas eran más largas de lo que él recordaba, e increíblemente suaves. Lástima que el ardor que sentía en las tetillas lo distrajera tanto que no le permitiera explorar los contornos de las infinitas piernas de Serena.

Ella retrocedió ante el asalto de sus dedos, que la buscaban con ansia mientras ella le besaba y chupaba una tetilla y luego la otra. El fuego ya debería haberlos consumido a aquellas alturas, pensó él, mientras recorría con los dedos la parte frontal de sus muslos. Seguramente no debían de quedarle más que unos restos detetillas carbonizadas.

—Quería decirte lo mucho que él está disfrutando... Oh, Dios mío, sí, disfrutando..., disfrutando, ah..., de Londres. ¡Sí, de Londres!

Serena gritó, se agachó e introdujo la lengua en el ombligo de Darien, mientras con la mano le buscaba los botones del pantalón. El contuvo el aliento, esperando y sintiendo su suave caricia mientras lo liberaba de la apretada tela que contenía su excitación.

—¡Oh! —gritó ella cuando vio que el último botón salía volando mientras intentaba desabrocharlo. Le gustó ver que él estaba tan excitado como ella, y abarcó con sus dos manos esa deliciosa parte suya que no estaba fracturada. Le habría dado un beso allí, pero pronto se encontró tumbada en el suelo mientras Darien le recorría los dientes con la lengua; ella le chupó la suya y se estrechó contra él cuando sus dedos masculinos encontraron ese delicioso lugar secreto que sólo él sabía calentar.

—¡Bien! —dijo Darien jadeando cuando retiró su lengua y observó los pechos que parecían llamarlo.

—Ah, sí, sí; estupendo, milord. —Serena se retorció y sintió deseos de cerrar sus piernas, apretarle los dedos y estrecharlo más contra ella—. Excelente._ Darien sonrió mientras se quitaba los pantalones, y le abría las piernas.

—Me refiero a que me alegra que Endimión esté disfrutando de Londres.

—Ah, sí, eso. —Serena observó que Darien comenzaba a besarle los muslos, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan dispersos como semillas de diente de león en una tormenta. ¿Le haría lo que le había hecho la noche anterior con la lengua? Oh, cielos, iba a hacerlo. Ella apretó la alfombra con las manos y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Darien en su parte más íntima—. Él me dijo que estaba muy feliz aquí, y yo quería que supieras... Dios mío, Darien, no pares.

Darien no lo hizo; no hasta que ella se agitó debajo de él, lo agarró del pelo y repitió su nombre una y otra vez cuando la llevó a una cumbre que ella no creía posible. Darien levantó su cabeza de entre sus muslos, y observó su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos celestes llenos de pasión. El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo Darien antes de sumergirse en las dulces profundidades de su esposa fue pedirle a Dios que ninguno de sus sirvientes abriera la puerta en aquel momento. No habría podido detenerse, aunque todo su personal entrara en tropel para observarlos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que él te dijo que estaba contento aquí?

Serena se apretó contra el pecho de su esposo. Estaba saciada, somnolienta y más feliz que nunca; levantó la cabeza, que tenía recostada sobre el bíceps de Darien. Él estaba de lado, observándola, rodeándola con sus brazos; sus respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas, _igual que los latidos de sus corazones, _pensó ella. Serena levantó un dedo trémulo para recorrer la extensión de su nariz. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que Darien le hacía el amor, ella sintiera más y más que no era un ser constituido por ella sola, sino más bien por ambos? ¿Acaso él también sentiría que era parte de ella? Serena esperaba que así fuera. Quería que él le entregara su corazón como ella le había entregado el suyo, y suspiró al preguntarse si él sabría que ella le había dado su más valiosa posesión.

—Lo sé —dijo él con una mirada oscura e impenetrable, acercándola hasta descansar el mentón en su cabeza—. Cuidaré de ella, vida mía._ Ella se habría sonrojado ante la aparición de su «desafortunada costumbre», pero pensó que estaba desnuda sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca a mediodía, tras enfrascarse en actividades que generalmente no se realizaban en dicho lugar. ¡Seguramente había muchas otras cosas por las cuales sonrojarse! —¿Cómo sabes que Endimión se siente feliz de estar en Londres?

—¿Mmmm? ¿Endimión? Me lo ha dicho. —Su «señor de las entrañas» era un hombre que examinaba minuciosamente cualquier tema antes de darlo por terminado, y ella sonrió al recordar la forma tan minuciosa en que él la había examinado. La minucia no era necesariamente una mala cualidad en un hombre.

—¿Te ha dicho que lo está pasando bien aquí?

—Sí. —Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró: parecía muy intrigado.

—¿Te lo dijo?_ Serena hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia. ¿Acaso no acababa de decírselo?

—¿De qué otra forma crees que podría hacerme saber que está disfrutando de su estancia en Londres?_ Darien frunció el ceño.

—Señora mía, ¿acaso no sabes que mi hijo no habla?

—Por supuesto que sé que no habla. Es poco más que evidente. —Serena se apartó de su pecho y se sintió ligeramente insultada.

—Sin embargo, me acabas de decir que te ha hablado. ¿No entiendes que eso me resulte difícil de creer?

—Esposo, hay otras formas de hablar además de hacerlo con la lengua. Soy madre, y las madres entendemos a nuestros hijos.

—Sí, eres una madre desde hace exactamente —Darien miró el reloj de la chimenea— cuarenta horas. Y creo que no ha sido tiempo suficiente para leer la mente de mi hijo.

—Sin embargo, sé que Endimión se está divirtiendo mucho, y me gustaría que fuera conmigo a visitar a Rei.

Darien estaba a punto de decir que no cuando comprendió que interferir demasiado podría ser contraproducente. Le había prometido a Serena darle una oportunidad con Endimión, y como ella quería incluirlo en sus planes, concluyó que era mejor permitírselo; por supuesto tomando algunas precauciones, pues no expondría a su hijo a una pesadilla semejante a la que había vivido con Esmeralda y a la que escasamente había sobrevivido. Darien iba a sugerirle que recogieran su ropa cuando Serena lo acarició en el pecho.

—Darien, no me importa que me acompañen todos los lacayos que quieras, pero estoy preocupada por ti._ Darien tenía dificultades para pensar en algo diferente al fuego que ella estaba encendiendo en su estómago.

—_¿_Por mí?

—Sí. Es indudable que el ataque que sufriste fue perpetrado por alguien que quiere hacerte daño. Creo que podría ayudarte si compartieras tus pensamientos conmigo. Anoche dijiste que sospechabas de alguien.

Era cierto, Darien sospechaba de alguien, pero no de la persona que había entrado en su pequeña casa de Kensington y lo había dejado desnudo en la cama de su amante. Lo que él sospechaba era que Serena lo estaba utilizando, que se había aprovechado de su deseo y lo había utilizado físicamente de un modo muy semejante a como lo había hecho Esmeralda, quien creía que hacer el amor era un medio para alcanzar un fin, y una forma de obligarlo a permitirle todo lo que ella quisiera. Esmeralda quería joyas y adornos, y Serena quería su alma. Sus músculos se tensaron ante la suave caricia de su mano. Esmeralda y Serena: la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas demostraba claramente que eran iguales, que ambas sólo perseguían lo que pudieran obtener de él por los medios que fueran necesarios. Darien se esforzó para que su voz no reflejara sus emociones.

—Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo, querida. Creo que deberías vestirte si quieres visitar a tu prima.

Serena continuó acariciando el pecho de su esposo a pesar del gélido tormento que se estaba apoderando de él. Era cierto que ella podía derretir con su pasión el hielo que le recubría el alma,pensó Darien, quien de sólo imaginar su traición sentía que un dolor penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, y sin embargo ella también podía ser mil veces más fría de lo que había sido Esmeralda.

—Darien, ¿podrías decirme de quién sospechas? ¿Quién podría haberte hecho algo semejante? ¿Quién sabía dónde vivía tu amante? ¿Por qué habrían de hacerte algo así?

—Señora, si has terminado... —Las palabras salieron de sus labios con una formalidad heladora. La apartó rápidamente y peleó con los botones de su pantalón, sus dedos entumecidos por el frío y la furia—. Tengo que trabajar. Tus atenciones, aunque bienvenidas, son innecesarias para conseguir que yo le permita a Endimión que te acompañe. La próxima vez que quieras pedirme ese tipo de permisos, simplemente me preguntas antes.

Serena, que se estaba poniendo su vestido, se detuvo. Sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Miró a Darien, sorprendida e impactada por el frío tono de su voz. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Pocos minutos atrás le había susurrado las palabras más eróticas y apasionadas, la había elogiado, le había agradecido y gritado su nombre cuando sus almas se unieron en aquel momento de éxtasis indescriptible. ¿Qué había sucedido para que ese hombre cálido, amable y adorable se transformara en un autómata tan impasible? Intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarla y terminó de componerse el vestido, mientras se preguntaba si podría explicarle el efecto que producía sobre ella. Quizá así la entendiera.

—Darien —dijo un momento después, y se acercó para tocarlo. Su mano quedó petrificada en el aire cuando él se apartó de ella, y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Le brotaron y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. ¿Qué debía hacer para desterrar al fantasma de Esmeralda? ¿Por qué Darien no podía darle una oportunidad? ¿No había espacio en su corazón para ambas? ¿Estaba ella condenada a recibir tan sólo la adoración de su cuerpo, pero no su alma? Desesperada, se refugió en el santuario de su habitación.

Endimión observó a su madrastra correr por las escaleras; estaba llorando, y ni siquiera lo había mirado. Se sentó en un peldaño con los hombros encogidos. ¿Habría comenzado todo de nuevo ? ¿ Había empezado ella a odiarlo igual que su madre? Repasó mentalmente sus actos: no, no había hecho nada para que ella lo odiara como la otra. Endimión había sido extremadamente cuidadoso desde que ella llegó a su vida unos días atrás. Ella le caía bien y quería caerle bien a ella. Se había prometido comportarse bien, aunque tal vez eso no fuera suficiente. Quizá ella se alejaría de él como lo hizo su otra madre, y pensó que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Endimión. —El chico levantó la mirada; su padre estaba de pie en el corredor y Crouch le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo—. Ven un momento; quiero hablar contigo._ Endimión vio a su padre coger el sombrero, los guantes y el bastón. Luego le señaló que fuera a la biblioteca. El suspiró; estaría indefenso allí: le había fallado a su padre así como le había fallado a su madre. —Tu madrastra quiere que la acompañes. Yo creo que deberías asistir a tus clases, pero he dado permiso para que vayas con ella. Sobra decirte que espero te comportes debidamente.

Endimión no escuchó el resto del sermón; ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Algunas veces las palabras cambiaban, pero el mensaje era siempre el mismo: debía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias. Eso era lo más importante, tal y como su abuelita se lo había dicho.

—Tu padre es un conde, y un hombre muy importante. Algún día tendrá un hijo que siga sus pasos y que sea también un conde. Por lo tanto, debes comportarte bien y hacer que se sienta tan orgulloso de ti como sea posible. En última instancia, eso no importa mucho, pues tú no puedes ser el hijo que él necesita. Sin embargo, estás aquí, y deberías esforzarte al máximo para demostrarle que le agradeces profundamente el hecho de que te reconozca.

—Endimión. —Miró hacia arriba y vio a su padre arrodillado frente a él, con sus manos grandes y cálidas en sus rodillas—. Endimión, ¿aprecias a Serena?_ Él asintió.

—De acuerdo. Yo también. Creo que... —Su padre se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta de la biblioteca con expresión melancólica. Endimión nunca lo había visto así, y hacerlo por primera vez le hizo querer abrazarlo y ser abrazado por él—. Creo que ella también nos aprecia.

Se miraron inquisitivamente con sus ojos azules e idénticos, intercambiando pensamientos y emociones sin palabras. Endimión se secó los ojos cuando su padre lo abrazó y lo estrecho contra él. Hundió su cara en el pañuelo de su padre y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

A fin de cuentas, era posible que todo saliera bien. Apretado firmemente en los brazos de papá, Endimión hizo algo que no había hecho en casi cinco años: comenzó a tener esperanzas.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Sinceramente, Sere, creí que mamá jamás nos iba a dejar solas —dijo Rei recostándose en un sofá de seda color rosa y quitándose las pantuflas.

—Creo que sólo quería cotillear un poco —dijo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Endimión, que estaba sentado en el suelo y miraba a Roget, el malhumorado gato de Rei. —Olvidas que ahora soy una condesa, y por lo tanto vale la pena chismorrear conmigo._ Rei sonrió y le lanzó un cojín a su prima.

—Deja de regocijarte tanto y más bien dime cómo estás._ Serena lanzó el cojín al aire y lo cogió entre risas.

—Ya me has oído decirle a tu madre que estaba bien. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

—Tan perspicaz como siempre —le respondió, soltando una risita, y luego hizo un gesto señalando a Endimión.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a ver si la señora Tennyson todavía tiene una de las deliciosas tartas de fruta que ella hace? Estoy segura de que la prima Rei permitirá que vayas con ese cascarrabias de cuatro patas._ Endimión la miró fijamente para dejar en claro que sabía que lo estaban echando de allí, pero cogió a Roget y salió en el acto.

—Bien, ya le he dicho a mi hijo que se retire para satisfacer tus deseos. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo que no se pueda delante de él?_ Rei se inclinó hacia delante y juntó las manos.

—De _eso._

—¿Qué _eso?_

—Ya sabes; de _eso _—le dijo Rei tocándola con el pie. Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a... eso?

—Sí. Me refiero a... _eso._

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Ah. —Serena se quedó pensativa un momento—. Bien, realmente es un poco extraño. No me siento distinta, pero ahora que estoy casada las cosas son diferentes. Por ejemplo, no sería lo más adecuado hablar de eso contigo.

—¡No eludas la cuestión! ¿Disfrutaste? ¿Es tan placentero como dice Penny, o tan horrible corno te dijo mamá?_ Serena se sonrojó.

—Rei, pienso que no deberías creer en todo lo que te dice tu criada. Además, no me parece que deba discutir eso contigo; estoy segura de que va contra las reglas, contra las leyes o algo así. _Rei se sentó en el borde del sofá y agarró a su prima del brazo_._

—Si no me hablas de _eso, _le contaré a mamá lo de aquella vez que te vi besándote con aquel apuesto mozo de cuadra._ Serena levantó el mentón.

—Haz lo que quieras, prima. Tu madre ya no puede regañarme.

—Pero sí tu esposo._ Serena palideció de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?_ Rei se lo dijo.

Media hora después, Endimión regresó y vio que Rei y Serena se reían a carcajadas.

— ¡ Yo creí que se le había fracturado, pero no! Le funcionó bastante bien. Ah, hola, Endimión. ¿Lo has pasado bien en la cocina? ¿Has comido tarta?_ Endimión asintió y miró a Rei con timidez. Serena extendió una mano y lo sentó en una silla a su lado. —Le estaba contando a mi prima lo que sucedió anoche. Bien, ya estás al día, prima._ Rei se quedó pensativa y observó distraídamente cómo Serena le acariciaba el pelo a su hijastro y le daba un abrazo_._

—¿En casa de quién encontraste a lord Chiba?

—¡En la suya! Es la casa que tiene para sus aman..., mmm..., sus amigas.

—¡Serena! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente al respecto?

—No lo soy en lo más mínimo. Supe que Darien dispensó de sus servicios a su última amiga.

—Ah. ¿Crees que eso tuvo algo que ver con lo que le hicieron?

—No estoy segura —dijo Serena pensativa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Endimión—. Pero voy a averiguarlo, y por eso necesito tu ayuda para aclarar lo sucedido y hacer que el responsable sea juzgado. Eso me permitirá captar toda su atención y podré comenzar a hacer que el fantasma de su amada Esmeralda descanse para siempre. Cuando haya hecho eso..., bueno, todo mejorará._ Rei le dio una palmadita en señal de aprecio.

—Estoy segura de que él te ama, Sere; de lo contrario, no se habría casado contigo. Fue un cortejo muy breve, y sólo un hombre muy enamorado se casaría tan pronto._ Serena le sonrió y le lanzó el cojín.

—No seas tan precavida; prometo que no te cansaré ni me enfrascaré en largas conversaciones sobre si él me quiere o no. Ahora, tú tienes más experiencia en esto que yo. ¿Cómo crees que debería empezar a investigar?_ Rei se puso a juguetear con las borlas doradas del cojín.

—¿Que yo tengo experiencia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De las novelas, prima, de las novelas. Has leído mucho más, y sé que eres una lectora más atenta, pues siempre sabes antes que yo cuándo ocurrirá un crimen y quién es el villano. Por eso creo que estás más preparada para lidiar con esta situación. Veo que hay dos enigmas que debemos resolver. El primero —y más importante— consiste en averiguar quién es el responsable del ataque que sufrió mi querido Darien, y el segundo, quién asesinó a la anterior condesa de Chiba._ Rei dejó de juguetear con el cojín y miró a su prima.

—Pero, estoy segura de haberlo mencionado. ¿Acaso mamá no te dijo que...? Serena, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que el conde de Chiba era el responsable de la muerte de su esposa?

—Por supuesto que oí esa cruel acusación —respondió Serena levantando la mano—. Pero es completamente falsa. Darien no le haría daño a nadie. —Serena guardó silencio y recordó el comportamiento de su esposo—. Bueno, realmente no le haría daño a ninguna mujer. Creo que alguien mató a Esmeralda y se alegra de culpar a Darien. Quiero llegar al fondo; tal vez pueda persuadir a Darien para que le dé a nuestro matrimonio la misma oportunidad que le dio al primero._ Rei frunció el ceño al oír el tono triste que tenían las palabras de su prima. Le lanzó el cojín a Endimión y pensó en el asunto en cuestión.

—Bien, me parece que si quieres saber quién atacó a lord Chiba, primero debes saber quiénes son sus enemigos. Entonces podrás interrogarlos y descartar a los que no creas capaces de encadenarlo a la cama de su antigua aman..., mmm..., amiga.

—Entiendo —dijo Serena pensativa, mientras veía a Endimión jugar con las borlas del cojín—. No le haría _eso _cualquiera. ¿No crees que puede tratarse de una clase especial de enemigo con algún objetivo en particular?

—Exactamente. Alguien que quería avergonzarlo ademásde ponerlo en una situación peligrosa._ Serena pensó en las palabras de su prima mientras veía a Endimión ponerse el cojín a modo de sombrero.

—Sin embargo, y por extraño que parezca, no creo que Darien estuviera expuesto a ningún peligro. Es cierto que lo encadenaron, pero no había rastros de vandalismo en la casa ni señales de que alguien hubiera querido lastimar su integridad física. Me parece que quien le hizo eso quería..., bueno, sólo quería que lo encontraran desnudo y encadenado.

—¿Estás diciendo que se trató de una broma que alguien le hizo simplemente para divertirse?

—No —respondió Serena, mordiéndose el labio e intentando mantener la cabeza erguida, pues Endimión le había puesto el cojín encima—. No, no creo que haya sido una broma, sino más bien una especie de advertencia.

—¿Y cómo haremos para saber qué tipo de advertencia era y quién se la hizo?

—Tendremos que hacer lo que tú dices: descubrir quiénes son los enemigos de Darien e interrogarlos. —Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras las borlas del cojín se mecían delante de sus ojos. Rei pareció dudar.

—¿Qué harás para dar con ellos?.

—Bueno... —Serena sostuvo el cojín entre sus pies mientras pensaba. Esbozó una sonrisa _y _lanzó el cojín al aire. Endimión se abalanzó y lo agarró—. Preguntaré a los más allegados._ Serena le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su prima y se levantó. —Rei, ¿quién conoce a un hombre mejor que nadie?

—¿Sus amigos?¿Su familia? ¿Su ayuda de cámara?**._ **Serena meneó la cabeza.

—Endimión, deja el cojín en su sitio y despídete de tu prima. No, Rei. Alguien que esté al tanto de todo, que sepa todos los chismes y que esté dispuesto a compartirlos conmigo. Creo que hablaré con... —se interrumpió para lanzar una sonrisa triunfante— sus mosconas.

—¿Mosconas? —Rei bufó y apretó el cojín contra su pecho, inclinándose hacia atrás en medio de risas—. ¡Querrás decir _amiguitas!_

—Ah —exclamó Serena—. Como se llamen, pero les preguntaré. Seguramente me darán la información que necesito.

—¿Sabes algo, prima? —dijo Rei sin parar de reírse—. Creo que si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú. Nadie tendría la ocurrencia, ni el deseo, de interrogar a las ex amantes de su esposo. Deja que tus costumbres coloniales ignoren los preceptos de la buena cuna y los buenos modales para conseguir lo que quieres. No sabes cuánto me gustaría ir contigo. Daría todo el dinero que recibo por ver la cara que pondrán cuando les preguntes por lord Chiba._ Serena condujo a su hijo hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedo venir mañana para que me ayudes con mi plan?_ Rei asintió y dobló el cojín. Serena se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Oye, Rei. —Su prima la miró con expresión de intriga. Serena sonrió—. No necesitas prescindir de tu dinero. Vendrás conmigo; yo no podría interrogarlas sola, mi falta de educación y de clase me lo impiden. Estoy segura de que tu clase **y **tus buenos modales son lo que necesito para que se desinhiban y nos digan todo lo que queremos saber._ Serena salió segundos antes de que el cojín se estrellara contra la puerta. Sonrió al escuchar el lenguaje soez y poco femenino de su prima, y se apresuró a alcanzar a su hijo.

—Crouch, me gustaría ir a casa de lord Blackmoon. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—¿Le gustaría ir adonde, señora?

—A casa de lord Blackmoon. Mañana._ Crouch la miró fijamente mientras la ayudaba asubir al carruaje.

—¿A casa de lord Blackmoon, señora?

—Sí, Crouch. A casa de lord Blackmoon. ¿Hay algún problema?_ Crouch pensó en todos los problemas que se derivarían de la inusual petición de la condesa. El más grave apareció en su mente y le dijo:

—Sí, señora. Creo que puede decirse que hay un problema. Un gran problema, para ser exactos.

—¿No sabes su dirección?

—Mmm..., bueno..., en cuanto a eso, mi señora, no hay ninguna duda...

—Excelente. Supongo entonces que mañana podrás acompañarnos a mí y a lady Rei a casa de lord Blackmoon._ Crouch se subió sorprendido al lado de John, el cochero.

—Estoy en un buen lío, Johnny. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—No tengo la menor idea —dijo John meneando la cabeza—. No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo y tener que decirle eso al señor._ Crouch, famoso por aterrorizar a los demás con un simple gesto, palideció de horror al pensar en lo que diría el conde.

—Lo que me preocupa no es lo que diga, sino lo que haga —comentó.

—Sí, tienes razón. Te cortará la cabeza si permites que la señora visite a su mayor enemigo._ Crouch se tocó sus posesiones más valiosas.

—¡Podría vivir sin la cabeza, pero pensar en qué más me pueda arrancar hace que se me hiele la sangre!

Mientras Serena se dirigía a casa y le explicaba a su hijo que ella y Darien saldrían esa noche, Darien se apeaba del carruaje de su amigo Kumada y echaba un vistazo a la calle Bond. Lord Kumada cerró los ojos, cegado por el resplandor del sol, y luego miró a su amigo.

—He oído que Poodle Byng ha regresado a la ciudad; está más fuerte que nunca. ¿Quién es el hombre que lo acompaña?

—Sefton.

—Ah, sí, cómo no reconocer su nariz. ¿Qué tal si vamos a saludarlos? —le dijo Kumada, mirándolo inquisitivamente—. ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerlo?

—Querido amigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero detesto que me obliguen. —Chiba subió las escaleras que conducían al gimnasio de Jackson.

—Tu actitud resignada me permite concluir que ahora ambos te desprecian.

—Puedes suponer lo que quieras, Nicolás. Recuérdame que te hable de un pequeño problema sobre el cual necesito tu opinión cuando terminemos de hacer un poco de ejercicio._ Kumada sonrió y subió las escaleras detrás de su amigo.

—Darien, no recuerdo que hubieras tenido nunca la necesidad de gastar tus energías en el gimnasio. Antes tenía que rogarte que vinieras conmigo, a pesar de que eres una bestia capaz de volarle los sesos a cualquiera en el cuadrilátero —dijo, fingiendo preocupación—. No entiendo por qué un hombre recién casado tiene tanta energía. No puede ser una buena señal, amigo mío. Me temo que, desgraciadamente, no te estás comportando bien con la nueva condesa, y tendrás que evaluar tu conducta cuando hayas consumido todas las energías que pareces tener._ Darien y Kumada fueron recibidos y conducidos a los vestuarios.

—Nicolás, si yo fuera otra persona, me ofendería por tus comentarios._ Kumada, que entrenaba frecuentemente desde hacía dos años mientras que su amigo permanecía confinado en el campo, sonrió.

—¿Se trata de un desafío?

—Si así lo quieres...

—Apreciado señor, acepto tu desafío para pelear**. **¿Quieres establecer algún incentivo?

—Me parece una idea excelente —dijo Darien mientras se quitaba el chaleco y uno de los empleados hacía lo propio con su pañuelo.

—¿Se te ocurre algo en particular?

—Así es.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Que el ganador le ponga el sobrenombre de su predilección al perdedor._ Kumada sonrió de nuevo, se quitó los anteojos, se los entregó al empleado, y lanzó puños al aire para calentarse.

—Darien, debo advertirte que he recibido varias lecciones mientras has estado enclaustrado en tus propiedades. Mis golpes han despertado buenos elogios. El mismo Jackson dice que tengo un futuro prometedor._ Darien dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Trataré de no lastimarte demasiado, amigo mío.

—Creo que de ahora en adelante optaré por un duelo con pistolas —dijo lord Kumada pensativamente mientras se frotaba el mentón hinchado y se tocaba su labio partido—. Será menos peligroso. Creo que me has aflojado un diente.

—Yo no he hecho nada semejante —replicó Chiba entrecerrando los ojos para evitar la luz del sol cuando salieron del edificio—. Te dije que me esforzaría en no lastimarte demasiado. Sin embargo, tendré que darle explicaciones a Serena cuando me vea el ojo._ Kumada sonrió con sus labios hinchados.

—Qué emocionante. La satisfacción de haberte golpeado contribuye notablemente a mitigar la herida que siento por mi derrota. Aparte de eso, debo preguntarte en qué quieres que te ayude. —Hizo una pausa para darle instrucciones al cochero—.John, llévanos a St. James. —Luego miró a su amigo—. ¿Crees que fue White, o Boodle?

—White, ¿no crees?

—Eso parece. —Lord Kumada se arrellanó en la silla y se miró los dedos—. Ahora dime cuánto me ha costado sacrificar mi buen nombre y mi excelente reputación por ayudarte._ Chiba se tocó el ojo hinchado. La imagen de Serena tumbada en el suelo de la biblioteca, con el vestido en la cintura y el cabello que le caía por sus dorados hombros y le llegaba a los pechos, deliciosos y adorables, lo distrajo momentáneamente. Sin embargo, fue el preámbulo necesario para estimular a Kumada.

—Diamante está de nuevo en la ciudad._ Kumada asintió.

—Sí, lo vi hace unos días en el teatro, pero no hablé con él.

—Fue a mi casa._ Kumada parpadeó.

—¿A qué habría de ir?

—A amenazarme.

—¿Amenazarte con qué? Ah, ¿con Serena?

—Exactamente. Dijo algo así como que quería advertirla, pero sé muy bien lo que hay detrás: nunca me perdonó haberme casado con Esmeralda, y estoy seguro de que hará todo lo posible por robarme a Serena como hizo con ella._ Kumada se relajó.

—No te culpo por estar enfadado con ese canalla, pero no creo que logre conquistar el corazón de tu amazona; está hecha de un material más duro.

—Es una mujer, y por lo tanto es capaz de hacer lo que sea para lograr lo que quiere._ Kumada observó que el rostro de su amigo se llenaba de dolor recordando lo que sucedió aquella noche cinco años atrás.

—Tal vez si fuera otra mujer; no estoy diciendo que conozca plenamente al género femenino, pero sé que has conquistado el corazón de tu amazona._ Chiba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor por su ojo hinchado.

—Así me lo ha dicho.

—Está claro entonces que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No, Nicolás. Tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo. Desde que he regresado a la ciudad, alguien ha intentado causarme problemas._ Chiba le contó que su ex amante le había mandado decir que fuera a su casa, de la cual se estaba mudando, y terminó describiéndole el estado en que Serena y Endimión lo habían encontrado. —¿Puedo proseguir? —le dijo Darien a su amigo un rato después mientras éste se secaba los ojos—. No pensaba que ese episodio fuera a divertirte tanto.

—Ay, Darien; no sabes cuánto me habría gustado verte. ¿Me dijiste que tuviste que envolverte con una sábana? Y bueno... —Kumada percibió que su amigo estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia y se concentró en el otro asunto—. Tiene todos los visos de ser una broma a lo grande.

—Inicialmente así lo creí, pero después descarté esa posibilidad: ningún conocido se atrevería a gastarme una broma tan pesada, y... —Darien observó por la ventana mientras el carruaje avanzaba por la calle St. James—. No creo que el responsable supiera que Serena estaba en la ciudad, y mucho menos que fuera capaz de acudir a mi rescate, pues pensaba que mi vida corría peligro.

—¿Acaso no crees que tu vida estaba en peligro?_ Chiba observó el pomo plateado de su bastón.

—No estoy seguro, pero lo dudo. Si el responsable hubiera querido hacerme daño, tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo cuando perdí el conocimiento._ Kumada lo pensó un momento.

—Creo que tienes razón. En ese caso, ¿qué quieres que haga?_ Darien sonrió mientras el cochero abría la puerta y colocaba la escalera.

—Quiero que utilices los talentos que mostraste durante la guerra —dijo, descendiendo las escaleras y mirando a su amigo—. Quiero que te conviertas de nuevo en un espía.

—Es un enorme placer conocerla, lady Chiba.

—El placer es mío, condesa Lieven. Pido disculpas por mis manos; estaba admirando las lámparas que ha instalado entre las flores y no sabía que la pintura aún estaba fresca. ¿Conoce a mi tío, lord Hino, y a su esposa, lady Hino?_ La condesa, una mujer pequeña, morena y vivaz, de modales agraciados y ojos alegres, miró sorprendida las manos azules de Serena, observó la huella de igual color en el lado izquierdo de su vestido dorado, y concluyó que esa mujer nunca terminaría de conocer a los ingleses. Se dirigió a sus invitados con una sonrisa, tomó a Serena del brazo y la llevó a un lado.

—Mi criada Clothilde la ayudará con las manos... y con el vestido, apreciada lady Chiba. Pero antes de que lo haga, quiero manifestarle mi total solidaridad con su desafortunada situación. Mi corazón se llena de pesar a la vista de sus dificultades._ Serena parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban. Dudó de que lady Lieven sintiera algo más que un ardiente deseo de chismorrear con los invitados.

—Le agradezco su solidaridad, condesa, pero estoy segura de que podré quitarme la pintura._ La famosa sonrisa de la condesa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba las manos de Serena.

—No, querida, no me refiero a esa desafortunada situación. Es otra situación la que me parte el corazón._ Serena pensó en las situaciones desafortunadas que había tenido recientemente y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Perdóneme, condesa. Quiero asegurarle que repondré las espalderas. No sabía que la pintura fuera tan inflamable, pero se quemaron cuando pisé inadvertidamente la lámpara; sólo un poco, tanto así que las manchas dejadas por el fuego son casi imperceptibles. Hice todo lo posible por apagar el fuego, y le prometo que también repondré sus adorables rosales._ La condesa la miró como si tuviera un ojo en la mitad de la frente, y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, apreciada lady Chiba. ¿Qué son unas pocas rosas y algunas espalderas entre un par de amigas?

—Es muy generoso de su parte, condesa._ La condesa parecía tener dificultades para organizar sus pensamientos, pero le lanzó una sonrisa radiante a Serena y le habló en un tono totalmente confidencial.

—No me refiero a esos asuntos triviales, querida, sino a lo que me ha contado un pajarito. Quiero asegurarle que siempre podrá contar conmigo en caso de que necesite un refugio._ Serena miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Había muchas personas cerca y, a pesar del murmullo propio de la conversación, parecían muy interesadas en lo que le estaba diciendo la condesa. Ella también lo había notado, y aunque se acercó a Serena, levantó la voz: —Básicamente me refiero a la desagradable situación de su esposo. Puede estar segura de que siempre será bienvenido en Ashburnham, a pesar de lo que diga la gente._ Varias personas exclamaron y otras se rieron con sorna.

—Gracias —respondió Serena, confundida por la insinuación. Se preguntó si habría hecho algo para que marginaran a Darien. Se miró sus manos pintadas y se horrorizó al ver que el elegante vestido dorado y mandarina claro de la condesa tenía una mancha azul. Intentó retroceder, pero un grupo de personas que querían saludar a la anfitriona le bloqueaban el paso. —Su apoyo significa mucho para lord Chiba, condesa. Y para mí también, por supuesto.

—Y con respecto a la otra situación desagradable de la que me habló el pajarito... —dijo la condesa, ladeando la cabeza, mientras la pluma de avestruz que llevaba encima se mecía suavemente con la brisa de la ventana— quiero que piense en mí siempre que necesite escapar de sus... problemas._ Serena sonrió y retiró la cara para evitar la larga pluma.

—Es muy generoso de su parte. Siempre recordaré su amabilidad._ La condesa sonrió de nuevo, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Serena y fue a recibir a los visitantes que acababan de llegar. Debido a la irritación que le había causado la pluma, Serena se restregó los ojos y se frotó rápidamente la nariz; luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rei. —¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? —le preguntó a su prima._ Rei la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Santo cielo, Serena! —le dijo tomándola autoritariamente del brazo para conducirla a un pequeño salón—. ¡Tienes la nariz azul! Nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga la propensión a meterse en problemas en las fiestas que tienes tú. Nada de esto habría sucedido si te hubieras quedado con los guantes puestos.

—Pero no me gusta llevar guantes —se quejó Serena. Intentó explicarle que realmente quería ver las lámparas de colores, pero fue sutilmente silenciada y arrastrada por las ansiosas, si bien poco entusiastas, manos de las criadas.

Media hora después reapareció sin la nariz pintada, pero con la huella azul de una mano en el costado izquierdo y con un par de guantes que le quedaban estrechos. Se tiró de ellos nerviosamente y echó un vistazo al salón en busca de algún rostro amable.

—Lady Chiba, estás tan... encantadora como siempre.

—Gracias, sir Andrew. Es un gesto muy galante de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que tengo una mancha azul en mi vestido y guantes prestados.

—Mi querida lady Chiba, después de ver su sonrisa, nadie notará absolutamente nada._ Serena le sonrió al caballero.

—Realmente, sir Andrew, sus palabras me levantan el ánimo. Por cierto, qué bonito tono púrpura lleva hoy, le va muy bien con el azul marino._ El baronet se pavoneó ligeramente mientras se componía el chaleco y miraba que la cadena de su reloj no estuviera enredada en la cinta de su monóculo. —Siempre lleva unos colores preciosos —continuó ella, con la esperanza de devolverle el cumplido halagando su vanidad—. Usted me recuerda a un pavo real con esos hermosos tonos azules, verdes y púrp..., ¿le pasa algo, sir Andrew?

—¿Un pavo? —exclamó él sudando y con el rostro enrojecido. Serena temió que fuera víctima de un ataque de apoplejía y se acercó para ayudarle.

—Sí, pero quise decirlo en el mejor de los sentidos. Me encantan los pavos reales, sir Andrew. Discúlpeme por favor, no pretendía...

—No pierdas el tiempo hablando con ese presumido._ Serena miró por encima del sofá para ver quién le estaba hablando. Un hombre extremadamente anciano estaba sentado en una silla verde; era tan frágil y arrugado que parecía más un niño que un adulto. —Bueno, supongo que parezco más un niño arrugado que un adulto. He visto ciento un veranos, muchacha._ Serena se avergonzó de su rudeza y se sentó con suavidad a su lado.

—Le pido disculpas señor. No quise faltarle al respeto. Tengo la «desafortunada costumbre» de hablar sin darme cuenta. Realmente usted no parece un niño arrugado, sino más bien... maduro._ El hombre respiró con dificultad y Serena se preocupó, pero poco después vio que se estaba riendo.

—No te preocupes, muchacha —cacareó él, y tardó varios minutos en recobrar el aliento—. Me han dicho tantas cosas que no tengo motivos para quejarme si me dicen que estoy seco y arrugado.

—Es usted encantador —le dijo Serena con una suave sonrisa—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Wiseman. (Hombre sabio)

—¿Lord o míster?

—Wiseman a secas. ¡Dios! ¿Habías visto algo semejante? —El anciano levantó su mano arrugada y extendió un dedo torcido en el aire—. Muchachas que van sólo con la blusa. En mis tiempos las habrían azotado._ Serena observó a varias mujeres que pasaban a su lado.

—Estoy segura de que así debe parecerle, pero puedo asegurarle que la moda ha cambiado mucho. Mi madre se quejaba de lo terribles que eran los corsés, los miriñaques, los aros metálicos y todo lo demás. ¿No cree que estos vestidos son mucho más sencillos y más elegantes?

—Es cierto que son más agradables a los ojos, pero son inadmisibles para mocosas como tú. Eres la esposa de Chiba, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo soy. Me llamo Serena._ Dos ojos de color azul zafiro, aún brillantes a pesar de la edad de su dueño, se giraron para observarla y examinarla, enmarcados por unas pestañas descomunales y pobladas. Hizo otro gesto con la mano arrugada y temblorosa y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Has corrido un riesgo muy grande. ¿No estás arrepentida?_ Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Creo que no.

—No será fácil; a tu esposo le falta mucho camino por recorrer. Seguramente tropezará con muchos hombres que quieran desviarlo del camino._ Serena descubrió que se sentía atraída por el azul profundo de sus ojos; eran tan claros y puros como los de un niño. ¿Qué relación tendría con Darien? ¿Por qué había dicho que le esperaba un largo camino?

—Sé que así es, ya nos hemos encontrado con uno. Sin embargo, espero que podamos continuar juntos el viaje._ El anciano asintió y le dio otro golpecito en el brazo. —Señor, supongo que usted debe conocer a Darien puesto que está al tanto de sus problemas.

—Así es, muchacha.

—Entonces quizá pueda decirme si cree que tendré éxito en mi pesquisa._ Los ojos azules se desviaron lentamente de ella y miraron al grupo de personas que deambulaban por allí.

—Tienes que desvelar algunos secretos.

—¿Algunos secretos ?

—Sí; secretos y mentiras que se alimentan mutuamente, y los unos comienzan donde terminan las otras. Si puedes resolver ese acertijo tendrás éxito._ Meditó en la respuesta del anciano y concluyó que al fin y al cabo era optimista. Le sonrió y le apretó suavemente la mano. Iba a preguntarle cómo había conocido a Darien cuando Rei se acercó.

—Querida prima, creo que no adivinas lo que mamá... ¡Por Dios, Sere!, ¿no puedes dejarte los guantes puestos aunque sólo sea cinco minutos? Olvídalo, ven conmigo. ¡Te tengo unas noticias realmente impactantes!_ Serena se sorprendió por la rudeza de su prima hacia el anciano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rei la condujo a un rincón relativamente tranquilo junto a un nicho que albergaba un busto de Paris.

—¿Qué pasa, querida? Estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante..._ Rei torció el gesto al volverse contra la pared en un intento por contener las lágrimas. Serena apoyó una mano en su hombro y la apretó para reconfortarla. —¡Maldita sea! Lo siento. Hace mucho calor aquí, me deben de estar sudando las manos..., estoy segura de que se te quitará la mancha del vestido._ Rei vio que intentaba limpiarle las manchas azules que tenía en los hombros.

—¡Sere! ¡Realmente estás sobrepasando tu ineptitud habitual y tu falta de etiqueta social! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Papá acaba de decirle a mamá que no me presentes a nadie. Serena..._ Rei se dio la vuelta, vio que su prima la tomaba de las manos y recordó la pintura. Se desprendió rápidamente, pero luego la sujetó por los codos. —Serena, creo que no te das cuenta de cuan sería es la situación de Chiba. Papá dice que casi todos le han retirado la amistad y que no tardará en quedarse sin amigos honorables.

—La condesa Lieven me dijo que él siempre sería bienvenido.

—Serena, la condesa dice algo diferente todos los días. Creo que no pareces entender la gravedad del asunto; si lord Chiba continúa siendo persona non grata, no podré estar en público contigo._ Serena parpadeó.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Lo siento, Sere. Realmente lo siento, pero mamá dice que no podemos reconocerte si lord Chiba no mejora su imagen.

—Ya veo —dijo Serena con frialdad y retiró las manos de su prima—. Gracias por informarme sobre la situación, Rei. No quisiera perjudicarte con mi inoportuna presencia o la de Darien.

—Oh, Sere; sabía que ibas a enfadarte y a tomártelo de ese modo. ¡Sere! ¡Sere! Déjame explicarte..._ Serena volvió a dejarse llevar al rincón por su prima. Fingió observar el busto de Paris, y pasó su dedo por la oreja de mármol, negándose a reconocer que las palabras de su prima la habían herido profundamente. —Prima, te prometo que siempre permaneceré a tu lado digan lo que digan de tu esposo._ Serena le lanzó una sonrisa llena de gratitud y la abrazó sin ponerle las manos encima.

—Gracias. Jamás pensé que fueras a abandonarnos.

—No será fácil, pero cada día trae su afán. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le has hecho a este busto? Ven, vamos a un lugar donde no puedas causar daños._ Serena siguió dócilmente a su prima y paseó la mirada por el salón en busca de alguna figura familiar. —¿Vas a dejar de mirar a todas partes como una jirafa y me vas a decir qué estás buscando?

—A Darien. Aunque no sé por qué razón querría verlo después de la forma tan atroz en la que me trató._ Rei miró a la multitud y le hizo un gesto a su prima para que fueran a la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada con tu esposo? ¿Qué atrocidad te ha hecho?_ Serena le explicó la forma tan fría en que Darien le había dicho que la acompañaría a casa si ella quería.

—Es mi primera fiesta en calidad de esposa, Rei. ¿Te imaginas lo que debe estar diciendo la gente cuando él ni siquiera se ha molestado en venir conmigo?

—Bueno, en cuanto a _eso... _—Rei hizo una pausa y se preguntó cómo darle la noticia a su prima. Optó por la vía sencilla—. Mira, allá está tía Setsuna. Vamos a saludarla. Siempre está al tanto de los últimos chismes._ Serena aceptó a regañadientes.

—Pero sólo un momento. Quiero buscar a Darien._ Rei la condujo a la terraza, donde su tía estaba conversando con un grupo de mujeres. Al ver a Serena, levantaron las cejas, asintieron y se retiraron.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le susurró Serena a su prima.

—Nada; compórtate bien. Buenas noches, tía._ Serena saludó a la tía de su prima, una mujer de edad indefinible y de origen francés, y se sentó en una pequeña silla cuando la invitaron a hacerlo.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, Serena. Sé que no tenemos lazos de consanguinidad, pero te considero como una sobrina de mi propia sangre, y espero haberte tratado con la misma atención que a mi querida Rei.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo Serena, observando a los asistentes que disfrutaban de la noche fresca.

—Te he tomado mucho aprecio, y por eso te diré que he reparado en que lord Chiba no ha venido contigo. Espero que no tengáis problemas.

—¿Problemas?

—Sí; pequeños contratiempos entre el conde y tú. Creo que no es nada extraño que los esposos tengan pequeños desacuerdos cuando empiezan a vivir juntos.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, lady Meiou, pero puedo asegurarle...

—Querida Serena... —La mujer la interrumpió y se acercó a ella—. Permíteme aconsejarte; soy mayor y tengo más experiencia. Se dice que tú y el conde habéis tenido una disputa acalorada, pero no debes permitir que esas diferencias os alejen. Todo pasará, y si las asumes como es debido —es decir, si las ignoras— tu vida será muy placentera._ Serena miró a la baronesa.

—¿Alguien ha dicho que Darien y yo hemos tenido un problema?_ La baronesa asintió y las plumas que tenía en el cabello se mecieron.

—Es lo que andan diciendo, aunque te sugiero que no prestes atención a eso. Evidentemente se trata de rumores falsos, tal y como lo demuestra tu presencia aquí esta noche._ Serena apretó las manos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a propagar más rumores sobre el pobre Darien? ¿No era suficiente con que tuviera que sufrir las falsas calumnias sobre su difunta esposa? ¿Cómo iba a saber alguien que habían discutido ese día, y quién estaría propagando los rumores?

—¿Quién le ha dicho esas cosas, lady Meiou?

—Ah, las he oído aquí y allá. Todo el mundo habla del Conde Negro y de la forma en que te trata. Nadie creía que lograría casarse y conservar a su esposa. —Miró los brazos desnudos de Serena, sus manos azules, y su vestido manchado—. Tendría que tratarse de una esposa muy poco convencional.

—Realmente es el colmo —dijo Serena contrariada pocos minutos después, cuando ella y Rei habían logrado escapar de lady Meiou—. Alguien está propagando los rumores más degradantes sobre Darien con la intención de crearle problemas, y lo peor es que lo está logrando. Todos le están culpando por una pequeña discusión que tuvimos.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó Rei mientras la seguía por la terraza.

—El problema es que no lo sé —dijo Serena golpeando la verja con las manos—. Estaba comportándose con dulzura y amabilidad y de repente se quedó frío como el mármol. ¡Y por si fuera poco, no viene a nuestra primera fiesta!

—Ya has estado en Inglaterra el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo funcionan los matrimonios. Tu esposo hace lo que quiere y tú también tienes libertad para hacerlo, mientras seas discreta, claro está.

—Siempre he sido discreta —murmuró Serena. Miró a los asistentes y luego concentró su mirada en el césped—. Darien detesta las multitudes; es probable que esté en el jardín. ¡Maldita sea! Dijo que vendría esta noche. ¿Dónde estará?

—No te alteres, Sere. —Rei respiró hondo, miró el salón de baile y, rezando para que su madre no se enterara de sus planes, acompañó a su prima al jardín—. ¡Mira qué bonita cascada! ¿Habías visto algo igual?

—Jamás —exclamó Serena, perdiendo la paciencia con el gran despliegue de luces de colores que iluminaban el agua circulante por lechos cubiertos de musgo. Estiró la cabeza para ver si veía a algún conde apuesto oculto entre los arbustos tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa.

—¡Mira ese salto de agua! ¿No te parece hermoso?

—Sí, es bonito. ¡Maldita sea! No parece estar aquí.

—Ya sabes cómo son los hombres: tienen cosas muy importantes que hacer. Se encuentran con sus amigos en los clubes, van a apostar dinero o a visitar a sus aman..._ Serena se dio la vuelta y miró a su prima.

—¿A visitar a sus qué?_ Rei lanzó una mirada en torno a la penumbra que las rodeaba. Había un grupo de personas en la base de las escaleras, junto a la cascada, pero no había nadie cerca.

—Amantes, Serena. Ya es hora de enfrentarse a los hechos. No quiero verte sufrir más, querida prima, pero debes aceptar la realidad. Los hombres como Chiba sencillamente no sacrifican su libertad cuando se casan. Sé que crees que ha dejado a su amante, pero no me parece que estés siendo muy realista que digamos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena distraídamente y se dirigió a las escaleras. A lo mejor estaba en el salón de juegos.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin objeción alguna?

—Sin objeción alguna.

—Serena, espera. —Rei salió tras ella y la alcanzó—. ¿No dijiste que estabas segura de que Chiba había dispensado de los servicios a su amante?

—Sí, eso dije, pero estaba equivocada; tiene una amante.

—Oh, Sere, lo siento. Esperaba por tu bien que Chiba fuera diferente...

—Yo soy su amante._ Rei se quedó petrificada.

—¿Tú? ¿Crees ser su amante?_ Serena se detuvo y la miró.

—Sé que lo soy.

—¡No puedes serlo!

—¿Por qué no?_ Rei agitó las manos.

—Porque..., porque eres su esposa.

—¿Y?

—No puedes ser ambas cosas.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pues... porque no. Serena, las esposas y las amantes son dos cosas diferentes. Las esposas son... esposas, y las amantes..., bueno, ya sabes lo que son. _Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—Tal vez no lo sepa, Rei. ¿Cuál es la diferencia real entre una esposa y una amante? No me mires como si fuera idiota._ Rei la miró con impotencia, tratando de inspirarse.

—Bueno, por un lado las amantes demuestran su afecto en público. ¿No has oído nada sobre _La Bella Donna _y el duque de Ainstey hace dos noches?_ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Fueron al teatro King, y dicen que ella se sentó en sus piernas. ¡Y lo besó!

—Puede ser de mal gusto, pero...

—La duquesa estaba en el palco de enfrente.

—Está bien. Acepto que tu ejemplo demuestra una gran falta de modales, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi situación.

—Sí tiene que ver. Sucede que no puedes comportarte así ni siquiera con tu propio esposo._ Serena recordó lo que habían hecho en la biblioteca.

—No estoy muy segura de eso.

—¡Mira! —gritó Rei agarrando a su prima del brazo—. Allá está.

—¿Darien ? ¿ En dónde ?

—No, su amigo... el apuesto. Allá en los arbustos, a tu izquierda.

—¿Lord Kumada? No lo veo. Al único que veo es al pequeñito, a sir Andrew...

—¡Serena! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel simplemente porque ese caballero no es un gigante como tú?_ Serena miró a su prima y sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

—Perdona, querida. No sabía que sentías algo por él.

—No seas ridicula, no siento nada especial. Papá nunca permitiría que un barón pobre se casara conmigo. Simplemente te dije que había visto a un amigo de tu esposo.

—Muchas gracias. —Serena tomó nota mental para preguntarle a Darien sobre su amigo y continuó buscándolo.

—Allá está Chiba.

—¿En dónde? —Serena se dio la vuelta.

—Allá, en la base de las escaleras. Lord Monteith acaba de hacerle un desaire. ¡Dios mío, Serena! Lord Worcester también lo ha hecho. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

Serena observó los lechos cubiertos de musgo, los arroyos serpenteantes, el césped inmaculado, los arbustos iluminados por dentro con lámparas de colores, y luego a un grupo de personas que se habían reunido a ver cómo su esposo era menospreciado por la flor y nata de la sociedad. Vestido completamente de negro, con una reluciente camisa y corbata blancas, la belleza austera de Darien le cortó la respiración.

—Te mostraré lo que voy a hacer —dijo malhumorada, empuñando las manos y avanzando con rapidez hacia el grupo.

Las personas murmuraron cuando la vieron acercarse. Darien, que estaba a un lado de lord Kumada, la miró. Serena levantó el dobladillo de su vestido, apresuró la marcha, se arrojó en sus brazos y apretó los labios contra los de él.

Lo besó con todo el fuego y pasión que había sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Lo besó con todo el amor y la devoción que sentía. Lo besó con una intensidad evidente a todos los que permanecieron observándolos sorprendidos y en silencio. Lo besó con la entrega, la alegría y la calidez que sólo Darien lograba despertar en ella. Tal vez no era un beso perfecto en el sentido técnico, pero fue un beso monumental a los ojos de la sociedad. Fue un beso que transformó la opinión pública sobre el Conde Negro.

Y entonces cayó a la cascada.

Dos caballeros se acercaron mientras Darien la ayudaba a escurrir el agua de su vestido. Ambos hicieron un alto, observaron la escena mientras fumaban sus cigarros y luego continuaron la marcha.

—Las chicas tontas siempre terminan mojándose el vestido.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Mmmm.

El Conde Negro rechinó los dientes y se negó a levantar la vista de la última carta amenazante que había recibido con el correo de la mañana. No necesitaba mirar a su esposa, sabía perfectamente lo atractiva que estaba con su vestido verde y crema, con su cabello oro recogido en un moño francés que él sabía que se le soltaría inmediatamente y le caería suavizando los ángulos de su rostro. Sabía de sus pechos dulces y henchidos que conducían a las líneas suaves y curvas de sus hombros, que a su vez se fundían con las graciosas curvas de los brazos, que llevaban a sus... manos azules. También sabía lo que ella estaría haciendo: disfrutando de las fresas de un modo que provocaría hasta a un santo. Se excitó sólo de pensar en ello.

Observó el papel que tenía en la mano, y no vio las amenazas ni los insultos, sino más bien la imagen de su esposa tal y como la había visto la noche anterior, acurrucada en su cama. Le sorprendió verla allí después de la escena en casa de la condesa Lieven, y especialmente, después de sermonearla durante el regreso a casa, con respecto al comportamiento que esperaba de ella en calidad de condesa. Serena no dijo una sola palabra mientras escuchaba la reprimenda, así que él comenzó a sentirse como un ogro cascarrabias. Y sin embargo, ella había preferido su cama en lugar de la propia. Pensó en ello mientras sostenía una vela en la mano, observándola por un instante, que pareció transformarse en mil. Tenía el pelo suelto, y le caía ahuecado sobre su pijama de lino blanco como si fuera el ave fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas. Recorrió con sus ojos las suaves mejillas pecosas, apoyadas en sus manos azules. Estaba dormida, y su imagen tan plácida y adorable le produjo algo en su interior.

Un tenue rayo de luz atravesó la oscuridad de su alma y comenzó a resplandecer. Comprendió que la había tratado mal y juzgado injustamente. Ella no era Esmeralda, quien se valía de su deseo físico para su propio beneficio; era simplemente Serena, su esposa, la mujer que iba por la vida con una sonrisa picara y una mirada traviesa. Darien suspiró cuando se metió en la cama y se acurrucó a sus espaldas, compartiendo su calor y sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima. ¿Por qué habría aceptado casarse con él?, se preguntó súbitamente. El matrimonio le ofrecía un título y una seguridad, pero sabía muy bien que ella no le daba importancia a eso. Le acarició el brazo y respiró su aroma seductor. ¿Por qué se habría casado con él? Ese pensamiento lo desveló casi toda la noche y buena parte de aquella maravillosa mañana de verano.

—Mmmmmm.

Su voz lo acarició de un modo casi físico y, sin embargo, la reacción de Darien fue mucho más profunda de lo que podría haber sido en términos físicos. La luz que había en su interior se hizo más fuerte, proyectando oscuras sombras en los rincones de su alma. Observó la carta con ojos ausentes mientras lanzaba una mirada profunda al núcleo de la luz; la luz era Serena. De algún modo, ella había logrado adentrarse en lo más recóndito de su ser, donde resplandecía como un faro. Darien esperaba casi con morbo que esa cosa negra que acechaba en su alma apareciera de nuevo y exterminara su resplandor, pero la cosa negra fue misteriosamente desterrada a un rincón lejano. Disfrutó del calor de la luz, y por primera vez sintió que su vida albergaba un poco de esperanza, como si tuviera una razón para existir.

—Mmmm. ¡Qué agradable!_ Darien suspiró, incapaz de resistir más: tenía que mirarla.

—¿Quieres algo, cariño?_ Serena levantó la mirada del folleto que estaba leyendo.

—No, Darien. Gracias.

La observó tomar otra fresa y acercarla a su boca, absorta en su libro. Darien sintió que la respiración se le detenía mientras la miraba, esperando. Serena abrió los labios con mucha lentitud, la fresa casi tocaba su boca voluptuosa, y ella sacó la punta de la lengua rozando suavemente la fruta redonda.

Darien sintió una excitación férrea y descomunal. Contuvo la tensión que amenazaba con ahogarlo y trató de desviar la mente de la erótica visión de su esposa comiendo fresas para concentrarse en algo mucho más importante: saber quién estaba amenazando con lastimarla. Las palabras desfilaban ante sus ojos y no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo ella en aquel instante. ¿Habría terminado de chupar la esencia de la fruta? ¿La estaría mordiendo con sus dientes blancos, de suerte que la delicada carne terminara en el interior de su boca dulce y cálida? ¿La punta de su lengua aparecería de nuevo para lamer el jugo rojizo de sus labios suaves y ardientes? Darien no pudo evitarlo y levantó su mirada; ella estaba masticando.

—¿Quieres más fresas, querida? —le preguntó, y su voz era extrañamente grave. Ella observó el cuenco que Darien le había extendido.

_No debería, pero me encantan las fresas. Comeré un par de ellas._ Darien inclinó el recipiente para que ella tomara la más grande, una fresa gigantesca dividida en dos hemisferios. Sintió una excitación incontenible al ver que Serena acariciaba la fresa con su lengua rosada.

—Mmmmm —murmuró alegre, cerrados y extasiados los ojos mientras sucumbía al placer de la fruta. Darien no supo si contenerse o sucumbir cuando ella introdujo un pedazo en la cálida, suave y húmeda concavidad de su boca y absorbió los jugos de la carne. Se movió en su silla, y de lo único que fue consciente era del deseo abrumador de tumbarla sobre la mesa y sumergirse en sus profundidades femeninas una y otra vez, durante largo tiempo, una o dos semanas o incluso un poco más. Un pequeño chorro de jugo rojo se le escapó de sus labios rosados y voluptuosos y a Darien se le hizo la boca agua.

—Espera —dijo sin poder retirar sus ojos del hilillo que descendía por su mentón.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella tomando una servilleta.

—Permíteme —susurró él, levantándose apresurado de la silla y tomando la servilleta. —Tienes un poco de jugo aquí —le dijo con una voz completamente ronca—. Te lo limpiaré.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sosteniendo la tentadora fruta junto a sus labios. Darien respiró el dulce aroma de Serena mezclado con la esencia de la fresa antes de tocarle la piel con su lengua. Siguió el camino que había dejado el jugo, se detuvo y observó sus insondables ojos.

—¿Quieres morder? —le preguntó con una voz extraña y áspera que lo hizo vibrar en lo más profundo de su ser, como la cuerda de un arpa al ser arrancada.

Serena abrió los labios y se llevó un pedazo de fruta a la dulce oscuridad de su boca. Darien creyó que moriría si no la probaba. Se apoyó en los brazos de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoderó de su boca y de la fruta.

Se notó duro como el granito. El jugo de la fresa se esparció mientras sus lenguas jugaban y se entrelazaban. Darien sintió un placer intenso al deslizar la lengua por sus mejillas suaves y probar la fresa, probar a Serena y probar el paraíso. Sintió la necesidad de sumergirse en su calidez, de fundirse con ella y de consumirse en el fuego que era Serena. Necesitaba que su calidez alimentara las llamas que ardían fogosamente en su interior. La necesitaba en aquel mismo instante.

—Aquí están los arenques que han pedido... Eh, nnno, llévenselos de nuevo señoritas, el señor ya no tiene hambre.

Darien se apartó de Serena y alcanzó a ver la sonrisa insolente de Crouch antes de que cerrara la puerta. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua fría. Miró a Serena, y observó sus dedos blancos apretados contra la silla. Su respiración entrecortada hacía que sus pechos se movieran, y tenía los ojos nublados por la pasión. Darien intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo.

—Están deliciosas, ¿verdad? — dijo ella y le arrancó la fresa de los labios.

—¿Qué lees con tanta atención? —le preguntó Darien pocos minutos después, cuando hubo logrado controlar las exigencias de su carne.

—Es un folleto absolutamente fascinante; lo compré esta mañana en la plaza cuando fui a pasear con Piddle y Erp. Se llama _La estimulación celestial de los órganos, _y explica cómo las personas que padecen malos humores pueden recobrar la salud utilizando aceites de Arabia y esencias balsámicas._ Darien se contuvo para no mirar mientras ella tomaba otra fresa, y le preguntó si estaba enferma. —Yo no, pero tú sí._ Él la miró. —Vi que estabas muy inquieto anoche. Y esta mañana, cuando te pregunté por qué estabas tan enfadado, dijiste que te dolía la cabeza. Según el folleto del doctor Graham, son síntomas de que tus órganos necesitan cuidado.

Darien recordó la noche de tormento que había padecido, un tormento que se infligió a sí mismo para demostrarle a Serena que él era algo más que una bestia lujuriosa que valoraba más su deseo que la necesidad de descanso de su esposa.

—Querida, te aseguro que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones —dijo mintiendo: era una bestia lujuriosa; la deseaba, la necesitaba, tenía que poseerla en aquel mismo instante—. Mis órganos no necesitan estimulación celestial ni de otro tipo. Sin embargo, creo que no hemos terminado nuestra discusión sobre la manera adecuada de organizar y estructurar tu vida._ Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Te refieres a lo que me dijiste anoche?

—Sí, pero estabas cansada, así que dejé la conclusión para hoy._ Serena suspiró. Se mordió el labio y se sentó en la silla.

—Está bien. Si eso te hace feliz, puedes sermonearme ahora mismo.

—Gracias, en cuanto a...

—Tengo que decir que es una novedad saber que mi vida es desorganizada y poco estructurada.

—Puedes tener la certeza de que así es, querida. En cuanto a los sucesos de anoche...

—Tal vez sea activa, o llena de esas pequeñas y maravillosas sorpresas que la vida parece ofrecer siempre, pero ¿desorganizada y poco estructurada?

—Sí, ¿de qué otra forma explicarías eso? —le dijo señalando sus manos azules.

—Curiosidad —dijo después de examinarse lasmanos.

—La curiosidad, querida esposa, no es más que caos cuando no va acompañada del sentido común y del pensamiento racional. Y como lo hemos discutido minuciosamente, una vida caótica no contribuye en nada a la felicidad del hogar.

—Pero...

Darien desoyó sus protestas y durante quince minutos le explicó de nuevo la importancia que tenían el control y el orden en la vida. Caminaba de un lado al otro y sus pasos se hacían más largos cuando enfatizaba algunos aspectos. Expuso con elocuencia argumentos y ejemplos para su edificación y le agradó que lo observara con atención; no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras él le daba razones lógicas y válidas para que aprendiera a adaptar su vida a la suya, y le hablaba sobre lo felices que serían una vez culminara con éxito aquella tarea tan monumental.

—Bueno, querida —finalizó él mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj—. Tengo que acudir a una cita, pero antes quiero saber qué planes tienes para hoy.

—¿Mmm? —exclamó ella distraída y lo observó fijamente.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes, señora?

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en vestirte con ropas más vistosas? ¿Qué tal si te pones un chaleco de colores? No digo que no estés elegante ni atractivo de negro, pero creo que podrías utilizar ropa de colores de vez en cuando._ Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los colores de mi ropa con lo que vas a hacer hoy?_ Ella abrió los ojos.

—Ah, nada. Sólo era una pregunta. Olvídalo, no importa. ¿Cuáles son mis planes para hoy? Creo que Rei vendrá a darme ideas para decorar la sala de nuevo. Y queremos visitar a... una persona conocida. También pienso llevar a Endimión al jardín zoológico de Regent's Park. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—No. Gracias. Tengo que cumplir con diversos compromisos. Muy bien, querida, espero que pienses en los preceptos que hemos discutido.

—¿Preceptos?

—Sí, los que discutimos durante toda la mañana. Si puedo, esta noche te acompañaré a la fiesta de la condesa Gayfield, y si no, diré a Nicolás o a sir Andrew que se encuentren allí contigo más tarde.

—Pero, Darien, ¿adonde...?

El salió antes de que ella pudiera terminar de preguntarle qué planes tenía y qué preceptos habían discutido. Tal vez tendría que haber prestado atención a lo que él le había dicho en vez de estar en la Luna, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella se distraía siempre que él comenzaba a sermonearla, como le parecía que había hecho todos y cada uno de los días que llevaban casados. Debía tener mucho cuidado con ese hábito, pues no era prudente distraerse tanto con el «señor de los besos». El ya tenía suficientes maneras de distraerla de su objetivo sin que ella le ayudara no prestando atención a sus palabras.

Darien se sentó en una silla del salón Boodle y llamó al encargado.

—Buenos días, Nicolás. Pareces alegre, ¿has tenido un golpe de suerte?

—No la suerte que tú deseas, amigo mío. Sin embargo, ha sucedido algo interesante. ¿Sabías que Karmesite ha desaparecido?_ Darien se detuvo un momento para encender su cigarro.

—Lo sospechaba, abandonó muy rápido la casa de Kensington. ¿Su hermana no sabe dónde está?

—No. De hecho está muy preocupada por ella. Hola, Drew. Te estaba esperando. Siéntate con nosotros._ Sir Andrew se dirigió a una silla desde la cual podía observar a todo el mundo, y se sentó, haciendo gala de un gran cuidado con su chaleco de satén color melocotón y su abrigo color caramelo.

—Hola, Kumada. Chiba, me preguntaba si aprovecharías tu buena suerte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Darien aspirando lentamente su cigarro y procurando no parecer aburrido.

—Al súbito cambio de la opinión pública. ¡Tú y tu amazona sois la comidilla de la nobleza! No me digas que no has oído los rumores. Todo el mundo habla del beso._ Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Del beso? ¿De qué beso?_ Kumada sonrió al ver que sir Andrew se colocaba su elegante corbata un milímetro a la derecha.

—Creo que tendré que despedir al viejo Hudson; ya no es tan bueno con el nudo ruso. Del beso, amigo, del que te dio anoche delante de todos._ Darien no pudo evitar una expresión aburrida.

—Me parece difícil creer que el hecho de que mi esposa demuestre un arrebato de afecto por mí pueda ser escandaloso._ El baronet pareció ligeramente disgustado.

—Ésa es la buena suerte a la que me refiero. Aunque haya sido un gesto impulsivo y brusco, le ha valido a ella y a ti ser considerados como la sensación de la Temporada. A todo el mundo le encanta ver a unos amantes apasionados._ Kumada se rió al ver la desilusión que reflejaba la cara del conde. —Nunca creí que pudieras encajar en ese papel; me refiero al del amante apasionado, incapaz de desprenderse de los brazos de su esposa durante toda la noche._ Las mejillas de Chiba se enrojecieron intensamente. —¡Es espantoso!_ Darien y Nicolás se sorprendieron por el tono vehemente de sir Andrew. —Es decir..., no es que tú te hayas convertido en la sensación, sino ella..., tu mujer..., debes reconocerlo, Chiba —tartamudeó—, su conducta se asemeja más a la de una plebeya que a la de una condesa._ Darien le lanzó una mirada de fuego a sir Andrew.

—Drew, estás hablando de mi esposa, y debo advertirte que mejores tu lenguaje cuando hables de ella._ Sir Andrew extendió sus manos en señal de sumisión.

—Chiba, te aseguro que no pretendo ofender a tu buena esposa; simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no haga nada —claro está, involuntariamente— que pueda deteriorar aún más tu reputación. Dios sabe que me he partido la espalda para mejorar tu imagen..._ Darien hizo un gesto desdeñoso y miró el reloj que había en una mesa cercana.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Tengo una cita, Drew. Si no te importa, me gustaría oír lo que Nicolás tiene que decirme._ El baronet le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla con una expresión que rayaba en el mal humor. —¿Qué estabas diciendo, Nicolás?

—Ah. —Nicolás arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente y Chiba no tuvo dificultades para entender el gesto—. Drew, espero que guardes silencio sobre lo que hablemos._ La expresión de mal humor de sir Andrew desapareció de su cara rolliza.

—Por supuesto, puedes contar con mi palabra. ¿Cuál es el gran secreto?

—Nicolás ha realizado una pequeña investigación para mí. Parece que alguien quiere hacerme daño, pues me dejó encadenado a una cama._ Sir Andrew se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡No! ¿En dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Por Dios, ¿no te habrán lastimado, verdad?_ Chiba le explicó lo acontecido en unas pocas frases. Sir Andrew carraspeó la garganta y lo tomó del brazo. —Darien, haré lo que esté a mi alcance. Estoy completamente a tu servicio, y por supuesto, al de tu esposa._ Darien asintió y miró de nuevo a Kumada.

—Bien, como le decía a Darien, no he logrado reunir mucha información. Su amante, quien escribió la carta para atraerlo a su casa, ha desaparecido y nadie conoce su paradero. Sin embargo, los criados me dijeron que salió apresurada.

—¿Has hablado con los criados? —le preguntó sir Andrew, pero Darien no le prestó atención. —¿Te dijeron si vieron algún desconocido en la casa o algún visitante que no perteneciera al círculo de los amigos de Karmesite?

—No; por lo menos no me lo han dicho todavía. Hablé con unos conocidos para que me ayuden con la investigación, y probablemente conseguirán información adicional sobre los visitantes.

—Excelente, Nicolás. Estoy seguró de que obtendrás resultados. Bien, caballeros; debo irme, tengo una cita con un señor de apellido Stafford.

—¿Con Stafford? —preguntó Sir Andrew acariciándose el mentón—. ¿El policía encubierto?

—Sí, necesito vigilancia adicional.

—¿Para que se encargue de cierto escocés?

—Sí, entre otros individuos —respondió Darien, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Chiba: espera un momento —le dijo sir Andrew, y corrió tras él—. Déjame ayudarte. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar en este asunto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No, nada. Gracias, Drew.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo —insistió sir Andrew, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Darien miró aquella mano y luego la cara sudorosa del baronet_. _Se contuvo para no expresar su irritación, pues recordó que Drew era entusiasta y demasiado vehemente.

_Agradezco tu oferta —le dijo recibiendo el sombrero y el bastón que le estaba entregando el empleado—. Te informaré cuando tenga algo para ti.

Serena estaba en la sala sosteniendo un trozo de seda carmesí contra la pared e imaginando un techo dorado con medallones octogonales en forma de diamante.

—¿Qué te parece, Endimión? ¿Prefieres la seda carmesí, la verde o te gustaría otro color? —le preguntó Serena mientras examinaba varias muestras de telas y papel tapiz—. Mira este azul tan hermoso. Se llama azul cobalto. ¿Te imaginas la sala de ese color y los enchapes de madera pintados de dorado?_ Endimión miró las telas y tomó la que más le gustaba.

—Ah, el melocotón intenso. Es hermoso, pero un poco... rosado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es rosado? Aaah, ¿ya te han traído las telas?. Supongo que el conde te dio permiso para cambiar la decoración de la sala —dijo Rei entrando antes de que Tremayne _dos _pudiera anunciarla.

—Déjame ver. No; los colores pálidos ya han pasado de moda. Debes ponerle un color fuerte y vibrante. Me gusta este carmesí._ Serena miró al mayordomo.

—Tremayne, ¿puedes decirle al cochero que venga en cuanto sea posible? Lady Rei y yo tenemos que hacer una visita.

—Ese amarillo es muy feo. ¿Te has enterado de que la sala del duque de Wellington es amarilla? ¿Habías oído algo semejante?

—Como usted ordene, señora.

—Este verde marino quedaría muy bien en el comedor, ¿de qué color es ahora?_ Endimión miró el verde marino e hizo un gesto.

—Color beis. Tremayne, pide también que traigan a mis perros._ Tremayne le respondió con una sonrisa. Aunque los trastornos digestivos de los perros parecían haber terminado, aún tenían recaídas, y el personal de la casa se sentía martirizado por ellos.

—Por supuesto, señora. Mmm..., ¿los perros irán con usted, o desea que traigamos otro carruaje?

—Este color miel también es precioso; combina muy bien con ornamentos de color crema._ Endimión asintió. —Tremayne, no podrán protegerme si van en otro carruaje.

—¿Protegerla, señora?

—Este color chocolate no me gusta mucho; es mucho más fuerte que el miel. El lila número dos es muy bonito, ¿qué opinas, Endimión?_ El chico señaló el lila. —Sí, Tremayne, no podrán protegerme. El señor prometió ofrecerme una gran protección cuando saliera, no vaya a ser que su atacante intente secuestrarme a mí o a Endimión.

—No, Endimión, sé que te gusta el color lila pero tengo otra idea. Imagínate la sala con el rojo número tres; creo que es un color muy de moda. ¿Te imaginas las paredes pintadas con el rojo número tres?_ Endimión observó las paredes con aire inquisitivo y los labios apretados. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpe, señora, pero no creo que esos perros puedan ofrecerle protección.

—¿No? Yo sí las imagino. Intenta entonces con el rojo número dos._ Serena comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para poder sostener las dos conversaciones. —No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tremayne. Ellos pueden protegerme, creo que nadie se atrevería a acercarse a mí ni a Endimión si los perros están con nosotros._ Endimión le tocó el brazo a Rei y señaló una muestra de color azul celeste.

—Mmmm. Sí, sí, es una buena elección. ¿Qué tal el azul celeste con los bordes pintados de color crema?

—Señora, permítame recordarle el episodio de esta mañana en el parque. Si recuerda bien, los perros la hicieron alejarse a una distancia considerable del vendedor ambulante que pretendía abordarla.

—Claro que también podrías elegir un papel a rayas. Como ya he dicho, me protegieron haciendo que me alejara de lo que consideraron una amenaza para mi seguridad.

—Me gusta este papel con el borde color miel; es muy clásico.

—Señora, le ruego que me disculpe de nuevo, pero no creo que los perros hubieran intentado alejarla de una persona amenazante, sino que más bien ellos se estaban alejando de una persona amenazante._ Endimión señaló un papel con hojas y flores. —Mmmm. Son setos. Es lindo, Endimión, pero no creo que quede muy bien en la sala. Me parece más adecuado para la sala de estar, ¿no crees? Tremayne, ¿estás insinuando que mis perros son cobardes? ¿Y qué tal éste? Me gustan sus tonos azules y rojos._ Endimión meneó la cabeza.

—No, señora. Cobarde es una palabra muy fuerte. Tal vez cuidadosos, juiciosos o cautelosos para depositar su confianza en la amabilidad de personas desconocidas.

—Sin embargo, no me gusta mucho este papel. Está muy recargado y el fondo es amarillo. No quedaría bien. ¿Cobardes, Tremayne? Este marrón claro no está nada mal. Tiene unos tonos verdes preciosos._ Tremayne suspiró.

—Sí, señora, cobardes. Me atrevería a hacerle una sugerencia: el señor mencionó que le había dado instrucciones a Crouch para que la acompañara siempre que saliera. Me complacería informarle a Crouch que usted requiere su presencia.

Serena tenía la esperanza de salir sin Crouch, que había sido claro al expresar su opinión sobre la pertinencia de visitar a lord Blackmoon. Ella había logrado que le prometiera no informarle de nada a Darien después de que se comprometiera a no visitar sola a Diamante, y para eso había venido Rei.

—¿Para qué he venido? —Su prima la miró intrigada.

—Nada. No importa. Está bien, Tremayne, dile a Crouch que saldremos.

—¡Vaya, ha sido de lo más divertido! —dijo Rei retirando las muestras de su regazo—. Creo que te gustará lo que hemos escogido. Endimión tiene buen gusto para los colores. ¿Vamos a salir ya? He hecho una lista de las cosas que debes preguntarle a lord Blackmoon.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Aquí está la lista. —Rei le entregó un papel doblado y le dijo—: Lo primero que verás es la lista de las amantes de lord Chiba.

—De las mosconas —la corrigió Serena.

—De las _amiguitas. _¡De verdad, Serena! Maltratas mucho el lenguaje. No sé si lord Blackmoon conocerá los nombres de todas, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres: más chismosos que nosotras las mujeres.

—Por supuesto. Ah..., veo que también aparece lady Chiba.

—Sí, me dijiste que él había hablado de Esmeralda, así que debió conocerla. Dos pájaros de una pedrada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que matarás dos pájaros de una pedrada; es una expresión. ¿No la has oído? Significa resolver dos problemas al mismo tiempo. Creí que también era una expresión utilizada en las colonias._ Serena abrió la boca con la intención de corregir a su prima, pero desistió de hacerlo.

—Mmm... _Ingresos. _—Serena miró a su prima—. ¿Por qué habría de preguntarle sobre los ingresos de Darien?

—No se trata de los ingresos de lord Chiba, sino de los suyos.

—¿Y por qué tengo que preguntarle a lord Blackmoon sobre sus ingresos?

—Porque es un conde, tonta, y un conde vale..., bueno, algo. Lo cierto es que mamá no me perdonaría si dejo escapar a un conde porque tu terquedad no te permitió preguntarle cuánto dinero tiene.

—Rei, ese hombre puede ser el que atacó a Darien. ¿Te gustaría casarte con alguien que tenga un carácter tan deforme y enfermizo?

—Ay, querida. Eso no es algo que yo no pueda manejar._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco y miró la lista de nuevo.

—¿Esto significa lo que estoy pensando?_ Rei miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Almohadillas? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso quieres que me case con un hombre que se ponga almohadillas en los hombros y en las pantorrillas ?

—Claro que no..., ¿en qué estaría yo pensando?

—¡Egoísta! En eso te has convertido desde que estás casada: en una persona muy, muy egoísta; sólo piensas en ti. Bueno, ¿hay algo más que creas que deberíamos preguntarle a lord Blackmoon?_ Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me gustaría saber por qué discutió con Darien, pero no sé si será sincero en su respuesta._ Rei sonrió con picardía, pero un segundo después su expresión fue reemplazada por la de una inocencia tan pura y dulce que haría llorar a un ángel. —¡Eres una comediante consumada! —le dijo Serena con una sonrisa lacónica—. ¿Crees que lograrás persuadirlo con esa expresión?_ Rei mantuvo su expresión dulce unos segundos más y luego sonrió a su prima.

—Práctica, querida. El secreto está en la práctica. Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo mientras vamos a casa de lord Blackmoon. Se trata de reflejar inocencia. Si quieres...

—Quizá en otra ocasión. —Serena hizo señas a su prima para que se dirigiera a la puerta y miró a Endimión para que se apresurara. El chico estaba paralizado en una pose de sumisión y obediencia absolutas. La miró con una expresión tan pura que sólo irradiaba ingenuidad y candor y luego observó su reacción. Serena se rió y besó sus mejillas rosadas como las de un querubín.

—Sí, sí. Tú también tienes habilidades como comediante. Ven, el público espera impaciente tu próxima aparición.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario... —preguntó Rei a Serena, y le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas— ... que llevemos a los perros, al pirata y a los tres lacayos? Me siento como si estuviera en un desfile._ Serena intentó tomar aire para suspirar, pero iba tan apretada que sólo pudo emitir un sonido.

—¡Shhh, Rei! Le dije a Crouch que no había necesidad de que los tres lacayos nos acompañaran, pero me contestó que Darien había dado órdenes de que Endimión y yo no podíamos salir sin una protección amplia, y ésa es la idea que tiene Crouch de lo que es una protección amplia. Realmente espero que nuestro peso no hunda el carruaje; parece un poco desvencijado._ Endimión intentó acomodarse, agitó sus extremidades y luego se inclinó para tratar de respirar.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿No puedes respirar? ¿Estás bien? Es un carruaje muy viejo y pequeño. Y por si fuera poco, las ruedas no están en buen estado._ Rei volvió a meter la cabeza en el coche.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Le estaba explicando a Endimión lo del carruaje, y por qué necesitamos tanta protección, aunque sinceramente creo que habría sido suficiente con Piddle yErp.

—Apenas caben aquí —respondió su prima mirando la silla opuesta, donde los dos perros estaban completamente hacinados—. Es absurdo; si hubiera sabido que me ibas a meter en esta caja de fósforos con esos animales, habría venido en el carruaje de papá. ¿Qué pensará lord Blackmoon cuando me vea el vestido tan arrugado?

—Creo que hay cosas más importantes en las que debes pensar._ Rei la miró horrorizada.

—¿Más importantes que mi vestido? ¡No lo creo!

—No seas tan egocéntrica. Los caballeros como lord Blackmoon tienen asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse que de un vestido arrugado o sin arrugar.

—Es probable que los caballeros que tú conozcas tengan otras cosas en mente, pero los que yo conozco le prestan una atención particular al vestido de una dama.

—Los caballeros que tú conoces son unos petimetres.

—¡Serena!_ Serena no tenía la energía ni la capacidad pulmonar para seguir discutiendo, y más bien decidió seguir leyendo la lista de los temas que quería discutir con el conde escocés.

El conde estaba subiendo a su carruaje cuando llegaron. Se detuvo y miró sorprendido al ver el vehículo que se detenía ante él. Contó cuántos lacayos estaban agarrados de la silla del cochero, y casi sale disparado al ver la descomunal figura que venía colgada atrás.

—_¡Crotch! _—exclamó, y se apeó del carruaje. El cochero echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que no sucedía nada desagradable. —No, imbécil, lo dije por ese gigante que está colgado en la parte trasera de ese carruaje desvencijado. Es _Crotch, _el rufián que Chiba tiene por mayordomo. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?_ El carruaje se estremeció al detenerse. Varios lacayos se apearon del vehículo y lo rodearon como si lo estuvieran protegiendo. El carruaje se balanceó de un lado a otro, y una rubia se asomó por la ventana.

—Creo que llegamos en un momento muy oportuno, lord Blackmoon. ¿Me podría dedicar un poco de su tiempo?_ Diamante parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Ella se había escapado de las garras de Chiba? Una agradable sensación de satisfacción, complementada con un poco de curiosidad por su petición, le hizo reconsiderar sus planes matinales.

—Mi tiempo es suyo, señora —replicó cortesmente, haciendo una venia que Serena no pudo ver, pues había metido la cabeza al carruaje.

Uno de los lacayos intentó abrir la portezuela y dijo a los ocupantes que quitaran el seguro. El carruaje se sacudió intensamente, y Diamante se sorprendió al escuchar gritos y hasta profanaciones. ¿Quién diablos venía ahí dentro? ¿Un toro? ¿Un elefante o acaso varíos? El lacayo repitió su petición, pero sus palabras fueron sofocadas por el gran bullicio que provenía del interior. La curiosidad le hizo acercarse.

—¿Podrías mover tu pierna, prima?

—Lo estoy intentando, querida, pero estás sentada sobre mi vestido y no puedo moverme. ¡Ay!

—Perdona el codazo, pero no lo he hecho a propósito.

—Endimión, cariño, pasa por encima... ¡Aayy! ¡Rei!.. ¿Por qué no pasas por encima de Erp y sales por la ventana ? Creo que... ¡ Rei!, si me vuelves a dar un codazo, juro que...

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Rei!

—Creo que tú también jurarías si te acabaras de romper el encaje de la manga de tu vestido.

—Endimión, te has sentado en mi mano..., ah, gracias. Intenta salir por la ventana. ¡Dickon! ¡Deja de gritarnos! Estamos intentando salir pero la puerta parece estar atascada. ¡Demonios!

—¡Serena!

—No me digas Serena en ese tono, tú has sido la primera en proferir palabrotas. Prima, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de retirar el codo de mis ríñones?

—Ven, Endimión, déjame empujarte a ver si logras salir por la ventana.

—Rei, como hagas daño a mi hijo... :

—No puedo... ¡Cielos! ¡Mi cabello!

—Lo siento. Se me resbaló la mano.

—No voy a lastimarlo, pero lo empujaré, ya que tú pareces incapaz de hacerlo.

—¡Ay! Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—Se me resbaló la mano.

—¡Ja!

La mitad del cuerpo del chico apareció por la ventana del carruaje. Lord Blackmoon, que observaba con la misma fascinación que se apodera de quienes presencian ejecuciones, accidentes y otros espectáculos macabros, parecía hipnotizado. ¿Cuántas personas había en el carruaje? ¿Qué era un _Erp? _¿El chico estaba vivo, o lo habían sacado por otras razones? Era difícil saber si estaba moviendo los brazos por sus propios medios o si era porque el lacayo lo sacudía para intentar sacarlo.

—Endimión. Te agradecería que hicieras un esfuerzo para salir del todo. No puedo esquivar tus piernas.

—¡Ay!

—¿Ves? Acabas de darle un puntapié a Rei en la barbilla.

—¡Ese granuja lo ha hecho a propósito! Agáchate; que le voy a dar un empujón a ese mocoso.

—Rei, si le pones un dedo encima... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

El carruaje dejó de estremecerse. Diamante se asomó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír la voz aterrorizada de lady Chiba. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? ¿Habría enfermado repentinamente? ¿Había fallecido el chico? ¿Le había pasado algo a la dama llamada Rei, la que tenía el encaje desprendido? Sólo una calamidad de la peor especie podía ser responsable por el tono de terror que tenía la voz de lady Chiba,

—¿Dickon? ¿Crouch? ¿No hay nadie que abra esta maldita puerta? ¡Piddle va a vomitar!

A lord Blackmoon se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír el grito desgarrador que profirió lady Chiba, pero finalmente, fue ella la responsable de solucionar la situación. Después de golpear varias veces la carrocería —lord Diamante creyó que lady Rei estaba pateando la puerta— ésta se abrió y la rápida reacción de Dickon impidió que el chico se diera contra uno de los costados del carruaje. Poco después lo sacaron por la ventana, y dos perros salieron echando saliva, seguidos por lady Chiba y una mujer que tenía el vestido completamente arrugado.

—Lord Blackmoon. —Serena inclinó la cabeza en señal de cortesía y procuró ignorar a Piddle, que se había tumbado en el pavimento—. Es un placer verlo de nuevo. ¿Conoce a mi prima, lady Rei Hino?

—Lord Blackmoon —le dijo cortésmente Rei—. Le pido que disculpe mi aspecto. No salgo muy a menudo, pues mi madre tiene una actitud muy protectora debido a mi delicada sensibilidad y a mi carácter tímido, pero mi querida prima me pidió tan encarecidamente que la acompañara que fui incapaz de negarme a su petición.

—Creo que su modestia y retraimiento son evidentes —dijo Serena, incapaz de contener una sonrisa por la expresión inocente y pudorosa de su prima. Rei le había dicho que esa combinación de expresiones le había valido tres propuestas de matrimonio.

—Eh..., por supuesto. Es sumamente modesta y pudorosa. Creo que podemos continuar esta fascinante conversación dentro. ¿Sus perros han... terminado ya? Quizá _Crotch _podría llevarlos al establo.

—¿Perdone?— Serena creyó no haber escuchado bien al conde.

—_¡Crotch! _—dijo el conde, agitando los brazos para espantar a los perros que se le habían acercado para examinar el género de esa nueva persona._ Rei dejó escapar un jadeo lleno de inocencia y pudor, y se abanicó la cara como lo haría la más casta y retraída de las damas. El rostro de Serena enrojeció. ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso nunca podría estar con sus perros?

—Ah, sí, claro..., _crotch. _Estoy avergonzada, lord Blackmoon. Mis perros siempre hacen eso. ¡Piddle! ¡Erp! ¡Comportaos! Espero que no le hayan lastimado. Les gusta oler a las personas y, por más que lo intente, no puedo quitarles el vicio de husmear... en... _ El conde la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando?_ Rei le apretó el brazo y le susurró que no siguiera hablando, pero Serena desoyó su advertencia.

—De su _crotch, _de su entrepierna, claro está.

—¿Mi qué? —El conde levantó la voz cuando Erp decidió examinarlo de nuevo—. ¡Basta ya!

—¡Eres un malcriado, Erp! Endimión, sujétalo. Le pido disculpas de nuevo, lord Blackmoon —dijo Serena, agarrando a Piddle del collar—. Ya que hemos terminado con el asunto de su entrepierna, ¿podemos entrar?

El conde la observó un momento, luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Serena seguía allí, sonriéndole de una manera encantadora, adorable y completamente engañosa. Diamante sintió lástima del mataesposas de Chiba, y concluyó que esta vez el Conde Negro había recibido su merecido.

El Conde Negro estaba comenzando a creer lo mismo. John Stafford, el jefe de la policía, le aseguró que lo ayudaría a reunir pruebas para demostrar que Diamante lo había amenazado a él y a Serena, y que era el responsable del ataque que había sufrido.

—¿Está seguro de que lord Blackmoon es el responsable de todo este asunto de las cartas? —le preguntó Stafford.

—Hasta donde puedo estarlo, dado que él no lo ha reconocido —dijo Darien—. Es un hombre cruel y desalmado que se ensaña con las mujeres. Fue el responsable de la muerte de mi primera esposa y siente una gran animosidad hacia mí.

—Estoy seguro de que así es, milord, pero debo investigar exhaustivamente la situación. ¿Está seguro de que no hay otros individuos que quieran hacerle daño?

—Creo que son muchos— replicó Darien torciendo la boca—. La mitad de la población cree que asesiné a mi esposa y la otra mitad cree que soy un libertino incurable. Sin embargo, nada de eso tiene relación con las amenazas contenidas en las cartas.

—Supongo que usted se negará a pagar el dinero que le exigen.

—Ni que decir tiene. _Stafford hizo un gesto afirmativo y observó la última carta que había recibido Darien.

—Puedo asignarle tres hombres, milord._ Darien alargó el brazo y cogió su carta.

—Esperaba más.

—Me temo que sólo puedo darle tres por ahora**. **Irán a su casa mañana por la mañana._ Darien escribió algo en una tarjeta.

—Dígales que muestren esto a Crouch o a Tremayne; son mis mayordomos. _Stafford arqueó las cejas.

—Milord, ¿tiene dos mayordomos en una sola casa?

—Sí —respondió él, guardando la carta y poniéndose de pie—. Fue idea de mi esposa.

Sus palabras le resonaron en la cabeza poco después de que su carruaje partiera rumbo a una dirección cercana a Russell Square. ¿Realmente había sido idea de Serena que Tremayne _dos _la acompañara a la casa de la ciudad? Había dicho algo sobre ayudar a Crouch a no ser tan pirata_, _lo que no tenía el menor sentido, pues él no era ningún pirata a pesar de su garfio; el gigante se mareaba simplemente caminando por un puente sobre un río.

—Serena —dijo suavemente, mirando por la ventana, viendo sólo la imagen de la amazona alta y rubia que se había alojado en su corazón. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Pensaba que nunca sentiría algo más que un ligero afecto por una mujer y, sin embargo, ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Serena: el simple sonido de su nombre le calentaba el corazón; también la entrepierna, pero él sabía que la luz que emanaba de ella era suave y balsámica, y le hacía creer de nuevo que era un ser humano.

Serena: su esposa; la mujer que llevaba su apellido y que le daría hijos. La imaginó encinta, y una oleada de placer masculino remató la tibieza que lo estaba incendiando.

Serena: su amante; la mujer cuya pasión se sintonizaba tan bien con la suya que cuando hacían el amor, él no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde comenzaba el de ella.

Serena: su amiga; cuyos percances y accidentes ocultaban a una mujer cuya mente era mucho más ágil que su cuerpo, pero también a un ser con un corazón tan grande como para darles abrigo a él y a su hijo.

Serena: la mujer que estaba descendiendo por las escaleras de la casa de su mayor enemigo, tomada de su brazo, sonriéndole a ese asesino de Diamante con una sonrisa que debería reservar sólo para él.

¡Serena!

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —rugió él, saltando del carruaje antes de que el cochero pudiera detenerlo. _¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo con ese hombre?_ Serena se detuvo en el último peldaño, con el asombro claramente reflejado en su rostro al ver que su esposo corría hacia ella.

—¿Darien?

—Sí, Darien —gruñó él, y se dispuso a embestir al escocés.

—¡Darien! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Endimión, tu padre ha venido para acompañarnos, ¿no te parece maravilloso?_ Darien detuvo su mano tan sólo a un centímetro de la garganta de Diamante.

—¿Endimión? —dijo con voz grave mientras movía los dedos. ¿Ella había venido con Endimión para hablar con el hombre que había asesinado a su esposa? ¿Había traído a Endimión mientras le destrozaba el corazón y terminaba con los últimos vestigios de humanidad y bondad que le quedaban a su esposo?

—Buenas tardes, lord Chiba._ Darien cerró los ojos al ver a la encantadora morena, una mujer que le era conocida y que, a decir por la timidez de sus ojos y el pudor con que se había sonrojado, parecía que acababa de salir de un convento.

—Darien, ¿recuerdas a mi prima Rei?

—Ah...

—Señor —interrumpió Crouch—. Yo le estaba diciendo a la condesa que no haría bien en hacer esta visita sin usted, pero ya sabe cómo son las mujeres.

—Eh...

—Charles, Dickon; ayudad a Tremayne con esos caballos. No les gusta la forma en que Piddle y Erp los están mirando.

—¿Piddle y Erp? —dijo Darien, mirando a su esposa y a su enemigo alternativamente. ¿Faltaba alguien de su casa? Cuando se desvanecieron las sospechas de hacía unos instantes, un nuevo fuego cobró vida: sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver que ese canalla asesino de Diamante descansaba su mano en la de Serena de manera posesiva.

—¡Es mía! —rugió, levantando a Serena y poniéndola detrás de él.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Serena dándole golpecitos en la espalda con un dedo—. ¿Por qué has gritado «mía» de ese modo?.

—Quédate quieta, mujer, mientras me encargo de este canalla —bramó Darien.

—¿Canalla? Un burro llamando a otro orejudo —le respondió Diamante.

—¿«Mía»? ¿Como si yo te perteneciera?

—¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo con mi esposa y con mi hijo? —gritó Darien.

—¿Como si yo fuera una posesión tuya?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Diamante, y su voz resonó en las casas de enfrente.

—¡Darien! No puedo creer que hayas gritado la palabra «mía» como si yo fuera un juguete y tú fueras un niño de cuatro años.

—¿De quién si no? ¡Exijo saber qué hacían aquí! —tronó Darien.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la dama? —replicó Diamante.

—¡Yo no soy un objeto! —gritó Serena tan fuerte como para que su voz se escuchara por encima de la de los dos hombres.

—¡No metas a mi mujer en esto! ¡Si no me respondes, juro por Dios que te retaré a duelo! —gritó Darien.

—Nombra a tus padrinos —contestó Diamante, y los ojos le brillaron de felicidad.

—Te avisarán esta noche —respondió Darien con el cabello erizado—. ¡Esposa! ¡Ven conmigo!_ Serena comprendió que Darien estaba sumamente enfadado, y haciendo gala de una sabiduría hasta entonces desconocida para ella, se tragó sus quejas y tomó la mano que él le extendió. Se dirigieron al carruaje, y se habrían retirado con mucha dignidad de no ser por sus acompañantes. —Charles, Dickon, subid los perros a ese carruaje._ Darien estaba ayudando a Serena a subir al carruaje; se detuvo y miró atrás. Su mirada se concentró en su hijo, que estaba al lado de Rei, con sus ojos azules brillando en el sol de la tarde. —Endimión, tú vienes con nosotros._ Rei, que se había esforzado en mantener una expresión de candor y fingía estar aterrorizada por la demostración varonil, se abanicó enérgicamente y de pronto comprendió que tendría que regresar en el desvencijado carruaje con la compañía exclusiva de Piddle y Erp.

—¡Lord Chiba!_ Darien introdujo a Serena en el vehículo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rei, que permanecía entre él y lord Blackmoon.

—Yo..., los perros..., no creerás... Dios mío, yo..._ Serena salió del carruaje.

—Milord, realmente es la primera vez que veo a mi prima quedarse sin palabras._ Darien gruñó; habría dejado a Rei con los perros de no ser por Serena, quien tenía un motivo de interés: habría preferido bailar con un cocodrilo a quedarse sola con Darien para que le descargara toda su furia por haber ido a visitar a lord Blackmoon.

—Querida esposa, creo que tienes mayores probabilidades con el cocodrilo —le dijo Darien con los dientes apretados, y acto seguido se desentendió de ella y de los demás pasajeros del carruaje y se concentró en mirar por la ventana.

—Nos íbamos a visitar el jardín zoológico —empezó a decirle Serena, pero los ojos helados de Darien le anunciaron claramente que la visita estaba cancelada. Serena miró a su hijo para disculparse y le alegró que el chico le sonriera y se encogiera de hombros.

Con una seña le indicó que irían en otra ocasión, y se acomodó de nuevo al lado de Darien. Rei intercambió graciosas miradas con su prima y no sintió la menor señal de tristeza cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a su casa. Serena quería hablar con ella, pero Darien ayudó a bajar a Rei malhumorado, subió de nuevo y ordenó que se pusieran en marcha.

En un intento por aplacar la inevitable reprimenda que sabía que le esperaba, Serena tomó a Darien de las manos, que las tenía frías y rígidas. Intentando justificar su visita al conde, inventó y descartó mentalmente varias excusas. El carruaje iba dando tumbos, y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos producía un patrón rítmico en el cerebro de Serena. Aunque en el interior del carruaje reinaba un silencio sepulcral, fuera los caballos relinchaban, los perros ladraban, los coches y los señores hablaban, los vendedores anunciaban sus mercancías, y una miríada de sonidos más se entremezclaba en el intrincado mosaico que era la vida en Londres. Serena cerró los ojos, se inclinó hacia Darien y con el pulgar empezó a dibujarle círculos en una mano, sintiéndose segura y a salvo, aunque su esposo no tardaría en sermonearla como nunca lo había hecho. Deslizó el dedo por la palma de su mano y le masajeó las almohadillas de los dedos, sintiendo la fuerza de sus manos largas y elegantes. Darien no respondió a sus caricias, pero tampoco retiró la mano.

Serena siguió tocando y acariciándole la mano, mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de su osada visita al conde escocés: ya tenía una lista de cuatro nombres de mujeres que habían sido amantes de Darien durante los últimos quince años, época desde la cual lo conocía Diamante. Serena esperaba que con esa información pudiera lograr que aquéllas le dijeran cómo había sido la relación de Darien con su querida esposa antes de su muerte, o su no querida esposa, si lo que había dicho lord Blackmoon era cierto. Serena se mordió el labio. El conde debía de estar equivocado. Ella conocía a Darien, y por más contundente que hubiera sido la provocación, no era posible que hubiera asesinado a su esposa, incluso si la hubiera visto con otro hombre, como sugirió lord Blackmoon. Adicionalmente, las insinuaciones que hizo sobre la forma en que Darien trataba a Esmeralda tampoco podían ser ciertas.

Serena le friccionó la muñeca y la mano con sus dedos pintados de azul. No, el conde tenía que estar equivocado con respecto a él. Era evidente que estaba tan desinformado como el resto de la aristocracia, y ella se encargaría de descubrir la verdad y limpiar la reputación de su esposo. Dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar en todo lo que le esperaba, y ese suspiro conmovió profundamente a Darien, que dejó de combatir el deseo de responder a las suaves caricias de Serena y le apretó la mano en señal de consentimiento. Ella suspiró de nuevo y se recostó contra él sin mirarlo, satisfecha de saber que todo estaría bien: a fin de cuentas, Darien no parecía estar enfadado.

Darien estaba furioso. La fuerza de voluntad que debió de tener para controlarse en el carruaje le sorprendió incluso a él, pero tan pronto llegaron a casa, ordenó que Serena fuera conducida a la biblioteca. Cuando ella salió de su habitación con el rostro pálido y lleno de lágrimas, él ya tenía muy clara su opinión sobre la visita de su esposa al hombre que era responsable de tantas de sus desgracias y desdichas.

—Pero, Darien, ¿por qué no puedo visitarlo si voy debidamente acompañada? —preguntó Serena con algunas lágrimas temblándole en la punta de las pestañas después de exorcizar su ira._ Darien no se dejó ablandar por sus lágrimas.

—Porque es un asesino, señora: ¡Por eso no puedes visitarlo! No tendrás el menor contacto con él de ahora en adelante._ Serena había palidecido al escuchar la palabra asesino_. _Las acusaciones de Darien eran tan semejantes a las de lord Blackmoon que se sintió confundida.

—¿Es un asesino? ¿A quién asesinó?_ Darien hizo un gesto que ya le resultaba demasiado familiar a Serena. Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentada su mujer y se inclinó hasta quedar a un palmo de ella.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Escúchame bien, esposa. Tienes que obedecerme: no volverás a tener ningún contacto con Diamante. No le saludarás si lo ves en algún sitio público. Si te aborda para hablar contigo, te alejarás de él. Si te envía correspondencia, me la entregarás de inmediato. ¿Está claro?_ Serena observó detenidamente sus ojos azules y helados y vio que Darien intentaba controlarse; pudo percibir rabia y posesión masculina, pero también preocupación y algo que no pudo definir, pero que la hacía sentirse acogida, femenina y en paz con él, aunque en ese momento fuera el centro de su ira.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti? —murmuró ella, incapaz de contener las palabras. Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres mi esposa._ Su sensación de acogimiento y paz se evaporó rápidamente, desatando las lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Sólo eso, Darien? ¿Entonces sólo soy una posesión, algo que adquiriste con un objetivo en mente? ¿Sólo soy para ti un objeto que debe mantenerse en su lugar y sacarse cuando te plazca?

Darien no supo qué responderle, ni cómo borrar el dolor que vio en sus encantadores ojos celestes. Las palabras estaban escritas en su corazón, pero eran demasiado nuevas y frescas para expresarlas en voz alta. La luz que brillaba en su interior, es decir la luz de ella, aún era demasiado tenue para eliminar toda su oscuridad. La miró a los ojos sin decirle nada, y se maldijo por su incapacidad para hablar, por su deseo de tener aquello que antes había jurado no volver a buscar y por permitirle a ella adentrarse en los lugares más recónditos de su alma, donde nadie había entrado.

La observó con ojos atormentados mientras ella le apretaba inútilmente las manos hasta que él las retiró, y entonces Serena abandonó rápidamente la biblioteca anegada en lágrimas. ¡Cielos! ¡El lío que había organizado! Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, se sentó en la silla de la que acababa de levantarse y se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas de ese modo? ¿Cuándo se había descontrolado su vida anteriormente ordenada y estructurada? ¿Cuándo se había transformado su plácida existencia en aquella farsa tan caótica? ¿Cómo podía esperarse que un hombre funcionara cuando todo lo que había planeado y esperado había sido eliminado y reemplazado de raíz?... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron súbitamente.

¿De qué servía? ¿Por qué trataba de engañarse a sí mismo? Era cierto que su vida era ordenada y estructurada antes de que Serena entrara en ella, pero también estaba desolada y vacía, sin alegría, sin afecto ni... amor. Era probable que ella trajera el caos, pero era un precio ínfimo a pagar por ser amado por ella. Sin embargo, ¿qué había hecho él ante ese amor? Había perdido los estribos con ella, le había gritado hasta hacerla llorar por su crueldad; y a ella le rodaron las lágrimas por las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que él no le diría, no podía decirle, las palabras que ella necesitaba oír. Pensó en las lágrimas de otra mujer que había llorado por su crueldad. Apretó los brazos de la silla; sus dedos dejaron marcas en la madera pero no le prestó atención a ese dolor: estaba totalmente absorto en combatir el que se había apoderado de su alma.

_Dios mío, no permitas que la aleje de mi vida como a Esmeralda, _imploró, mientras sus pensamientos confusos y desordenados pugnaban entre sí. Las imágenes de aquella noche, de aquella terrible noche lo acecharon súbitamente, como la imagen de encontrar a su hijo acurrucado como una pequeña bola en un charco de sangre, casi enloquecido por el terror; la noche en que murió su esposa, la noche en que él tuvo la certeza de que el infierno existía, porque estaba allí. Los sentimientos de culpa que creía que pertenecían al pasado, se apoderaron de nuevo de él y se fundieron con esta nueva avalancha de culpa que sentía por el trato que le había dado a Serena.

Darien Chiba, el decimosegundo conde de Chiba, permaneció solo en su biblioteca y finalmente se enfrentó a las emociones que llevaba cinco años resistiéndose a reconocer: la pena por los horrores que le había infligido a su hijo, el remordimiento por haberle fallado a su primera esposa y la autocompasión por el infierno en que había vivido durante tanto tiempo. Finalmente —y de modo más reciente— la vergüenza de haber herido a la persona que para él significaba más que la vida misma.

Serena permaneció junto a la puerta de la biblioteca y vaciló; había tocado pero Darien no respondía. ¿Estaría indispuesto? ¿Aún tendría tanta rabia que se negaba a hablar con ella? Dio un paso adelante, temiendo llamar su atención y al mismo tiempo con miedo de padecer su ira en caso de que él creyera que le había ocultado la carta que acababa de recibir.

—¿Darien? —su voz era tan suave que incluso a ella le costó oírla. Avanzó silenciosamente hacia él, que descansaba con la cabeza reclinada contra el respaldo de la silla. ¿Estaba leyendo? ¿Estaba dormido? Caminó hacia un lado y se detuvo, sorprendida por lo que vio.

Estaba dormido, tenía la cabezaen una posición sumamente incómoda y las manos apretadas. Su rostro en reposo tenía un aspecto muy inocente, joven y pacífico, pero no fue eso lo que le llenó el corazón de dolor. Se inclinó hacia delante y pasó un dedo por su mejilla. Unos hilos delgados y húmedos se deslizaban por los ángulos de su rostro y se alojaban en la sombra de su mentón.

Había estado llorando; su «señor de la ira» había estado llorando.


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo dos capítulos más. El 9 contiene lemon. Espero que os gusten las locuras de Serena y os esteis divirtiendo con la historia. Espero vuestros reviews como siempre. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias.  
**

**Capítulo 8**

_Buenas noches, lady Chiba.

—Ah; buenas noches, lord Kumada —respondió Serena, buscando a Darien con la mirada—. Me alegra verlo de nuevo. Lleva un chaleco muy bonito. ¿Son dragones?

—Sí, fue un regalo de mi prometida. _Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Está prometido? No lo sabía; Darien no me lo había comentado. _Kumada sonrió.

—Estoy prometido desde que tenía dieciséis años. Mis padres arreglaron la boda._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es legal?_ Kumada se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene importancia. Estoy prometido y me casaré con la chica... algún día —añadió con una sonrisa. Serena no pudo dejar de sonreír. De todos los amigos de Darien, Kumada era quien mejor le caía; le recordaba a un cachorro simpático, lleno de emoción y entusiasmo. —Darien tenía una cita importante, pero logré convencerlo de que me permitiera el honor de acompañarla a la fiesta que dará la condesa de Gayfield, donde su apreciado esposo se reunirá con nosotros.

A Serena le decepcionó saber que Darien no la acompañaría, pues no sólo quería hablar con él de la carta que le había enviado lord Blackmoon, sino que también quería saber por qué había estado llorando. Inicialmente creyó que había sido por Endimión, pero el chico estaba en perfectas condiciones. Lo cierto era que no podía entender por qué su «señor del mal genio» se encendía tan pronto como se apagaba. Quizá sería mejor que ella desistiera de tratar de entenderlo y se limitara a aceptar sus emociones volátiles.

—Eh... por supuesto, señora—dijo lord Kumada, y abrió la puerta para que ella pasara. Serena se sonrojó, y pensó en explicarle su «desafortunada costumbre», pero concluyó que no tenía importancia.

—Milord —dijo ella después de subir al elegante carruaje de lord Kumada—. Quizá usted pueda decirme...

—¿En dónde estará su esposo esta noche? Me temo que no puedo, señora mía._ Serena parecía disgustada.

—No se me ocurriría preguntarle algo semejante —respondió ella—. Confío plenamente en mi Darien, y si dijo que tenía que atender un importante asunto de negocios, estoy segura de que está haciendo precisamente eso.

Kumada recordó la conversación que había tenido con Darien.

—Míralo de este modo, Nicolás —le había dicho el Conde Negro, agitando una carta ante la cara del marqués—. ¿Cómo se atreve ese canalla a poner en entredicho la virtud de Serena? Tú serás mi padrino, por supuesto.

—¿Tu padrino? ¿Significa acaso que lo has retado a duelo?

—Sí, cuando sorprendí a ese maldito con sus manos encima de mi esposa._ Kumada lo miró sorprendido. —No me malinterpretes; no es que hubiera pasado nada —se apresuró a decir Darien—. Estaba debidamente escoltada por Crouch y tres lacayos, además de Endimión, su prima y esos malditos perros. Cometió esa locura debido a su inocencia, su prima quería conocer al conde, y ya sabes cómo es Serena: actúa de una manera muy disparatada pero honesta; fue a visitarlo con lady Rei con el pretexto de que le diera cierta información. Sin embargo, ese canalla se ha sobrepasado, ¡mira esto!

—Lo haría si me dejaras ver la carta._ Darien se la pasó.

—Hmmm. ¿Con que ella se encontrará con él esta noche en la fiesta de Gayfield?

—Eso dice él. Serena no lo hará, por supuesto: ya lo discutimos._ Kumada no tuvo problemas para imaginar cómo habría sido esa discusión.

—La carta parece ser anónima. ¿Estás seguro de que la escribió Diamante?_ Darien resopló mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro: ¿quién más habría de enviarme una carta para vanagloriarse de que Serena se hubiera comprometido a hablar con él ante mis propias narices? Me está poniendo una carnada, Nicolás, pero me niego a morderla.

Kumada no estaba seguro, pero le parecía que algo olía mal en todo aquel asunto. Hasta ese entonces, los hombres que había reclutado para la investigación no habían encontrado nada que justificara su presunción de que había algo más aparte de Diamante. De todos modos, le comunicó a Darien sus sospechas.

—Llevas mucho tiempo retirado del espionaje y has perdido el olfato —opinó Darien. Kumada se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo del exquisito brandy que le había servido su amigo.

—Es posible, aunque no lo creo._ Darien pensó un momento, luego observó de nuevo la maldita carta y se concentró de lleno en obtener una satisfacción.

—Acompaña a Serena a la casa de Gayfield. Llegaré más tarde._ Kumada miró los ojos azules de su amigo, y comprendió rápidamente las intenciones de Darien.

—¿Dónde estarás mientras tanto?

—A tu sombra —le respondió Darien con gravedad. Los ojos castaños de Kumada parpadearon detrás de sus anteojos, y luego destellaron.

—Ah, creo entender. Vas a fingir que estás en otro lugar y despejar así el camino para que Diamante...

—... intente seducir a mi esposa; entonces prorrumpiré y estrangularé a ese canalla._ Kumada esbozó una sonrisa lentamente.

—¿Y tu esposa?

—Creerá que sigo enfadado con ella por los sucesos de esta tarde.

—¿No te parece un poco duro de tu parte?_ Darien se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—No puedo evitarlo; será por poco tiempo. Es importante que Diamante crea que estamos disgustados; así tendrá más oportunidades de tener éxito con Serena. El marqués calentó la copa de brandy entre sus manos y aspiró su aroma.

—¿Confías en ella?_ Darien se detuvo.

—¿Quieres decir que si confío en que no me traicionará con Diamante? Sí. Yo... —Tomó el pincel de su escritorio y acarició la suavidad de sus cerdas. Aunque era extremadamente suave, el cabello de Serena era infinitamente más sedoso—. La he tratado mal, Nicolás, y quiero reparar mi conducta. Sin embargo, primero debo lidiar con las constantes amenazas e intentos de separarnos.

—Me preguntaba si lo habías notado —comentó Kumada.

—¿Notar qué?

—Que la naturaleza de las amenazas ha cambiado: inicialmente te estaban chantajeando, luego prometieron hacerle daño a tu esposa, y ahora intentan a toda costa sembrar la discordia y la desconfianza en tu matrimonio._ Darien se sentó súbitamente.

—Diamante está loco.

—Probablemente. Pero creo que va más allá de que Diamante quiera obtener justicia por lo de Esmeralda. Me parece que es un intento por destruirte social y personalmente.

—¿Personalmente ?

—Amigo mío, creo que —dijo Kumada poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar hacia la calle— es una buena idea que hayas buscado protección adicional. Me temo que vas a necesitarla.

Lo que Kumada no le había dicho a su amigo era que había contratado a dos hombres con el único fin de que siguieran al conde y a su esposa. Uno de ellos estaría esa noche en casa de lady Gayfield, disfrazado de lacayo, y al otro había logrado conseguirle una invitación a la fiesta, lo que supuso un fuerte coste social para Kumada. Evaluó sus planes de nuevo, satisfecho de haber hecho todo lo que había podido para proteger a su amigo y a su adorable esposa.

—¿Lord Kumada? —En aquel momento esa dama estaba sentada frente a él en el carruaje con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado.

—Le pido disculpas, lady Chiba; estaba dándole vueltas a un problema. ¿Qué me preguntaba?

—En lo que respecta a Darien y ese duelo absurdo..._ Kumada la miró sorprendido.

—¿Está enterada de lo del duelo?

—Por supuesto; estaba presente cuando Darien retó al pobre Blackmoon.

—Ah. Bueno... yo... creo que no se suele informar de los hechos a la esposa del duelista.

—Sin embargo, lo harás. Vas a ser el padrino de Darien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero**...**

—Excelente. Entonces debes ayudarme a que no lo hagan.

—Tenía entendido que a la mayoría de las damas les agrada tener el honor de ser las causantes de un duelo.

—Milord, yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres._ Era evidente que no lo era y Kumada no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ella seguía hablando. —La idea de que mi esposo le permita a otro hombre apuntarle con una pistola no me resulta nada agradable, milord, y estoy dispuesta a mover cielo y tierra para asegurarme de que eso no suceda. ¿Dónde y cuándo tendrá lugar el duelo?_ Kumada hizo un gesto negativo.

—Aún no he hablado con lord Blackmoon, señora.

—Será usted quien sugiera la hora y el lugar, ¿verdad?

—Como asistente de Darien, mi deber principal es tratar de resolver la situación por otros medios diferentes al duelo._ Serena bramó de un modo poco femenino.

—Ya conoce a Darien, y supongo que conoce a lord Blackmoon: son los hombres más tercos, obstinados y orgullosos que he visto. Ninguno de los dos se retractará.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, señora. Si las negociaciones para llevar esta situación a un final pacífico fracasan, entonces sí, yo sugeriré la hora y el lugar.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en ello. Se había quedado pensativa y jugueteaba distraídamente con las cuentas de su vestido azul. Pero de pronto, su expresión se hizo radiante, los ojos le centelleaban y su boca esbozó una agradable sonrisa. Kumada concluyó que ella y Darien se habían reconciliado de nuevo. _Si se dieran cuenta de todo el amor que podrían ofrecerse mutuamente. .. _—pensó—, y luego formuló la pregunta que le había surgido.

—Mi señora, ¿se le ha ocurrido una idea para poner fin al duelo?

—Sí, milord. Creo que sí

—¿Cuál es?

—Es mejor que no se lo diga, lord Kumada, no vaya a ser que mi esposo lo acuse después de haber participado en esto._ Durante gran parte del recorrido hacia Berkeley Square, Kumada intentó convencerla de que cualquier plan que ella tuviera sería infructuoso, pero no consiguió nada.

Serena necesitaba ver a Rei a toda costa. Como era la única persona que sabía que ella estaba investigando el pasado de Darien, su opinión y ayuda eran inestimables, sobre todo en aquel momento, en que se enfrentaba a dos problemas: descubrir qué quería lord Blackmoon y asegurarse de que no se realizara el duelo. Como los dos asuntos giraban alrededor del mismo hombre, y amenazaban la salud y felicidad de su amado esposo, ella sintió que tenía todo el derecho a ir en contra de la voluntad de éste y encontrarse con el hombre al que él le había ordenado no ver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, ella no era ninguna tonta, y sabía que si hablaba con Blackmoon, debía hacerlo en presencia de un testigo para proteger su reputación ante la sociedad y ante su esposo. Lo primero le tenía sin cuidado, pero lo segundo le preocupaba enormemente.

Serena saludó a lady Gayfield, que se alegró de que hubiera venido y le preguntó si el conde llegaría más tarde. Lady Gayfield estaba recién casada, y su segunda fiesta le producía nerviosismo. Sin embargo, también le emocionaba que hubieran venido los dos miembros de la nobleza de los que más se hablaba. Pero más que nada, le emocionaba que pudieran hacer algo escandaloso como abrazarse en público, y no veía ningún problema en esperar varias horas hasta que llegara el conde.

—Permítame decirle que sentí una profunda admiración por sus actos de anoche.

—¿Por mis actos? —Serena se miró las palmas de sus manos ligeramente azules.

—Por su... abrazo. ¡Fue tan romántico, tan lleno de pasión y de amor! Si se dejara llevar por las emociones esta noche y quisiera abrazar a su esposo de ese modo, quiero que sepa que tiene la libertad para hacerlo. Está entre amigos, Lady Chiba, amigos que no la censurarán por sentir algo natural hacia su esposo._ Serena se esforzó en no sonreír.

—Gracias, lady Gayfield. Si me emociono y siento la necesidad de besar a mi esposo, lo haré con la total certeza de que contaré con su aprobación.

—Por supuesto. —Lady Gayfield sonrió satisfecha y le apretó la mano, pensando en el cotilleo que habría al día siguiente si los Chiba incurrían en esa conducta tan impropia—. No me importaría en lo más mínimo que diera rienda suelta a sus emociones._ A Serena le pareció muy divertida la posibilidad de que la alta sociedad esperara con ansiedad que Darien y ella demostraran su amor en público. —A fin de cuentas, está recién casada.

—Es cierto y, aunque aprecio su invitación para obedecer la llamada de nuestros deseos y pasiones, creo que lord Chiba no se acostará conmigo delante de sus invitados._ Hubo exclamaciones de asombro cuando algunos escucharon la escandalosa declaración.

—Ah, sí. Por supuesto —balbució lady Gayfield con una mezcla de horror y placer. ¿Quién sabe qué diría lady Chiba a continuación? Esperaba que fuera algo así de impactante; si los Chiba se comportaban de un modo tan escandaloso, su reputación como anfitriona de las fiestas más interesantes de la aristocracia quedaría plenamente establecida.

Serena se disculpó, dejó a lady Gayfield y a lord Kumada y fue a buscar a su prima. La buscó en la sala de recepción y en el comedor, pero no la vio, y se disponía a hacerlo en la sala de juegos cuando vio una figura conocida, sentada en un rincón junto a una gran palmera.

—Señor —dijo ella haciendo una cortesía formal.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, muchacha! Supuse que te vería esta noche._ Serena se sentó en el sofá que había al lado de la figura marchita y se dispuso a interrogar al anciano sobre su relación con Darien. Sus ojos azules y brillantes centellearon, como si pudiera adivinar los pensamientos de Serena.

—Parece como si te hubieras encontrado con un salteador de caminos.

—Creo que así es, pero era honorable.

—¿Eh? Ah, Blackmoon._ Serena miró boquiabierta al frágil anciano.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabía?

—Estaba destinado a suceder, si para descubrir los secretos buscas en el lugar adecuado. Te dije que eran secretos y mentiras, y eso es lo que has encontrado._ Serena pensó un momento en eso.

—¿Cuáles son las mentiras y cuáles son las verdades?

—Te corresponde a ti distinguirlas. —El anciano se frotó sus manos reumáticas y se reclinó contra el cojín rojo—. Tu corazón sabe lo que es cierto y lo que es falso. Una mujer inteligente debería obedecer a su corazón._ Serena suspiró.

—Ése es el problema; cuando escucho a mi corazón y trato de obedecerle, termino metida en problemas. Darien ha retado a duelo a lord Blackmoon por mi corazón, pero yo tendré que salvarlo. Definitivamente, no es fácil ser mujer._ Wiseman exclamó algo y cerró los ojos.

—Muchacha, nadie dijo que el viaje fuera fácil. Si quieres una vida sosegada, está a tu alcance. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomarla.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Al de la felicidad de Darien? En ese caso me replantearía el viaje; él me necesita, Wiseman, y no voy a abandonarlo.

El anciano no le respondió. Serena no supo si la estaba rechazando o si realmente se había quedado dormido. Estaba mayor, y probablemente se trataba de la segunda opción. Le dio una palmadita en su mano nudosa y se alejó silenciosamente. Pocos minutos después encontró a su prima.

—Buenos días, tía. Buenos días, tío. —. Su tía se puso nerviosa al verla, aunque no parecía haberle prohibido a Rei estar en su compañía. Serena hizo una venia a su tío, quien le respondió con una mirada de hielo, y se acercó a Rei.

—Querida, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Más tarde, Sere. Mi madre está tratando de presentarme al vizconde más divino; creo que lady Weatherby por fin reconocerá la derrota de su aburrida Viluy y me lo presentará.

—Se trata de algo más importante que tu vizconde divino._ Rei la miró con incredulidad.

—Dudo que haya algo más importante que un vizconde divino —dijo abriendo su abanico—, a menos que se trate de un conde, marqués o duque divino.

—Se trata de un conde, a quien de paso hace pocas horas mirabas como un manso cordero.

—¿Lord Blackmoon? —preguntó Rei.

—El mismo._ Rei le dijo algo a su madre y luego se dirigió con su prima a un rincón apartado.

—Creí que lord Chiba te había prohibido el contacto con lord Blackmoon después de la maravillosa escena de esta tarde.

—Creo que no es maravillosa, pues la vida de mi esposo está en peligro. Es cierto que me lo ha prohibido, aunque eso no importa ahora porque tengo que salvarlo. Mira lo que recibí hace unas horas._ Le entregó la carta a Rei.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó preocupada tras leer las primeras líneas. No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? No me digas que te encontrarás en secreto con él esta noche.

—La carta dice que él tiene una información crucial para nuestra investigación, Rei.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso, no creo que hayas sido muy directa con él.

—Porque Darien cree que él es el responsable del ataque. Para engañarlo, tuve que decirle que creíamos que otra persona había planeado ese crimen tan atroz.

—Pero yo estaba segura de que eso era lo que creías.

—Así es, pero Darien tiene otra opinión, y si he aprendido algo, querida prima, es que es sumamente importante tener la mente abierta. Mi deber está muy claro: debo encontrarme con lord Blackmoon y no sólo obtener esa información tan valiosa, sino también, y aunque creo que no servirá de nada, suplicarle que le pida disculpas a Darien para que no se realice el duelo.

—¿Y si no lo hace?_ Serena suspiró.

—En ese caso, tendré que tomar medidas para asegurarme de que no asistan mañana. No me gustaría ser drástica, pero tengo que pensar en Darien.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no le agradará nada que pienses en él en esos términos._ Serena desestimó el comentario de su prima.

—Tienes que acompañarme y ser mi testigo cuando defina el lugar donde se realizará el duelo.

—Iré contigo, Sere, pero creo que debes reconsiderar tus decisiones. Lord Chiba... ¡Serena! Míralo.

—¿A Darien?

—No, al vizconde divino. ¿No te parece sencillamente delicioso?

—Está a la última moda —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver al elegante vizconde—. Debió de pasarse horas para hacerse esos rizos.

—Mmm, pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo. —Rei comenzó a dirigirse hacia su madre y al vizconde.

—¡No olvides que prometiste acompañarme!_ Rei le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano y fue a hablar con el «último grito de la moda».

Serena conversó y bailó incluso algunas danzas antes de recibir las instrucciones que esperaba. Un lacayo se acercó, le hizo una venia y le entregó un papel. Lo leyó rápidamente, observó a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que Darien no estuviera allí, y salió a buscar a Rei.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó cuando la vio. Rei estaba bailando lo que parecía ser una danza interminable y seguramente estaría ocupada un buen tiempo. Serena leyó la nota de nuevo.

_Tercer cuarto a la izquierda, segundo piso. Te esperaré diez minutos. Ven sola._

Bien, ella no era tan ingenua para entrar sola en una habitación desconocida donde había un hombre que no era su esposo, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de recibir la información de lord Blackmoon ni de suplicarle que le pidiera disculpas a Darien. Aprovechó una pausa en la danza y le entregó una nota a Rei, quien la leyó, asintió y se guardó el papel en el guante.

Serena esperó todo el tiempo que pudo, observando con nerviosismo un reloj dorado, pero no tuvo más remedio que subir las escaleras ella sola; Rei seguía bailando con su vizconde divino, y no había nada que pudiera alejarla de allí. Serena acarició la idea de pedirle a un lacayo que la acompañara, pero se le ocurrió otra mucho mejor. Vio a un criado bajito y fornido, y le hizo una seña.

—¿Sí, señora?

—No me siento bien, y lady Gayfield me sugirió que descansara un momento en una habitación del segundo piso. Es la tercera del ala izquierda. Me gustaría que enviara a una criada para que me ayude.

El criado pareció sorprendido, pero expresó su obediencia y salió para cumplir sus órdenes. Serena se relajó, satisfecha de su astucia, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Llegó al segundo piso, miró con cuidado para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor, y avanzó contando las puertas.

—Una, dos; ah, aquí está.

Entró al cuarto y le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie, aunque había varias velas encendidas. También había una cama grande con cortinas azules y doradas, varios muebles de caoba, un confidente contra una pared, un biombo con pavos reales grabados, y un gran cuadro que recordaba a la _Venus _de Botticelli. Serena observó detenidamente la pintura. ¿Ese querubín estaba haciendo lo que ella creía?

—Creo que es un cuadro de Smollett —dijo una voz desde el otro lado del cuarto. Serena se dio vuelta y sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se relajó cuando vio a lord Blackmoon reclinado contra la pared junto a un armario.

—Me ha dado un buen susto, milord, pero me alegra que aún esté aquí. Estaba ocupada y temí que se fuera antes de poderme encontrar con usted.

—¿Y privarme así del placer de unos pocos momentos en su compañía, señora? —Lord Blackmoon se acercó a ella, le tomó las manos y se las llevó a la boca—. No podía irme sin antes mirar de nuevo esos profundos y encantadores pozos celestes._ Siguió mirando fijamente a Serena, le dio vuelta a su mano y la besó en la palma. Serena se acercó a él.

—Usted es muy bueno, milord, pero no tanto como mi esposo._ La sonrisa dibujada en los labios masculinos del conde se evaporó con rapidez. Le soltó la mano y suspiró.

—Bien, no puede decirse que no lo he intentado.

—No —dijo Serena sonriendo—. Lo ha intentado. Lo siento, milord, pero no quiero tener una aventura con usted; simplemente estoy interesada en saber lo que quería decirme sobre Darien, y hablar sobre ese absurdo duelo._ Blackmoon permaneció un momento sin decir nada, con sus ojos violetas sombríos.

—Señora mía, ¿aceptará el consejo de alguien que sólo la conoce un poco?

—¿Un consejo? ¿Qué tipo de consejo? —Serena miró en dirección a la puerta y se preguntó si no era hora de que apareciera la criada.

—Como dije anteriormente, tengo todas las razones para creer que lord Chiba asesinó a su esposa.

—Ah, eso —lo interrumpió Serena—. Ya hemos hablado a ese respecto. Independientemente de lo que haya podido decirle lady Chiba, me niego a creer que Darien hubiera hecho lo que usted sugiere; él simplemente no es capaz de realizar un acto semejante._ Blackmoon le tomó la mano de nuevo pero esta vez sus ojos denotaban seriedad y una gran preocupación.

—Señora, sé que le es difícil admitirlo, pero su esposo es responsable de la muerte de su primera esposa y de los sufrimientos que padeció antes de su prematuro fallecimiento. Me preocupa que si él descarga su mal temperamento en usted, podría correr la misma suerte que mi querida Esmeralda.

—Agradezco su preocupación —le dijo Serena apretándole la mano con suavidad—. Pero no corro ningún peligro a su lado, y usted nunca podrá convencerme de que él tuvo responsabilidad en la muerte de su esposa. Ahora, le estaría profundamente agradecida si me informara de qué tipo de ataque pretende realizar contra él._ Blackmoon cerró los ojos un momento y se disponía a hablar cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Ah, qué bien. Debe de ser la criada —dijo Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Lady Chiba? —La voz del otro lado de la puerta era masculina.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó ella mirando al conde con culpabilidad. Él se llevó el dedo a los labios y se ocultó en el armario.

—¿Sí? —Serena abrió la puerta: era el lacayo bajito; miró nerviosamente a ambos lados, abrió ligeramente la puerta y entró cuidadosamente.

—Mi señora, su esposo ha llegado y la está buscando. Le sugeriría que... descansara... después.

—Ah, sí. Por supuesto. Mmm... —Serena miró preocupada el armario. Detestaba marcharse sin que el conde le hubiera suministrado la información que tenía sobre la persona que había atacado a Darien—. Por favor, sé discreto...

—Jones —replicó el lacayo—. Seré muy discreto, señora.

—Excelente —dijo Serena, que sonrió aliviada y abrió la puerta del armario—. Lord Blackmoon: puede salir. Jones tendrá mucha discreción, así que puede decirme lo que sabe sobre el ataque que sufrió Darien._ Blackmoon puso los ojos en blanco cuando salió del armario, pero los golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo hicieron detenerse.

—¿He llegado tarde? —preguntó Rei mientras entraba.

—No demasiado, aunque creo que ya nos hemos encargado del problema —le dijo Serena mientras se dirigía a abrir de nuevo la puerta del armario—. Jones, también puedes salir._ Rei miró sorprendida al ver que el conde salía del vestidor, mientras el lacayo hacía lo mismo de detrás del biombo.

—Serena, no creí que fueras capaz —le dijo bromeando. Serena no le prestó atención y se dirigió al conde.

—Bien, lord Blackmoon, si no le molesta decirme lo que quería... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién será ahora?

—No lo sé, pero no quiero meterme otra vez en el armario.

—Será mejor que lo haga; no permitiré que la reputación de Darien quede manchada por su culpa —le dijo Serena con firmeza; lo condujo de nuevo al compartimiento oscuro, y cerró la puerta a pesar de las protestas del conde.

—¿Nos escondemos? —preguntó Rei mordiéndose el labio mientras observaba el cuarto. Dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, saltó a la cama y cerró la cortina; Jones desapareció detrás del biombo.

—¡Santo cielo, lord Kumada! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Yo... eh... oí que estaba aquí y quise venir antes de que Darien la encontrara. Blackmoon también está aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está en el armario —dijo Serena. Kumada asintió y abrió la puerta del inmueble. Iba a hablar cuando Jones y Rei salieron de sus escondites.

—Esto es muy emocionante —dijo Rei en medio de risitas, luego adoptó una expresión casta e inocente para que el marqués la viera. Kumada observó por un momento a los dos ocupantes adicionales, meneó la cabeza y miró de nuevo al conde.

—¡Lady Chiba! ¡Permítame entrar!

—Esto está empezando a ser ridículo —exclamó Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta. Kumada introdujo a Blackmoon en el armario, mientras Rei y el lacayo regresaban a sus escondites. Kumada miró angustiado a su alrededor y se metió debajo de la cama.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena.

—Sir Andrew. Déjeme pasar por favor. Tengo que decirle algo importante._ Serena le abrió la puerta.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con Darien, ¿verdad?_ Furuhata la apartó y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

—Todos andan diciendo que usted está aquí con Blackmoon. ¿Dónde está él? —Miró alrededor de la habitación y se detuvo frente al armario de caoba—. Está ahí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Serena, resignándose al hecho de que no recibiría la información que quería darle lord Blackmoon. Sir Andrew le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Señora, espero que en un futuro se comporte de un modo más discreto. A fin de cuentas, Darien es mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría verlo sufrir por su infidelidad. Él sabe lo que usted estaba haciendo y aparecerá en cualquier momento.

—Drew, creo que tendría algunas dificultades para serle infiel con nosotros aquí—le dijo Kumada cuando salió debajo de la cama. Sir Andrew exclamó sorprendido al verlo.

—Sí, somos muchos —añadió Rei, descorriendo las cortinas de la cama y sonriendo coquetamente—. Oye, lacayo, tú también puedes salir._ Sir Andrew miró boquiabierto cuando Jones salió de detrás del biombo. Kumada abrió el armario y observó al conde, que estaba furioso.

—Les agradecería que dejaran de encerrarme en este maldito armario. ¡Es un lugar asfixiante!

—Ya lo creo —señaló Kumada y miró a Serena.

—¡Serena! —Su nombre resonó en todo el corredor.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es Darien! —dijo ella apretándose las manos—. No parece estar de buen humor, ¿verdad?

—¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de una vez!_ Rei se ocultó de nuevo tras la cortina de la cama; el lacayo sonrió y desapareció detrás del biombo, pero sir Andrew lo sacó inmediatamente de allí. Se dirigió a la cama, pero el conde se lo impidió.

—Puedes meterte en el maldito armario; yo me meteré debajo de la cama.

Kumada y el lacayo se miraron mutuamente y luego hacia la habitación. Kumada fue más rápido y logró ocultarse detrás del confidente. Serena estaba al lado del armario, y el lacayo se introdujo en su interior, no sin antes maldecir. Ella había dado un paso hacia la puerta cuando Darien prorrumpió en el cuarto.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué era lo que estabas gritando?_ Darien echó un vistazo rápido y se concentró en el armario.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Así que lo has escondido? —dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente al mueble—. ¿Acaso no hemos hablado ya sobre Diamante?

—No —dijo Serena mientras Darien abría el armario y sacaba al lacayo. Miró sorprendido al pequeño hombre a quien había levantado con las manos—. No hemos hablado: tú lo hiciste; yo sólo escuché.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué hace este hombre escondido en el armario de lady Gayfield?

—Es Jones, su lacayo —le respondió Serena.

—Eh... en realidad, trabaja para mí —dijo Kumada, apartando el confidente y enderezándose.

—¡Nicolás! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que..., es decir..., pensé que me estabas esperando abajo.

—Me pareció más acertado estar disponible en caso de que decidieras cumplir con tu amenaza a Blackmoon —respondió Kumada—. ¿No podrías soltar a Jones? No creo que le resulte fácil respirar si sigues apretándole la garganta.

—Ah..., sí..., discúlpeme. —Darien soltó al lacayo, y le estiró su arrugado uniforme—. ¿Entonces Blackmoon no está aquí?

—Sí, debe de estar en algún lugar —respondió Kumada colocándose los anteojos—. Veamos; creo que quien está detrás del biombo es Drew._ Sir Andrew salió con la cara enrojecida.

—Darien, sólo vine a advertirle a tu esposa que habías oído los desagradables rumores sobre ella y Blackmoon...

—Basta ya, Drew. Estoy seguro de que Darien sabe que estabas aquí para protegerlo._ Sir Andrew asintió con vehemencia.

—Y creo que la prima de lady Chiba está en la cama... ah, sí, aquí está.

—Buenas noches, lord Chiba —saludó Rei con una inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que lanzaba miraditas al marqués.

—Y, claro, el que está saliendo de debajo de la cama es Blackmoon._ Darien, que había estado observando con una expresión de absoluta confusión mientras veía salir personas por todas partes, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó cuando el conde se arrastró por el suelo.

—No hay ningún problema, amigo mío. Como puedes ver, tu esposa ha estado acompañada todo el tiempo.

—Me alegra que esto tenga un final feliz —dijo Rei sonriendo a Kumada.

—Me gustaría hablar a solas con Blackmoon —dijo Darien con voz grave. Blackmoon se sacudió la ropa.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, Chiba. A fin de cuentas, ¿no tenemos una cita dentro de dos días por la noche? Conseguiré a los testigos y nos veremos allá. Con su permiso, señoras. —Blackmoon hizo una venia y salió de la habitación._ Serena, que había sujetado a su esposo del brazo cuando Blackmoon salió de la cama, suspiró aliviada, pero se preocupó cuando Darien la miró malhumorado.

—Si nos excusáis... —dijo—. Tengo que hablar con mi esposa.

—Por supuesto —respondió Rei con entusiasmo e inmediatamente se acercó al marqués—. Lord Kumada, ¿podría acompañarme al salón? Mi sentido de la orientación es muy precario y estoy segura de que me perdería sin su orientación. Kumada le hizo señas al lacayo para que saliera y cumplió con la petición, no sin antes sonreír a Darien.

—Chiba, me siento obligado a delegarle el caso de lady Chiba —dijo sir Andrew, jugueteando con sus anteojos—. Ella es joven y muy influenciable, y estoy seguro de que no tenía la menor intención de que todos supieran lo que estaba haciendo...

—Basta ya, Drew —dijo Darien en un tono que ni siquiera sir Andrew se atrevió a desafiar. Serena deseó a toda costa escapar con él; sabía que Darien iba a decirle varias cosas sobre su encuentro con Blackmoon, y que ninguna sería agradable ni razonable.

—Adelante, Darien. Estoy preparada; puedes proceder.

—¿En serio? ¿Y con qué puedo proceder, señora mía? —le preguntó avanzando hacia ella. Serena no pudo contenerse y retrocedió mientras él se le acercaba.

—¿Con qué? Pues con tu reprimenda por haberme encontrado con lord Blackmoon cuando me lo habías prohibido expresamente —dijo ella, jadeando y avanzando hacia la pared.

—Veo que estás prestando atención —le dijo Darien con sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la emoción. Su «señor de las reprimendas» se quedó a un palmo, puso las manos en la pared a ambos lados de ella y se inclinó hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si realmente me prestas atención cuando te hablo.

—Ah, sí. Claro que sí —respondió Serena con la respiración entrecortada, afectada por su cercanía aunque él estuviera irritado con ella. Respiró profundamente y se deleitó en el aroma de su esposo—. Casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Casi todo el tiempo? —gruñó Darien, rozando sus labios contra los de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No iba a gritarle? ¿Era ésa una nueva forma de castigo? Ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando Darien apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella y la presionó contra la pared. ¡Dios mío! Si eso era un castigo, se aseguraría de recibirlo todos los días.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, incapaz de no lamerle las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Mmm?

—Nada. ¡Ay, Darien! ¿Crees que sería apropiado hacerlo aquí? ¿Ahora? Oh, Dios, ¡sí!

—¡Sí! —coincidió Darien. Le sujetó la cabeza donde él quería que estuviera y besó aquella boca dulce y melosa.

—¿Estás segura, querida? —Lord Gayfield, un hombre joven, agradable y de cara redonda preguntó a su esposa cuando subieron las escaleras—. ¿En tu habitación?

—Sí, sí. Todos están hablando de ello. Lord Blackmoon y lady Chiba acordaron encontrarse en mi habitación. Lord Chiba acaba de abandonar el salón de juegos para sorprenderlos en el acto. Seguramente se retarán a duelo; es justo lo que necesitábamos para dar prestigio a nuestras fiestas. —Lady Gayfield, sumamente emocionada, se detuvo un momento, saludó con la mano a unos quince de sus amigos más cercanos, y siguió a su esposo—. No podríamos pedir nada más, Charles. Es como si lady Chiba hubiera leído mis pensamientos e hiciera esto sólo para complacerme._ Lord Gayfield parecía confundido, pero abrió sumiso la puerta de la habitación de su esposa. Ambos miraron en el interior.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó lady Gayfield llevándose la mano a la cara. Lord Gayfield tiró de su esposa y cerró la puerta.

—No hay nada que ver —dijo a la multitud ansiosa—. Sólo están lord y lady Chiba..., eh..., enfrascados en una discusión._ El numeroso grupo de personas tardó en dispersarse, y finalmente los Gayfield se quedaron solos en el corredor. Lady Gayfield tomó a su esposo del brazo.

—Charles —susurró.

—¿Qué sucede, Lydia?;

—¿Viste aquello? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De pie? ¿Contra la pared?_ Lord Gayfield pareció sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Ah..., sí. Contra la pared. Después hablaremos de ello, Lydia.

—Eso espero. ¡Y pensar que lady Chiba me aseguró que su esposo no se acostaría con ella delante de los invitados!

—Ah..., sí. Deberías olvidarlo, Lydia.

—Lo haré, pero tendré que empapelar de nuevo la habitación.

—No tengo la menor duda, querida.—¡Contra la pared!... ¡Lord Chiba debe tener una fuerza descomunal! Lord Gayfield descansó su brazo en los hombros de su esposa y permaneció un momento en silencio.

—Lydia, ¿viste las medias de lady Chiba? ¡Qué encajes tan bonitos! Esto... ¿Por qué no te compras unas como esas y luego discutimos el asunto de la pared?

Lady Gayfield se rio.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El Conde Negro, ese hombre despiadado y cruel de quien se decía que había estrangulado, disparado y acuchillado a su esposa (dependiendo de con quién hablaras), el hombre que era conocido por su mal temperamento de proporciones astronómicas, el hombre que en el transcurso de unos pocos años había retado a duelo a cuatro hombres (uno solo de los cuales tuvo la suerte de no recibir un disparo en el brazo), el hombre cuyo nombre era utilizado por las mamas exigentes para hacer que sus hijas ingenuas eligieran pretendientes más apropiados, se recostó contra los mullidos cojines de su carruaje y sonrió para sus adentros.

Se sentía aturdido, casi mareado, estrechando a su esposa entre sus brazos, apoyado en ella, que tenía la cabeza reclinada en su hombro y lo envolvía cálidamente en un halo de felicidad. Ella no lo había traicionado, se regocijó él mientras respiraba el perfume que era Serena. Había acertado al creer que ella suponía la pareja ideal; era todo lo que podía desear en una mujer: inteligente, amorosa, bondadosa, jovial; y adicionalmente era suya y sólo suya: nunca se entregaría a otro hombre. Darien sintió que un manantial de felicidad brotaba de la luz que centelleaba en su interior y se alegró profundamente de que hubiera surgido. Las capas de hielo que lo habían envuelto en su manto helado durante tantos años eran cosa del pasado. Lo mismo sucedía con los oscuros recovecos de su alma que sólo albergaban dudas, sospechas y desconfianza: la luz de Serena había desterrado todo eso. Había desaparecido también el dolor agonizante de la soledad que lo envolvía en su abrazo misantrópico y que él ignoraba, pero ella arrasó también con eso.

Darien se sentía más libre que en sus tiempos de juventud. Era libre de regocijarse en todas las emociones comunes a los seres humanos: amor, felicidad y alegría. Por primera vez desde que era un adulto, soltó de manera deliberada las riendas del control y se sumió en la agradable sensación derivada de su nueva actitud. Besó a Serena en la cabeza y le dijo que dejaría de vivir bajo el mandato del orden y las estructuras rígidas. Serena, Endimión y él vivirían en un caos glorioso y feliz, y él disfrutaría cada minuto.

Fijó la mirada en la causa de toda su felicidad. Estaba dormida, con la cara reclinada en su cuello, su aliento delicado y dulce acariciándole la piel: necesitaba dormir. Él tenía planes para hacer honor a su nueva felicidad, y ella necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para celebrarlo a lo grande con él. Se habría frotado las manos de alegría por tener a aquella mujer, pero se conformó con planear la celebración. Le explicaría todas las modalidades del acto amatorio, todas las posiciones que conocía, y probablemente algunas que improvisaría sobre la marcha. Se sentía muy creativo en aquel momento.

Comenzaría por amarla desde la punta de sus elegantes pies, hasta la cima de su cabellera dorada, y rendiría tributo a todas las partes que había entre uno y otro extremo. Subiría besándole sus largas piernas, se detendría un momento en las _puertas del cielo, _y seguiría ascendiendo por su cintura redonda hasta sus dos deliciosas cumbres de placer. Tras depositar allí sus ofrendas, se detendría lo suficiente para asegurarse de que cada uno de sus agraciados brazos recibiera la debida atención, y luego tomaría posesión de esa boca dulce hasta que ella gimiera y se arqueara hacia él.

Sí, era un buen plan. Empezaría haciendo un mapa de sus terrenos, luego sería el semental de su yegua, y entonces, cuando ella hubiera recobrado el aliento, dejaría que lo cabalgara. Había planeado reservar las actividades que habían compartido en la habitación de lady Gayfield para otra ocasión, pero parecía imposible. No: tenía muchas cosas que mostrarle, pero lo haría despacio para no asustarla. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella era nueva en las intimidades del lecho conyugal, y muy a su pesar, borró de la lista algunas de las variaciones más atléticas; lo mejor era lo más simple. Primero el homenaje a su cuerpo dulce y lujurioso, luego serían una yegua y un semental, y después dejaría que lo cabalgara. Posteriormente permanecerían un largo tiempo tumbados de costado, con sus piernas entrelazadas, sus cuerpos moviéndose a ese delicioso ritmo..., a lo mejor debería pasar esto a los primeros lugares de su lista. Primero el homenaje, luego la yegua y el caballo, y después, amarse dulcemente reclinados de costado, seguido de...

—¿Milord?_ Darien tuvo dificultades para alejar esas imágenes de su pensamiento.

—¿Qué sucede?_ Un lacayo estaba ante la puerta abierta del carruaje.

—¿Mi señor desea apearse?_ Darien miró atentamente; era Dickon, y habían llegado al hogar.

—Ah, sí. Por supuesto. —Hogar: ¡qué palabra tan dulce! ¡El hogar y Serena! Serena en su hogar, en su cama.

—¿Milord?

—Espera. La condesa está descansando._ Darien esperó que Dickon se retirara y despertó a Serena con un beso.

—Ven, querida. Estás cansada y necesitas descansar.

—No estoy cansada —dijo bostezando. Darien sonrió para sus adentros. Ah, sí: estaría sumamente cansada cuando él terminara de festejar con ella. Le ayudó a descender del carruaje, y obedeciendo a un impulso loco y descontrolado, la cargó en sus brazos.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué rayos haces? Te aseguro que puedo caminar —protestó Serena, tras sonrojarse por semejante acto delante de los sirvientes y de un carruaje que pasaba.

Él sonrió y avanzaba hacia las escaleras de tres peldaños que conducían a la puerta, cuando un fuerte ruido alteró la calma nocturna. Se oyó una violenta explosión a un lado de la casa, seguida inmediatamente de un estruendo producido por los cascos de los caballos que tiraban de un pequeño carruaje, el cual pasaba a toda velocidad y cuyo cochero azotó a los animales hasta llevarlos al galope.

—¿Qué...?_ Darien reaccionó; soltó a Serena, la examinó y le dijo al cochero que siguiera al carruaje desde el cual habían disparado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tremayne estaba en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia ellos; había identificado a qué se debían esos ruidos.

—¿Qué fue eso, Darien? No fue un disparo de rifle, ¿verdad?

—No, querida. De pistola —dijo malhumorado, e hizo señas a Tremayne para que subiera al carruaje, sin darse cuenta de que lo habían herido—. Sigúelo, tonto. ¿Estás armado?

—Sí, milord —respondió Tremayne y subió al carruaje de Darien, le arrebató las riendas al cochero y salió detrás de los responsables.

—¡Darien! ¡Te han disparado!_ Sus brazos se llenaron de vida cuando Serena le pasó las manos por el cuerpo para examinarlo, tal y como él había hecho con ella momentos atrás. —Creo que sólo te han herido en el brazo. Oh, querido y dulce Darien, déjame ayudarte. ¡Crouch! Manda llamar a un médico. Dickon, conduce a su señoría a su habitación. Charles, avisa en la cocina que necesito mucha agua caliente. ¡Dios mío, Darien! Bájame ya, te han herido y no deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo._ Darien desoyó sus ruegos, la llevó cargada hasta la habitación y la dejó en un sillón.

—No es nada serio, señora mía. Tremayne se encargará de mi herida. Ahora báñate; nos veremos en cuanto termine de resolver este incidente._ Sorprendida, Serena lo vio salir de la habitación como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero no dudó en asegurarse de que Tremayne _tres y _Crouch se ocuparan de la herida de Darien. La tranquilizó saber que la herida era superficial y sólo le había rozado la piel.

—Milord, creo que sería aconsejable que se echara una siesta —sugirió Tremayne sosteniendo la botella del remedio de brandy para limpiar su herida.

—Es una sugerencia excelente, _tres _—coincidió Serena.

—No necesito hacerlo —respondió Darien, entrecerrando los ojos cuando su esposa se acercó para examinarlo, y él observó sus brazos cálidos y su atractivo escote; no necesitaba el brandy_: _lo único que necesitaba era a ella.

—No seas tonto, Darien. No tardará en dolerte. Hay que lavarla con agua._ Darien meneó la cabeza en señal de incredulidad. Miró detenidamente a Serena por un momento y luego le hizo un gesto irónico a Crouch.

—Adelante, milord. Tome un poco de este antiguo brebaje —dijo Crouch con una tenue sonrisa, dándole un trago de brandy_._ _Darien hizo una mueca, murmuró algo sobre hablar con Crouch más tarde, y bebió el licor ardiente.

Cuando le hubieron tratado la herida, Serena concluyó que ya podía tomar el baño. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su «señor de la pasión» ? Aunque ella había agradecido y disfrutado de su comportamiento en la casa de los Gayfield, a pesar de tan inusuales circunstancias, también era desconcertante. Cuando Darien la arrinconó contra la pared en la recámara de lady Gayfield, lo último que ella esperaba era que la fuera a utilizar de tal suerte que de sólo recordarlo le temblaban las rodillas. No se esperaba eso; muy al contrario, temía que Darien le reprochara enfurecido que se hubiera reunido con lord Blackmoon. Y sin embargo, se había fundido con ella y le había dado placer, cuando ella estaba segura de que él se comportaría con frialdad e indiferencia.

Suspiró al pensar en la compleja personalidad de su esposo y se frotó las manos con piedra pómez. La pintura azul prácticamente había desaparecido de sus manos, pero era una prueba de que su comportamiento incauto e imprudente había distraído a Darien. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez en señal de solidaridad con él: pobre hombre; primero, sus órganos no tenían el humor adecuado, y ahora un villano desconocido le había disparado. La expresión del rostro de Serena se vio alterada mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para aliviarle el dolor, pero se suavizó cuando recordó el fascinante folleto que le había comprado al vendedor: ¡Era eso mismo!

Aunque estaba descalza, fue a recoger los elementos que necesitaba y entró a la habitación de Darien con los brazos llenos de botellas y recipientes. Escuchó su voz proveniente del vestidor. Descargó los aceites y ungüentos y asomó la cabeza, en el cuarto adyacente.

—¿Tremayne _dos _logró alcanzar el carruaje?_ Darien se giró hacia ella, y esa mirada bastó para hacerla sentir un calor que le atravesó el vestido. La expresión enfadada de Darien desapareció.

—No pudo; el otro carruaje le llevaba mucha ventaja**.**

—Es una lástima. ¿Tardarás mucho?_ La emoción se reflejó en su rostro y se aclaró la garganta**.**

—No mucho**._ **Serena lo miró complacida.

—Menos mal; quisiera probar algo contigo. — Darien parecía tener dificultades para tragar. Apretó las manos y luego las relajó mientras carraspeaba la garganta de nuevo.

—Te lo agradeceré enormemente._ Serena asintió y se dirigió a la cama; se sentó, tomó el folleto y comenzó a leerlo mientras Darien cerraba la puerta; él estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y se quitó la bata antes de que ella cerrara el folleto.

—¡Darien! —exclamó cuando la abrazó apasionadamente—. Milord, tu brazo...

—Querida, te aseguro que sólo se trata de un rasguño —dijo y la besó en la frente. Ella bajó la mirada hacia esa parte de él que apretaba contra ella.

—No, esposo mío. Estás herido._ Darien le susurró palabras cálidas y apasionadas al oído, haciéndole sentir espasmos de placer en la espalda y un pozo de fuego en el centro de su feminidad. —Tengo..., tus órganos... celestiales... aceites de Arabia, Darien..., estimulación...

—Sí, mi amor; es muy estimulante. Déjame enseñarte lo mucho que puede ser._ Serena se soltó de los brazos y de la seductora e hipnotizante boca de su esposo después de hacer un esfuerzo del que no se creía capaz.

—Estás herido, Darien. No puedo permitir que pongas tu vida en peligro perjudicándote esa herida._ Darien le sonrió, y esa sonrisa hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera presa del fuego. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo haría ella para controlarse si su «señor de los ojos ardientes» la miraba con aquella evidente sed que sólo ella podía calmar? Serena cogió el folleto y lo puso ante la cara de su esposo. —_La estimulación celestial de los órganos, _Darien. Creí que, dadas las circunstancias, podríamos utilizar los aceites de Arabia y otras sustancias balsámicas para que recuperes tu elasticidad y buena salud.

La sonrisa de Darien se hizo cada vez más radiante, y Serena sintió su cuerpo arder más que el propio infierno. Ella le recordó con severidad que estaba herido y que no sabía lo que hacía, que seguramente el dolor le había nublado la razón y que ella tenía el deber de asegurarse de que no se hiciera más daño. Se alejó de él y le señaló la cama con el folleto.

—Échate, esposo mío; prepararé las esencias. Tienen que estar tibias para que tu sistema no sufra ningún impacto cuando te las administre. Una vez que haya masajeado tu cuerpo con ellas, te aplicaré los aceites de Arabia para que tus humores se equilibren. Y luego... —Serena consultó el folleto: no podía resistir su mirada sin abalanzarse sobre él. Era una indecente; eso era: simplemente indecente y pervertida por atreverse a pensar en abandonarse a la lujuria cuando su esposo estaba herido—. Y luego, dedicaré especial atención a esas..., mmm..., partes tuyas, para que tus dotes corporales recobren juventud y vigor._ Darien pareció interesarse y tomó el panfleto.

—¿Dotes corporales? ¿Aquí dice que debes prestar una atención especial a mis dotes corporales?

—Sí, es una parte del tratamiento, y tiene como fin purificar la sangre si yo realizo esos ejercicios que aparecen al final del folleto en tus... partes...

—«Ejercicios imperiales de Eros» —murmuró Darien tras leer el título, y luego pasar la página. Serena creyó que se le iban a salir los ojos. Ella jugueteaba con la abertura de su bata.

—Es posible que no tengas fuerzas suficientes..._ Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, pues Darien le arrebató la bata con un movimiento rápido y la tumbó en la cama; se le abalanzó encima y la inmovilizó, sosteniendo el folleto ante ella.

—Éste —dijo con voz grave. Serena temió que el trauma de su herida le hubiera afectado la garganta—. Me harás éste y luego el otro; y, si sobrevivo, haremos todos los «ejercicios imperiales de Eros»._ Ella miró la página del folleto.

—¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo? Tu herida...

—¡Purificación! —jadeó él, mirándole los pechos y envolviéndola en una oleada de deseo—. Mi sangre necesita una purificación en este instante._ Serena lo empujó suavemente y se inclinó sobre su pecho para aplicarle los aceites de Arabia.

—Si estás seguro de poder hacerlo... ¿Darien?

—¡Aaaaaaaarg!

—Darien, no creo que esa reacción sea normal.

—Ahhhh.

—Sí, entiendo que te guste este ejercicio, pero según el folleto, no deberías jadear de ese modo.

—Ummmm.

—Darien, querido; sólo vamos por el segundo «ejercicio imperial de Eros». ¿Cómo crees que puedo completar los doce si gastas toda tu energía purificadora retorciéndote y gimiendo de ese modo?

—¡Eeeeeem!

—Oh, discúlpame; toqué involuntariamente tus _dotes corporales. _¡Cielos! Estos aceites de Arabia te calientan el cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—Uuuuuuugh.

—Un momento, querido. Déjame leer las instrucciones del tercer ejercicio. Veamos..., aplique las esencias etéreas en el _manantial del vigor y la hombría. _¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Crees que es aquí?

—¡Nnnnnnnnaaaang!

—Ah, sí. Éste parece ser el manantial del vigor y la hombría. ¿Crees que tendrías la misma reacción si te toco de nuevo allí?

—¡Nnnnnnnnaaaang!

—¡Es sorprendente! ¿Quieres que lo haga una vez más?

—¡Nnnnnnnnaaaang!

—Es completamente fascinante, Darien; quisiera que pudieras mantener los ojos abiertos para ver esto. No tenía ni idea de que fuera físicamente posible. Tu control muscular es asombroso.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—Llévame dentro de ti, ahora mismo. _Serena miró a su esposo jadeante. Su pecho, ligeramente lustroso de sudor por el esfuerzo de purificar su sangre, subía y bajaba mientras intentaba respirar, y sus manos se aferraban a las mantas de la cama.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que me montes.

—¿Que te monte?_ Darien sólo pudo mantener abiertos los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de Serena y la subía encima de él.

—Móntame._ Ella miró hacia abajo.

—Pero, estás lleno de aceites de Arabia y de esencias etéreas, y no me gustaría que se desperdiciaran.

Él la movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante a través de sus aceitadas y lubricadas dotes corporales. Ella experimentó una sensación tan agradable que faltó poco para que él derramara su simiente en aquel instante. Darien rechinó los dientes para contener su creciente energía y los ojos de Serena se nublaron a medida que cogía el ritmo.

—Creo que sería benéfico para tu proceso purificador si yo te... ah... aliviara.

Él la levantó un poco y su cuerpo entero se puso en tensión mientras ella se hundía suavemente en él, y su calor lo envolvía con un placer tan intenso que era casi doloroso. Serena se dejó caer lentamente, consumiéndolo palmo a palmo, uniéndose completamente a él en cuerpo y alma. El espíritu de Darien se fundió con el de ella y se disparó más y más alto hasta que él creyó que estallaría en mil pedazos relucientes y brillantes. Cuando llegó a la cima gritó su nombre, le expresó las emociones de su corazón recién abierto, la elogió y le susurró palabras de amor y alegría.

Él la había dejado atrás en su viaje al cielo, pero sintió sus labios femeninos en el rostro, en las mejillas y en los ojos. Era extraño que ese gesto tan simple fuera tan reconfortante. Se sintió consumido por un extraño letargo que pronto se fundió en algo más elemental cuando Serena se movió encima de él. Abrió los ojos y miró los resplandecientes ojos azules de la mujer que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Vida mía, déjame que te hable de una lista que hice á primeras horas de la tarde; creo que será una manera de compensar mi..., eh..., reciente falta de modales._ Serena le sonrió y se meneó ligeramente; una llama de fuego se propagó desde su entrepierna hacia todos los puntos de su cuerpo. —Me van a hacer falta tus aceites de Arabia. _Ella frunció el ceño. Él sonrió al ver aquel gesto —Querida, pareces cansada. Creo que tú también necesitas purificarte la sangre.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¿Milady?

Serena dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Milady?

Era de nuevo esa voz molesta, que intentaba alejarla de la agradable sensación de saciedad y relajamiento que se había apoderado de ella desde que su «señor de Arabia» le dio sus esencias etéreas en varias ocasiones, con mucho vigor y masculinidad.

—¿Milady? Tiene invitados.

Aunque los «ejercicios imperiales» resultaron ser sumamente agradables, lo que de verdad llenaba de felicidad a Serena era lo que le había dicho Darien. Además de sus palabras de placer y pasión, él había reconocido que la amaba. Serena abrazó esas palabras, las acarició y las estrechó contra su corazón: él la amaba.

—Milady, sus invitados se encuentran en la sala de estar.

Ah, era cierto que él seguramente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero la verdad es que era así, y eso significaba que en lo más profundo de su ser, en algún pequeño rincón de su corazón, ella había sustituido a su amada Esmeralda. Si ella pudiera alimentar ese amor, lo haría crecer, y él la amaría tanto como a la difunta condesa de Chiba.

—Llevan media hora esperándola, milady, el señor Crouch me preguntó si es que usted no quiere hablar con esas mujeres.

—¿Mujeres? ¿Invitadas? —¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Molly?—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Serena medio dormida, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada de Darien. Le encantaba su olor.

—Es casi mediodía, milady.

—Mmmm.—¡Él olía tan... a Darien!

—¡Serena!_ Ella jadeó; conocía esa voz. —¡Serena! ¡Deja de ser perezosa! Llevo casi una hora esperándote, y aquí estás, arrellanada como un lirón.

—Vete, Rei. Tengo sueño.

—No me importa; tienes que levantarte. Las amantes de Darien están aquí._ ¿Las amantes? Serena se sentó en la cama. Por las barbas de Dios, ¿por qué había dormido hasta tan tarde?

—¿Las amantes han llegado? ¿Todas? Ninguna me envió respuesta; creí que no vendrían.

—Oye, abre la ventana. Serena, deberías decirles a los sirvientes que se encarguen de la ventilación de los cuartos. Este tiene un olor muy... —Olfateó y arrugó la nariz—. ... Sofocante._ Serena se sonrojó y se cubrió con la manta. —Sí, han venido todas y te están esperando abajo.

—Molly, necesito agua rápido. Di que les sirvan té a las invitadas, que pronto bajaré. Dile a Crouch que no se preocupe por el señor; va a estar fuera todo el día.

—¡Santo cielo!_ La criada le dejó la bata a un lado de la cama antes de salir, y Serena se detuvo mientras se disponía a ponérsela.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Tienes la viruela? Estás llena de manchas rojas._ Serena se miró los brazos.

—¿Dónde?

—En el pecho y en el cuello._ Serena se sonrojó aún más y se tapó hasta el mentón.

—No es nada, querida.

—¿No es nada? ¡Es una epidemia! —Rei se acercó más y la observó detenidamente—. ¡Cielos! ¿Son marcas de mordiscos?_ Serena creyó que sus mejillas iban a estallar en llamas.

—No es nada, Rei. Por favor, pásame la bata para poder vestirme y darles la bienvenida a las amantes de mi esposo.

—¡Sí! ¡Son marcas de mordiscos! ¿Te las hizo lord Chiba?

—¡Por favor, Rei! —susurró Serena—. Estás haciendo que me avergüence.

—¿Te duelen?

—No, sólo son pequeños... mordiscos de amor.

—¿Te los hizo en todas partes?

—¡Rei...!_ Su prima retiró las mantas.

—¡Sí! ¡Mírate! ¡Tienes uno en el estómago!

—Rei, si no dejas de examinarme de esa manera tan indecorosa, tendré que prohibir tu asistencia a la reunión con las amantes de Darien.

—No puedo creer que te hayas dejado morder por él: yo jamás lo permitiría. ¿También te ha mordido en las piernas?

—Rei: retira tu mano de mis piernas en este instante o tomaré medidas drásticas._ Rei le sonrió.

—¿Como cuáles?. _Serena lo pensó un momento.

—No te presentaré al primo de Darien.

—¡Al diablo! —dijo Rei y comenzó a hurgar entre las mantas.

—Es un duque y no está casado._ Rei se detuvo.

—¿Edad?

—Creo que tiene cuarenta y tantos.

—¿Hijos?

—Dos niñas. Necesita un heredero.

—¿Lugar de residencia?.

—Sussex.

—Muy bien, pero creo que estás siendo muy ruda conmigo. Bajaré para entretener a las _amiguitas _de lord Chiba mientras te vistes, pero por favor, ponte un vestido de cuello alto. ¡No querrás asustarlas!_ Media hora después, Serena entró en la sala de estar.

—... Es decir, no entiendo cómo alguien puede encontrar placentero que lo muerdan. Mi prima estaba llena de..., ah, aquí estás.

Serena miró a las mujeres reunidas; eran cuatro y estaban sentadas en el sofá azul claro, cada una sostenía una taza de té y todas llevaban guantes. Rei estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, y movía una pierna de una manera molesta y poco femenina. Serena alzó el rostro cuando las mujeres la miraron.

—Buenos días. Quiero decirles que les estoy profundamente agradecida por que hayan sacado tiempo de sus apretadas agendas para visitarme. Es decir, supongo que están ocupadas durante el día, y no durante la noche, aunque no podría asegurarlo. ¿Cuándo están más ocupadas?

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron entre sí y luego a Serena. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y piel de porcelana tosió con suavidad.

—Usted es la condesa de Chiba, ¿verdad?

Serena le sonrió. La mujer parecía pudorosa para tratarse de una mujer casquivana. A lo mejor no le habían informado bien sobre el carácter de esas mujeres. Tenía sentido que Darien buscara consuelo sólo en mujeres de la mejor clase, y no con simples rameras.

—Sí, soy la condesa de Chiba. Creo que será mejor que empecemos por sus nombres, y así sabré quién es quién._ La mujer de pelo oscuro que estaba sentada en el medio dejó su taza en la mesa y se puso de pie; las otras tres también dejaron las suyas.

—Me llamo Neheremia de la Clare. He de decir que no sé muy bien por qué nos ha citado, pero le aseguro que hace varios años que no vemos a su esposo. Si tiene algo que decirme, le agradecería que lo hiciera ahora para poder irme. Mi hermana está cuidando a mi hija y quisiera llevármela a casa lo antes posible.

—¿Tiene una hija?

—Tengo tres hijos, milady.

—¿Y lord Chiba es el padre de alguno de ellos? —le preguntó Rei.

—¡No seas impertinente, Rei! Darien lo habría reconocido.

—Ah, sí, te refieres a Endimión. Perdona._ Neheremia miró a Serena y a Rei con un aire digno.

—No, señora, ninguno de mis hijos es de lord Chiba. Estoy casada.

—¡Me alegro por usted! —dijo Serena—. Me encantaría decirle por qué os he citado, pero creo que primero debería conocer a las otras damas._ Una mujer hermosa y vivaz de pelo castaño claro que estaba junto a Neheremia le hizo una venia.

—Señora, me llamo Kalaberite Grant y hace seis años que no veo a lord Chiba.

—Encantada de conocerla.

—Me llamo Mimet Horn, señora —dijo una rubia tímida, moviendo nerviosamente los guantes y manteniendo pudorosamente sus ojos color naranja hacia abajo. Conocí a lord Chiba hace ocho años; fue muy amable conmigo.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Y cómo se llama usted?_ La última de las cuatro levantó el mentón y miró fijamente a Serena. Su cabello era rojo, y sus ojos eran color violeta, enmarcados por pestañas oscuras.

—Me llamo Kaolinete Miller, madame. Lord Chiba fue mi protector hace cinco años._ Serena se sintió satisfecha; las mujeres parecían ser muy amables y serviciales. Probablemente, y teniendo en cuenta su ocupación, debían de tener práctica en materia de servicios. Neheremia tosió ligeramente.

—Sí, señora. Las cuatro hemos tenido práctica._ Serena se sonrojó y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Rei se desternilló de la risa.

—Rei. Compórtate. Me haces sentir vergüenza.

—No creo que necesites mi ayuda en ese sentido, prima —le dijo Rei limpiándose una lágrima. Serena no le prestó atención, y les contó a las ex amantes de su esposo los dos ataques que había sufrido. Ellas expresaron su sorpresa, pero también cierta incomodidad y prevención. Y Serena lo percibió.

—Bien, he solicitado que vinieran para pedirles su ayuda.

—¿Nuestra ayuda? —dijo Neheremia—. ¿Quiere que la ayudemos? ¿En qué, exactamente?_ Serena les explicó el plan que tenía con Rei.

—Tengo que investigar el pasado de Darien para poder ayudarle. Quiero resolver dos misterios: cómo murió su amada esposa, y quién lo está hostigando.

—¿Y por qué cree que los dos hechos están relacionados? —preguntó Mimet.

—Ésa es una observación muy perspicaz —respondió Serena pensativa—. Desgraciadamente, no lo sé con seguridad, pero sospecho que hay una relación. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener alguien para preparar semejante campaña contra Darien de un modo tan repentino? Creo que la raíz del problema está en su pasado, y es ahí donde ustedes pueden ayudarme.

—Creo que nos gustaría ayudarla, señora, pero ahora no es posible —dijo Kalaberite. Las otras mujeres también presentaron sus excusas.

—¡Lástima! ¡Tenía tantas esperanzas de que pudieran ayudarme! —dijo Serena visiblemente apesadumbrada. Era como si cuanto más se acercara a Darien, más lejos estuviera de poder encontrar las respuestas—. Entiendo que todas ustedes están ocupadas con sus... protectores ..., pero yo...

—No se trata de eso, señora —interrumpió Kalaberite—. De hecho, no tengo protector en este momento. Es un asunto de finanzas. Nosotras... —Miró a las demás mujeres, quienes asintieron—. Estamos a merced de los hombres que... recibimos, pero cuando perdemos esa protección, dependemos exclusivamente de nuestros propios recursos.

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo Rei moviendo la mano—. ¡Pueden buscar otro protector!

—Ojalá fuera así de fácil —dijo Kaolinete de un modo cortante—; nos encantaría ayudar a lady Chiba. Pero tal y como están las cosas, primero tenemos que encontrar a un caballero que nos dé carta blanca, y esperar que él no abuse de nosotras.

—... Ni incurra en prácticas perversas —dijo Kalaberite.

—... Ni tenga sífilis—añadió Mimet.

—... Y que no pierda su fortuna en el juego —señaló Neheremia.

—O que no se deshaga de nosotras enseguida como si fuéramos basura —terminó Kaolinete. Serena se sorprendió al enterarse de ese aspecto del mundillo de esas damas.

—Sin embargo, supongo que ustedes pueden hacer algo para evitar esas eventualidades. Ahorrar el dinero que ganan... eh... gracias a sus servicios._ Las cuatro mujeres se rieron con ironía.

—Mi señora, ahorramos cuánto podemos, vendemos las piezas de bisutería barata que nos regalan, pero hay veces en que debemos buscar un protector o someternos a circunstancias menos deseables —dijo Neheremia.

—¿Y qué puede ser menos deseable que ser una amante? —preguntó Rei.

—Rei, si no te comportas debidamente, tendrás que irte. Señoras... —Serena extendió las manos en un gesto de impotencia—. Desearía poder hacer algo por ustedes. Podría pagarles una suma modesta por el tiempo que empleen conmigo.

—¿Una suma modesta? —preguntó Kaolinete—. ¿Cómo de modesta?_ Serena calculó el dinero que recibiría en los próximos tres meses y lo dividió en cuatro.

—¿Diez libras?_ Las mujeres volvieron a mirarse mutuamente, y Neheremia habló.

—Como actualmente ellas tres están buscando protectores, y ya que mi esposo está..., bueno, en la cárcel, aceptamos su oferta. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos exactamente?

Serena se lo dijo. Rei les aconsejó:

—Deberían tener en cuenta a su última amante, la que le envió la carta a lord Chiba.

—Ah, sí. Gracias, Rei. La última amante de Darien se llamaba Karmesite. No sé cuál es su nombre de pila, pero me imagino que no será difícil averiguarlo._ Las cuatro mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y prometieron averiguar el paradero de la misteriosa Karmesite.

—En cuanto al otro asunto —dijo Serena mordiéndose el labio—, ¿han pensado en organizarse, es decir, en formar un grupo de amantes? Mejor dicho, en formar un gremio que ayude a sus integrantes en tiempos de necesidad._ Todas las mujeres, Rei incluida, la miraron como si le hubieran salido alas de repente.

—¿Un... gremio de amantes? —preguntó Mimet.

—Sí, eso mismo: un gremio de amantes; para el... —Serena se mordió el labio de nuevo— bienestar y el progreso de las mujeres de vida alegre. Podrían establecer las tarifas que pagarían aquellas integrantes que estén... eh... actualmente empleadas, y destinar un fondo para ayudar a quienes estén desempleadas y necesiten ayuda._ Todas las mujeres parpadearon.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo Neheremia pensativa— podría ser una buena idea. Si invitamos a varias mujeres a que se asocien y acepten pagar una tarifa mientras tengan carta blanca, nosotras podríamos reservar un dinero para las mujeres que estén sin hombres.

—Valdría la pena pensarlo —dijo Serena. Las mujeres se entusiasmaron cada vez más.

—Necesitaríamos que alguien administrara los fondos —dijo Kalaberite en voz alta en medio de la animada conversación—. Alguien que pudiera invertir el dinero para sacar un beneficio de nuestros aportes.

—¡Ésa es nuestra Kalaberite! —dijo Mimet con orgullo—. Estuvo con lord Cardwell, el banquero.

—Sí, ella tiene razón —dijo Kaolinete, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando detenidamente a Serena—. Necesitaríamos a alguien bien relacionado, y que invirtiera nuestro dinero por nosotras. Ningún hombre lo tocaría si supiera su procedencia, pero si fuera de alguien que perteneciera a la clase Darien, es decir, de alguien que deseara invertir su dinero para gastos menores, y que tuviera acceso al administrador de su esposo... _Las cinco mujeres miraron a Serena.

—Estaría encantada —dijo Serena amablemente—. Más tarde podemos ultimar los detalles, pero primero debo preguntarles algo que no ha dejado de rondarme por la cabeza. —Las cuatro mujeres fruncieron el ceño—. Se trata de ustedes y Darien..._ Las mujeres sonrieron.

Darien también estaba sonriendo; era una sonrisa tonta, satisfecha y autosuficiente. Se encontraba en su club, descansando plácidamente en un sillón. Pensó con regocijo que tenía la fuerza de un cachorro recién nacido. Su mente, la única parte de su cuerpo que tenía energía para funcionar, deambulaba por los agradables senderos del recuerdo de las actividades realizadas aquella mañana y la noche anterior. Su sonrisa se transformó en una risa descarada.

—Mira eso, Drew —dijo Kumada señalando con la punta de su bota las piernas extendidas de Darien—. Parece como si nuestro amigo estuviera padeciendo los rigores propios de su condición de recién casado. _Sir Andrew vio que Darien levantaba la mano para indicarles que se acercaran.

—Por mi honor, Chiba, nunca te había visto tan decaído. ¿Estás enfermo? Deberías ver a un médico. Tu semblante no tiene un aspecto sano.

—Lo único que está padeciendo es haber rendido tributo al «altar de Himen» —comentó sarcásticamente Kumada y llamó a un camarero.

—Nicolás, si tuviera fuerzas te daría una buena paliza por lo que acabas de decir —dijo Darien, y pidió un whisky_._

—De acuerdo, pero no las tienes, así que aprovecharé la oportunidad para desearte una vida larga y feliz con tu esposa —dijo Kumada levantando su vaso para brindar. Darien aceptó el brindis y suspiró complacido mientras el manantial de la vida se propagaba cálidamente por sus extremidades.

—En cuanto a lo de anoche, Chiba —dijo sir Andrew—, es una verdadera lástima que haya sucedido._ Darien, que pensaba en las actividades que había realizado con Serena contra la pared de la habitación de lady Gayfield, murmuró algo ininteligible. —Me imagino que mañana por la mañana te ocuparás del desgraciado de Blackmoon, ¿verdad? He visto que las apuestas están muy parejas._ Kumada le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al baronet_._

—Drew, ¿te has dedicado a fisgonear?_ Sir Andrew se sonrojó y empezó a toquetear nerviosamente la cadena del reloj.

—¿Qué noticias tienes, Nicolás? —preguntó Darien, apiadándose del malestar de sir Andrew.

—Bueno, he conseguido alguna información. Karmesite, tu Karmesite, o más exactamente tu antigua Karmesite, ha sido vista en compañía de Black._ Darien arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿En serio? Nunca habría imaginado que se interesaría en ella._ Kumada asintió.

—A mí también me sorprendió. Se rumorea que prefiere que las mujeres sean un poco más... masculinas.

—Para decirlo suavemente —murmuró Darien.

—¿Black? —preguntó sir Andrew, con la confusión reflejada en el rostro—. ¿El duque de Black? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con tu amante?

—Ésa es la pregunta, ¿verdad? —dijo Darien, dejando su vaso en la mesa y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Se sentía extenuado, pero era una sensación extremadamente agradable.

—Drew, olvidas que Black es primo de Darien y que pasaron juntos un tiempo en Nethercote, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ah, claro que eso fue antes de tu época.

—No soy mucho más joven que tú —respondió sir Andrew lanzándole una mirada enfadada al marqués—. Recuerdo a Zafiro Black.

—Nicolás, ¿hay alguna noticia sobre el asunto del que te escribí esta mañana?_ Kumada negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible de rastrear.

—¿Otro asunto? —preguntó sir Andrew, visiblemente molesto por sentirse excluido. Darien le contó rápidamente el ataque que había sufrido, y le dijo a Kumada que ya había informado a la policía.

—Excelente —respondió Kumada, quien al igual que los demás se levantó de la silla para dirigirse al comedor—. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas preocuparte por la integridad de Serena y de Endimión con semejante protección.

Un camarero le entregó a Darien una nota en una bandeja de plata cuando estaban entrando en el comedor. Se detuvo un momento para leerla y profirió un insulto en voz alta. Kumada se dio la vuelta, y observó en silencio a Darien mientras interrogaba al camarero, que negó con la cabeza e intentó alejarse del conde enfurecido, pero él parecía decidido a sacarle toda la información posible. Finalmente, el camarero logró escapar. Kumada arqueó las cejas mientras Darien regresaba a donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Algún problema?_ Darien no dijo nada, apretó los dientes y le pasó la nota a su amigo. Sir Andrew se inclinó a leerla. Kumada dejó escapar un silbido.

—Este tipo realmente quiere sangre, ¿verdad?_ Sir Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué querría alguien disparar a lady Chiba? A menos que..._ Darien le arrebató la nota.

—Nada de eso: si alguien quiere hacer daño a Serena es porque quiere hacerme daño a mí.

—Un momento, Darien —le dijo sir Andrew mientras él se daba la vuelta y pedía su sombrero y su bastón—. No estás pensando con claridad: tienes la mente nublada. Seguramente alguien quiere destruirla._ Darien se detuvo de una manera tan abrupta que su amigo retrocedió.

—¿Quién? —gritó, sin molestarse en volverse. Sir Andrew se hizo a un lado.

—Darien, si piensas en términos lógicos, creo que todo será muy claro. Sólo hay un hombre, por lo menos hasta ahora, con el que tu mujer haya retozado..._ Las palabras quedaron atrancadas en su garganta, pues Darien se giró, agarró del cuello al baronet y lo levantó del suelo.

—¡Mi esposa no ha retozado con nadie, Drew! ¿Está claro?

—Darien, suéltalo. Lo estás estrangulando —le dijo Kumada, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿Está claro? —dijo de nuevo Darien, mirando fijamente a Sir Andrew, que tenía los ojos desorbitados, aunque logró asentir y Darien se quedó satisfecho. —Mañana por la mañana me encargaré de Diamante —dijo Darien. Recogió su sombrero y su bastón y salió rápidamente.

—¿Adonde vas ahora? —le preguntó Kumada siguiéndolo hasta su carruaje.

—A mi casa —ordenó secamente Darien al cochero y subió al carruaje—. Quiero asegurarme de que ese canalla no ha lastimado a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

Las amantes se miraron decepcionadas.

—Señora —dijo finalmente Kalaberite—, es que... no creo..., es la primera vez que la esposa de uno de mis caballeros me hace esa pregunta._ Las otras amantes asintieron. —De hecho, ahora que hablamos del tema, puedo decirle sinceramente que nunca había conocido a ninguna de las esposas de mis caballeros._ Las otras asintieron de nuevo.

—Eso simplemente no se hace —dijo Rei y asintió junto a ellas—. No es de buen gusto.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás, Rei? —le dijo Serena y le frunció el ceño a su sonriente prima—. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

—Me pediste que viniera.

—Cometí un error.

—¡Ja!

—Lady Chiba, si nos dice por qué nos ha hecho esa pregunta tan inusual, estaríamos más preparadas para responderla.

—Ah, es bastante simple. Mi esposo amaba profundamente a su primera esposa..._ Mimet exclamó delicadamente en señal de incredulidad.

—Perdona, Mimet, ¿has dicho algo?

—He exclamado en señal de incredulidad, señora.

—¿De incredulidad? ¿Por algo que yo he dicho?

—Sí, mi señora. Los hombres que aman profundamente a sus esposas no tienen amantes. _Serena pensó en eso.

—Tienes razón, querida Mimet —dijo Rei en señal de aprobación.— Sere, si lord Chiba amaba tanto a Esmeralda, ¿por qué tenía varias ?_ Serena se mordió el labio.

—Yo la vi una vez —comentó Kaolinete—. Fue en la calle Drury. Estaba con otro hombre. Rei se inclinó.

—¿Y?

—Ella lo estaba..., eh..., acariciando._ Serena la miró sorprendida.

—¿Esmeralda? ¿La primera esposa de Darien? Pero, si ella..., y si él... las había contratado a todas ustedes..._ Aquello no tenía sentido; ni siquiera Serena, entorpecida como estaba después de pasar una noche en brazos de Darien, podía comprenderlo.

—Entiendo que lo que la señora quiere saber es quién era la favorita de... —Neheremia hizo una pausa y miró a Rei, que estaba completamente embelesada.

—Puedes decirlo delante de ella —dijo Serena, y suspiró—. Ella me chantajea para que le dé todos los detalles y me atrevo a decir que sabe más que todas nosotras juntas.

—Mujer prevenida vale por dos —señaló Rei—. Continúa, Neheremia. Estamos ansiosas por saberlo.

El camino a casa fue una pesadilla infernal. Las calles parecían cerrarse ante él, abarrotadas de personas torpes que no sabían conducir un carruaje, cuatro carretas volcadas, perros que ladraban y asustaban a los caballos, niños que corrían por todas partes, y otros motivos que lo retrasaron y le impidieron estar con su familia, que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Darien había apostado a los tres policías en puntos estratégicos de su casa, y cada uno de ellos tenía una misión particular, pero tras leer las palabras que ahora se habían grabado de manera indeleble en su mente, concluyó que tres hombres no eran suficientes. ¡Rayos! Un pequeño ejército no bastaría para proteger a su amada Serena. Recordó el aspecto que tenía esa mañana cuando él se levantó de la cama: estaba tumbada de espaldas, su cabello dorado cayendo como una cascada en las sábanas blancas, sus mejillas rosadas y resplandecientes, y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dormía el sueño de los amados.

Darien tomó nota mental para que su asistente le comprara más aceites de Arabia, y luego pensó otra vez en el maldito canalla de Diamante. ¿Nicolás tendría la razón al sugerir que Diamante no era el responsable? ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Quién lo odiaba tanto como para intentar ver destruido su primer matrimonio y ahora a Serena? En cuanto se asegurase de que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, la llevaría a su habitación y le enseñaría otros puntos de su lista; para seguridad de ella, claro estaba, y no para satisfacer sus bajos instintos: si la dejaba tan extenuada que no pudiera levantarse de la cama, tendría pocos motivos para preocuparse de que Diamante o cualquier otro maldito asesino pudiera llevar a cabo su amenaza y matarla. A fin de cuentas, era su deber protegerla, y ésa era la única manera en que podía hacerlo... Darien sonrió para sus adentros cuando constató que los méritos de su plan eran casi ilimitados.

—¡Lord Chiba!_ Darien frunció el ceño al lacayo que se interponía en la puerta. En su propia puerta, por amor de Dios.

—Sí, soy yo, lord Chiba y quiero entrar en mi casa. Apártate, Charles.

—Pero, milord: creíamos que no regresaría hoy.

—Pues bien, ya he llegado. ¿Lady Chiba está dentro?_ Charles palideció y retrocedió ante el empujón de Darien. Tremayne, que estaba en el pasillo, vio al conde, se quedó boquiabierto, tartamudeó una disculpa y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta verde. Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a sus criados? —¿Y lady Chiba? —recordó Darien al pálido Charles, quien le retiró el sombrero y los guantes.

—Ah, ¿lady Chiba?

—Sí. ¿Dónde está?_ Charles tragó saliva y continuó mirando a Darien con su rostro completamente pálido. —¿Estás enfermo?

—No, milord.

—Excelente. ¿Puedes decirme entonces si mi esposa está en casa?

—Ah...

—¡Señor! ¡Ha llegado temprano! —Crouch cruzó la puerta con tanta rapidez que tuvo que agarrarse de Darien para no caerse después de resbalar en el piso de madera recién abrillantado. —Lo siento, milord. Le diré a una de las criadas que le cosan esto._ Darien miró enfurecido el pequeño hueco que haba dejado el garfio de Crouch en el puño de su camisa.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—¿Su esposa? —Crouch parecía confundido— ¿Qué esposa es ésa, milord?

—La misma que has atendido durante la última semana. ¿Dónde está? ¿Ha salido?

—Bueno, verdaderamente ésa es una buena pregunta, milord._ Darien se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¿Está en la sala? ¿En su habitación? ¿En la sala de estar?_ Charles hizo un sonido, como si se estuviera ahogando, y cayó de espaldas.

—Está enfermo. Atiéndelo, Crouch.

—Sí, milord. Lo haré. Eh... ¿su señoría prefiere esperar en la biblioteca mientras busco a su esposa?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que es mejor que la busque personalmente —dijo Darien y subió las escaleras. Se preguntó qué había hecho Serena para que su personal la protegiera de ese modo, y sonrió. Ella los había cautivado con la misma rapidez con que lo había cautivado a él. Aunque no iba a permitir que pensaran eso, le agradó saber que la protegerían de lo que consideraban su atroz temperamento. Sonrió de nuevo cuando se acercaba a la sala de estar. Tuvo la certeza de que muy pronto, a pesar del acto reprobable que ella hubiera cometido o del lío en que se hubiera enredado, él lo aceptaría todo sin emitir una sola palabra de reproche. ¿Qué había podido hacer ella, se preguntó mientras abría la puerta, que pudiera despertar su ira ahora que tenía la certeza de amarla?

—... una vez jugó a que yo era una carretilla y él era el jardinero... ¡Oh!

Ella tenía una visita. Darien sonrió y se disponía a hacer una venia cuando la mujer que había hablado, una belleza de pelo castaño con alegres ojos marrones le llamó la atención: le parecía conocida, muy conocida. Era igual a... ¡Cielos! ¡No podía ser cierto! Darien miró a su antigua amante, y pensó en carretillas mientras trataba de explicarse qué hacía Kalaberite en la sala de estar de su esposa, hablando de... carretillas. Dejó escapar un quejido mientras recordó una ocasión en la que había sido muy creativo y se le había ocurrido un invento sumamente exitoso, pero que no quería discutir delante de su esposa; al menos no cuando la coinventora estaba presente.

Sintió los ojos como un par de dulces calientes y pegajosos. Cruzó la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver a otra mujer que estaba al lado de su ex amante. No podía ser... Darien cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza. No, seguramente estaba teniendo visiones. Probablemente la herida que había recibido en el brazo le había producido fiebre y no se había dado cuenta. Debía de estar delirando. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. No, allá estaban ellas; Kalaberite y Mimet juntas. Si Darien evitó gritar fue porque apretó los dientes y las manos, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Respiró hondo y se preparó para preguntarle a su esposa qué infiernos creía estar haciendo al invitar a sus antiguas amantes a tomar el té.

—Buenas tardes, lord Chiba —le dijo una pelirrojaa sonriente que le hizo una venia. Kaolinete: tenía que ser Kaolinete, ninguna mujer tenía esa expresión picara. Darien sintió que comenzaba a nublársele la razón. ¿Había tres amantes? No, Neheremia también estaba allí: eran cuatro. Juntas allí, en su casa. ¡Qué escena tan encantadora! Miró con cautela a la quinta mujer. No, no era Karmesite: era la prima de Serena, lo que quería decir que la sexta persona, la que le estaba dando la espalda, y que sin duda alguna se estaría mordiendo sus deliciosos labios, era su esposa.

—¿Serena ? —llamó con suavidad.

—¿Sí, Darien? —respondió ella y se apresuró a ir a su lado. Le complació ver que tenía razón: se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—¿Podrías decirme por qué has estimado conveniente reunirte con cuatro mujeres, que para empezar no deberías saber de su existencia, y mucho menos conocerlas tanto como para tomar el té con ellas? —Darien se sintió orgulloso del tono sereno de su voz, por lo menos de la que expresó verbalmente, pues la voz en su cabeza gemía como un alma en pena. Serena pensó un momento

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Por favor.

—Creo que sería mejor que saliéramos —dijo Rei, inclinándose levemente ante el Conde Negro y pasando a su lado como un cangrejo asustado. Le pareció que tenía un aspecto tan peligroso como su apodo, y no tenía la menor intención de presenciar su reacción tras la explicación de Serena, si es que acaso podía dar alguna. Rei elevó una plegaria para que Serena pudiera hacerlo, y desapareció como un rayo.

—Quizá sería mejor que nosotras... —Neheremia se levantó e hizo un gesto a las demás mujeres. Todas inclinaron la cabeza ante el conde, que no reparó en ellas, pues sus ojos estaban ocupados en querer perforar la cabeza de su esposa. Serena intentó evitar al «señor de las miradas» pero sabía que tenía el pavo desplumado, relleno y cocinado, como decía el refrán. Abrió la boca para sacar una disculpa.

—¿Milord?_ Era Dickon. Darien le soltó un gruñido. Al oírlo, Dickon abrió los ojos de par en par. Toqueteaba el ribete de su chaqueta con las manos totalmente pálidas. —Eh..., milord, hay un asunto que requiere su atención abajo.

—¿Qué? —Si los labios de Darien se hubieran cerrado más rápido, pensó Serena, habría partido la palabra en dos. Dickon parecía a punto de vomitar en la alfombra.

—Milord, el señor Crouch no dio más explicaciones; sólo me pidió que le dijera que hay algo abajo que requiere su atención.

—Vete._ La palabra salió disparada de su boca con la velocidad de una bala, y Dickon no dudó en salir tan rápido como pudo. Serena dejó de ocultar su mirada y levantó la cabeza.

—Antes de que comiences a sermonearme, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para decir una cosa en mi defensa._ Darien tenía dificultades para oírla, pues estaba sumamente ocupado en tratar de decidir qué le gritaría primero.

—Las opciones son muy tentadoras —se dijo para sus adentros—. Están ante mí como una extensa gama de «malas ideas». No, me retracto; las «malas ideas» no ofrecen una buena descripción de esta operación. Haber tocado una lámpara recién pintada era una «mala idea». Pero invitar a cuatro de mis amantes para hablar..., no consigo entender de qué..., no era una «mala idea», sino un «grave error» de la peor especie._ Serena se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

—¿Lord Chiba? Lord Chiba..., esto..,, acaba de llegar una carta importante para usted. —Esta vez era Charles, que estaba pálido, sudaba copiosamente y miraba continuamente hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Serena dio unos pasos hacia un lado y miró por encima de él; vio a varios de los empleados en el corredor; estaban reunidos y era obvio que discutían.

—¡Luego!

—Pero, milord...

—¡He dicho que luego!_ Charles casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logró salir de la sala sin sufrir ningún percance. Serena sintió que tenía una gran probabilidad de no correr la misma suerte.

—¿Sermonearla, señora? ¿Cree que la voy a sermonear?

—¿Acaso no?_ Darien entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio humedecerse los labios de nuevo.

—Ah, no, mi buena y querida esposa. Deja de distraerme de esa manera.

—¿Señor?, detesto tener que interrumpirlo ahora que se dispone a darle una reprimenda a lady Chiba, pero hay un pequeño incendio en la biblioteca, y creí que usted podría...

—Has creído mal, Crouch —dijo Darien sin apartar su mirada de Serena.

—Pero sus libros y sus... —Crouch agitó su garfio de un modo expresivo y Serena le regaló una radiante sonrisa de gratitud. Realmente era un gesto dulce, pero seguro que Crouch sabía que nada podía salvarla.

—Que se quemen. Esta maldita casa podría venirse abajo en estos momentos y me tendría sin cuidado._ Crouch abrió la boca para decir algo pero desistió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Serena reprimió el deseo de retroceder ante la mirada furibunda de su esposo, y más bien se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—No te muerdas el labio de esa manera tan provocativa —dijo señalándola con el dedo—. Esta vez no te servirá de nada, soy inmune a esas tentaciones. Señora mía, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos._ Serena enderezó los hombros y levantó la cabeza. No se defendería; después de todo, había actuado mal, a pesar de que lo había hecho para ayudarle a él. Darien le miró sus pechos redondos y ella sintió una oleada de calor en su parte más profunda. —Podrías descubrirte tus deliciosos pechos coronados de fresas y me tendría sin cuidado —dijo él tratando de chasquear sus dedos infructuosamente. Serena se sonrojó cuando él la miró como si pudiera traspasarle el vestido—. No me produciría ningún efecto: soy inmune a tus encantos.

—¡Milord! ¡Debe apresurarse! —le dijo una criada tras irrumpir en la sala con los ojos desorbitados y aterrorizados—. Hay una pelea terrible en el corredor. Los Tremaynes andan peleándose de nuevo, y uno de ellos tiene un hacha._ Darien no se molestó siquiera en mirarla.

—¡Vete! —le dijo agitando su mano.

—¡Se matarán, milord! ¡Debe venir para evitarlo!

—Una persona menos que me molestará —masculló y entrecerró los ojos mientras Serena daba un paso atrás y se limpiaba las manos húmedas en el vestido. Darien observó sus movimientos con codicia.

—Ah —dijo ella casi sin aliento, sintiendo pequeños fuegos donde Darien la miraba.

—_¡Tiene que venir ahora mismo! _—le suplicó la criada.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —vociferó Darien, y se dio la vuelta para señalarle la puerta. La criada lo miró durante un minuto, meneó la cabeza y miró en dirección al corredor con las manos en la cintura—. ¡Espero que estéis contentos! ¡Ni siquiera se dignó mirarme!_ Un brazo se asomó a la sala, la agarró del codo, la sacó de un tirón y luego cerró la puerta. Darien pensó un momento.

—... nueve, diez —dijo. La puerta se abrió, y Tremayne _dos _entró completamente desgreñado—.¡Bandidos, milord! ¡Hay unos bandidos enmascarados en la puerta! Venga rápido y..._ Tremayne _dos _leyó con exactitud en los ojos de su patrón la suerte que correría si terminaba esa frase. Se dio la vuelta y salió con un aire completamente digno. Darien negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Serena. —¿No te parece que están muy preocupados por tu bienestar, milady?

—¿Acaso no deberían estarlo, milord? —preguntó ella, odiando la evidente preocupación que delataba su voz. Darien fingió pensar en su pregunta.

—Sí —respondió finalmente con un asentimiento decidido—, deberían estar sumamente preocupados._ Dio dos pasos hacia ella y la sujetó firmemente de los hombros. —Señora, ahora dime exactamente... —Se detuvo de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Serena pudo ver un hilo de humo que entraba en la sala; parecía tener una voluntad propia, pues zigzagueaba y serpenteaba en una danza intrincada. Era como si alguien estuviera atizándolo desde la puerta.

—¡Milord!_ Serena se sorprendió al ver a Molly en la puerta, que miró a la izquierda, de donde provenía el humo, y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Alguien detrás comenzó a toser. Molly levantó la voz debido al ruido. —Milord, el fuego ha llegado a la primera planta. El señor Crouch ha sido presa del humo, y los demás empleados están cayendo como moscas. Tiene que venir ahora mismo._ Serena hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. Darien bajó los hombros, cerró los ojos y recostó la frente contra la de Serena, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. Todos estaban tosiendo y Darien se molestó.

—Molly, dile a Crouch que si vuelvo a verlo cogiendo mis cigarros, le cortaré la otra mano.

Crouch apareció súbitamente detrás del cocinero. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue víctima de un fuerte ataque de tos y terminó agarrándose a la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Serena observó que tenía un cigarro en el extremo del garfio. Un largo brazo apareció detrás de Crouch, agarró al cocinero y cerró la puerta de un golpe, estrellándola contra el cigarro y el garfio de Crouch. Serena observó fascinada que el garfio vibraba y que fuera gritaban y golpeaban.

—¿Ya se han ido? —preguntó Darien sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí, salvo el garfio de Crouch y medio cigarro._ Darien se estremeció.

—Ahí está el garfio —dijo Serena entusiasmada en medio de un ruido semejante al producido cuando se parte la madera—. ¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a la puerta?

—No, la derribarían. Los tranquilizaré con respecto a tu seguridad, querida. Pero si en cinco minutos no vas a la biblioteca con una explicación adecuada, me sentiré plenamente justificado para incumplir mi palabra con ellos.

—¿En cinco minutos? ¿No podría ser en una hora o dos? —Serena se devanó los sesos formulando y descartando inmediatamente varias explicaciones. Tardaría cinco minutos sólo en expresar todas las palabrotas que quería decir en privado. Tardaría al menos una hora en dar con alguna explicación medianamente razonable.

—Cinco minutos.

—¿Qué tal media hora?

—Cinco... minutos._ Le levantó el mentón y la besó en los labios con mucha suavidad. Serena sintió que era una advertencia: él podía ser suave o tener una furia volcánica. En sus manos estaba ver cómo tomaría él su explicación.

—Cinco minutos —suspiró ella y comenzó a pensar denodadamente.

Finalmente, Serena decidió que la verdad debería bastar. Le explicó a Darien su plan para ayudarlo y descubrir al responsable de los planes macabros para hacerle daño, y la forma en que sus amantes podían ayudarle. Señaló que su única motivación era garantizar su salud y felicidad. Mencionó que todas las mujeres eran realmente amables y le habían ofrecido su ayuda, aunque no mencionó la asociación de amantes. Serena era consciente de sus numerosos defectos, pero la estupidez no era uno de ellos. Expuso la idea que tuvo Rei de localizar a Karmesite con el objetivo de averiguar si sabía algo sobre el incidente. Le dijo que pensara en el hecho de que las mujeres solían ser más exitosas en realizar operaciones encubiertas, pues lograban conservar mejor la calma en situaciones difíciles, aunque la expresión de Darien le bastó para hacerla desistir de ese tipo de razonamientos. Terminó sus argumentos con un rápido resumen de los puntos principales, se aseguró de enfatizar por última vez que estaba intentando ayudarlo porque lo amaba, se sentó con las manos cruzadas en un gesto sumiso y esperó la reacción de su esposo.

Darien la escuchaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio de caoba, con el mentón apoyado en sus dedos rígidos. Había asentido una o dos veces mientras la miraba con una intensidad que a ella se le hizo desconcertante. Sus ojos emanaban una luz que brotaba de profundidades zafiras, y Serena se estremeció.

Al principio, le oyó atentamente expresar su beneplácito por el interés que ella había demostrado y por su deseo de ayudarlo, pero cuando se hizo evidente que el resto del sermón, y realmente lo era, a pesar de que él le había asegurado que se abstendría de sermonearla, consistía en un análisis detallado de la conducta de Serena en los días pasados, con un énfasis particular en la naturaleza escandalosa que tenía el plan que había fraguado con las amantes, entonces dejó que su mente divagara. Sin embargo, cuando él terminó, ella no había logrado programar el menú para las cenas de la semana ni decidir qué papel colocar en su habitación, pues le era imposible concentrarse en esos pensamientos si el Conde Negro era víctima de un ataque de furia delante de ella.

En un momento, creyó que él había concluido y se puso de pie para retirarse. Darien, que caminaba al lado de la ventana, se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Serena sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

—No creas que he terminado contigo, señora mía —dijo él con la respiración entrecortada y la frente ligeramente sudorosa.

—¿No lo has hecho? Creía que sí; se está haciendo tarde, Darien, y Molly me está esperando para que le dé instrucciones sobre las cenas.

—¡Al diablo con las cenas! —Darien se frotó los ojos con las manos y Serena se apiadó de él. Pobre hombre, ella era una carga para él. —¿Una carga? —exclamó él con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Una carga? Eres como una plaga. ¡Una verdadera tribulación! ¡Toda una ordalía de fuego!

—Realmente, Darien —dijo Serena contrariada, a punto de agotársele la paciencia—. Es probable que sea una carga, pero estoy segura de que no soy una ordalía de fuego.

—Has causado dos incendios en menos de dos semanas. Eso, mi querida esposa, te capacita como una ordalía de fuego._ Serena apretó los labios y su expresión fue más elocuente que cualquier cantidad de palabras. Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —No pongas esa cara, milady._ Él se acercó estrepitosamente al escritorio y se inclinó sobre ella. —Escúchame bien, Serena. Te prohibo que vuelvas a ver a las cuatro mujeres que vinieron hoy a mi casa. Te prohibo que investigues los incidentes infortunados. Te prohibo que salgas de la casa a menos que sea conmigo. ¡Y te prohibo que vuelvas a tener relación alguna con mi hijo!_ Serena jadeó, horrorizada por sus órdenes. Podía vivir con las primeras dos y soportar la tercera, pero ¿no tener contacto con Endimión? ¿Con su hijo? Una furia que jamás había sentido se acumuló en su interior y amenazó con hacer erupción. Apartó a Darien, se puso de pie, lo miró con las manos en la cintura y echando fuego por los ojos.

—¿Por qué?_ Darien le miró el cuello, intentando contener sus temblorosas manos para no estrangularla.

—¿Que por qué ¿Acaso no me has escuchado enlos últimos cuarenta minutos?

—¿Por qué no puedo ver a Endimión?

—Porque eres una mala influencia. Aún es un niño, y no permitiré que esté expuesto a los aspectos más sórdidos de la vida antes de estar preparado para ello.

—¿Te refieres a las amantes? ¡Él no estaba presente, Darien!

—Eso no importa. Lo llevaste contigo cuando se te ocurrió la descabellada idea de rescatarme. Lo llevaste contigo cuando visitaste al hombre que mató a su madrastra. Corriste el riesgo de exponerlo esta tarde a mujeres de clase baja. Es obvio que no se te puede confiar la responsabilidad de supervisar su educación, así que tendré que alejarlo de tu esfera de influencia._ Serena sintió como si la hubiera golpeado. Podía recriminarle lo que quisiera, pero acusarla de ser negligente en lo que se refería a Endimión era más de lo que podía tolerar.

—No permitiré que me hagas esto —gritó y le dio con el puño en el pecho para darle contundencia a su respuesta—. Puedes encerrarme, puedes prohibirme que vea a mis amigas, pero no puedes quitarme a mi hijo.

—Él no es tu hijo —le gritó Darien.

—Se convirtió en mi hijo en el instante en que te casaste conmigo —le respondió ella gritando, furiosa porque no pensara que eran una familia, a pesar de todas sus intimidades y de que se amaran. —No puedes alejarlo de mí. No te lo permitiré.

—No tienes ninguna opción en ese sentido —respondió él—. La decisión está tomada. Mañana mismo enviaré a Endimión a Nethercote. Y como ya dejaste en claro que viniste a la ciudad para estar a mi lado, permanecerás conmigo.

—¡No destruirás esta familia! —le dijo golpeándolo de nuevo en el pecho, pero él le sujetó las manos. Se desprendió con un grito de protesta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Serena, no te he dado permiso para salir. Aún no he terminado contigo.

—Ah, no, mi señor —dijo, abriendo la puerta e ignorando las expresiones de asombro del personal reunido fuera. _Tú prácticamente estásterminado, pero aún no nos has destruido por completo. Si no quieres aniquilar lo que estaba comenzando a ser una familia, realmente te recomiendo que te retractes de tus palabras. Estaré en mi recámara_, _esperando tus disculpas.

—¡Pues más te vale esperar a que el infierno se congele! —rugió Darien—.¡Serena, regresa de inmediato!_ Serena se dio la vuelta, pasó entre los criados y subió las escaleras. Hizo una pausa cuando vio a Endimión escondido entre las sombras, y lo estrechó contra ella entre sollozos.

—No permitiré que te aleje de mí —le susurró abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo—. Te prometo que no volverás a estar solo._ Endimión miró a su madrastra a los ojos; lo que vio en ellos lo calentó hasta la punta de los pies y se empinó para limpiarle una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. —Mi madre solía decirme algo —le dijo Serena agachándose y besándolo en la frente—. Decía que lo bueno cuesta. Tú, mi querido hijo, eres bueno. Haré lo que sea necesario para formar una familia y hacer que tu padre entienda que no puede separarnos. En estos momentos está herido y enfadado, y cuando la gente está así, muchas veces lo paga con sus seres queridos, ¿entiendes?_ Endimión sintió un impulso en su interior. Trató de hacer caso omiso, pero cada vez se hizo más fuerte e insistente, tanto que por poco sucumbe a él, pero asintió con la cabeza. —Bien. —Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, y su calidez lo envolvió y lo reconfortó—. Te quiero, hijo mío —le susurró al oído, le dio un beso y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

El impulso que Endimión sentía aumentó, y creyó que se le iba a salir por la boca. Vio cómo el remate del vestido de Serena desaparecía al doblar la esquina al final de las escaleras y sucumbió al impulso.

—No permitiré que papá te aleje —susurró.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Endimión se acurrucó en la parte alta de las escaleras, oculto por la oscuridad del muro. Se arrancó una costra que tenía en la rodilla, producto de una herida que recibió cuando subía las escaleras de la casa de Nethercote en su poni. Concluyó que el problema que tenían los adultos era que no decían claramente lo que les parecía que estaba mal y cómo podían solucionarlo. Sabía por las voces altas de su padre y de Serena, las cuales se escuchaban desde la primera planta, que estaban discutiendo por algo, y había visto que Serena lloraba de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella no le explicó cuál era el problema, y sólo le dijo que su padre estaba herido y enfadado.

Llevaba poco tiempo pensando en esto cuando vio a su padre salir precipitadamente de la biblioteca, recoger el sombrero y el bastón y subir al carruaje que lo esperaba, no sin antes dar un gruñido. Los sirvientes estaban reunidos en el corredor. Endimión se preguntó si ellos sabrían cuál era el problema que había entre Serena y su padre, y cómo podría solucionarse. Iba a preguntar cuando Rubeus —su tutor— se apartó del grupo, observó a Endimión y lo condujo a su cuarto de estudio. Rubeus le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Todo se arreglará, chico. —Endimión pensó en Serena y lo bien que le hacía sentirse, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su tutor tuviera razón.

* * *

—¡Lord Chiba! ¡Qué sorpresa verlo otra vez tan pronto!

—Necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio, Jackson. ¿Puedes buscarme un lugar?_ El _caballero _Jackson sonrió.

—Hay un chico arrogante por aquí buscando que alguien le baje los humos. ¿Puedo decirle que usted estaría encantado de hacerlo?_ El encargado le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y le desabrochó los botones del chaleco.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría quitarle esa arrogancia de encima —dijo malhumorado.

—Bien, ¡esto es desconcertante!

* * *

Serena notó que Crouch había estado rondando por la puerta entreabierta de la sala de estar y sonrió para sus adentros. El interés y la preocupación de ese hombre eran realmente simpáticos, aunque un poco abrumadores; sabía que él sentía una curiosidad sin límites por la carta que le acababa de entregar.

—¿Ha dicho algo, milady? —preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

—Crouch, ¡qué casualidad que estés aquí justo cuando yo estaba hablando a solas y en voz alta! Sí, he dicho algo: la carta que me has entregado es muy desconcertante._ Crouch adoptó una pose de marcado interés.

—¿Desconcertante, milady? Se la enviaron a Nethercote, pero como usted está aquí, el mayordomo se la trajo personalmente.

—Sí, entiendo que así es, pero lo que me desconcierta es el contenido de la carta: dice que si voy a Londres y busco una dirección específica en Kensington, recibiré información importante sobre mi esposo._ Crouch frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguien quería que usted viajara de Nethercote a Londres? Me pregunto por qué._ Serena pensó en ello, llevándose la carta a los labios.

—Debieron de enviarme esta carta para que yo encontrara a Darien encadenado a la cama de su amante._ Crouch frunció el ceño.

—También podría tratarse de una broma pesada.

—Mmm..., sí. Probablemente; dependiendo por supuesto de la intención. Me pregunto quién me envió la carta, si la persona que agredió al señor, o si habrá sido otra._ Crouch infló la boca y se rascó la panza con el garfio mientras pensaba en ello.

—No veo quién podría saber lo que le sucedió al señor a menos que fuera el canalla que lo atacó._ Serena parpadeó.

—Ah, sí. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sólo esa basura sabía dónde podía encontrar a Darien. Pero ¿por qué sabía que yo estaba en Nethercote y no en la ciudad? Nuestra mudanza a Nethercote no salió en los periódicos._ Crouch se chupó el labio.

—Ésa es una buena pregunta, milady..., realmente buena._ Serena lo miró.

—Bien, debemos pensar en ese problema. Mientras tanto, te tengo una tarea, pero no debes decirle nada a lord Chiba.

—Milady, el señor me cortará la cabeza si hago algo en contra de su voluntad._ Serena sonrió.

—No será en contra de su voluntad. Es decir, lo sería si él se enterara, pero no lo hará, así que no hay problema, ¿ves?_ Crouch se quejó para sus adentros y se frotó los ojos con la mano.

—Me temo que así es, milady. ¿Qué quiere que haga?_ Serena retiró un pedazo de papel debajo de una carta que había escrito y se la entregó.

—Quiero que vayas a la calle Bow y contrates a algunos policías encubiertos. Creo que con media docena será suficiente. Deberán estar armados, y si no lo están, les suministrarás pistolas o revólveres: lo que mejor te parezca. Tendrán que disfrazarse de sirvientes y los traerás aquí; los haremos pasar por lacayos.

—¿Y qué quiere hacer con media docena de policías encubiertos y armados?_ Ella miró disgustada al pirata—mayordomo.

—No son para mí, Crouch, sino para la protección del señor. Darien está en peligro, y como me ha prohibido salir de esta casa, tienes que sustituirme y encargarte de todos los arreglos._ Por un momento, Crouch pensó decirle que ya había tres policías encubiertos en la casa, pero desistió. Lord Chiba ya estaba bastante enfadado con ella, y si descubría que Serena había dispuesto que sus policías lo protegieran a él, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría.

—Sí, milady, haré lo que esté a mi alcance, pero no puedo prometerle que logre contratar policías encubiertos._ Serena le lanzó una sonrisa radiante y Crouch sintió una calidez en todo su ser.

—Lo único que te pido es que hagas lo que esté a tu alcance —le dijo, y volvió de nuevo a la carta.

* * *

Rei estaba sentada en el tocador de su habitación; tenía un aire pensativo y se miraba al espejo con los ojos desenfocados.

—Es muy misterioso —murmuró con voz emocionada.

—¿Lady Rei? —Ella despertó de su ensueño—. Lady Hino quiere verla. ¿Le digo que usted está indispuesta?

—No, dile que bajaré enseguida._ Le echó un vistazo a la carta que tenía en sus manos. —Espera un momento, Penny: di a Will o a otro de los lacayos que le lleve una carta a mi prima._ Se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio, sacó el tintero y la pluma, y mientras buscaba una hoja de papel pensó en el contenido de la carta que escribiría.

_Queridísima prima:_

_El autor de esta carta me la envió porque temía que no llegara a tus manos. Espero que puedas encontrarte con él en el lugar y hora señalados: creo que te será muy útil oír lo que tiene que decirte. Por favor, infórmame si necesitas mi ayuda._

_Te quiere, tu prima Rei._

Su expresión plácida desapareció fugazmente mientras llamaba a la criada.

—Esto es sencillamente demasiado bueno para perdérselo. Me pregunto quién podría acompañarme... ¡Ah, Mina; es la persona adecuada! Espera, Penny. Tengo otra carta para el lacayo.

* * *

—Charles, quisiera que entregaras esta carta.

—Por supuesto, milady.

—La dirección está en el sobre. No tienes que esperar una respuesta._ Charles miró el sobre y se puso pálido. —¿Charles? No te vas a desmayar de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes bien?.

—Por favor, milady. No me haga entregar la carta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lord Chiba me arrancaría las partes privadas. ¡No tengo la menor duda!

—Tus partes privadas están perfectamente seguras en mis manos. Lord Chiba no tiene por qué saber nada de esto a menos que tú se lo digas. Y supongo que no lo harás, ¿verdad?_ Charles sintió una punzada fría y dolorosa en sus partes privadas, y negó con la cabeza: no le diría nada a lord Chiba. Se sentía impotente ante la sonrisa de la condesa y era consciente de ello, pero por el bien de sus futuros hijos, esperó que el Conde Negro no descubriera su participación en los planes de la condesa.

* * *

—Endimión, ¿me estás prestando atención? ¿Qué hay al otro lado de la ventana que te parece tan fascinante? Ven, chiquillo; dentro de una hora iremos al parque a ver animales y plantas._ Endimión suspiró, y después de dar una palmadita a Piddle, volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante. —Como puedes ver, un triángulo equilátero es aquel que tiene los tres lados iguales. Te dibujaré uno, y le asignaremos un valor numérico a un lado. Si sabemos cuál es su extensión, ¿qué podemos deducir sobre la extensión de los otros dos lados?_ Endimión miró el triángulo y profirió una palabrota que le había oído a su padre. Rubeus soltó la pizarra y lo miró. —¿ Adonde vas, Crouch?

—A la condesa se le ha ocurrido que yo contrate a unos policías encubiertos para que protejan al señor.

—¿En serio? —dijo Rubeus rascándose la barbilla—. Es sumamente interesante. ¿Sabe algo de los nuevos lacayos del señor? —dijo asintiendo hacia uno de los policías encubiertos que andaba parloteando con una de las criadas.

—No; no se lo dije. Supongo que si su señoría quisiese que lo supiera, ya se lo habría dicho.

—Supongo que no te prestarás para sus descabellados planes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Crouch, poniéndose una peluca empolvada y acomodándosela con desenfado hacia un lado—. Creo que no es una mala idea que el señor tenga un poco de compañía cuando sale a hacer sus cosas.

—Pero... pero —tartamudeó el hombre. Crouch le sonrió, lo saludó con el garfio, y descendió por las escaleras traseras a cumplir con su objetivo.

* * *

—Milord, permítame llamar a mi médico.

—No es necesario, Jackson. La inflamación no tardará en desaparecer. Creo que tu hombre colocó el hueso correctamente._ John _el Caballero _Jackson —el renombrado pugilista y afamado instructor de la ciencia del boxeo que daba clase a la mitad de los aristócratas de la ciudad, el hombre que había ganado el campeonato tras noquear a Mendoza, el tristemente célebre retador— observó preocupado al Conde Negro echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que le anudaran la corbata.

—Milord, nunca le habría sugerido que se enfrentara al joven MacDonald si hubiera sabido que él le daría una paliza._ Chiba se estremeció, pero Jackson no sabía si era por la herida, o porque había sido derrotado en el cuadrilátero por un hombre mucho más joven y menos experimentado. —Creo que debería ponerse algo frío hasta que baje la inflamación._ Darien asintió con dificultad, murmuró algo, y abandonó el establecimiento. Jackson suspiró aliviado cuando el conde salió.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que serías testigo de esto? —preguntó su hombre, mirando por la ventana cómo Darien subía a su carruaje. Jackson meneó la cabeza_; _nunca jamás querría verlo de nuevo.

—El Conde Negro derrotado por un cachorrito —dijo el hombre en tono sorprendido, aspirando aire con fuerza.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando salía?_ Jackson torció la boca.

—Comentó cómo demonios iba a explicarle a su esposa que se había roto la nariz.

* * *

—¿Crees que vendrá?_ Lord Blackmoon miró al pequeño hombre que estaba de pie frente a él con actitud arrogante, se preguntó por enésima vez qué razones tenía para involucrarse en aquel asunto y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Es probable que la tenga cautiva en la casa. Me he enterado de que tuvieron una pelea terrible, y que Chiba amenazó con enviarla lejos.

—Bien, ya sabes qué hacer si ella viene por aquí.

—Creo que haré lo que considere más pertinente —dijo el conde frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién se cree que es para ordenar a sus hombres que merodeen por aquí?

—Sí, es cierto. No dudo que tenga las mejores intenciones, pero si quieres impedir que él le haga daño a ella, sería mejor acelerar nuestros planes._ Blackmoon parecía preocupado.

—No será necesario. Te dije que me encontraré con Chiba por la mañana. Me encargaré de ese hijo de perra asesino.

—Eso está bien. Pero ¿no ha llegado la hora? ¿No crees que deberías irte ya?_ Blackmoon profirió un insulto.

—No soy ningún polluelo para que hagas las veces de gallina. Llegaré a tiempo.

—Tienes un humor de perros; simplemente estaba tratando de ayudarte, pues no quería que llegaras tarde. Me pregunto si la señora te esperará.

—Iré enseguida —Blackmoon se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. ¿Por qué estaba ese hombre pequeño tan interesado en ayudar a lady Chiba?.

* * *

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Nada, Nicolás. ¿ Qué noticias me traes ?

—¿Mmm? —Kumada miró el bulto inflamado, que tenía todas las características de una fractura—. Nada, salvo que Karmesite ya no está con Black. Parece que ha vuelto a desaparecer._ Darien se frotó la cabeza con cansancio, cuidando de no tocarse la nariz.

—Nicolás, ¿por qué será que tengo la impresión de no estar yendo a ninguna parte?_ El marqués sonrió.

—Probablemente se deba a la paliza que, sospecho, has recibido en el gimnasio de Jackson. Ven. —Se puso de pie y le dio una palmadita a su viejo amigo en la espalda—. Lo que necesitas es un poco de aire fresco para despejar la cabeza. Demos un paseo por el parque mientras discutimos el problema.

* * *

Endimión se dirigió a la silla que estaba junto a la ventana y observó las caballerizas. Normalmente estaban llenas de actividad, pero era la hora del té y casi todos los sirvientes estaban descansando. Miró ociosamente a un gato que estaba en el suelo lamiéndose la cola.

—Endimión... ah... ¿Endimión? _ El chico no prestó atención a su tutor. —Ven, muchacho. Dime aunque sea una palabra. ¿Me saludas? Di mi nombre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos donde ese _animalito?_ _Endimión observó al gato terminar de lamerse, estirarse y alejarse del establo. —Endimión, te oí hablar; era evidente, y si pudiste hacerlo una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo ni imaginar la alegría que sentiría tu padre._ Endimión giró la cabeza y observó al tutor con sus ojos duros como el acero. Rubeus parpadeó y se rascó la barbilla. —Juraría que dijiste..., aunque quizá lo he imaginado. A lo mejor creí que te había oído decirlo.

Endimión miró de nuevo en dirección a los establos y se sorprendió al ver que alguien descendía por la tubería del agua que colgaba de la esquina de la casa. Un mechón de cabello rubio le sobresalía del pequeño sombrero de pluma larga que complementaba agraciadamente con la ropa verde de montar... de Serena. Endimión saltó, tiró de la camisa de su tutor y le señaló el reloj.

—¿Ah? Oh, sí. Te prometí que iríamos al parque; es una gran idea. Es justo lo que necesitamos: un poco de aire fresco para despejar nuestras telarañas mentales. Ven, salgamos ya.

* * *

—Rei, no entiendo tu deseo repentino de ir al parque, pero me agrada mucho que mamá me permitiera acompañarte.

—¿No te parece un poco misterioso, Mina?

—¿Misterioso?

—Sí, misterioso. Es decir, algo oscuro y secreto, y completamente emocionante.

—¿Y desde cuándo los misterios son agradables?

—Es maravilloso, Mina. ¿No has leído novelas con fantasmas que buscan vengarse, con locos encerrados en torres, habitaciones misteriosas con paneles secretos, vino envenenado, horribles maldiciones familiares, manos frígidas y sepulcrales saliendo de entre las cortinas de la cama al filo de la noche?_ Lady Mina parecía aterrorizada y miró por encima del hombro para ver hacia dónde iban las criadas.

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Mamá nunca aprobaría que yo leyera algo tan provocativo!_ Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, Mina.

—Pero... ¿ese misterio que vamos a ver en el parque tiene manos que sean sepulcrales?

—Mira que eres tontaina, Mina.

—¿Tontaina?

—No importa; ven conmigo. Prometo que te divertirás.

—¿Con el misterio aquél, o con Hyde Park?

—¡Dios me libre de las tontainas!

* * *

Serena fue a los establos y observó los alrededores con cuidado. Los trabajadores de las caballerizas y los mozos de cuadra estaban tomando el té. Tardó un poco en ensillar a Ofelia, y otro tanto para convencerla de que permaneciera inmóvil mientras la montaba, pero después de todo le pareció que llegaría a tiempo cuando dirigió la yegua hacia Hyde Park. Realmente confiaba en contar con la abrumadora curiosidad de Rei por ver el encuentro entre ella y lord Blackmoon. Sabía que las mujeres no debían cabalgar si no iban acompañadas por los mozos de cuadra, y la posibilidad de encontrarse sola con el rufián escocés la hacía sentirse algo más que nerviosa. Sin embargo, si era cierto lo de la carta que Rei le había enviado, ella tendría algunas cosas importantes que decirle a él, y más valdría decírselas en privado.

—Oye, ¿no es lady Chiba?

—¡Qué! ¿Dónde?

—Allá. Cabalgando ese potro blanco.

—¡Rayos! ¡Claro que es ella! Llama a Johnson. El señor nos arrancará el pellejo si no la acompañamos.

* * *

—¡Lord Blackmoon!

—Ah, lady Chiba. No sabía si aceptaría mi invitación. ¿No ha venido con ningún lacayo? ¿Dónde está Crouch? ¿Ha venido sin perros, primas, ni integrantes del contingente de sirvientes de los que nunca parece desprenderse?

—No, milord. Esta vez he venido sola, pero tengo que decir que he venido en contra de la voluntad de mi esposo, así que le pido que me diga tan rápido como sea posible lo que tiene que decirme._ El conde hizo una ligera venia y le ofreció su brazo.

—Creo que deberíamos caminar hacia allá, lejos de las multitudes._ Serena vaciló, pero tomó su brazo.

—Milord, su carta es muy intrigante; dice que realmente sabe lo que sucedió la noche en que murió la anterior condesa de Chiba, pero su breve recuento de los hechos no tiene mucho sentido.

—¿En qué aspecto no tiene sentido?

—Es muy sencillo, milord. Mi esposo no fueresponsable de la muerte de su primera esposa._ Blackmoon refunfuñó.

—Lo está juzgando con el corazón tierno de una mujer, querida. Le aseguro que si analizara las cosas de un modo objetivo, llegaría a una conclusión muy diferente.

—¿De un modo objetivo? ¿Como el suyo?

—Sí, si es que quiere decirlo de ese modo. Mis opiniones son universalmente conocidas por ser confiables y objetivas.

—Salvo en lo que se refiere a la difunta lady Chiba._ Blackmoon la observó por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada. Serena sintió que ya era suficiente; se detuvo y lo miró a la cara.

—Milord, ¿cómo fue su relación con lady Chiba?_ Blackmoon miró al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados y vio dos cuervos que se disputaban un bocado.

—Ella era amiga mía.

—¿Y amante?

—Sí, y amante. —Miró sus ojos celestes y no vio ningún rastro de censura; tan sólo curiosidad y un poco de compasión. A Serena le cayó un mechón de pelo sobre la mejilla que ella se retiró con delicadeza—. Era tan hermosa como una diosa nórdica bajada del cielo.

—¿La amaba?_ Blackmoon le puso su mano en la espalda y la apretó ligeramente mientras caminaban.

—Él la asesinó, milady. La mató a sangre fría. Ella le había suplicado que le concediera el divorcio: desde un comienzo fue evidente que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que los despreciables hábitos de él destruirían toda la bondad y amabilidad que había en ella. Se me acercó durante una fiesta y me rogó que la ayudara, me suplicó de rodillas que la rescatara de las torturas que él le infligía todas las noches._ Serena permaneció en silencio. El Darien que Blackmoon estaba describiendo no era su Darien; de eso tuvo absoluta certeza. —¿Sabes que estuve presente? Fui para responder a la petición desesperada de Esmeralda; ella había oído que él planeaba asesinarla esa noche, y me suplicó que le salvara la vida._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Darien no.

—Sí, milady: Darien. Lo vi con mis propios ojos; reflejaba una sed sanguinaria, tumbado en el charco de sangre de su esposa, con la pistola que le quitó la vida aún aferrada a su mano._ Serena apartó la terrible imagen que Blackmoon había descrito con tanto realismo.

—No... ¿Darien? —susurró—. Tal vez..., tal vez llegó al lugar de los hechos y se sintió abrumado por..., o tal vez la estaba defendiendo y accidentalmente... ¡Dios mío! Darien nunca lastimaría a alguien más frágil que él..., nunca.

—Le aseguro que estoy diciendo la verdad, lady Chiba. Vi las huellas que él dejó en su cuerpo: los moratones de los golpes, las cicatrices en su espalda por los azotes que había recibido, y... cosas peores. No entraré en detalles sobre lo que le hizo a mi pobre Esmeralda, pero diré que las prácticas sexuales a las que la sometió eran completamente abominables._ La expresión del conde se nubló al recordar de nuevo el remordimiento y la impotencia que había sentido aquella noche. —Si yo hubiera sido conde cuando eso sucedió, probablemente habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo comparecer ante la Justicia, pero no pude hacer nada. Su esposo quedó impune del crimen tan atroz que cometió.

Serena vio a dos niños que corrían por un sendero de grava, y un pequeño terrier que les pisaba los talones, ladrando y tratando de alcanzarlos. Eran tan pequeños e inocentes, tan puros, intactos y limpios. ¿Era ella tan joven e inocente como los dos chicos? ¿Había permitido que sus sentimientos por Darien empañaran su sentido común? ¿Acaso estaba siendo ciega y no lo veía como realmente era?

Varías imágenes suyas acudieron a su mente: Darien sonriéndole la misma noche que recibió el disparo, Darien acariciando el cabello a Endimión mientras caminaban hacia el jardín de Nethercote, la exasperada paciencia en el gesto retorcido de sus labios cuando le vio las manos pintadas de azul, el amor que resplandecía en sus hermosos ojos zafiros cuando se unían en un solo ser.

—No. —Ella se volvió hacia Blackmoon—. No, milord. Está equivocado

—¡Yo lo vi con la pistola! Vi las marcas...

—Se las haría otra persona, pero Darien no. Si tenía una pistola en sus manos, debe de haber una explicación para ello; una diferente a la que usted ha ofrecido._ Blackmoon negó con la cabeza.

—Está permitiendo que el afecto le impida ver la verdad, querida. Su marido es un mentiroso consumado, un ocultador de secretos de la peor calaña, un hombre cruel y despiadado a quien no le importará aniquilarla como lo hizo con Esmeralda. Está en peligro, lady Chiba; en un grave peligro, y quiero ayudarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Blackmoon le tomó la mano y se la apretó—. No pude ayudar a Esmeralda, pero no la fallaré a usted.

—Secretos y mentiras —dijo Serena en voz baja.

—¿Qué dice?

—Secretos y mentiras. Fue algo que Wis... un caballero me dijo._ Lo miró a los ojos. —Los secretos engendran mentiras, pero ¿cuál fue el secreto que dio paso a las mentiras?_ El conde la miró fijamente.

—La única forma de responder a eso, milady, es preguntar a su esposo, pero no le recomiendo que lo haga, porque seguramente supondrá el final de su vida, así como lo fue de mi querida Esmeralda.

Serena lo miró en silencio, incapaz de dar sentido a la imagen de Darien tumbado en la sangre de su esposa, con el instrumento de su muerte aferrado en la mano. ¿Quién era el verdadero Darien? ¿Dónde estaban las mentiras? ¿Cómo haría ella para aclarar la verdad?

—¡Serena! ¡Lord Blackmoon! Qué alegría verlos... de esta forma tan completamente inesperada... e impredecible —jadeó Rei al alcanzarlos en su caballo—. Hace calor hoy, ¿verdad? Lord Blackmoon, permítame presentarle a lady Mina Aino. Es esa que viene por allí; camina despacio.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Algunas veces, los modales de Rei eran peores que los suyos, por rústicos y coloniales que fueran. Serena le pasó un pañuelo. Rei lo tomó con una sonrisa pudorosa dirigida al conde. Miró a lady Mina y se llevó el pañuelo a su rostro sonrojado.

—íbamos hacia el camino del arroyo, lady Rei. Y supongo que como usted y lady Mina vienen de allá, se dirigían a otro lugar. Así que con su permiso...

—Creo que no... —dijo Rei alegremente, agarrando a su prima del brazo. Nos encanta el camino del arroyo; permítanos acompañarlos. Serena dirigió una sonrisa compungida al conde pero se sintió aliviada por el aspecto de Rei. —¿De qué hablaban? ¿Del clima? ¿De los últimos chismes? ¿O de si lord Chiba mató a su primera esposa?

—¡Rei! .— Rei miró a su prima de reojo.

—Serena, creo que es inútil fingir ignorancia. Lord Blackmoon me envió esta carta...

—¿La que estaba dirigida a mí, y que se suponía que debías enviármela, y no leerla?

—¡No! Me olvidé de ello —dijo Rei, sonriéndole desvergonzadamente al conde, que levantó los ojos al cielo, suspiró y avanzó por el sendero.

—Aunque mi prima es muy insolente, también tiene razón, milord —dijo Serena mientras se acercaban al riachuelo—. Ella es de mi confianza, así que puede hablar con libertad delante de ella.

—Absolutamente —dijo Rei—. Usted puede hablar con total impunidad y confiar en mi discreción, en mi natural timidez y en mi modestia.

—Ha sido un poco teatral —susurró Serena a su prima.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —le respondió Rei con otro susurro.

—Yo creía que había estado bien. Mira, lord Blackmoon parece estar a punto de reír._ El conde se rio. Fue una risa un tanto compungida, pero una risa a fin de cuentas.

—Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, lady Rei. Ahora le corresponde a su prima tener un poco de sensatez y aceptar la sugerencia que he dado de manera tan sincera._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que esta discusión está en un punto muerto, milord, así que le hablaré de otro asunto de la mayor importancia.

—¡El duelo! —dijo Rei satisfecha, haciendo un gesto con la mano a lady Mina y a las dos criadas que ya se aproximaban. Ven, Mina; vamos de nuevo en esa dirección.

—¿En serio? Pero si veníamos de allá.

—No importa. Lord Blackmoon está aquí para hablarnos sobre el duelo que tendrá mañana con el esposo de lady Chiba.

—¡Rei!

—¡Oh! Vamos, todo el mundo está enterado. —Rei los presentó rápidamente—. Lord Blackmoon era el amante de lady Chiba, y ahora se enfrentará a lord Chiba porque le tocó el brazo a Serena.

—Rei, ¡cállate en este instante o te dejaremos aquí!_ Rei pareció disgustarse.

—Simplemente trato de poner a Mina al tanto, para que pueda apreciar la gravedad del asunto cuando lord Blackmoon nos cuente sus planes para matar a su rival._ Serena se dio vuelta y tomó a su prima del brazo, hundiéndole las uñas. Rei palideció al ver el semblante de su prima.

—Si vuelves a decir algo tan desatinado, no volveré a hablarte en mi vida.

—Pero...

—Nunca.

—Eres...

—¡Jamás!_ Rei nunca había visto que los ojos de su prima se encendieran de aquel modo, y pensó que valdría la pena calmarla. A fin de cuentas, Serena estaba enamorada de lord Chiba, que probablemente había asesinado a su primera esposa.

—Discúlpame, Serena. Fue muy rudo de mi parte._ Serena retiró el brazo y se dirigió hacia el agua. Se detuvo al escuchar un grito a su derecha.

—Oh, Endimión, míster Rubeus. ¿Están paseando? ¡Qué agradable! Una flor muy bonita, Endimión; gracias. Espero que los guardias del parque no te hayan visto cogerla._ Serena sintió que el corazón se le comprimía al ver la radiante sonrisa de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz Darien de alejar a un niño tan maravilloso de ella? Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dijo a Rubeus que se dirigían al camino del arroyo a ver los patos.

—Veo que estás acompañada por un verdadero ejército —le dijo Lord Blackmoon con suavidad. _Ya que estás en tan buenas manos, me retiro.

—Oh, lord Blackmoon; en cuanto al _evento... _sé que es desagradable para usted, pero le pido el favor de que se disculpe ante Darien y detengan el duelo. Estoy segura de que usted no ve razones para pedirle disculpas... —Serena levantó la mano antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla—. Y realmente, la culpable de todo soy yo; usted no tiene ninguna responsabilidad en esto, pero creo sin embargo, que debe disculpar a Darien por ser demasiado protector.

—Lady Chiba, debo pedirle que desista de sus peticiones, pues están cayendo en oídos sordos. No será ésta la primera vez que me enfrente por medio de armas a su esposo, y tengo serias intenciones de que sea la última vez._ Los ojos de Serena adquirieron un aire glacial. Lo miró con sus árticos ojos celestes, de tal forma que a él no le quedaron dudas sobre lo que ella sentía, y le dijo:

—Creo que no me deja elección, lord Blackmoon. Las consecuencias caerán sobre su cabeza._ Él le hizo una venia, se despidió cordialmente y se retiró.

—Eh... Lady Chiba, tal vez deba llevar a Endimión a casa.

—No, así está bien, Rubeus. Creo que ya ha pasado lo peor.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —dijo Rei, mirando por encima del hombro de su prima.

—¿Por qué lo dices, querida?

—Porque Lord Chiba viene en esta dirección, y no parece nada satisfecho.

Serena se dio vuelta. Era cierto, su «señor del fuego» caminaba hacia ella de un modo que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Observó a lord Kumada, que le entregaba las riendas del caballo a un mozo y se disponía a saltar por encima de la verja metálica que bordeaba el sendero.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó ella.

Lady Mina jadeó. Rei parecía preocupada y le dio un tirón al pañuelo de Serena. Rubeus palideció al ver el semblante del conde y se preparó para refugiarse en la seguridad de la distancia. Serena suspiró y se resignó a escuchar sus gritos de nuevo.

Sabía muy bien que esta vez no tenía ninguna excusa.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los tres últimos capítulos donde se desvela como era en realidad Esmeralda y quién la asesinó. Os llevareis una sorpresa. El 12 contiene lemon. Espero que la historia os haya divertido. Mil gracias por los reviews y si os ha gustado intentaré encontrar otra novela de esta autora a ver si es tan divertida para adaptarla. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**Capítulo 12**

Esa noche, lord Kumada puso a lord y a lady Chiba el sobrenombre de _Los guerreros británicos. _Serena no sabía por qué razón les había dado ese título, pues era imposible combatir con alguien que no hablaba. Y por eso, después de ver lo frío que estaba Darien con ella, pues no le había dicho una sola palabra mientras la llevaba a casa, ni más tarde, cuando se estaba preparando para la velada que ofrecería lady Cowper, le pareció que lord Kumada se había tomado demasiadas libertades con ese apelativo.

Serena, que estaba sentada al lado del marqués, era particularmente consciente de la forma peligrosa en que le centelleaban los ojos a su esposo en los momentos en que sus miradas se encontraban cuando se dirigían a la velada nocturna. Después del hielo que sintió, se esforzó en evitar los ojos de su esposo, y dirigió su atención al hombre que iba junto a ella.

—Lord Kumada —le dijo con una sonrisa un poco crispada—. Ya que Darien no me habla, tal vez usted pueda decirme cómo se rompió la nariz._ Kumada le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su amigo; Darien los ignoró a ambos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana del carruaje que avanzaba en medio de la noche.

—Madame, creo que fue en el gimnasio de Jackson.

—Muchas gracias, milord.

—De nada, milady.

—¿Nicolás?

—¿Sí?

—Ya que mi esposa se está comportando de un modo tan infantil hasta el punto de no hablarme, ¿podrías preguntarle qué diantres creía estar haciendo al ignorar mi voluntad, y no sólo que saliera de casa, sino también encontrarse con el mismísimo hombre con el que le prohibí que volviera a verse?

—Ah...

—Lord Kumada —dijo Serena con un gesto de molestia—. Como usted es tan atento y se comporta con madurez e inteligencia, a diferencia de otras personas que conozco, en particular el hombre irracional, emotivo e injusto con el que me casé, ¿podría ser tan amable de decirle que no acepto seguir sus órdenes, pues son tontas, irracionales e injustas ?

—¿Tontas? ¿Irracionales? ¿Injustas? —Darien se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

—Sí; tontas, irracionales e injustas. Darien, sabes muy bien que mantenerme prisionera en la casa, prohibirme ver a mis amistades y familiares y sobre todo quitarme a mi hijo es sencillamente intolerable. ¡Me resisto a ello!

—Nicolás, porfavor dile a mi esposa que aceptará lo que yo le diga que acepte.

—Umm... no; creo que no voy a decírselo, Darien._ Darien agregó a Nicolás a la lista de personas a las que miraría con reprobación.

—Mira —dijo Serena, dándole un golpecito a Kumada en el brazo con su abanico—. Es irracional y emotivo.

—No soy nada de eso —respondió Darien.

—Sí lo eres, esposo. ¡Tendrías que verte! No haces más que poner mala cara, gruñir y muchas cosas más, ¿y por qué? Simplemente porque estaba caminando por el parque con mi prima, mi hijo y otras personas.

—Te marchaste de la casa por tus propios medios, sin la compañía de ningún lacayo o mozo —se apresuró a decir él, antes de que Serena pudiera protestar—, y estuviste sola con ese canalla asesino.

—Si asignaste a tres policías para que me siguieran, significa que yo no estaba sola —dijo triunfante y satisfecha con la lógica de su razonamiento—. Así que mi encuentro con lord Blackmoon fue perfectamente respetable.

—Eso está fuera de discusión: no sabías que los policías te estaban siguiendo...

—Sí, y me gustaría que habláramos de eso..._ Darien desestimó sus objeciones.

—Lo cierto es que desobedeciste mis órdenes deliberadamente.

—Darien._ Él miró a su esposa, que sonreía suavemente.

—¿Qué?.

—Me estás hablando a mí._ Darien maldijo para sus adentros.

—Serena, no me distraerás sonriéndome de ese modo. El tema en cuestión es el de tu obediencia. Sin que te importaran tu integridad ni tu seguridad, abandonaste el refugio de nuestro hogar para encontrarte con ese...

—... canalla asesino. Sí, Darien: todos sabemos muy bien lo que es. —Serena respiró profundo y le extendió la mano, pero él la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, por todos los cielos... — Serena se levantó para sentarse al lado de su esposo, y luego de contorsionar los dedos, logró introducir su mano por entre los brazos cruzados de él—. Darien, yo estaba completamente a salvo. Sabía que Rei estaría allá, y estábamos en un sitio público._ Ella le tocó el hoyuelo de la barbilla. —¿No puedes perdonar mis transgresiones? Yo te perdonaré las tuyas._ El extendió la mano para agarrarle los dedos y su mala cara se hizo aún más pronunciada.

—¿Mis transgresiones? ¿Me perdonarás mis transgresiones?

—Sí. —Ella retiró su mano y se la puso en el pecho—. Estoy completamente dispuesta a perdonarte si tú haces lo mismo.

Deslizó su mano por el pecho de Darien, le acarició el cuello y luego el cabello. ¡Qué suave lo tenía! Era como seda deslizándose entre sus dedos. Cerró el puño en su cabello y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella; inclinó la suya hacia atrás y abrió la boca.

Darien intentó recordar el motivo de su enfado, y por qué había decidido que una actitud indiferente le parecía una idea tan acertada, pero ver sus labios abiertos le hizo alejar todos sus pensamientos, salvo el deseo de beber su dulce néctar. La rodeó con su brazo, la estrechó contra su pecho, y la buscó con la boca, sumergiendo la lengua para deleitarse con su sabor. Recorrió su paladar y vio estrellas cuando ella le chupó la lengua.

—No debería ver esto, no; será mejor que mire lo que sucede alrededor a través de la ventana. Lo haría si viera algo, pero ya son casi las diez de la noche y está más negro que el pecado; no puedo ver nada. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que si mirara, vería... ah, sí, eso es lo que pensaba que vería, pero no debería estar viendo esto, así que miraré a otra parte mientras vosotros termináis. Espero que lo hagáis pronto —dijo Kumada con nostalgia—. Se hace un poco tedioso mirar hacia la oscuridad exterior cuando dos personas están tan cerca de ti, enfrascadas en actividades que deberían realizarse en recintos privados.

—Nicolás.

—¿Sí?

—Te fastidias.

* * *

—¿Crouch? —Varias horas después, Serena salió de la sala de estar e hizo señas al _pirata_—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Lo siento, milady; los Tremaynes estaban peleándose de nuevo, y tuve que darle su merecido a Tremayne _tres._ _Serena escuchó un momento. No percibió sonido de riña alguna, así que debían de estar peleando en los aposentos de los criados. Ella sabía que debía intervenir, pero detestaba hacerlo; les había dicho que se comportaran pero los Tremaynes no le hacían caso.

—¿A _tres? _¿Acaso es más fuerte que sus hermanos ?_ Crouch sonrió.

—No, milady, peor: es que me gusta lo fácil.

—Bien, me alegra que no te involucraras en la pelea, pero tenemos que realizar una labor importante, y sabes que eres vital para mis planes. ¿No deberías estar yendo a encontrarte con lord Blackmoon?

—Sí, milady; me disponía a hacerlo —dijo bostezando. Serena le respondió con otro bostezo.

—No hagas eso —le dijo en cuanto pudo—. Tenemos que trabajar. ¿Tienes el láudano?_ Él le entregó una botella pequeña de color marrón.

—¿La señora sabe cuánto hay que utilizar?

—Sí, unas pocas gotas bastarán. ¿Ya tienes a todos los policías encubiertos?

—Sí, milady. Los dos suyos y los tres del señor. Y todos tenemos del _hierro que ladra._

—_¿Hierro que ladra?_

—Sí, tal y como usted lo ordenó._ Serena intentó recordar si acaso les había ordenado a los hombres que consiguieran perros de hierro que ladraran, pero no pudo recordar que lo hubiera hecho.

—Ah..., ¿quieres decir pistolas?

—Sí —Crouch asintió y se le movió el arete—. Son mordeduras, como usted pidió.

—Sí, mordeduras. Excelente. ¿Has conseguido la llave de la casa de Kensington?_ Él hurgó en el bolsillo del chaleco con el garfio.

—Sí, milady. Me he encargado de todo, pero me preocupa qué haré si ese canalla asesino no va.._ La sonrisa de Serena iluminó el cuarto.

—Irá. Él quiere ayudarme... y ahora tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Señora, es una mente astuta y perversa la que tiene usted. —Crouch la saludó con el garfio—. Creo que el señor se lo agradecerá una vez que se haya recuperado del sedante.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo Serena, y su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Pero me temo que estará tan enfadado que no le verá ningún sentido durante un buen rato. Creo que es algo que no tiene remedio. Si esos dos hombres actúan como niños tercos y se niegan a ser razonables, los trataremos como tales y haremos lo que sea mejor para ellos._ El murmullo de las voces masculinas se escuchó en la segunda planta.

—Seguramente lord Kumada se marcha ya —dijo Crouch mientras Serena lo empujaba hacia las escaleras.

—Entonces vete y que Dios te acompañe.

—Y a usted también, milady.

Los dos cómplices se sonrieron mutuamente y luego se separaron: Crouch bajó las escaleras y Serena subió a su recámara. Apretó la pequeña botella contra su pecho y pensó en cómo se las arreglaría para verter un poco en el brandy_, _pues el licor aceleraría los efectos de la droga, y ella tendría que asegurarse de que Darien no bebiera demasiado..., tan sólo lo suficiente para dormir hasta el amanecer.

—Esto le deberá bastar al «señor de la terquedad» —murmuró pocos minutos después mientras entraba a su habitación y miraba dónde esconder la botella. Iba en dirección al armario, pero un movimiento súbito la hizo jadear y retroceder sorprendida. Una figura pequeña y menuda se levantó del rincón y permaneció vacilante, iluminada por la luz de una vela.

—¿Endimión? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te pasa algo? —Serena avanzó hacia la pequeña figura pero retrocedió cuando él se abalanzó hacia ella.

—Oh, Endimión, querido. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo meció suavemente mientras él lloraba a mares en su pecho. Ella le susurró palabras reconfortantes y le apartó el cabello de la frente hasta que los sollozos disminuyeron en intensidad—. No pasa nada, mi amor. Estoy aquí contigo y nadie puede hacerte daño.

—Pero... si papá te envía lejos..._ Serena observó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Endimión estaba hablando? ¿Por qué? Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció contra ella mientras lo abrazaba. Primero lo primero, se dijo a sí misma. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro, y se sentó con él en la cama.

_Tu papá no me enviará lejos, Endimión. Ahora dime. —Le dio un pañuelo—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?_ Él asintió, se sonó la nariz e intentó devolverle el pañuelo. —No..., quédatelo —le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello—. ¿Quieres contarme el sueño que tuviste? A veces asusta menos cuando hablas de ello._ Él lo pensó un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Fue sobre aquella noche.

—¿Qué noche?

—La noche en que mi madre murió; mi otra madre.

—Oh, Dios._ ¿Endimión había sido testigo de la muerte de su madre? Serena intentó recordar lo que Darien le había dicho acerca del trauma que hizo que el chico dejara de hablar desde aquel día. Darien le había dicho que se debía a la muerte de Esmeralda, y ella había asumido que él estaba traumatizado porque su amada madrastra le había sido arrebatada de su vida. —Puedes contármelo si quieres, Endimión —le dijo acariciándole el pelo. Él se inclinó hacia ella y habló con una voz suave, monótona y tan desprovista de emoción que a Serena se le erizó la piel. Lo que le dijo le hizo sentir náuseas y estallar en furia.

—Yo estaba en su habitación; ella estaba con él, y él me obligó a mirar mientras la azotaba._ Serena sintió que su rostro se quedaba sin sangre. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Se había equivocado con respecto a Darien? ¿La verdad provendría de la boca de su propio hijo? —Ella no dejaba de gritar ni la sangre de brotar, y creí que me iba a desmayar cuando él comenzó a cortarla con un cuchillo. Me tapé los ojos con las manos pero aún la oía gritar suplicándole que se detuviera, y él no lo hizo._ Serena le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho, lo meció y cerró los ojos mientras lloraba. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Darien? ¿Cómo podía haber cometido actos tan obscenos frente a un niño? —Ella dejó de gritar, y pensé que podía mirar, pues creí que él había terminado, pero no: le había amarrado algo en la boca y sujetado los brazos a la cama. Luego me miró, se rió a carcajadas y me dijo que me desvistiera, porque quería que papá nunca lo olvidara._ Serena sintió que se desmayaba, pero lo que había dicho Endimión la sacudió.

—¿Papá? Endimión, ¿quién fue el hombre que estaba haciendo... esas cosas malas?_ Endimión meneó la cabeza.

—No sé cómo se llama, pero lo conozco. Él la lastimó._ Serena recostó la cabeza contra la del chico, y sintió un enorme alivio al saber que Darien era inocente de los crímenes atroces que se le imputaban. Estrechó al chico entre sus brazos.

—¿Ese fue el final del sueño?— Endimión meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

—El hombre me obligó a quitarme la ropa, y empezó a reírse de nuevo, y yo... —El chico intentó ocultar su cabeza en el cuerpo de Serena. Ella le acarició la espalda, abrumada por el tormento agonizante que había sufrido el chico. ¿ Cómo podía sobrevivir un niño a una escena tan macabra?

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

—Me oriné —dijo con voz casi inaudible—, como si fuera un bebé, pero no pude evitarlo. El hombre estaba con un látigo frente a mí; cada vez se reía más fuerte y dijo que yo era tan cobarde como papá.

—Tú no eres cobarde, Endimión. Ese hombre es un monstruo y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

—Papá lo vio —le susurró al cuello—. Papá vino, me vio llorando y vio que me había orinado._ Serena tenía pensamientos confusos. ¿Darien estaba presente? ¿Había visto lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no mató a ese monstruo que habíatorturado a Endimión y a Esmeralda?

—¿Qué hizo papá?

—Cayó al suelo cuando el hombre lo golpeó en la cabeza con una de sus pistolas. —Endimión se apartó lo suficiente como para mirar a Serena; sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor que ella quiso llorar—. Intenté ayudar a papá, pero el hombre me agarró y me lanzó sobre ella; sentí tanto miedo que no podía moverme. ¡Intenté ayudar a papá pero no pude!

—¡Shhh! —Serena lo tranquilizó, estrechándolo contra ella y acariciándole la espalda—. No pasa nada, mi amor. No tienes la culpa de lo que hizo ese hombre. Nadie te culpa. Tu padre sabe que intentaste ayudarle, y no te culpa de nada._ Endimión se puso rígido.

—No podía moverme; el hombre disparó contra ella y la sangre salpicó por todas partes y... creo que me oriné de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Serena, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Meció el frágil cuerpo de su hijo en sus brazos y lloró por él, por el infierno que había vivido, y por Esmeralda, que no merecía morir.

—Ese hombre iba a disparar a papá —susurró Endimión con tanta suavidad que Serena tuvo dificultad para oírlo—. Iba a matarlo. Papá no se movió porque no podía; ella estaba muerta y yo no supe qué hacer; le lancé un candelabro, y papá no murió porque el disparo dio en la pared._ Serena tuvo una macabra visión de lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

—¿Y el hombre se fue?_ Endimión asintió, y su cuerpo se estremeció contra el de ella.

—Se marchó, pero ella estaba muerta**, **y creí que papá también lo estaba hasta que comenzó a gemir. El hombre me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie, porque regresaría y mataría a papá. Me dijo que si moría, sería culpa mía, pero yo no quería que papá muriera._ Serena lo abrazó y lo consoló con palabras suaves y reconfortantes hasta que él se quedó dormido en su regazo. Ella siguió abrazándolo, derramando lágrimas silenciosas por todo lo que su valiente hijo había padecido.

—Endimión, te prometo —le susurró— que tu papá castigará a ese hombre. Él no volverá a hacerte daño.

* * *

Darien firmó con su nombre en el documento, lo emborronó y le pasó la gruesa hoja de papel a su secretario.

_Asegúrate de destruir mi anterior testamento.

—Por supuesto, milord. Permítame decirle que yo y todo el personal esperamos que no necesite este documento en un futuro cercano.

—Gracias, Devereaux. Yo también confío en que no se necesite en mucho tiempo. —El y su secretario se quedaron mirando mientras Tremayne examinaba el documento. Darien miró el reloj—. Creo que me retiraré algunas horas hasta que sea el momento de marcharme.

—Buenas noches, milord.

—Buenas noches. —Darien subió las escaleras de dos en dos peldaños. Quería dedicar todo el tiempo que tenía antes de salir, para organizar cuantos asuntos le fuera posible de la extensa lista que había elaborado para Serena. Quería incluso disculparse con ella por haber intentado alejar a Endimión de su cuidado. Las disculpas no eran su fuerte, pero había cometido errores. La amenaza de arrebatarle a Endimión la había afectado profundamente.

Se detuvo un momento cuando le asaltó la idea de que podía morir al amanecer, dejando solos a Serena y a Endimión. Aunque se sentía muy seguro en el manejo de las pistolas, sólo un tonto no sentiría miedo al enfrentarse al peligro.

—Si ha de ser así, que sea entonces —murmuró para sus adentros mientras avanzaba por el corredor hacia su armario. Ése y otros pensamientos sombríos lo asaltaron mientras Tremayne le preparaba sus ropas. Lo que le había dicho Serena esa noche seguía persiguiéndolo.

—Este duelo es simplemente ridículo. No se debe a nada que me hayan hecho a mí o a ti —le había dicho con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia, y Darien pensó que estaba a punto de echar fuego por los ojos—. Todo se reduce a tu arrogancia masculina, y a la de lord Blackmoon. Ninguno de los dos quiere admitir que fue un malentendido, que no hubo insultos, a excepción de los que se lanzaron públicamente en la calle. Darien, ¿crees que vale la pena morir por tu estúpido orgullo masculino? ¿Realmente lo crees? ¿Endimión y yo te importamos tan poco que sacrificarías tu vida por algo tan trivial?

Él había defendido sus actos con la acostumbrada respuesta sobre el honor, pero al pensar en la vida que le esperaba a ella sin él, o que Endimión crecería sin un padre, reconoció que el punto de vista de su esposa tenía cierta validez. Era ridículo. Todo se reducía a la arrogancia, al orgullo y a nada más. Serena no lo había traicionado con Lord Blackmoon, y mucho menos éste se había comportado de un modo impropio con ella. La culpa de todo recaía exclusivamente sobre sus hombros.

Pensó en eso mientras se lavaba la cara y el pecho. ¿Qué le impedía enviarle una disculpa a Blackmoon y retractarse del duelo? Podía hacerlo; muchos lo hacían. Tendría que soportar algunas burlas sobre la situación, pero todo pasaría pronto, y la promesa de las noches interminables en brazos de su esposa haría que la peor pesadilla fuera soportable.

_Ah, esas noches, _pensó. Anhelaba esas noches, cada una de esas noches con ella para siempre. Llegar a esa conclusión le permitió respirar con mayor facilidad. Asintió, se sentó en un pequeño escritorio, y escribió una nota a Blackmoon, disculpándose por sus comentarios y acusaciones. Y luego escribió otra a Nicolás, en la que le daba instrucciones para que Blackmoon la recibiera inmediatamente. Le dijo a Tremayne que enviara a un lacayo a entregar la carta. Satisfecho de haber resuelto el problema de un modo que le agradaría inmensamente a su esposa, se dirigió a la habitación de ella para complacerla de otras formas más tangibles.

Serena lo estaba esperando. Después de acompañar a Endimión a la cama, se había desvestido, lavado los ojos, y cruzado la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Darien para tener la botella de brandylista cuando él entrara. La voz de Tremayne se filtró a través del vestidor, y la alertó sobre la presencia de Darien. Se sentó sobre sus pies al lado del fuego y calentó el brandy_. _Primero se lo haría beber y luego le contaría lo de Endimión. Darien abrió la puerta de su recámara y se detuvo con dramatismo, una mano en la puerta y la otra en su corazón.

—¡Esposa mía!— dijo con una voz profunda que envolvió a Serena de tal modo que le pareció que sus rodillas eran de agua. La mirada de su esposo le hizo abrir los ojos. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo haría para darle el brandy si él la miraba así? ¿Cómo iba a pasarle siquiera la copa cuando la miraba de una manera que la hacía temblar de antemano?

—¡Darien! —musitó. Tomó la copa con sus dos manos y la extendió hacia él.

—¡Serena! —respondió él, recorriendo las partes visibles de su esposa con una mirada que a ella no le dejó duda alguna sobre sus intenciones; se acercó lentamente y le sonrió; a Serena le temblaron las manos y el brandy se balanceó dentro de la concavidad circular de la copa.

—¿Un poco de brandy_? _—balbució ella. Él tomó la copa, la dejó en una mesa sin molestarse en mirarla, y luego la alzó a ella con suma facilidad. Serena parpadeó al encontrarse súbitamente sentada sobre el regazo de su esposo, con el satén suave de su bata deslizándose sinuosamente entre sus dedos. Darien le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

—Voy a hacerte muy feliz ahora mismo, esposa._ Serena se frotó contra la protuberancia que sentía en sus muslos.

—Sí, ya lo noto, Darien. Siempre lo haces, pero creo que antes de hacerme muy feliz deberías beber un sorbo de brandy_. _Has tenido un día largo y agotador, y ahora que de nuevo me estás hablando, probablemente necesites algo que te ayude a relajarte y a calmar tu... cerebro... encendido._ Le pasó el brandy_. _Él tomó la copa y se inclinó para darle un beso a Serena. Ella escuchó el tintineo del cristal contra la mesa antes de que Darien le deslizara la lengua entre sus labios.

_Ah, sí, querida, gime para mí —dijo él contra su boca—. Me encanta cuando gimes, Serena. Tus gemidos hacen que se me crispen los dedos. Gime otra vez._ Serena abrió los ojos y vio a su «señor de los dedos crispados».

—El brandy_._ _Él le pasó la copa. —No, debes beberlo tú —le dijo apresuradamente y le devolvió la copa.

—No quiero; bebe tú —dijo él tomando la copa y acercándola a la boca de Serena.

—¡No! —gritó ella y apretó los labios hasta que él la retiró. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué difícil era hacerle beber un sorbo!

—¿Un sorbo de qué ? —preguntó él, entornando los ojos y mirándola de una forma tan seductora que ella temblaba de emoción. Las manos de Darien comenzaron a despertar esos fuegos maravillosos y familiares en ella, haciendo que el hormigueo de su piel se transformara en un infierno ardiente. Serena miró hacia abajo. ¿Cómo había logrado quitarle el albornoz sin que ella lo advirtiera? —Te lo diré si me dices qué contiene la bebida —murmuró él y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello—. ¿Es algo bueno para mí? ¿Algo que me dará energías? ¿Algo que trae consigo la fuente de la energía y la eterna juventud? ¿Algo que... —le dijo recorriendo la parte exterior de su oreja y ella dejó escapar un leve gemido—... me permitirá darte placer toda la noche sin un minuto de pausa?

—Oh, sí —dijo Serena, negándose a considerar otro pensamiento que no fuera ése tan atractivo. El rostro de Darien permaneció inmóvil frente a ella, con sus respiraciones fundidas en una sola, y los labios de Darien tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor de su boca.

—Si es así, amada esposa, lo beberé; te enseñaré otro punto de mi lista, y cuando hayas gritado mi nombre a los cielos por lo menos tres veces, te diré mi secreto._ Secretos. Hacerla gritar. Su nombre. ¡Cuatro veces! Darien bebió el brandy rápidamente, luego cogió en brazos a Serena y la llevó a la cama. —Y ahora, mi _naranjita, _te besaré interminablemente, y luego pasaré al octavo punto de mi lista.

—¿Al octavo punto? —Serena jadeó cuando él describió un camino de besos por sus pechos—. ¿El número ocho? ¿No era ese el que incluía dos rodajas de limón y una taza de mermelada de fresa?

—¡Qué buena memoria tienes! —dijo él, describiendo con su boca círculos cada vez más pequeños sobre sus senos. Serena sintió que se le endurecían los pezones como piedras, y el aliento de Darien los envolvió en un halo caliente: —Uno creería —dijo él, lamiendo rápidamente uno de los pezones con su lengua—, que este delicioso bocado perdería todas sus arrugas al exhalar aire tibio en él._ Darien dio un soplo cálido y vaporoso sobre su pezón húmedo. Serena se arqueó y se aferró a su espalda. —Sin embargo, veo que lo cierto es lo opuesto: no deja de ser curioso.

—Sí, es muy curioso, milord —Serena no se esforzó en hablar más del tema, y menos aún en respirar. Ella sólo existía; era un cúmulo de carne voluminoso y tembloroso, cuyo único propósito en la vida era dar placer a Darien. Mientras él investigaba el extraño fenómeno físico de los pezones en el otro seno, Serena reunió las fuerzas suficientes para recorrer con sus dedos los músculos de su espalda y hombros, y descender hasta esa parte que le hacía disfrutar tanto cuando ella la presionaba con suavidad. Ella apretó y él gimió contra su pecho. Ella lo hizo de nuevo. Él se echó hacia atrás, zafiros y centelleantes los ojos, le abrió las piernas con las manos y entró en lo más profundo de ella. Serena gritó su nombre.

—Va una vez —rugió él, y se salió casi por completo. Ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas en el cabello de Darien y acercaba su rostro hacia él, lamiendo y besando su barbilla hasta que él le dio lo que ella quería. Recorría desenfrenada la boca de Darien, enroscándose y enlazándose con la suya, bailando un erótico vals de lenguas, acariciándose y absorbiéndose en una celebración de amor lingual. Él pasó su mano por su vientre plano, extendiendo sus dedos y tocando su vello dorado, y buscando y separando ansiosamente sus partes calientes y húmedas. Serena se apretó contra sus dedos, separó su boca y gritó su nombre de nuevo.

—Van dos —dijo él con voz ronca. La agarró de las rodillas y se hundió en ella, extasiado con la sensación de su cavidad sedosa que se contraía y se estremecía contra su dureza larga y masculina. Miró sus ojos celestes, suavizados y nublados por la pasión, mientras él se retiraba lentamente y luego entraba de nuevo con embestidas rápidas y vigorosas.

Ella le hundió las uñas en la espalda, dejando largas líneas en su piel. El sintió el escozor del sudor en los rasguños, haciéndolo entrar con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Una niebla se comenzó a posar sobre sus ojos; era la niebla de la lujuria. Apartó la bruma y concentró su mirada en los profundos e interminables pozos de color azul de Serena. Ella gritó su nombre de nuevo.

—Tres veces —bramó él mientras la niebla se hacía más espesa, jadeando al ritmo que sus cuerpos marcaban, gimiendo con cada embestida en las profundidades de Serena, y resoplando en busca de aire con cada retirada. Se estiró y esperó el momento en que los dos dejaran de existir, convertidos en un glorioso ser conformado por sus dos almas fundidas en una sola.

La niebla se adentró en su mente, tomando el control de su cerebro hasta invadirlo de un solo pensamiento. Miró con los ojos empañados a la mujer que se estremecía debajo de él, retozando, retorciéndose, recibiendo sus embestidas de un modo rítmico, sus ojos azules refulgiendo casi con el mismo resplandor de su cabello desparramado.

—Yo... —El entró de lleno en ella y salió ligeramente.

—... te... —Serena levantó las caderas para buscar las de él. Darien parpadeó, pero la bruma era sumamente espesa y no le permitió ver su fuego femenino.

—... amo... — Darien arqueó la espalda mientras levantaba a su esposa, hundiéndose en ella con una profundidad inusitada. La oyó gemir su nombre antes de que él gritara el de ella, y una luz estalló detrás de sus ojos, cegándolo a todo, salvo a la belleza, la maravilla y el amor que era su Serena.

—Cuatro —suspiró él, derrumbándose sobre ella mientras se sumergía lentamente en un pozo negro de inconsciencia.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_¿Milady? Pssst. Milady, ¿está despierta?. _Serena retiró el brazo de Darien y miró por encima de sus bíceps

—¿Crouch? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, milady. La buscan.

Serena se apartó el cabello de los ojos, miró a Darien para cerciorarse de que seguía dormido y se miró para comprobar que estuviera tapada todo lo decentemente posible. Descubrió que las mantas debían de haberse deslizado durante la noche, y se sonrojó al descubrir que lo único que le cubría sus partes femeninas era su esposo.

—¡Crouch! ¡Creo que esto ya es el colmo! No me parece propio de un mayordomo, y ni siquiera de un pirata—mayordomo, entrar de ese modo en mi habitación.

—Milady, tengo los ojos tapados.

—Ya lo veo, Crouch, pero también puedo ver que estás fisgando, y si crees que no se lo diré a lord Chiba, estás muy equivocado._ Crouch contrajo sus dedos.

—Son las consortes del señor. Han llegado y no quieren marcharse.

—¿Las amantes? ¿Sus amantes? O mejor, sus ex amantes, pues a fin de cuentas, ya no trabajan para él, y si lo hicieran, no las emplearía simultáneamente a todas, aunque a decir por la noche pasada... —Ella miró pensativa a su esposo— ... no, debo de estar divagando. Crouch, por favor, diles que bajaré enseguida.

—Sí, milady.

—¿Crouch?_ El mayordomo movió la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

—No has visto nada indebido, ¿verdad?

—No, milady. Sólo el culo del señor, y verlo es algo que no me produce ninguna satisfacción.

—Ah, no sé —dijo Serena, extendiendo la mano y acariciando el adorable trasero de Darien—. Verlo es algo que a mí me llena de alegría. Creo que tiene un trasero encantador.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró Darien y apretó a Serena con el brazo.

—No es nada, mi amor —Serena le susurró al oído—. Crouch y yo estábamos hablando sobre tu trasero.

—Sí, milord. La condesa sostiene que le produce placer visual, pero yo estaba refutando ese punto de vista. —Crouch miró a Darien con la boca fruncida y se rascó el mentón con la punta del garfio—. No es que no tenga un atractivo natural, supongo yo. Si es que a uno le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Crouch? —musitó Darien somnoliento.

—Pues yo sí, Crouch, y te agradecería que te guardaras esos comentarios tan disparatados y te ocuparas de tus propios asuntos. Yo haré lo propio con el trasero de Darien; y deja de fisgonear._ Crouch sonrió y salió de la habitación, tanteando con el garfio. Serena se escabulló del brazo y de la pierna que Darien le había puesto encima, y admiró su _trasero: _era muy agraciado; extendió la mano y se lo apretó suavemente.

—No sé de qué hablaba Crouch. Está en muy buena forma; apuesto que podría hacer rebotar un chelín en él si se me antojara._ Con ese pensamiento afortunado, Serena fue a prepararse para recibir a las amantes.

Darien se tumbó boca arriba y se estiró lentamente. Sentía su cabeza como si alguien se la hubiera golpeado con un yunque, mientras que su boca le sabía peor que algo extremadamente desagradable en lo que no quería molestarse en pensar, no fuera a ser que su dolor de cabeza empeorara y sintiera su lengua aún más pesada. Se levantó de la cama, tiró de la cuerda de la campana, y dando tumbos entró en el vestidor para ocuparse de sus abluciones matinales. Mientras estaba sentado en la silla y Tremayne lo afeitaba, un pensamiento confuso se abrió camino por el laberinto nebuloso de su mente, y súbitamente se levantó.

—¿Mi culo? —rugió, asustando a Tremayne, quien derramó la palangana de agua tibia sobre el conde. —¿Ella llamó a Crouch para que me admirara el culo?

—Realmente no lo sé, milord; yo noestaba presente. ¿Quiere que consulte con Crouch sobre ese asunto tan importante?

—No te pases de listo, Tremayne —respondió Darien, y dejó que su criado le quitara la camisa, le secara el agua y le pusiera una prenda limpia. —Mi culo —dijo posteriormente mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras. Iba al comedor y pasó por el cuarto de su hijo.

—Buenos días, papá —dijo Endimión.

—Hola, Endimión. ¡Mi culo! —bramó Darien y entró al comedor. Ya le diría un par de cosas a su esposa para que dejara de _realizar tours _de su persona mientras estaba dormido. —Esposa, tengo algunas _cosas _que... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? Ah... ¿Quién es usted?

—Forsythe, milord. Soy uno de los policías que su esposa ha contratado.

—Ah, sí. ¿Ha visto a lady Chiba?_ El hombre menudo que vestía una librea demasiado larga negó con la cabeza y se esforzó en parecer un lacayo.

—No la he visto, milord, aunque oí al señor Crouch decir que un grupo de mujerzuelas había venido a verla.

El martilleo de su cabeza se hizo aún más fuerte. Ella no podía atreverse a hacer _eso; no _después de que él hubiera expresado claramente su opinión al respecto y le diera órdenes contundentes. _No, _negó con su dolorida cabeza; _debe tratarse de otro grupo de mujeres, _quizá ella había planeado reformar todo el bajo mundo. No le sorprendería que lo intentara. Bajó las escaleras a saltos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Endimión estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto momentos atrás.

—Papá, ¿podría hablar contigo?

—Más tarde, hijo. Voy a estrangular a tu madre. —Seguramente lo haría: ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevar de nuevo a esas mujeres a su casa, ridiculizándolo a él y a su hijo? Darien se detuvo un momento y negó otra vez con la cabeza. Debió haberlo sospechado.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, miró a las mujeres allí reunidas y abrió la boca para darle a Serena una fuerte reprimenda que nunca olvidaría. Ella se dio la vuelta, lo miró, y las ásperas palabras se desvanecieron en su boca.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, arrodillándose y tomando la mano de Serena. Estaba helada. Ella lo apretó e intentó disimular un poco el aspecto de conejo asustado que sabía que debía de tener.

—Darien, Karmesite ha muerto.

—¿Karmesite?

—Sí, Karmesite; tu amante, es decir, tu ex amante. Las damas han venido a informarme de que su cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana flotando en el malecón. La... —Parecía que Serena iba a enfermar y Darien la abrazó para consolarla.

—La torturaron, milord y luego la asesinaron a garrotazos —dijo Kaolinete con una expresión solemne. Serena tembló en sus brazos. Darien reunió a su personal y le explicó que el riesgo que corrían Serena y probablemente su hijo se había incrementado, y que deberían extremar las medidas de precaución hasta nueva orden.

—No dejaréis entrar a ningún visitante, a menos que sea conocido mío o de lady Chiba —ordenó, y pasó en medio de sus empleados—. No permitiréis comerciantes en la casa bajo ningún pretexto. Asimismo, los sirvientes de otras casas, vuestros amigos y conocidos serán proscritos de este lugar hasta que no tengamos al desgraciado que ha amenazado a lady Chiba pudriéndose en la cárcel; tendréis la responsabilidad de encargaros de su seguridad y la de mi hijo. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?_ Los lacayos, mayordomos y otros miembros masculinos del personal negaron con la cabeza. Crouch levantó el garfio.

—¿Sí?

—Eh, milord. ¿Qué debemos hacer si la condesa quiere salir de la casa?

—He informado a lady Chiba de que no saldrá de aquí a no ser en mi compañía o la de lord Kumada._ Crouch se rascó el mentón con la parte curva del garfio.

—Disculpe, milord, pero eso no bastó para disuadirla la última vez._ El rostro de Darien adquirió una expresión adusta.

—No volverá a suceder. ¿Tenéis más preguntas? ¿No? Excelente. ¿Todos estáis armados?_ La fila de hombres asintió. Uno de los lacayos tosió y dio un paso adelante. —¿Sí, Dickon?

—Milord, ¿no cree que deberíamos tener un santo y seña, como en _Los misterios de la casa de piedra caliza, _donde los vigilantes capturaron a un grupo de piratas cuando intentaban raptar a un grupo de damiselas para un sultán de una tierra lejana, donde serían esclavizadas a sus deseos y obligadas a...

—Sí, sí; sé lo que quieres decir, Dickon. Deberíamos tener un santo y seña. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia al respecto?

—¡Testículo! —propuso Charles. Darien frunció el ceño.

—Quiere decir «tentáculo», milord. Ayer fue al jardín zoológico y vio un pulpo —dijo Crouch.

—No, quiero decir «testículo» —alegó Charles. Darien interrogó a su lacayo.

—Charles, ¿hay alguna razón por la que quieras que el santo y seña sea «testículo»?_ El joven se chupó las mejillas y se balanceó en los talones.

—No, milord.

—¿Simplemente te gusta esa palabra?

—Sí, milord._ Darien dejó de caminar y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Hay algo que debas decirme, Charles?_ Charles abrió los ojos.

—¿Yo, milord?—graznó.

—Mmm —murmuró Darien, mirándolo fijamente y luego continuó caminando—. Muy bien, nuestro santo y seña será «testículo». Si os encontráis con alguien que no responda con un rápido «testículo» a su grito de «Alto, ¿quién anda ahí?», lo detendréis y pediréis ayuda de inmediato.

—Una dama no diría esa palabra —dijo Chales. Darien se dio la vuelta para responder a la interrupción.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Usted me preguntó si yo había elegido la palabra «testículo» por alguna razón, milord, y creo que tengo una: ninguna mujer la diría. Por lo tanto, ninguna villana dirá el santo y seña.

—Eh... tienes razón. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Ellas dirían otra cosa —dijo Charles. Darien lo ignoró y miró a sus empleados.

—Por ejemplo, «perinolas» —dijo Dickon y asintió—. Así los llamaba mi mamá.

—«Guardapolvos» —dijo Crouch—. «Montes de Jenny», «Flores y juguetes».

—Sí, bueno. ¿Tenéis alguna otra...

—«Grosellas» —dijo uno de los policías.

—No, es cascabeles —dijo otro. Darien se frotó su cabeza dolorida. El dolor parecía aumentar.

—_Les accessoires _—dijo Tremayne _dos _en un francés impecable.

—«Butacas»—sugirió Crouch.

—«Rueda—ruedas». De seguro que una dama diría «rueda—ruedas» —opinó Charles, mirando hacia la puerta al verla abrirse—. ¿Podría responder a una pregunta, milady? Si yo le pidiera que dijera una palabra...

—¡Charles!—gritó Darien—. ¡Basta ya! ¡Retiraos todos de inmediato!

—¿Que yo dijera qué palabra? —preguntó Serena mientras los empleados se retiraban. Darien los miró con reprobación desafiándolos a que le respondieran.

—Cojones —murmuró Crouch mientras cerraba la puerta. Serena miró a Darien.

—¿Cojones? Ah, testículos. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Los tuyos están bien, milord? —preguntó ella, concentrando su mirada en la entrepierna de Darien con evidente preocupación. ¿Te los lastimaste anoche? Estabas muy entusiasmado, esposo, pero creo que esta mañana tenías un aspecto saludable y efusivo. ¿Quieres que te los examine? Ella se dispuso a desabrocharle los botones del pantalón pero Darien le sujetó la mano.

—Esa parte está bien, gracias. ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

—Sí, las damas se han marchado, pero realmente, Darien, fuiste muy rudo, ni siquiera charlaste con ellas. Te conocen y parecen apreciarte mucho. Creo que habría sido amable de tu parte hablar con ellas, preguntarles cómo estaban, de quién eran amantes actualmente y ese tipo de cosas. Mimet se refirió en muy buenos términos al tiempo que pasó contigo..._ Darien agarró a Serena de los brazos, la atrajo hacia él, y terminó la conversación de la única forma que creía eficaz. Serena pareció desconcertada cuando él terminó de besarla, pero él notó que la llama que había en los ojos de su esposa seguía avivada. —Y Kaolinete dijo que tú eras el mejor aman..._ Darien le dio un beso más prolongado y profundo, introduciendo y sacando su lengua de un modo sugestivo. Ella gimió dentro de su boca. Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con suficiencia. Ella parpadeó vanas veces y le tocó los labios con el dedo. —Tan delicado, y al mismo tiempo tan exigente —le susurró ella, y se estremeció ligeramente—. Justo como lo describió Kalaberite...

—¡Señora! —rugió Darien con un enfado fingido, sacudiendo levemente a Serena—. ¡Interrumpa ahora mismo esa conversación tan indecorosa!_ Ella se rio, pero su expresión alegre se desvaneció lentamente y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Darien, debemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana: sé que estás enfadado conmigo, y te agradezco que no me hayas sermoneado por interferir en tus planes, pero te estabas comportando con tanta necedad que me vi obligada a tomar medidas. No podía permitir que te enfrentaras con lord Blackmoon, y menos cuando era posible que él te hiciera daño o te matara incluso. ¿Entiendes que lo hice por tu propio bien? ¿Verdad?_ Darien la miró con un desconcierto cada vez mayor.

—¿A qué te refieres?_ Serena se sonrojó.

—Veo que tienes la amabilidad de fingir que no ha sucedido nada, pero te aseguro, mi querido esposo, que estoy dispuesta a escuchar tu sermón._ Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hiciste en relación con lord Blackmoon? No has tenido tiempo de verlo. —Él miró alrededor de la biblioteca con una sospecha impostada—. No lo veo en ningún rincón, así que no pudiste haberlo invitado, pues sabes muy bien que no debes traer a nadie que no sea de mi agrado. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, esposa?_ Serena lo miró fijamente. En realidad, él no parecía estar enfadado. ¿Alguna vez entendería ella su temperamento?

—No quería decírtelo, pero ahora creo que tal vez no te molestaría, aunque yo había pensado que así sería. Yo..., es decir, le ordené a Crouch y a tres policías encubiertos que..., fue por tu propio bien, así que no creo que debas mirarme de ese modo._ Darien contó hasta diez.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Ordené que secuestraran a lord Blackmoon._ Darien se sentó en la silla más cercana, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente.

—¿Por qué? —Esa sola pregunta hizo que su dolor de cabeza se hiciera más fuerte.

—Para que no pensaras que te estaba traicionando cuando te drogué._ Darien dejó de frotarse la cabeza.

—¿Que hiciste qué?_ Serena frunció el ceño.

—No tienes por qué comportarte como si no hubierasucedido nada.

—¿Me drogaste para que no pudiera asistir al duelo? —Serena asintió—. ¿Me drogaste? Ah, fue con la bebida. ¿Me drogaste con mi propio brandy para que luego te hiciera el amor?_ Serena retrocedió un par de pasos. Su «señor de la furia» parecía como si no pudiera decidirse entre reír y besarla con abandono o gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, y ella quería tomar un poco de distancia en caso de que él quisiera optar por lo último.

—Yo no lo había planeado, Darien; realmente yo no había planeado que tú... y yo fuéramos a..., que haríamos..., yo sólo quería adormecerte un poco para que no llegaras al duelo a tiempo y..., bueno..., debí de excederme porque dormiste como si estuvieras muerto._ Darien volvió a sentirse indignado.

—¿Me equivoco al decir que recuerdo que discutías con Crouch acerca de mis atributos personales?_ El rostro de Serena se iluminó y dio un paso adelante; se sentía segura, y probablemente él no vería ningún problema en la devoción conyugal con que lo defendía su esposa.

—Ah, sí; me preguntaba si estarías despierto. Crouch dijo algunas cosas más bien rudas sobre tu adorable trasero, y yo le corregí, pues no está bien dejar que un _pirata _se tome muchas libertades en cuanto a esa parte del cuerpo. Es decir, en lo que se refiere a comentarios sobre el trasero de uno, ¿no te parece?_ Darien abrió la boca para hablar, concluyó que no sabía qué diablos decir y la cerró de nuevo. Las punzadas de dolor que sentía en las sienes se estaban transformando en un martilleo continuo. Si se concentraba, podía ignorarlo y reanudar la reveladora discusión de un momento atrás.

—A ver si he entendido bien: ¿me drogaste, y secuestraste a Diamante para que no pudiéramos asistir al duelo, haciendo que los dos pensáramos que el otro no había asistido?_ Serena asintió.

—Pensé que debía hacerlo. No quería que ninguno de los dos fuera acusado de cobardía. Crouch me ha informado de que la estrategia surtió efecto. Lord Blackmoon fue muy atento y no le causó ningún problema a Crouch cuando le dio un _zoquetazo. _Crouch no me dijo lo que era un _zoquetazo, _pero estoy segura de que debió haber sido lo más apropiado, puesto que persuadió a lord Blackmoon de no oponer resistencia._ Darien pensó en decirle que era otra manera de decir «golpe», pero desistió, pues Serena ya había asimilado suficiente vocabulario de Crouch, y no necesitaba aprender más.

—Espero que lo hayan liberado.

—Sí, fue liberado hoy a primera hora. Crouch dijo que estaba furioso, pero que se calmó cuando recibió otro zoquetazo. Espero que no sea algo adictivo._ Darien cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla. No sabía si gritarle por su interferencia o si besarla y contarle lo que había hecho. Quizá debería hacer ambas cosas. Sólo un pequeño grito, y luego besarla interminablemente. Abrió los ojos y la miró, tenía una expresión preocupada. Tal vez podría reservarse el grito y comenzar mejor con los besos. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo —Serena asintió enfática. Darien la miró.

—¿Con qué estás de acuerdo?

—Con que puedes reservarte el grito y empezar a besarme. Me gusta cuando me besas; es como si las rodillas se me hicieran de agua._ ¡Cielos! ¡Se le había contagiado su «desafortunada costumbre»! Darien frunció el ceño y desestimó la mirada esperanzada de Serena.

—Esposa, no quiero que interfieras...

—¿Darien? —lo interrumpió ella, mirándolo de nuevo con preocupación—. ¿Me sermonearás durante mucho tiempo? Porque en ese caso, preferiría que me hablaras de otra cosa...

—De eso no estoy seguro, señora...

—Me gustaría que habláramos de Endimión —continuó como si él no hubiera hablado—. Me contó lo que sucedió la noche en que murió Esmeralda, y creo que necesita estar seguro de que no lo culpas de nada. Estaba sumamente angustiado porque creía que te había decepcionado o avergonzado de alguna manera._ Darien la observó, incapaz de creer lo que ella había dicho.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Del mismo modo en que te hizo saber que estaba feliz en Londres?_ Ella frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. Me lo dijo con sus propias palabras. Es decir, me habló..._ Darien se levantó de la silla sin saber lo que hacía.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha hablado? —Sujetó a Serena de los hombros y la miró fijamente—. ¿De modo que él te habló y no te has molestado en decírmelo?

—Tuve que drogarte —comenzó a explicar ella. Hizo un gesto brusco con sus manos, se quejó de que él no la entendía y salió disparada de la biblioteca. Darien miró el lugar en el que había estado sentada, intentando comprender el milagro que ella había realizado, y luego comprendió: ¿Endimión había hablado sobre aquella noche?

La alcanzó en las escaleras y se apresuró a la segunda planta, hacia el cuarto de Endimión; si el chico recordaba aquella anoche, necesitaba algo más que palabras tranquilizadoras: necesitaba cada gramo de amor que pudiera darle su padre. Mientras subía los últimos peldaños, elevó una auténtica plegaria de agradecimiento a Dios por haberle enviado a Serena; sin ella, no habría aprendido a amar de nuevo.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Endimión, sobresaltado por lo que podía esperarle. Su hijo, su chico pequeño e inocente, expuesto a horrores que Darien esperaba a toda costa que nunca entendiera, pues habían sido tan traumáticos que lo habían dejado sin habla. Agarró el pomo, esforzándose en entrar al cuarto y dar la cara ante el niño que combatía sus demonios con la misma fuerza con que Darien combatía los suyos.

—Él te necesita, Darien —le dijo suavemente Serena desde atrás. Darien asintió, aún incapaz de abrir la puerta. Serena se recostó brevemente en él, posó su mano sobre la suya y esperó. Darien respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Endimión saltó de la silla y miró a su padre. Los ojos zafiros de Darien sostuvieron por un minuto la mirada de su hijo, y el chico atravesó corriendo la habitación:

—¡Papá!_ Serena sonrió y al mismo tiempo se enjugó las lágrimas al ver a Darien coger a su hijo en brazos, al chico llorando en el pecho de su padre, reviviendo una vez más aquella horrible noche. Miró brevemente a su esposo y salió de la habitación con Rubeus.

—El chico estará mejor ahora —le aseguró el tutor.

—Ambos lo estarán —respondió Serena, terminando de secarse las lágrimas—. Creo que ya han aprendido a escalar muros.

—¿Muros, milady? No entiendo._ Serena le sonrió.

—No importa, Rubeus; ellos lo entienden.

* * *

—Santo cielo, parece como si la Muerte hubiera venido a por ti; ningún hombre que haya pasado la noche adorando a su amada esposa tiene ese aspecto. Darien, realmente deberíamos hablar uno de estos días.

—Mi amada esposa —dijo Darien acomodándose frente a lord Kumada— me drogó para que no asistiera al compromiso de anoche._ Kumada lo observó.

—¿No le dijiste que habías pedido disculpas y que te habías retractado?_ Darien le explicó el plan de Serena para salvar tanto el honor suyo como el de Blackmoon. Kumada se rio hasta que percibió que su amigo parecía aún más circunspecto que antes, si es que eso era posible.

—Bien, eso explica por qué Blackmoon había desaparecido anoche cuando fui a entregarle la carta. Pero no me digas que estás enfadado con la buena de Serena por intentar salvarte ese pellejo barato._ Darien no reaccionó ante la broma liviana.

—Endimión ha vuelto a hablar._ Kumada miró la mandíbula apretada del Conde Negro y sus ojos, que despedían un brillo helado e intenso.

—¿Él recuerda esa noche? _Darien asintió.

—Había un segundo hombre, Nicolás. No..._ Darien parecía tener dificultad para hablar. —No era Diamante: Endimión fue testigo de todo; vio a Esmeralda, al otro hombre, y todo lo que hicieron. Si Dios me ayuda y encuentro a ese miserable, lo despellejaré vivo. Iba a abusar de Endimión simplemente para hacerme daño._ Kumada parecía descompuesto, pero no tanto como se sentía Darien. Esa cosa negra que anteriormente se había alojado en su interior regresó de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía un objetivo, una razón de ser, y su nombre era Venganza. —¡Dios condene el alma de ella al infierno eterno! ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Endimión? Era apenas un niño.

—Estoy seguro de que se está pudriendo —dijo Kumada, pensando que si alguien merecía la maldición eterna, era la difunta condesa de Chiba—. ¿Acaso Endimión lo entendió todo ?

—Afortunadamente no —dijo Darien, sintiéndose completamente exhausto. Se sentía tan seco y enjuto como un trapo viejo—. Además, Serena está haciendo todo lo posible para que lo olvide, pero dudo que consiga hacerlo. Dios mío, Nicolás, ese hombre iba a..._ La idea era tan retorcida que no pudo expresarla con palabras. Kumada advirtió las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Darien?

—Tenemos que descubrir quién era el otro hombre, el que ejecutó esos juegos macabros con Esmeralda. —Darien miró un momento a través de la ventana—. Tenía tantos amantes que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—¿Endimión te describió al hombre?

—De un modo muy superficial: era un hombre de estatura media, con rasgos protuberantes, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, una descripción que puede aplicarse a más de la mitad de los aristócratas de la ciudad.

—¿Y si yo se lo preguntara?_ Darien negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No. No permitiré que reviva esa noche. Tenemos que encontrar a ese miserable sin alterar a Endimión. Serena lo ha llevado a ver los pulpos al jardín zoológico.

—¿Crees que están seguros fuera de casa?

—Serena dijo que le haría bien estar fuera un rato. Además, no ha ido sola; la acompañan cinco policías. —Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Darien al recordar el total rechazo de Serena a que la acompañaran los guardias—. ¿Sabías que contrató a dos policías para que me protegieran? Con los dos tuyos, ya son siete. Con razón los ladrones y asesinos se pasean campantes por la ciudad._ Kumada gruñó y siguió mordiéndose el labio a medida que consideraba y desechaba posibles preguntas.

—Estarás seguro en el salón White. Darien, puede que no te guste esto, y sé que quieres justicia para tu hijo, pero creo que primero deberíamos encargarnos de este problema antes de pasar al del niño._ Darien tenía un aire de terquedad, y Nicolás sólo pudo convencerlo al llegar al salón White de que no tenía sentido dividir su atención y sus fuerzas.

—Después de todo —señaló mientras entregaban sus sombreros y bastones—, Blackmoon dejará de ser el principal sospechoso si Endimión está en lo cierto y hay otro hombre involucrado. Me inclinaría a creer que es el mismo que te atacó y que ha amenazado a tu esposa, y no Blackmoon.

—Él ha intentado convencerla de que soy un ogro —protestó Darien. Detestaba renunciar a la idea de que Diamante fuera el villano, pero tuvo que admitir que cada día que pasaba parecía serlo menos.

—Lo único que ha hecho es advertirle de que tienes un humor de perros. Serena me dijo anoche que él cree que asesinaste a Esmeralda a sangre fría y que le harás lo mismo a ella._ Darien se sorprendió.

—¡Maldición! Le sacaré la... Ella no le creyó, ¿verdad?_ Kumada saludó a un conocido, le agradó ver que nadie despreciaba a su amigo y se dirigió a su rincón favorito.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ella señaló que lo único que ha hecho él es tratar de protegerla de ti.

—Eso cree ella —dijo Darien malhumorado, mirándose las botas.

_Con respecto a esa noche, Darien. .., sé que no quieres hablar, pero ¿le has dicho a Serena lo que sucedió? Me refiero a lo que realmente sucedió, no a lo que seguramente le dijo Blackmoon que había visto.

—No he tenido la oportunidad —respondió Darien—. Hablé con Endimión, pero Serena creyó que lo mejor era alegrarlo un poco y lo llevó al jardín zoológico._ Kumada se acomodó los anteojos.

—Ya me imagino lo que Blackmoon le habrá dicho que presenció: fue difícil quitártelo de encima. Creí que era demasiado tarde cuando escuché los disparos y te encontré tendido en un charco de sangre y Blackmoon intentaba estrangularte._ Darien hizo una mueca y se tocó el cuello.

—No pude hablar durante varías semanas. Afortunadamente estabas en mi casa.

—No fueron momentos agradables para ti —dijo Kumada con desenfado—, pero necesitabas un amigo cerca de tu casa. Nunca he podido saber qué hacia Blackmoon allí esa noche, ¿y tú?

—Sí; me mostró una carta de Esmeralda, en la que decía que había escuchado que yo planeaba matarla. Él había ido a jugar al príncipe azul con ella._ Kumada parpadeó y percibió el enfado en la voz de su amigo.

—¿Quieres decir que... ella lo invitó? —Su mente entró en ebullición, descartando rápidamente las impresiones falsas y estableciendo la conclusión obvia—. ¿Acaso ella se proponía endilgarte la culpa por algo relacionado con Blackmoon?_ Darien negó y se frotó las manos. Sentía frío de sólo pensar en ese hombre.

—No, ahora que sé que había otro hombre, creo que él y Esmeralda querían manipular a Blackmoon.

—¿Para qué?

—Como chivo expiatorio para mi asesinato. _Kumada se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Ahí está! Chiba, las noticias se han extendido por todos los clubes: has cancelado el duelo. ¡Por mi honor! Nunca creí que algún día que te retractarías de un duelo.

—Me disculpé —dijo Darien impasible, y con la mirada le dijo al marqués que daba por terminada la conversación.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —balbució sir Andrew—. Es decir, tú no eres así. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te afecta algo?

—Me siento perfectamente bien, Drew. No es necesario que intentes protegerme como una gallina a sus polluelos. _Sir Andrew se sonrojó al percibir la mirada desaprobatoria que Darien le había dirigido a su chaleco color melocotón con bordados escarlata.

—No podía creerlo, pero si dices que es así... —Sir Andrew se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en una silla cercana. —¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan larga si ya lo has solucionado todo?_ Darien se lo iba a explicar, cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ellos.

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo lord Blackmoon, acercándose a Darien y sujetando sus guantes de piel suave—. Eso está zanjado. Sin embargo, me he enterado. Fue tu gente. Te equivocas si crees que puedes disfrazar a ese Crouch tuyo atándole una cinta negra en su feo rostro._ Blackmoon le dio a Darien un golpecito en la cara con sus guantes, pero él permaneció inmutable.

—Considérate desafiado._ Darien se mordió los labios, se inclinó y recogió los guantes que Blackmoon había dejado a sus pies. Se los devolvió y le dijo:

—No_ Sir Andrew jadeó; Blackmoon se quedó mirándolo.

—¿No qué?

—No acepto tu desafío. Tienes razones para estar indignado por el comportamiento de mi esposa y te pido disculpas en su nombre._ Blackmoon lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Me... estás pidiendo disculpas?_ Darien asintió.

—Así es. Su plan, motivado por el deseo de que no se derramara sangre, fue llevado a cabo solamente por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, como es mi esposa _y _soy responsable de sus actos, me disculpo.

—¿No aceptarás enfrentarte a mí con una pistola?

—No._ Blackmoon parecía querer hacer un mohín.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tendrás que compensar este desaire!

—Podéis ir al gimnasio de Jackson —sugirió Kumada—. Allí podréis descargar vuestras frustraciones.

Darien miró a Blackmoon _y _percibió que aunque el escocés era más bajito que él, tenía un pecho más fuerte, y aunque estuviera vestido con una falda escocesa, era la personificación de la fuerza masculina. Blackmoon, que también se ocupaba de evaluar a su adversario, no se dejó engañar en lo más mínimo por el refinado aspecto de Darien; después de todo, era obvio que recientemente le habían roto la nariz, y sabía que detrás de su abrigo elegante y ajustado, Darien tenía la fuerza para combatir con él.

—Trato hecho —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y decidieron encontrarse a primera hora de la tarde para saldar el asunto de una vez por todas.

* * *

—Serena, lo que más me gustó fue el elefante. ¿A ti también? Sin embargo, tenía un aspecto muy triste; a lo mejor echa de menos su hogar, ¿crees que lo hace? Si yo fuera un elefante, echaría de menos mi hogar.

—Sí, estoy segura de que así es; tenía un aire muy nostálgico._ Endimión pensó por un momento.

—Pero también me gustaron los leones, ¿a ti no? Y los camellos. Y las cebras; pero no me gustaron los chacales. Crouch, ¿a ti te gustaron?

—Eh, bueno, mi amo. Ésa es una buena pregunta.

—También me gustó la jirafa. Serena, ¿viste el cuello tan largo que tenía? Me pregunto si Rubeus sabe cómo beben agua las jirafas. Si yo tuviera el cuello tan largo, encontraría el modo de beber agua.

—No fuiste lo suficientemente rápido —le dijo Serena a Crouch mientras le pasaba el sombrero y el paraguas.

—Es cierto, milady; no lo fui —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero me alegra que el chico hable de nuevo.

—Así es. Endimión, ¿por qué no subes y le preguntas a Rubeus sobre la forma en que beben agua las jirafas? ¿Es para mí? —le preguntó a Charles cuando le trajo una carta en una bandeja de plata.

—Se la ha enviado lady Rei —le. explicó Charles.

—Sí, ya lo veo —dijo Serena examinando la carta. Pasó su dedo por el sello de cera y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—La trajo su criada hace un momento; dijo que era muy urgente y que usted podría mandar a buscarla si así lo quería.

—Gracias, Charles. —Serena le sonrió mientras él le abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Milady, sí desea algo, por favor dígamelo —agregó—. Por ejemplo, si desea que le lleve un mensaje a lady Rei. Ya sabe —dijo inflando el pecho y golpeándolo con aires de importancia—, Charles es su tío.

—No, mi tío se llama Artemís —dijo distraída mientras leía la carta. Charles esperó al lado de la puerta. Su espera se vio recompensada cuando Serena arrugó la carta y dijo—: ¡Maldición! Me gustaría que alguien me explicara qué quiere ese hombre._ Charles entró rápidamente a la biblioteca.

—Milady, me encantaría ayudarla si me dice a qué hombre se refiere._ Serena suprimió el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco y ordenó que trajeran el carruaje de inmediato.

—Tengo que escribir algunas cartas, Crouch —le dijo al mayordomo dirigiéndose apresurada a las escaleras—. Quiero un lacayo. No, que sean cuatro; tráelos de inmediato. Y que envíen las cartas lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cuatro lacayos, milady?

—Sí, cuatro —respondió Serena bajando las escaleras—. Iré a visitar a lady Rei. Los cuatro lacayos les entregarán las cartas a las mancebas del señor.

—A las amigas —la corrigió Crouch con suavidad mientras la veía descender rápidamente las escaleras; luego dirigió su atención a los patanes que observaban lo que sucedía sin nada mejor que hacer querascarse el trasero.

—Oye, Dickon, ya has oído a la condesa. Di a Tremayne que traiga el carruaje y cuatro caballos. ¡Caray, no quiero saber lo que dirá el señor!

* * *

—Supuse que la noticia te haría venir volando —dijo Rei mientras Serena entraba en la pequeña sala de estar—. Buenas tardes, Endimión. Tienes muy buen aspecto._ Endimión hizo una venia.

—Gracias, lady Rei._ Rei lo miró boquiabierta un momento y luego arqueó las cejas hacia Serena.

—Endimión ha decidido que le gusta hablar —respondió adelantándose a las palabras de Rei—. Ahora dime dónde te has enterado de esta noticia.

—Papá se lo dijo a mamá esta mañana cuando regresó del club. Dijo que todos están apostando si lord Chiba derrotará a lord Blackmoon, o viceversa. Papá no sabe por quién apostar; cree que debería apoyar a lord Chiba, pues a fin de cuentas es como su yerno, pero cree que lord Blackmoon tiene ventaja, así que ha apostado por ambos._ Serena no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Muy propio del tío Artemís; no le gusta perder en nada, y mucho menos cuando se trata de peniques._ Rei refunfuñó.

—Peniques... Después de la dote que lord Chiba dio por ti, creo que mi padre se jugaría la suerte con tu esposo.

—Querida, oyéndote cualquiera diría que Darien me ha comprado._ Rei se encogió de hombros y se ocupó de sus uñas.

—En cierto modo lo hizo. No te enfades, prima. Supongo que no has venido aquí para discutir el cómo ni el por qué de tu matrimonio. ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a esa pelea tan terrible que han planeado?

—Por supuesto que no permitiré que suceda. No tengo la menor intención de que lord Blackmoon le dé una paliza a mi esposo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no será al revés?_ Serena hizo un puchero.

—Normalmente, creería que Darien derrotaría a lord Blackmoon, pero recientemente lo han secuestrado, le han disparado, le han puesto el ojo negro, roto la nariz y lo han drogado. Lamento decir que esto último fue completamente innecesario, pues Darien me informó esta mañana de que le había pedido disculpas a lord Blackmoon y cancelado el duelo la noche anterior._ Rei asintió.

—Papá también le dijo eso a mamá. Pero ¿cómo piensas detenerlos?

—Tengo un plan estupendo._ Rei le sonrió y Endimión parecía preocupado.

* * *

Lord Blackmoon se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentado el hombre de corta estatura. Observó la pose arrogante de su compañero y se sentó en una silla cercana.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo ?_ El hombre asintió.

—Se trata del duelo absurdo que le has declarado a Chiba. No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Él es conocido por sus capacidades boxísticas en el cuadrilátero.

—Al igual que yo —dijo Blackmoon poniendo mala cara. Había dado un paso en falso: ¿quién se suponía que era para advertirle sobre Chiba?

—No tengo ninguna duda, pero pareces olvidar el objetivo del asunto: proteger a lady Chiba de su furia inhumana. ¿Cómo crees que le irá cuando él descargue su furia en ella?

—¿Furia por haberle dado yo una paliza en el cuadrilátero? Ella no tendrá ninguna responsabilidad en eso.

—No, pero es responsable de haberte detenido y haber obligado a Chiba a disculparse en público. Ningún hombre que esté en sus cabales permitiría que su esposa se comportara de una manera tan atrevida, especialmente un hombre tan orgulloso como Chiba. A no ser que me equivoque, ella pagará un precio muy alto por haber fraguado ese plan._ Blackmoon digirió la desagradable noticia.

—Ella intentaba protegerlo; supongo que no creerás que él...

—Él tiene todo el derecho a golpearla por interferir, y cuando la humillación que tú le inflijas aumente su cólera, bueno... —El hombre pequeño se frotó las manos y se encogió de hombros—. Será el fin de ella; quizá puedas salvar a la próxima prometida de Darien.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡La salvaré a ella! —señaló Blackmoon con el rostro compungido de dolor—. No pude salvar a Esmeralda de la furia de ese monstruo, pero salvaré a lady Chiba._ El hombre pequeño se reclinó en la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer en ese sentido. He alquilado una casa de campo. Si realizamos el plan esta noche, pondré mi casa a tu disposición. No habrá un sitio donde pueda estar más segura, y a Darien nunca se le ocurriría buscarla allí._ Blackmoon rechazó la bebida que le ofreció el camarero y observó al hombre juguetear con la cadena de su reloj; se preguntó si debería decir lo que pensaba.

—Creí que eras más pobre que las ratas. Se rumorea que no tienes qué comer, y ahora resulta que has alquilado una casa._ El hombre enrojeció de rabia.

—Mis finanzas no son de tu incumbencia. Ahora, ¿quieres salvar a lady Chiba o no? Decide rápido: su vida está en peligro, y tú lo deberías saber más que nadie.

Blackmoon entrecerró los ojos ante la rudeza con que había sido tratado; se sintió tentado a desistir del plan, pero el recuerdo de su fracaso para salvar a Esmeralda lo seguía atormentando y no podía dejar que la historia se repitiera. Asintió en señal de acuerdo.

* * *

—¡Damas, tenemos una emergencia!— declaró Serena entrando en la sala de estar con Endimión pisándole los talones. Lord Chiba y lord Blackmoon van a...

—Tener un duelo a puñetazos; ya lo sabíamos —la interrumpió Kalaberite. Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo se han enterado? ¡Mi prima acaba dedecírmelo!_ Kalaberite se encogió de hombros.

—Tendemos a oír las cosas importantes de la alta sociedad, milady —respondió Neheremia—. Tenemos que estar enteradas de los últimos rumores si queremos salir adelante.

—¿Te refieres a una especie de _necesidad ocupacional?_ _Las mujeres asintieron. —Ya veo. Bien, a pesar de eso, el hecho es que necesitamos tomar medidas inmediatas para terminar de una vez por todas con esta situación tan insoportable.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Mimet—. ¿La señora quiere que nos disfracemos de hombres y entremos al gimnasio de Jackson?_ Serena observó a las voluptuosas mujeres: disfrazarlas de hombres estaba fuera del lugar.

—Siento llegar tarde —jadeó Kaolinete irrumpiendo en la sala delante de Tremayne, que tenía un aspecto taciturno—. La _Paloma Blanca _me ha contado las cosas más sorprendentes sobre lord Chiba.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Neheremia, haciéndole sitio en el confidente.

—Oh —exclamó Kaolinete, algo sorprendida ante el curso de los eventos.

—_¿La Paloma Blanca?_

—La amante del duque de Marlborough —explicó Mimet—. Es la líder indiscutible de las mujeres de vida alegre. Kaolinete, lady Chiba necesita nuestra ayuda para detener este duelo absurdo._ A Kaolinete le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Qué les parece si los amenazamos? Siempre he querido amenazar a alguien.

—¡Kaolinete! —le dijo Kalaberite frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy segura de que lady Chiba tiene un plan que no contempla algo tan crudo.

—Claro que lo tengo —dijo Serena sonriéndoles—. Es mucho más amable que amenazarlos, y realmente simple._ Los cinco rostros de las mujeres la miraron con ansiedad. —Quiero que los seduzcan en el gimnasio de Jackson.

Tres horas después, Serena se apeó del carruaje. Buscó el número trece de la calle Bond y suspiró.

—No parece ser gran cosa, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm, no —dijo Rei, mirando a un joven apuesto que entraba al establecimiento contiguo—. Mejor entremos allí. ¡Es un gimnasio de esgrima, Serena! ¡A ti te encantan las espadas!

—¡Ohhh! La escuela de Henry Angelo —dijo emocionada Kaolinete al descender del otro carruaje—. He estado ahí. Te gustaría, lady Rei; hay muchos hombres aprendiendo esgrima.

—No —dijo Serena con firmeza, conduciendo a su prima a otra puerta—. Tal vez más tarde; si te comportas.

—¿Quién quiere comportarse? Es imposible divertirse así —dijo Rei mirando con nostalgia la otra puerta.

—Si no lo haces, no podrás ver a estas mujeres mientras los seducen. Sinceramente Rei, es una verdadera odisea hacer que te comportes bien._ Crouch, que estaba al lado de ellas, se puso pálido.

—¿Quiere entrar al gimnasio de boxeo, milady? ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿Quiere entrar?

—Sí, Crouch. Has oído bien. Quiero..._ Crouch negó con la cabeza y alzó el garfio.

—No, milady; no puedo permitirlo. El señor me despellejaría vivo, y creo que usted no quiere que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

—Ese tono dramático de tu voz es muy efectivo, Crouch —dijo Rei con un susurro fingido—. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte una expresión para complementarlo; podrías correr con mejor suerte de ese modo.

—¡Rei, te prohíbo que trastornes a _mi pirata!_

—Milady. —Neheremia posó la mano en el brazo de Serena y se interpuso entre las dos primas—. ¿No cree que deberíamos poner en marcha su plan? Ahora mismo lord Chiba podría estar...

—¡Cielos! ¡Claro que sí! Pueden ir las cuatro; las seguiremos cuando hayan encontrado el momento adecuado para seducirlos. —Serena miró su reloj—. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en hacerlo? ¿Tres minutos? ¿Cuatro?_ Kalaberite le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Para seducirlos? Milady, eso puede llevarnos una hora o más...

—Ah, no —replicó Serena—. No tenemos tanto tiempo; quiero algo rápido. —Miró los rostros perplejos que la observaban—. Ya saben, una seducción rápida. Cielos, no puedo creer que tenga que decirles cómo hacer su trabajo. Algo fulminante, que haga que se les salgan los ojos, se les detenga la respiración y que les tiemblen las manos. Sólo necesitan unos minutos para que Darien entre en ese estado, y estoy segura de que ustedes son mucho más efectivas en materia de seducción que yo. _Neheremia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de expresar lo que quería.

—Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, milady. _Serena la miró resplandeciente.

—Estupendo; las seguiremos dentro de unos minutos. —Le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Crouch cuando éste negó con la cabeza al ver a las amantes deslizarse por la puerta del gimnasio de Jackson. Serena sujetó fuertemente a su prima del brazo para mantenerla en su sitio.

—Crouch, cuando subamos, tú y los lacayos permaneceréis aquí.

—No, milady. No puede hacer eso: ¡recuerde que me despellejarían! Charles, Dickon, Henry, vosotros escoltaréis a la condesa. Frank y Harrison, encargaos de los perros. Thomas, Jim: vosotros vigilaréis para que nadie les haga nada a los caballos ni a los carruajes. Yo estaré al lado del amo Endimión. Permaneceremos aquí, estaremos más seguros._ Esto último se lo dijo directamente a Serena. Rei miró por encima de la fila de lacayos mientras descendían de los dos carruajes y luego se dirigió a Serena.

—Si los pusieras a todos en caballos, podrías hacer una fila de aquí hasta el teatro Astley's._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Crouch, realmente agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que mi plan es muy sólido; estaremos completamente seguras. Después de todo, el señor estará allí._ Crouch se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, milady, pero ¿quién velará por su seguridad cuando él la vea ahí dentro?

—¡«Testículo»! —gritó Charles, tirando de la camisa del pirata—. «Testículo», señor Crouch. ¡Mire allá, «Testículo»!

—¿Por qué demonios estás gritando el nombre de tus partes pudendas?_ Charles se movió ante la mirada incrédula de Crouch.

—¡«Testículo»! ¡Mira, vienen por la calle! ¡«Testículo»!

Crouch recordó el santo y seña, se dio la vuelta y observó detenidamente cualquier amenaza a la integridad de su ama. Un carruaje avanzaba velozmente hacia ellos, los caballos estaban sudorosos y con los ojos desorbitados. Los lacayos empezaron a correr en todas las direcciones, tropezando y trastabillando unos con otros y con los perros. Crouch dio órdenes para que formaran un círculo alrededor de Serena, pero las órdenes se diluyeron en medio del barullo y la confusión.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —dijo Serena moviendo la cabeza después de tropezar con un lacayo. Agarró a Endimión y lo condujo a las escaleras—. Date prisa, Rei. Espero que las amantes hayan podido seducirlos._ Rei jadeó al subir las escaleras.

—Estoy segura de que se necesitan más de dos minutos para seducir a un hombre, y mucho más para seducir a un salón entero. Creo que incluso lord Chiba necesita más de dos minutos para ser seducido.

Serena recordó varias ocasiones en las que Darien había demostrado que esa afirmación era falsa, pero se guardó la respuesta y se concentró más bien en cómo harían para detener el ridículo combate de boxeo. Se detuvieron en el descanso de las escaleras para tomar aire.

—Prima, aún no entiendo por qué quieres que las amantes seduzcan a todos los hombres presentes, exceptuando, naturalmente, el placer de observar su experiencia en acción.

—¡Rei! —la reprendió Serena, colocándose algunas tiras de cabello que se le escapaban del moño—. Han venido para distraer. No pensarás que nos permitirán entrar en el gimnasio sin interrogarnos, ¿o sí?_ Rei se alisó el vestido y se pellizcó las mejillas.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no?

—Porque no se permite la entrada a mujeres, excepto a las amantes. Endimión, tienes la mejilla sucia. Eso es, gracias. Ya está limpia. ¿Estás listo?_ Endimión le apretó la mano.

—Estoy listo.

—Estupendo. Rei, ¿lista? ¡Rayos, deben ser los refuerzos de Crouch! Preparaos todos; lucharemos por este objetivo tan glorioso.

—¿Te refieres a lord Chiba? —preguntó Rei mientras Serena abría la puerta—. Reconozco que es apuesto, pero ¿glorioso? ¡Cielos! ¡Mira a ese hombre! ¡Tiene el pecho descubierto! ¡Qué figura masculina tan atractiva! Kalaberite, no querrás perseguir a ese caballero: es muy joven para ti. Déjamelo a mí.

El gimnasio de Jackson era un hervidero; varios miembros de la nobleza habían llegado a presenciar la _gran batalla; _se habían puesto cómodos y conversaban ruidosamente mientras rondaban por el salón exterior, en medio del barullo de caballeros que murmuraban, discutían y apostaban sobre el resultado del duelo. Las amantes se habían embarcado en ese mar de masculinidad, con las banderas al viento y las velas desplegadas, dispuestas a cumplir su misión: el resultado era un jaleo absoluto.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Serena al ver semejante caos y sujetando fuertemente a Endimión de la chaqueta, pues no quería perderlo de vista en medio de tanto tumulto—. Mira, Rei, las amantes han sido un éxito rotundo.

—Sí, lo estoy viendo —murmuró Rei, adoptando una expresión que acentuaba su aspecto tímido, asustado e inocente, fingiendo encontrarse súbitamente en un entorno masculino inadecuado—. ¡Lord Beckman! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!_ Lord Beckman pareció igualmente sorprendido al ver a las dos mujeres allí; murmuró una excusa y se alejó.

—Mmmm. ¡Lord Beckman es todo un timorato! Nunca tuvo agallas. Oooh, Sere, mira; Kaolinete está sentada en las piernas del duque de Firth. ¡Qué astuta! ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

—Discúlpenme —dijo Serena con amabilidad, escabullándose entre dos hombres—. Ven, querida. Quédate a mi lado para que no te confundan con una entretenida._ Rei abrió los ojos y la siguió a regañadientes.

—¿Crees que podría suceder?

—Aquí hay una puerta. Endimión quédate detrás de mí. Rei, te encargarás de su seguridad._ Rei hizo un saludo y le dio un abrazo protector al chico.

Serena abrió la puerta sin mayor preámbulo y observó lo que sucedía en el interior; había varios hombres, uno de los cuales era un tipo alto y corpulento; debía de ser el famoso Jackson. Estaba hablando con Darien, y lord Kumada y sir Andrew estaban cerca.

Darien se encontraba de espaldas, y se estaba quitando el abrigo y el chaleco. Directamente frente a Serena estaba lord Blackmoon, elegantemente ataviado con una falda colorida. No se detuvo mucho tiempo en admirar su figura atractiva, pues él se estaba sacando las mangas y mirando fijamente a Darien. Tenía una pequeña daga en la mano, y por su gesto amenazador, todo indicaba que iba a lanzarla... a Darien. Y por la espalda.

El resultado de ese acto cobarde le produciría la muerte a su amado esposo, pero no si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto, pensó Serena avanzando hacia el escocés, que dio un paso adelante. Serena no logró arrebatarle la daga y terminó con las manos en la falda del escocés_; _no lo dudó un solo segundo: la vida de Darien estaba en juego y sólo ella podía salvarlo. Agarró firmemente la tela con ambas manos y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza como pudo.

—Creo que eso responde a la pregunta de lo que llevan los escoceses debajo de la falda —dijo Rei por encima de su hombro con los ojos abiertos y centelleantes. Endimión se abrió camino hacia el cuarto.

—No lleva nada —dijo intrigado y miró a Serena.

—Exactamente —respondió ella, distraída por la escena que observaba. No fue el gesto horrorizado de lord Blackmoon lo que la preocupó, sino la expresión helada, aunque apuesta, de Darien lo que le hizo desear estar muy lejos de allí.

—Buenas tardes, Darien —dijo con una sonrisa a medias—. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí.

—Jackson, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. Si tengo que encerrar a mi esposa, lo haré, pero me aseguraré de que nunca regrese por aquí._ Jackson estaba indignado. Aunque lord Chiba era un cliente muy importante, no podía permitir que se repitiera el caos de ese día.

—Lo siento, milord, pero creo que será mejor que busque otra escuela de boxeo.

Darien meditó en la debacle; aunque casi todos los asistentes habían abandonado el lugar cuando fue evidente que el duelo se había cancelado, no se habían marchado amistosamente; habían destrozado sillas contra el suelo, lanzado copas de vino y de otros licores contra las paredes, arrojado mesas por las ventanas, y las elegantes cortinas doradas habían sido arrancadas de cuajo y lanzadas a la multitud reunida bajo la ventana. En medio de la destrucción, los que parecían ser toda una falange de lacayos merodeaban entre los asistentes que quedaban. Los dos perros de Serena corrían por entre los hombres realizando sus propias pesquisas, mientras que las ex amantes de Darien —y él ni siquiera quería pensar qué hacían allí, aunque sabía que Serena estaba involucrada en eso— conversaban animadamente con los caballeros presentes. Les deseó suerte, pues desaparecerían de su vida de una vez por todas si encontraban a los protectores que buscaban.

—¿Papá? —dijo su hijo tirándole de la mano. Darien le acarició la cabeza extrañado por su falta de sorpresa al verlo allí. ¿Por qué debería sorprenderse? ¿Acaso Serena no había incluido a Endimión en todos y cada uno de sus planes descabellados?

—No en todos, papá —respondió Endimión con solemnidad—. Ella no me permitió conocer a tus amigas.

—A mis mosconas —dijo Darien sin pensarlo—. Eh... es decir, ¡diablos! No importa. ¿Dónde está tu madre? No la veo por ninguna parte.

—Se fue con el hombre que no tenía nada debajo de la falda.

—Del _kilt _—replicó distraído, y luego agarró a su hijo de los hombros—. ¿Que ella qué? —le gritó al chico—. ¿Cuándo?_ Endimión se puso pálido.

—Hace pocos minutos. Pero, papá; quería hablarte sobre..._ Darien se levantó antes de que Endimión pudiera terminar la frase. —... el hombre que te hirió —dijo suavemente.

—¡Diamante! —rugió Darien abriéndose paso entre los pocos asistentes que quedaban, sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón—. ¡Diamante!

Ese canalla se había salido con la suya: tomó su alma y la aplastó hasta convertirla en una masa informe. Si había lastimado a Serena... Darien se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Reunió a sus hombres y después de reprenderlos por perder de vista a Serena, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y salió a la calle con todos los asistentes al gimnasio de Jackson a sus espaldas.

Darien caminaba de un lado a otro delante de una casa en Cheapside, y se preguntó lo que le haría al bastardo asesino de Diamante en cuanto lo encontrara. Sólo quería subirse a un caballo y buscar a su Serena, dar con el hombre que la había raptado ante sus propias narices, y hacer cualquier cosa para encontrarla.

—Si le ha tocado un solo cabello —amenazó batiendo sus puños hacia el cielo—. Juro por Dios que...

—_Le arrancaré la cabeza y le escupiré en el cuello. _Sí, Darien, ya lo hemos oído anteriormente —dijo lord Kumada mientras descendía por las escaleras y se dirigía a su amigo. Darien se dio la vuelta y agarró al marqués del cuello.

—¿Has encontrado algo? ¿Adonde diablos se la ha llevado? ¿Qué tenía que decirle ese asesino desgraciado?

—Cálmate, Darien. Estás asustando a tu hijo. _Kumada esperó a que Darien lo soltara. —El hombre de Blackmoon no sabe adonde ha ido, pero me informó que había ordenado que le hicieran una pequeña maleta. Es evidente que ya tenía todo esto planeado.

—No; esto no —dijo Darien caminando de nuevo y devanándose los sesos para encontrar alguna explicación—. Él no tenía forma de saber que Serena iría al gimnasio de Jackson. No, seguramente planeó otra cosa, y desistió de su plan cuando comprendió que podía aprovecharse del alboroto que había en el gimnasio y secuestrarla._ Se pasó frenéticamente las manos por el cabello y se detuvo ante su amigo. —Nicolás, ¿adonde diablos crees que ha podido ir?

—No lo sé, Darien. Daría lo que fuera por saberlo. Nunca pensé que... estaba seguro de que Blackmoon era inocente, pero supongo que tenías razón. Me he quedado helado._ Darien le dio una palmadita a su amigo y continuó caminando de un lado a otro.

—No es culpa tuya, amigo. Era mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué pasa, Crouch?

—Milord, uno de los policías ha regresado. —Darien se apresuró a acercarse a un policía que aún llevaba su librea encima y se estaba apeando velozmente de un caballo—. Han ido a Colfax —dijo jadeando—. Los seguimos hasta la carretera del este. Davey los está siguiendo, pero apuesto lo que sea a que están en la posada Nag's Head en Colfax._ Darien se subió al carruaje antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar, y le ordenó al cochero que azotara a los caballos.

—¡Papá, no te vayas sin mí!_ Darien maldijo, abrió la puerta, agarró al pequeño y lo subió justo cuando los caballos se ponían en marcha.

—Te seguiremos —gritó Kumada a Darien mientras el carruaje avanzaba veloz por la calle y el cochero les lanzaba improperios a los transeúntes imprudentes que se les atravesaban. Darien cerró los ojos por un instante ante el dolor que amenazaba con abrumarlo: el dolor de perder a Serena. Era su alma, tan ligada a la suya que pensó que no sobreviviría a la separación. Repitió mentalmente una letanía—: Dios, por favor, vela por su integridad. Una mano pequeña y fría tomó la suya. Darien abrió los ojos y miró a su hijo.

—No le pasará nada —le dijo, limpiándole una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla

—No te preocupes, hijo; la rescataremos.

—¿Como ella te rescató a ti? —preguntó Endimión, apretando la mano de su padre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Darien.

—Sí, así mismo. La rescataremos, la llevaremos de vuelta a casa y la mantendremos segura por el resto de su vida._ Endimión apoyó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de su padre.

—Ese hombre le hará lo mismo que le hizo a mamá —dijo contra el pecho de Darien.

—¿A qué hombre te refieres? —le preguntó Darien, mientras la idea de encerrar a su esposa en una torre alta comenzaba a parecerle bastante atractiva.

—El hombre que le hizo daño a mamá, el mismo que te golpeó en la cabeza cuando viniste a ayudarme._ Darien sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Apartó suavemente a su hijo y lo miró a la cara. Los ojos de Endimión, esos ojos que le hacían sentir como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo, lo miraron llenos de preocupación y dolor.

—El hombre al que viste... —Detestaba decirle eso a su hijo, pero la vida de Serena estaba en juego—, ¿el hombre al que viste disparar a tu mamá?_ Endimión asintió y una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos humedecidos. —¿Dónde lo viste?

—En el gimnasio de Jackson. Estaba mirando a Serena._ El hielo de Darien se transformó en fuego.

—¿Seguía allí después de que Serena desapareciera?_ Endimión asintió de nuevo y pareció aún más preocupado. Se tocó nerviosamente sus pantalones cortos.

—¿He hecho algo malo, papá? Intenté decírtelo, pero no me escuchaste._ Darien lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No, hijo. No has hecho nada malo. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo desde que viste a ese hombre en el gimnasio._ Lord Kumada, que iba cabalgando en uno de los caballos del Conde Negro, se sorprendió al ver que el carruaje de Chiba se detenía súbitamente. Le dio alcance y preguntó si tenían algún problema. Darien salió y entregó a Endimión al cochero.

—Irás un rato con John; te dejará manejar el látigo si te portas bien._ Darien se dirigió a su amigo. —Amarra al caballo. —Asintió y subió de nuevo al carruaje—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kumada un minuto después cuando el carruaje reanudó la marcha—. Al ritmo que vas, tendrás que cambiar los caballos en Rowley._ Darien hizo caso omiso del comentario; tenía una expresión dura y amarga.

—Es Drew._ Kumada lo miró sin entender el críptico comentario. Darien sintió que un espasmo de dolor le atravesaba el rostro. —Dios me ayude; creí que era mi amigo, pero no hay duda de que se trata de Drew. Estoy seguro de que es él quien ha estado detrás de los ataques que me ha hecho Diamante. Drew fue quien asesinó a Esmeralda.

—¿Drew? —preguntó Kumada sin poder creerlo—. ¿Nuestro Drew? ¿Estás seguro? Él fue quien nos dijo que buscáramos en casa de Blackmoon... ¡Cielos!

—Así es; Endimión lo identificó a él y a los secuaces con los que anda siempre. Me dijo que... —Darien se detuvo conmocionado y tardó un momento en poder continuar—. Me dijo que Drew visitaba a Esmeralda y que hacían cosas delante de Endimión. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi hijo? ¿Cómo podía odiarlo tanto para querer verlo sufrir así?_ Kumada tragó saliva.

—Ella nunca lo quiso, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Sí, y creí que podía protegerlo de su ira por no poder tener hijos... pero no pude. Le fallé, Nicolás, y eso me perseguirá hasta el día de mi muerte. Y ahora... —Darien miró por la ventana— ¿qué pasará si también le fallo a Serena? —susurró.

—No lo harás —dijo Kumada con convicción. _Cambiaremos los caballos y veremos si el policía dejó algún mensaje sobre su paradero. Los encontraremos.

—Ya sabes lo que le hizo a Esmeralda —dijo Darien con tono grave—. La golpeó, la cortó; abusó de ella de una forma en la que ningún hombre debería hacerlo con una mujer. Debe de estar loco: loco de celos, de odio, o Dios sabe de qué. ¿Qué impedirá que descargue en Serena la ira que siente por mí, y que le haga las mismas atrocidades que le hizo a Esmeralda?_ Sus últimas palabras fueron casi un lamento. Kumada posó su mano en el brazo de su amigo.

—Darien, deja de torturarte. No le hará bien a Endimión, a Serena, ni a ti. Conserva la calma y pensemos en los sitios adonde pudo ir Drew.

* * *

Serena no se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando vio que una figura arrugada y familiar le hacía señas, la siguió sin dudarlo, y las disculpas que le pidió a lord Blackmoon quedaron a mitad de camino. Darien estaba ocupado reprendiendo a Crouch, que parecía enfermo. Rei estaba al lado de Endimión, así que dejó a lord Blackmoon y a sir Andrew y se escabulló a una pequeña antesala.

—Wiseman, me sorprende verlo aquí. No creía que le interesaran este tipo de cosas._ El anciano se sentó lentamente en un banco con la ayuda de su bastón y le sonrió.

—Mira, muchacha; no te gustará que deje a mi ahijado combatir por su honor sin hacer acto de presencia, ¿verdad?

—¿Tu ahijado? —exclamó Serena sentándose a su lado—. No sabía que era tu ahijado.

—Sí, mi ahijado y mi bisnieto político. Serena arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eres el bisabuelo de Esmeralda?

—Sí —su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de malestar y Serena recordó un pergamino viejo, frágil y arrugado que había visto alguna vez; y al igual que ese objeto, el rostro de Wiseman parecía haber sobrevivido a tantos años. —Esmeralda... era una muchacha diabólica; realmente diabólica._ Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Diabólica? Pero era tu bisnieta.

—Sí, lo era. Le gustaba hacer daño desde muy pequeña. La crueldad era su pasatiempo favorito. Más de una vez la sorprendí torturando a mis perros. Una vez le di una paliza, pero gimió y me suplicó que la golpeara de nuevo._ Los ojos azules y brillantes de Wiseman miraron entre sus pestañas pobladas. —¿Sabes a qué me refiero, muchacha?

—Yo... no. Creo que no —admitió Serena.

—Algunas personas enfermas obtienen placer infligiendo dolor a los demás, y otras personas sienten placer con su propio dolor._ Serena arrugó la nariz en señal de incredulidad. Wiseman asintió. —Así era Esmeralda. Disfrutaba del dolor y le agradaba lastimar a los demás. —Se reclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos—. Particularmente le gustaba lastimar a tu esposo y a su hijo.

—Pero ¿por qué?_ Wiseman negó con la cabeza.

—Esas personas no pueden razonar; están enfermas. Por eso cuídate, muchacha: hay otras personas como Esmeralda y te harían daño si pudieran.

—¿A mí? ¿Quién? —preguntó Serena. Wiseman no le respondió; cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿La misma persona que ha intentado hacer daño a Darien?

Ella sacudió al anciano con suavidad pero él se negó a hablar. Serena se sentó a su lado, ignorando los ruidos súbitos y las voces fuertes que provenían del cuarto de atrás. ¿Así que Esmeralda había odiado a Darien? Si era así, quizá él no había guardado luto por su muerte, y tal vez ella había malinterpretado el disgusto por su primera esposa como dolor. Después de todo, probablemente ella tenía alguna esperanza. El ruido entró de lleno en el salón cuando se abrió la puerta e ingresó una figura.

—Ahí está, lady Chiba, sabía que estaría aquí._ Serena miró a Wiseman, que seguía dormido a pesar del ruido.

_Sí, pero debo regresar —dijo levantándose—. Supongo que Darien también querrá irse...

—Me pidió que la acompañara a la primera planta —dijo lord Blackmoon sujetándola del brazo y conduciéndola a una puerta posterior.

—¿Darien te lo pidió?

—Sí. Está llevando a su hijo al carruaje y me pidió que le hiciera compañía; supongo que no querrá entrar en los cuartos principales, pues no son seguros para una dama.

—Pero mi prima...

—Ya la han llevado afuera —dijo lord Blackmoon con una sonrisa preocupada y la empujó con suavidad hacia las escaleras de los sirvientes—. Saldremos por detrás y nos encontraremos con Chiba.

_Qué tonta había sido al confiar en lord Blackmoon, _pensó Serena poco después. Tenía la esperanza de que Wiseman dijera a Darien que Blackmoon se la había llevado. Serena forcejeó brevemente para liberarse de sus ataduras, y deseó tener al menos el sentido común que Dios les había dado a los tontos. ¡Él la había secuestrado! Tumbada contra el piso del carruaje, sus brazos atados y un desagradable sabor en la boca que le producía el trapo que tenía dentro, Serena comprendió finalmente que el hombre al que consideraba un amigo realmente era un villano. Darien tenía razón.

—Sólo porque intenté detener el duelo —murmuró ella escupiendo una parte del trapo y tratando de sacar un pie de la bolsa de tela—, decidió hacerme esto. ¡Pero pronto verá el error que cometió al subestimarme!

El carruaje dio una sacudida al pasar por un bache y se golpeó en un costado. Ella vio las estrellas y logró acurrucarse para no golpearse la cabeza contra el interior del vehículo con los saltos y los frenazos. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, se concentró en liberar sus brazos de las cuerdas, pero comprendió que no podría hacerlo hasta tanto no saliera de la bolsa. Luchó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta tener un pie libre.

_Excelente, _dijo para sus adentros, y pasó otra eternidad intentando liberar el otro pie. Había acabado de salir de su crisálida, exhausta y sudorosa pero triunfal, cuando el carruaje se balanceó y se detuvo. Ella observó con cautela por la ventana: estaban en el jardín de un hostal, y parecía que habían cambiado los caballos.

—Mejor aún —dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta: no tenía seguro. Rezó una plegaria de agradecimiento, la abrió y salió de su prisión..., derecha a los brazos de lord Blackmoon, o de lo que habrían sido sus brazos si él hubiera sabido que ella iba a salir por sus propios medios justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para ver cómo estaba. En lugar de eso, lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo derribó; ambos cayeron al suelo con un estruendo considerable. Un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza se hizo cada vez más grande; ella lo sacudió pero él no reaccionó. Le puso una mano en la boca pero no notó que estuviera respirando.

—¡Cielos! ¡Lo he matado!

—Sí, lo has hecho —dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella. Serena se dio vuelta y vio a un cochero que se alejaba atemorizado.

—No fue mi intención..., él me secuestró..., y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando yo salí..., fue un accidente. ¿Verdad que sí?_ El cochero la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos, que se hicieron más grandes aún cuando la miró de nuevo.

—Recogeré al señor; si lo ha matado, irá a la horca, aunque sea usted una mujer.

—Pero, espera... —Serena avanzó hacia el cochero, pero éste se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —gimió ante la figura inmóvil del conde—. No puedo dejarte aquí. ¡Cielos, sir Andrew! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ Un pequeño carruaje amarillo se detuvo ante ella. El baronet saltó de la silla, miró la escena que tenía delante y le ordenó a su cochero que se marchara.

—Llevaré a lady Chiba a su hogar en este carruaje._ Serena sintió deseos de besarlo por esa palabra tan agradable: hogar.

—Eso sería excesivamente amable de su parte, sir Andrew, pero temo que tendré que quedarme aquí. Seguramente el juez querrá saber cómo maté al conde..._ Sir Andrew miró la figura inmóvil.

—¿Está muerto? Lástima, pero estoy seguro de que fue un accidente; a fin de cuentas, él te secuestró.

—Sí, pero creo que no debería marcharme sin antes hablar con las autoridades —dijo mirando en dirección al hostal. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de ver la horca, y mucho menos de hacer uso de ella. Sir Andrew se mordió pensativo el labio.

—Se me ocurre una idea. Tengo una casa que no está lejos de aquí, a una hora como mucho. Avisaré de dónde estás y podrás venir y descansar hasta que llegue Chiba.

—¿Darien viene de camino? —Súbitamente, la situación no le pareció tan terrible a Serena; seguramente él la ayudaría a salir de aquel horrible lío—. ¿Te seguía de cerca?

—No; tenía que ocuparse de un asunto. Iré al hostal y le dejaré un mensaje para informarle de dónde puede encontrarnos. Luego podremos irnos.

Al pensar en aquel día, Serena comprendió que tenía que haber sospechado de los planes de sir Andrew cuando éste insistió en que dejaran el cuerpo de lord Blackmoon en el jardín, pero ella parecía tener el mismo deseo de marcharse que sir Andrew, y por eso aceptó cuando él le explicó que el encargado del hostal había llamado a un doctor antes de mover a Blackmoon. También sintió que debió haber visto los síntomas de la locura de sir Andrew antes de que se manifestaran de una forma tan funesta, pero no pudo hacerlo. Agradecida, se fue con su salvador, que la condujo a una habitación oscura.

—Gracias, sir Andrew —le dijo con amabilidad, esperando que él se marchara para arreglarse un poco—. Estoy segura de que esto será muy... ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

—¿ Qué ? —le preguntó sir Andrew con amabilidad, cerrando la puerta con seguro y comenzando a encender las velas. Serena señaló la plataforma circular elevada.

—Eso. Esa cosa grande que hay allí y que ocupa casi toda la habitación._ Serena presintió que algo iba muy mal.

—Ah, eso. —Sir Andrew se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda—. Es algo que he diseñado; una girándula modificada. Verás que gira._ Serena constató que así era; vio cuatro cuerdas de cuero y lo que parecían ser manchas de sangre seca. Se esforzó en no parecer completamente aterrorizada cuando habló.

—Ah. Es muy... ingenioso, sir Andrew._ El sonrió y Serena sintió que se le iba el alma: estaba mirando a un enajenado mental, y lo sabía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma. Sir Andrew se rió.

—¿Enajenado? No creas, querida, aunque debería estarlo luego de sufrir tanto por lo que me ha hecho tu esposo._ Serena dio un paso atrás.

—Darien es su amigo, sir Andrew; lo ha sido durante muchos años.

—¡Amigo! —exclamó con sarcasmo—. Más bien enemigo, querida; mi mayor enemigo. ¿Sabías que me arrebató a mi querida Esmeralda? Mi padre había dispuesto que se casara conmigo, pero apareció Darien y se obsesionó con que tenía que ser suya._ Serena retrocedió de nuevo, pero él la persiguió.

—Ella estaba enamorada de él..._ Sir Andrew refunfuñó.

—La muy perra sólo se quería a sí misma. No, primero me arrebató a Esmeralda, y luego me quitó mis tierras.

—¿Sus tierras?_ El ojo izquierdo del baronet se movió evidenciando un tic, y se lo frotó distraído mientras seguía hablando.

—El cobrador dijo que yo las había perdido por deudas de juego, pero sé que no es así. ¡Chiba lo sobornó, le obligó a vender mis tierras, mi herencia y mis derechos de nacimiento!_ Serena jadeó cuando sir Andrew gritó la última palabra. La miraba con los puños apretados, el rostro pálido y descompuesto por el odio. —Él lo tenía todo; su padre se lo había dado y, sin embargo, se apoderó de lo que era mío. Me lo quitó absolutamente todo._ Extendió la mano y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacía él. Serena notó su aliento en el rostro; intentó zafarse del espectáculo macabro de su rostro torturado y descompuesto por la locura, pero él la acercó aún más. —Ya se lo he demostrado, ¿verdad? Pobre Andrew, decían todos; no es más que un gandul, pero les demostré que estaban equivocados, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? —dijo, sacudiéndola.

—Yo...

—¡Lo hice, y tú lo sabes muy bien! Eliminé a la perra ambiciosa de Karmesite cuando él estaba cerca de encontrarla._ Serena lo miró aterrorizada. ¿Había asesinado a Karmesite, simplemente para que no hablara con Darien? Se tambaleó un momento y le pareció que iba a ponerse mala al darse cuenta de lo loco que estaba Sir Andrew. —¡Eres una perra desgraciada! ¡Tú tampoco quisiste que me fuera bien! —le gritó en la cara—. Yo sabía lo que habías planeado; sabía que te habías confabulado con Diamante para que me disparasen a mí en lugar de a Chiba —le dijo sir Andrew con una breve sonrisa—. Creí que aprenderías la lección la última vez, pero veo que tendré que castigarte de nuevo, mi querida Esmeralda.

Serena intentó zafarse del baronet_, _pero él le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Se le doblaron las rodillas, y procuró tomar aire cuando el dolor que sintió en la mandíbula le nubló el cerebro. Movió la cabeza e intentó contener las arcadas que sentía en el estómago, pero terminó vomitando en la alfombra. Sir Andrew la puso de rodillas y la tumbó sobre la plataforma de madera. Ella estaba demasiado confundida y aturdida por el dolor, y se limitó a forcejear débilmente.

* * *

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó lord Kumada, mirando por la ventana mientras el carruaje avanzaba velozmente por el camino hacia a la casa—. ¿Estás seguro de que Blackmoon dijo la verdad sobre que Drew la trajo aquí? Él no estaba en condiciones de saber nada, con esa herida profunda en la cabeza.

—El sabía lo que estaba diciendo —dijo Darien con gravedad, flexionando los dedos. Si lo que lord Blackmoon había dicho era cierto, Serena estaba completamente indefensa, pues creía que el baronet era su amigo, y no un enemigo mortal. Darien sólo deseaba rescatarla a tiempo; en caso contrario... No podía ni pensar en ello—. Drew lo engañó igual que a mí._ Kumada negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y Blackmoon se creyó todo lo que le dijo Esmeralda?

—Sí —dijo Darien, inclinándose hacia delante para que el carruaje fuera más rápido—. Creyó todas las malditas mentiras que salieron de su boca traicionera. Tenía que encontrar una explicación para sus amantes y justificar las marcas que le habían producido sus juegos enfermizos con Drew, y ¿a quién echarle la culpa si no a su querido esposo?_ El carruaje se detuvo antes de que Kumada pudiera hablar; los dos hombres se apearon y avanzaron a zancadas hasta la puerta. Darien la golpeó con fuerza, exigiendo que la abrieran. Kumada lo intentó con el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

—Eres todo un caballero —le dijo al Conde Negro mientras éste le lanzaba una mirada de sorpresa. Se abrieron paso por el pequeño corredor; un lacayo asustado intentó escabullirse en una habitación, pero Darien lo alcanzó con dos pasos.

—¿Dónde está ella? —rugió, casi ensordeciendo al pobre tonto—. ¿Adonde la ha llevado?_ El hombre abrió y cerró la boca pero no dijo nada. Darien lo sacudió y le ordenó que le dijera dónde estaba su esposa.

—Déjame encargarme de él; estás haciendo más daño que otra cosa —dijo Kumada, arrebatándole al hombre de las enfurecidas manos de su amigo. —¿Dónde está tu amo? ¿Arriba? ¿Está aquí?. El hombre se puso pálido y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé... no sé dónde está mi amo.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó Darien. Lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó contra una de las ventanas que había al lado de la puerta—. ¡Tú! —dijo señalando la pequeña figura de otro lacayo aterrorizado—. Si no quieres correr la suerte de tu amigo, dime dónde está a tu amo._ El lacayo miró boquiabierto la ventana rota, tragó saliva y señaló hacia arriba.

—En el segundo piso, milord; el último cuarto a la izquierda._ Darien y Kumada subieron las escaleras antes de que John el cochero y Endimión entraran en la casa.

La mente de Darien estaba desprovista de todo pensamiento que no fuera el de salvar a Serena. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, un grito desgarró el aire, y a Darien se le partió el corazón en dos. Avanzó por el corredor profiriendo insultos amenazantes, con Kumada pisándole los talones.

—Aquí —gritó. Intentó abrir la puerta y luego la empujó con su cuerpo.

—Espera un momento, Darien —le pidió Kumada—. No te lastimes de un modo tan innecesario.

—Serena... está gritando... dentro —jadeó Darien golpeando de nuevo la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Mira la puerta: debe tener casi diez centímetros de espesor. No podrás romperla. —Sujetó a Darien y lo sacudió hasta que la expresión de pánico desapareció de sus ojos—. Tiene que haber otra entrada a la habitación._ Darien miró a su amigo con el pecho convulsionado y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

—Le está haciendo daño, Nicolás.

—Lo sé. La rescataremos, pero tenemos que utilizar el cerebro._ Darien se paralizó un momento, y la angustia se dibujó en cada línea de su rostro; se dio la vuelta de repente y corrió por el corredor oscuro.

Kumada lo observó brevemente antes de reparar en la chapa; intentó abrirla pero no lo consiguió. Después de todo, probablemente tendrían que derribar la puerta, para lo cual necesitarían algo más que la fuerza bruta.

Serena no tardó en advertir que sus gritos le producían mucho placer a sir Andrew, quien no la amenazaba con ese espantoso cuchillo ni con hacerle cosas indecibles cuando se sentía complacido. Sin embargo, ya le había cortado el vestido y obtenía un gran placer rajándole las enaguas. Ella sabía qué Darien la salvaría, pero confió en que se diera prisa; sus enaguas estaban a punto de desaparecer y su intento de distraer al baronet con su conversación no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

—Sir Andrew, ¿podría decirme por qué está haciendo esto? Entiendo que Darien lo ha perjudicado...

—Darien —gruñó sir Andrew y acercó el cuchillo muy cerca de su rostro—. Tu querido esposo. Ah, Esmeralda; si me hubieras elegido a mí..., pero yo era un simple baronet y no era digno de ti, ¿verdad?_ ¿Esmeralda? Era la segunda vez que él la llamaba con ese nombre. Tal vez si ella le seguía el juego...

—Claro que eras digno de mí, sir Andrew, pero me enamoré de Darien...

—¿Te enamoraste? No me perturbes. Sabes tan poco del amor como de la materia que conforma la Luna. No, querida; tendré que castigarte por tu necedad y luego seguiremos con nuestro plan original. Utilizarás tu cuerpo lujurioso para seducir a Diamante, y después planearemos la muerte de tu esposo.

Serena sintió náuseas, pero no tantas como cuando el baronet comenzó a describir los «juegos» que quería practicar con ella. ¿Era posible que las personas hicieran ese tipo de cosas? Sin embargo, el baronet sugirió que Esmeralda disfrutaba de eso, y Serena se preguntó cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con esa mujer. ¿Acaso Darien sabía de los planes que tenía su primera esposa con respecto a él? ¿Sabía que sir Andrew había asesinado a Esmeralda aquella noche tantos años atrás? ¿Sabía que su primera esposa era amante de sir Andrew? Y también de lord Blackmoon; él había reconocido ser el amante de Esmeralda, y por lo que dijo sir Andrew, era evidente que con Esmeralda habían planeado utilizar a Blackmoon como chivo expiatorio del asesinato de Darien. La mente de Serena comenzó a dar vueltas, sobrecogida por el dolor y la confusión. Secretos y mentiras, mentiras y secretos, como había dicho Wiseman. Las mentiras: las palabras de Esmeralda a lord Blackmoon. Los secretos: sir Andrew y Esmeralda, y su plan secreto para eliminar a Darien.

—Ya es hora, querida. Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho tu agradable voz aterrorizada. —Sir Andrew pasó un dedo por el cuchillo y se acercó a Serena, que tenía las piernas abiertas. Le había cortado las enaguas, dejándola desnuda casi hasta el torso. Serena cerró los ojos, elevó una plegaria y saltó al sentir el frío del cuchillo cuando sir Andrew pasó la hoja por sus muslos.

—Ahora es un buen momento, Darien —susurró ella, tratando de darse fuerzas para soportar cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir—. Por favor, Darien. Te necesito ahora.

—¿Estás implorando, querida? Ya sabes que es inútil. Tendré que arrancar la blasfemia de tu alma a latigazos cuando terminemos con este jueguecito.

—¡Daaaaaaaarieeeeeen! —la voz de Serena se transformó en un grito cuando sir Andrew sujetó un extremo de su enagua y se la arrancó. Una súbita explosión de luz y sonido irrumpió en la oscuridad infernal de la habitación. Una figura entró destrozando la ventana: era Darien, y no tardó en agarrar del cuello a sir Andrew y en apretarlo cada vez más, levantando al hombre del suelo. Serena cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero escuchó un sonido mortificante cuando Darien le torció la cabeza al baronet y le partió el cuello.

—Darien —susurró ella, y allí estaba él, constatando que no tuviera heridas, cortando las cuerdas de cuero y llevándola a una silla.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Ya estamos juntos —le dijo con suavidad y la meció mientras la abrazaba—. Ya estás conmigo, cariño. Ahora estás a salvo.

—No me abandones —le susurró ella, procurando detener las convulsiones de su cuerpo—. Sabía que vendrías, Darien. Sabía que me encontrarías, mi querido, adorable y amado esposo. Pero ¿no crees que podrías haber venido un poco antes?_ Darien soltó una sonrisa y acercó su rostro.

—Esposa, eres la única mujer que conozco que tendría el coraje de sermonearme después de lo que has padecido._ Serena se separó de su abrazo para poder ver esos lindos y adorables ojos azules y plateados con esos maravillosos puntos metalizados.

—Yo no sermoneo, milord, eres tú quien lo hace. Yo sólo escucho. ¡Oh, Darien! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Tienes una herida en las piernas! ¡Permíteme atenderte antes de que enfermes!_ Darien sonrió de nuevo y con más fuerza. La envolvió en una manta antes de abrir la puerta.

—Esta vez nada puede hacerme daño, amor, y mucho menos unos rasguños._ Kumada estaba al otro lado de la puerta con un hacha; jadeaba después de intentar derribarla.

—¿Tu esposa está bien? —le preguntó a Darien cuando éste cruzó con ella en sus brazos.

—Ilesa, aunque asustada.

—¿Y...? —Asintió hacia la habitación.

—Está ahí. Puedes hacerle lo que quieras..., a lo que queda de él._ Kumada sonrió.

—Será un gran placer limpiar lo que has dejado._ Serena frunció el ceño; no quería ni pensar cómo intentaría _limpiar _lord Kumada.

—¿Papá? —Endimión se desprendió del cochero y subió las escaleras mientras Darien bajaba con Serena—. ¿Mamá está bien?_ Serena se soltó el cabello y miró sonriente a su hijo.

—Estoy bien, Endimión; sólo que un poco avergonzada por la ropa. —Se giró y miró a Darien—. ¿Lo has oído? Me ha llamado «mamá». _El se detuvo en el rellano de las escaleras y la besó como quería hacerlo desde que la vio por primera vez en aquella fiesta con Rei.

—Papá, has rescatado a mamá como nosotros te rescatamos a ti._ Darien apartó su boca de Serena, sonrió a su hijo y descendió las escaleras.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Endimión bajó las escaleras y alcanzó a Darien mientras subía al carruaje—. ¿No ves? Mamá tiene una sábana igual que la que tenías cuando te rescatamos. Lo hemos hecho bien, papá; tal y como dijiste.

Darien miró a su esposa, tan tibia y suave en sus brazos, sus curvas fundiéndose con él, su aliento recorriéndole suavemente el cuello. Su olor lo envolvió, y lo calentó desde la cabeza a los pies.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho bien, Endimión. Esta vez lo hemos hecho bien.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Epílogo**

_Así concluye el quinto encuentro mensual de la Gran Asociación de Amantes de Londres —dijo Serena suspirando satisfecha, y cerrando el libro de contabilidad. Le sonrió a la decimoctava mujer presente—. El fondo de emergencia está creciendo a un ritmo astronómico, gracias a las inversiones de Devereaux, y todas veréis la recompensa en los próximos meses. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta con respecto al mantenimiento de la asociación? ¿No? Entonces creo que hemos logrado nuestras metas para este mes. Pasaré la Navidad en Nethercote, por lo que no asistiré a las próximas reuniones. —Ella se miró la prominente barriga—. Y probablemente me ausentaré algunos meses, pero estaré en contacto con Neheremia, quien ha aceptado asumir el puesto de directora encargada durante mi ausencia._ Todas las asistentes de los bajos fondos asintieron y sonrieron con benevolencia en dirección a Neheremia. —¿No tenéis más preguntas? Muy bien, entonces os deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo._ Serena se levantó de la silla, abrazó a las ex amantes de Darien, les deseó unas felices fiestas, y luego salió de la pequeña casa de Kensington, donde la estaba esperando el cochero. —Crouch, vamos a casa.

—Sí, milady; tan rápido como nos lleven los caballos._ Ella le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje. Unas manos la llevaron hacia dentro y la abrazaron. Unos labios cálidos, suaves y apasionados la besaron, y ella sonrió.

—Darien, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te tenía sin cuidado la suerte de la asociación._ Darien fue besándola hasta las orejas.

—No lo sé; he aprendido a vivir con eso. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa?_ Serena deslizó la mano por su pecho duro, y luego le acarició el cuello y el cabello.

—La recuerdo; es sólo hasta que la asociación despegue en firme. —Ella se acercó y sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—Según Devereaux —dijo Darien jadeando mientras ella lo exploraba con la mano—, la asociación es cada vez más próspera, y creo que ya es hora de que renuncies, señora directora._ Serena no respondió, por lo menos no con palabras: su «señor del amor» no se lo permitió. Él tenía algunos planes con sus labios, y ella no iba a forcejear con ellos.

—Darien —le dijo más tarde, cuando sus cuerpos se habían separado, cubiertos de sudor, sus cuerpos y mentes saciados, felices y cálidos. Darien gruñó y se dio la vuelta para pasar su brazo por la prominente barriga de Serena. Pocos días atrás había sentido al bebé dar patadas, y quiso volver a sentirlo. Su mente se extravió en pensamientos agradables sobre su hogar, y se preguntó cómo había podido sentirse tan frío y solitario en el pasado. —¿Quieres que invitemos a tu padrino para Navidad? Me encantaría verlo de nuevo, y creo que se sentiría muy a gusto en Nethercote. Endimión lo pasaría de maravilla con él, ¿verdad?_ Darien abrió un ojo y vio la figura deliciosa y maravillosamente cálida de su esposa mientras la apretaba contra él.

—¿Mi padrino? ¿Te refieres a lord Wiseman?_ Ella se acercó un poco más a él.

—Yo sabía que él era un lord, pero no quería decírmelo.

—¿Decírtelo? ¿De qué estás hablando, Serena? Mi padrino murió hace varios años._ Serena lo miró con una expresión de horror. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora que le había dado por hablar de Wiseman? ¿Y cómo lo habría conocido?

—¿Muerto? ¿Está muerto? No puede ser... yo hablé con él.

Algunas veces ella tenía ideas extrañas, concluyó Darien sonriendo. Se trataba de caprichos, y sabía que muchas mujeres encinta eran presas de ellos. Bien, a fin de cuentas, él había aprendido a vivir con su desobediencia, a disfrutar del caos que rodeaba cada uno de los pasos de su esposa, y le conmovía la pasión infinita con que ella se preocupaba por los demás. También se había acostumbrado a vivir con su imaginación desaforada. Suspiró feliz y la atrajo hacia él, cerca de su corazón, adonde ella pertenecía.

—Después de todo, no eras una ordalía de fuego —murmuró adormecido—, sino más bien mi ángel salvador.

Serena sonrió a pesar de su confusión, luego se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a dormir. ¡Así que tenían un fantasma familiar! Todas las familias, incluso las mejores, tenían uno o dos. Tomó nota mental para comentárselo a Wiseman la próxima vez que lo viera, y se dejó sumergir en el sueño reparador, con el latido de su corazón al mismo ritmo que el de Darien.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de Darien, un hombre pequeño y muy arrugado estaba sentado en la silla favorita de Chiba, y se frotó las manos complacido mientras reía para sus adentros. Sí, el chico había acertado esta vez: Serena era el ángel salvador de Darien. Wiseman se preguntó si no debería visitar a Darien y advertirle que sus hijos traerían más caos y una alegre confusión a su vida, pero desistió de hacerlo. Darien se ganaría cada una de las canas que le sacarían sus pequeños, así que, ¿para qué preocuparlo desde tan pronto?

Wiseman sonrió de nuevo; estaba pensando en los próximos cuarenta años o algo así, los cuales prometían ser muy entretenidos.

Fin


End file.
